


Another Chance

by Vextory



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vextory/pseuds/Vextory
Summary: After Byleth meets his unfortunate end to Edelgard. He goes back in time, starting over from the beginning. He strives to stop Edelgard from invading Garreg Mach, as well as mending Dimitri's fractured soul.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 99
Kudos: 337





	1. Revisiting the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I finally got to writing a fic after being told that if I am unhappy with not finding a specific fic then I should just write it myself ( TT . TT ). Anyways here we are! I'm going to try and keep a regular schedule on updates, but I do know that I have a few ideas I also wanna delve into. Some that are less intense story.  
> Edit: The first chapter was glanced over and some changed involving choppy flow and spelling errors were fixed. Thanks you my wonderful editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's life with Dimitri is cut short but he awakens to a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Vex: *skateboards in with Starbucks* Sup sluts I made some edits because HOLY COW I HAVE TO REREAD THIS AGAIN TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTERS

The last thing Byleth could recall was a dagger ripping through his core. He couldn’t hear Dimitri’s anguished cry or feel himself falling to the ground. The dagger being pushed deeper into his very being as he collapsed on it.

He didn’t see what Dimitri had done to Edelgard after she struck him down.

Everything was black after that. He didn’t feel anything, and for a moment Byleth couldn’t even remember anything. Then the memories hit him all at once. A nauseating rush that made him stumble back and blink a few times. He lifted his gaze and looked around. He was standing at the foot of Sothis’s throne, but she was not there.

Of course, she isn’t. She’s gone. I’m alone.

He let out a shaky breath and straightened himself out. He really longed for Sothis’s advice. Even just to have her chastise him would be a true blessing, but alas. He was stuck here. Dead? Or somewhere in between? He had only his wits to keep him company.

Slowly he straightened his composure and made his way up the throne. He lowered himself onto the seat and was hit with fatigue. He had never felt this tired before

This must be the end.

He slumped over in the stone seat. Letting sleep consume him whole.

When he wakes again, it is his father’s face he sees. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and shoots up. Gawking at the man that stood before him. Memories swam before his eyes. Monica thrusting the blade into his father’s backside. The pained expression. The raspy, pained voice bidding him farewell.

Jeralt Eisner stares at his son for a moment before speaking. “Everything okay, kid?”

“You’re…here…” Byleth’s voice comes out soft, almost a whisper. He lifts himself up from the bed he had been resting in. He approached his father and raised a hand slowly to his arm, testing to see if this was just an illusion. To his surprise Jeralt didn’t budge. He was really standing before him. This fact nearly caused tears to rise in Byleth’s eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. He cleared his throat and put on a blank expression before looking up at the blonde man. Something had happened while he had slept. The flow of time had changed and now…he stood before his father again.

“You alright, kid? You’re acting weird?” Jeralt’s rough voice questioned him. All he received from Byleth was a nod and vague response. He shrugged it off and spoke once more.

“Alright, as long as you’re focused on the task ahead, I won’t question any further. Just stay focused, alright? I don’t need you daydreaming during battle. After all, we are packing up to leave Remire village.”

Remire. Byleth closed his eyes as more memories overtook him. The village burning to the ground. The sounds of innocent villagers screaming for help as the possessed one’s ripped through their delicate flesh with various swords or axes. He felt bile stir in his stomach and swallowed hard.

Jeralt’s frown deepened, and he opened his mouth to question his son once more when a fellow mercenary rushed in.

“Sir there’s something outside that requires your attention!” He called out to Jeralt, out of breath from the frantic run into the building. Byleth headed for the door upon hearing those words. He couldn’t keep himself from going any slower than a brisk walk.

They were out there. His students.

He didn’t know what to say as he approached them. They all looked so young. Claude was bare faced. His hair was tussled messily, and he didn’t hold himself with a high esteem as he did when Byleth saw him last. Edelgard… Regardless of everything that had happened. Everyone that had died. Byleth could not bring himself to hate her and that made him hate himself. The woman that raised a war. That caused tragedy upon tragedy. Calamity upon calamity! It didn’t matter to him. He wanted to know why she did it. What made her raise a way against all of Fódlan.

His eyes then drifted to Dimitri. He looked so young and was he…shorter than Byleth now? No… but he was only a few inches taller. Three at most. He remembered his Dimitri. The one blue eye filled with a deep pain and darkness. Those long blonde locks in which he hid most of his face behind. His broad shoulders, which were often weighted down by the ghosts of his past. Regardless of anything he cared deeply for Dimitri. He had always extended a hand to Dimitri, inviting him to take it. To join everyone in the light.

Their life together; the one that Byleth had promised to Dimitri was cut short by the very dagger Edelgard had in her possession now. He winced at that thought. The weapon that sent him to his demise was right in front of him. As was the person who killed him.

Dimitri was the first to speak, jarring Byleth from his thoughts. “Excuse me…We are terribly sorry for disturbing you…You see we were attacked by some bandits.

“They’re after our lives…not to mention our gold...” Claude chimed in. The scene played out just as Byleth remembered. His father rushed over to get a fill in about what was going on. Byleth turned his head and bluntly stated,

“Bandits have entered Remire chasing these three students.”

“Students…how did you?” Jeralt started but was silenced by the sound of Byleth drawing his sword and focusing ahead. The three students were unnerved by Byleth’s focus as he slipped past them.

“You have weapons, don’t you?” Byleth asked, looking back at them, “I suggest you ready them.”

“He has some spunk; I’ll give him that.” Claude mumbled under his breath before sparing a glanced to Dimitri and Edelgard. Edelgard focused on Byleth’s back, she didn’t break her gaze as she commented on Claude’s statement.

“He didn’t even question…He just took charge. How strange.”

“I have to agree with you, Edelgard…I’m not sure how I feel about this stranger but…He is fighting for us and that I am grateful for.” Dimitri readied his lance as he took position behind Byleth.

Byleth closed his eyes. These three were quite different from what he was used to. He struggled to recall how they fought in the past, considering it felt like a lifetime ago, but he did remember some things.

Claude in this time served best as support. He was safer behind Byleth. Edelgard wasn’t as much of a powerhouse as she had been. He’d have to be careful where he positioned her in the fight…And Dimitri? Byleth didn’t want to put him in harms way but he was a strong fighter. He needed him in this fight if they were to get out of here with minimal injuries.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. He knew he was stronger now than he had been when this first happened. He felt it with every fiber of his being, echoing deep in his chest. He waited for his father to get ready before taking off. Instructing the three students where to go and who to attack. Any time a bandit went to attack he’d step in front of them, taking the hit or striking first. He couldn’t see them get hurt. Not again.

Soon he stood down Kostas. He knew how this played out the first time and he refused to let the bandit escape with his life. He didn’t know how Sothis would react, but she was not here to yell at him or to save him when he messed up. He charged at the bandit leader, slipping past Kostas’s axe as the bandit brought it down. He spun his sword and raised it before slamming it down into Kostas’s throat. The bandit choked and stumbled back, falling to the ground as Byleth yanked the sword free. He turned and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how this would affect the future but for now…He knew he could prevent Edelgard from being attacked…He could push off his students having to spill blood for the first time.

He withdrew a handkerchief from his coat, cleaning his blade as he approached the trio. They stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting to have stumbled upon a skilled and deadly mercenary such as he. Jeralt rode over,

“Kid when did you-” He started but was cut off by the clanking of heavy armor. Byleth had to forcefully keep himself from groaning as he recalled his meeting with Alois. The brunette instructed his fellow knights to chase after any remaining bandits before recognizing Jeralt.

“While I’ll be! Captain Jeralt! It’s me, Alois!” He started, excitedly. Jeralt, being not as polite as Byleth, didn’t suppress his groan.

“Alois. I didn’t expect to see you here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to be going.” Byleth grit his teeth as he kept his face blank, trying not to crack a smile at his father’s words. It was strange, so long-ago emotion evaded him. To express any emotion was a surprise to everyone, and now he felt everything easier. Something really had changed in him.

Sothis.

He felt a pang in his chest and a longing to hear the little goddess again. She would be lecturing him by now. Or at least she had when this occurred. It was so quiet in his mind without her.

“Ah I see…It was nice- Wait, no! Captain Jeralt! I insist you return to the monastery with me!”

“Garreg Mach Monastery…” Jeralt tilted his head up and closed his eyes as he felt nostalgia flood over him. Byleth broke out of his thoughts to pay attention to his father. He then diverted his attention to the three students once again. They had been relatively quiet as they listened to Alois address Jeralt.

“So, your mercenary leader is Jeralt the Blade Breaker. Former captain of the Knights of Seiros, am I correct?” Edelgard started, analyzing Byleth as she spoke. Byleth turned and faced her, straightening his back and keeping his voice at a steady tone.

“I didn’t know that about my father-” Byleth started and Edelgard spoke over him.

“And he is your father? Well I assume the explanation behind your lack of knowledge about him is quite the interesting one.” Byleth did not miss how she analyzed him. Nor how Claude had stared at him like an ancient and forbidden tome. Like he was brimming with secrets. Well he was but some of them even he didn’t know.

Dimitri cleared his throat and started. “Your name…?” He asked politely. Byleth’s eyes softened for just a moment, filling with an almost deep fondness and familiarity. Dimitri was caught off guard by it but assumed it was a trick of his eyes because when he refocused on Byleth his gaze had resumed being stoic.

“Byleth Eisner,” he introduced himself, dipping into a low bow before standing back up.

“Byleth Eisner…” Dimitri restated, letting the name dance on his tongue before he started his request, “the way you held yourself on the battlefield was absolutely amazing”

“Which is exactly why I must ask you to join the services of the Adrestian Empire. You see…I am no ordinary student I am-” Dimitri cut Edelgard off. Just as Byleth remembered it. Even if things were slightly different, he was glad that this conversation was a constant.

“Halt Edelgard, let me finish my own proposal.” Dimitri focused on Byleth. Those deep blue eyes still held a darkness to them but were overshadowed by the light he still had. Byleth’s heart ached just from staring into those beautiful blue eyes. He hoped he could change things. That he could mend Dimitri’s broken soul before it is consumed by darkness.

“The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in need of exceptional individuals such as yourself.”

“Just met the man and you’re already asking for favors?” A playful chuckle escaped Claude’s mouth, “I was personally going to build up a long-lasting relationship with Byleth on our way back to the monastery before asking any favors.”

Watching them playfully bicker amongst themselves was a pleasant reprieve. Byleth felt the tension in his shoulders melt for just a moment.

“Your names.” Byleth spoke up, interrupting the students’ bickering. “How about we start there…at names before I swear fealty to one of you.” His tone held a hint of joking but it was very slight.

“Ah. As I was saying, I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. I will spare you titles for now.” Edelgard said very matter-of-factly. She gave a small and polite smile as she introduced herself. Dimitri bowed and introduced himself next,”

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Finally, Claude gave a small and lazy salute,

“Claude von Riegan. Thank you again for saving us.”

Everything played out the same as it has in the past. Jeralt walked grumpily alongside Alois. Humoring the knight while Byleth hung back with Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri. They lectured him about Garreg Mach and their homelands. He nodded as he listened and offered no following comments. He slowed once he saw Garreg Mach. It was amazing in its grand stature. It was even better without the gaping holes and deceptress it had been reduced to after Edelgard’s invasion. He looked her way and studied her. While Claude and Dimitri had been lecturing Byleth, they spoke with enthusiasm, however, Edelgard’s statements seemed lackluster. Especially when referring to Garreg Mach. He dismissed it last time, but it seemed more obvious to him now.

“Rhea’s here…” Jeralt cursed under his breath upon entering the monastery. Byleth had been so distracted by the students and life that were behind the walls that he nearly missed what his father had said. He raised his head and met Rhea’s gaze. He’d be meeting with her soon…and he’d have to choose a house again. He slowed his pace, thinking about his next actions. Perhaps he should choose the Black Eagles? It would be easier to get to know Edelgard and find out her motives…but he couldn’t bring his heart to make the same conclusion. He settled on choosing the Blue Lions once more. Things would be different this time. He possessed more knowledge on the students and how to instruct them. He could just curl up in embarrassment at the thought of how new and unprepared he had been when he first began instructing the Blue Lions. He had been a sorry excuse of a professor. So sorry that he really did sympathize with Seteth’s concerns. Speaking of which. He had to go through all of Seteth’s ridicule and suspicions all over again.  
“Jeralt, it is so good to see you again, and I see the blessings of fatherhood have been bestowed upon you.” Rhea greeted them. Her voice was warm and soothing. Her eyes flickered from Jeralt to Byleth and her expression softened.

She really looks happy to see me. No…She is happy to see her experiment is still alive. Byleth stared at her before looking to his father.

“Yes. I would have loved to introduce you to the mother of my child but unfortunately we lost her not long after my son was born.” It was easy to tell he was lying now. Jeralt’s left eye always gave a soft twitch when he lied, but in the past, Byleth didn’t suspect his father to be lying to Rhea. He didn’t suspect anything different from what he had been told, but now he knew better.

Byleth stepped forward and bowed, introducing himself to Rhea. She lightly dipped her head in return, much to Seteth’s dismay. He of course did not know why Rhea had taken a quick liking to this stranger, enough so to almost treat him as her equal.

“Now…I know what you’re going to ask…” Jeralt began and Rhea took over, feigning a hurt expression,

“I’m hurt by your apprehension, Jeralt. I assumed Alois would have already asked you.” Jeralt turned himself so he wasn’t facing Rhea as he thought.

“The Knights of Seiros…I guess it was only so long before I found my way back, huh? I won’t refuse but…I don’t wish to see my kid left stranded.” His voice was gruff and strong like raw iron ore. Rhea kindly smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I wouldn’t like to see that either…Alois spoke greatly of your child before you arrived to speak with me…”

“Would you have me as a knight?” Byleth inquired and received a head shake in reply. Instead Rhea stated,

“I would like to offer you a position as a professor here at the academy.” Seteth nearly choked in alarm.

“Lady Rhea?! You wish to appoint this stranger- A child no less to lead a house here at the academy?!”

“Calm yourself, Seteth. This stranger is Jeralt’s flesh and blood…Plus they protected our students where the previous professor had failed to do so. I am sure they will be adequate enough. What say you, Byleth?” She asked. Looking from a dismayed Seteth to the dark teal haired professor.

Byleth lowered his gaze, pretending to think hard on the question, even though he already had the answer. He raised his head again, leveling with Rhea’s own intense gaze. “I accept your position, Lady Rhea.” He stated firmly, surprising Jeralt. Rhea smiled and nodded.

“Then it is settled. I just ask you take some time to meet the students before choosing a house to lead…I’ll have your fellow colleagues fill you in on any knowledge you lack on the monastery.” She bowed politely to the two men, excusing both herself and Seteth so they could discuss matters in their offices.

“Really…I don’t know what she’s thinking…Making you a professor like that…Kid…Please keep your guard up around her…” Jeralt warned Byleth.

“Only if you agree to keep yours up…” Byleth retorted. Hanneman appeared before them, Manuela standing by his side.

“And you must be the new professor. My, how strong and handsome you are…” Manuela purred out as she looked Jeralt up and down.

“Ah, nope. You have the wrong person.” Jeralt stated, his tone a slight panic. He excused himself, offering one last quick warning to Byleth before heading off.

“So, YOU’RE the new professor. How young you are…”

“Age and intelligence aren’t necessarily correlated. As you may know, Manuela.” Hanneman jabbed.

“I would advice you to be polite in front of our new colleague, Hanneman.” She warned and displayed a bright smile once again, “I’m Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available.” She emphasized the last point, receiving an exasperated sigh from Hanneman.

“And I’m Hanneman. Renown crest scholar. If you have time, I’d like to meet with you on the matter and see if you have your own crest.” Byleth nodded, knowing full well about the crest of flames coursing through his blood. It would be fun seeing Hanneman get excited about it again. He should also let Lindhart explore his crest as well. Maybe he’d learn more on it.

His colleagues offered knowledge on the houses and matters pertaining to the job. He nodded and headed off, leaving the two as they bickered. He needed to see his students again. All of them. He longed to see their young, naïve faces. Unhardened by the horrors of war.

He knew by doing this he’d fully commit himself to teaching the Blue Lions. Regardless, he needed to stop Edelgard at all costs. History would not repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! For anyone's info I have a twitter that I post on and will answer questions or post art on. It's @GarbageOnthego


	2. Lion Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth takes time to learn about the houses before making his decision. The mock battle soon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna mention there will be some divergence later on from the canon. Like its obvi since Sothis isn't here and Kostas is rip but yeah. I'm gonna change some stuff.  
> Also I'm legit wanting to be in post time skip. It's like me playing the game.  
> Also I have a wonderful editor who's v patient with me. Much love to them.  
> This chapter is heavy mock battle. I wanted to establish Byleth's connection with the students in other houses. So yeah. This chapter is a bit long but I promise some good celebration in the next chapter

Byleth stepped out into the light of the yard, just in front of the classrooms. He took in a deep breath, letting the various aromas fill him. The sounds of students talking and laughing swarmed in his brain, it was almost too much. He had gotten so used to the long-abandoned courtyard. The quiet and emptiness of the halls. The lack of laughter. He lowered his gaze from the sky and scanned the yard. He had to talk with the house leaders before making his final decision. His eyes landed on the bright, dandelion-gold banner. Claude should be in there, shouldn’t he? It would only make sense. With long, light strides, Byleth entered the Golden Deer house. His breath caught in his throat as he saw all the students.

They all looked so young and happy.

Claude was leaned against a post, watching his fellow peers associate with one another from afar. He caught a glance of Byleth and turned, lifting himself from the post.

“Heard you scored yourself a teaching position here, huh? Color me impressed.” Claude gave a lazy grin as he crossed his arm. “No offense to ya, but it’s just surprising that the Archbishop would hire a stranger such as yourself.”

Byleth shrugged, “I didn’t ask for the position, and I’m just as surprised as you. Considering I only have experience as a mercenary.”

“Not necessarily a bad thing.” Claude lifted a hand and gave a small wave, “having a skilled mercenary such as yourself teaching would really change things up around here. You have actual experience in battle.” He smiled, but Byleth felt like Claude was gauging his reactions, analyzing him closely for a hint of anything. “So, thinking about leading the Golden Deers? Anything I can do to help you become more acclimated with my fellow students?”

“I’m making my rounds, becoming more familiar with everyone before I am assigned.” Byleth shrugged, acting as though he didn’t care all that much. In reality, he cared more than Claude would ever know.

“Gotcha” Claude nodded, stretching his arms and locking his fingers behind his head. He rocked on his heels and nodded at Hilda.

“That’s Hilda. She is the only person I know that works so hard in order to not work hard.” A soft chortle escaped his lips, “respectable but beware, she’s great at getting information from people. So I’d watch my words around her if you wanna keep some things from prying ears.” He dragged out the last few words before continuing down the line of introductions. 

Marianne. Ignatz. Leonie. Lorenz. Raphael.

He stared at each of them while Claude gave him a general explanation. Every once and again, he’d glance over and study Byleth’s expression. He cocked his head to the side and asked,

“You’re looking at everyone like you know them, Teach.” He pointed out curiously. Byleth shook his head and faced Claude head on,

“You’re mistaken. I never met any of you prior to today.” Claude narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to catch any hint of a lie, but alas, Byleth was quite a good liar when he needed to be.

“You’re hiding something and I’m curious as to what it is.” The tone was innocent enough, but Byleth got the feeling of being a cornered animal. Claude was quite driven when it came to secrets. He’d have to be more careful of what he let slip.

“I have nothing to hide, I assure you Claude. Now I have to go.” Byleth nodded and excused himself from the young noble. Stepping back out into the light, he spotted Dimitri and made his way over. He tried to keep his pace casual. He didn’t need the young princeling knowing he was excited to see him. After all, they were reduced to just strangers much to Byleth’s dismay.

“Ah! Hello again! I heard the Archbishop has appointed you as a professor here at the academy. I won’t say I’m not disappointed. I hoped you’d come back to Faerghus with me.” Dimitri let out a small laugh and smiled at the professor. “But I have to say, the thought of learning under a trained mercenary as yourself is quite thrilling. I do hope you consider leading the Blue Lions.”

Byleth couldn’t help but let a small smile appear on his lips. It was only a little one but the prince still froze up for a moment. Taken surprise by the small emotion on Byleth’s face. He bit his lip to prevent himself from teasing the professor and let out a forced cough.

“Is something the matter? You seem almost amused?” Dimitri asked.

“No. You just remind me of someone is all.” Byleth brushed off the question and checked his composure.

“Alright. Well, shall I tell you about the Blue Lions?”

“Please do,” Byleth nodded.

Dimitri nodded and began his mini lecture for Byleth. With each name, memories flooded him. Sylvain and his flirtatious, womanizing habits. Felix and his various forms of stubbornness. Ingrid’s pure and unbridled determination to become a strong knight. Mercedes and her kind smile and delicate laugh. Annette and her drive to be the best in order to make her absent father proud. Ashe and his pure heart and wicked talents with the bow. Finally, there was Dedue. Tall, stoic, Dedue. Byleth had always appreciated him. He was a talented cook and gifted gardener. Byleth always wanted to see the flowers of Duscur that Dedue had so fondly described for him. Byleth focused on Dimitri, waiting for him to finish speaking before asking,

“What about yourself?”

“Excuse me?” Dimitri jarred in surprise, “what about me?”

“Tell me about yourself. That’s if you’re comfortable with the request.”

“Well, it’s not that I’m uncomfortable,” Dimitri stuttered out, his face growing warm under Byleth’s gaze, “I just. It’s really hard to talk about myself…I…I don’t have the best past. I will tell you that…I hope that doesn’t change your opinion of me, but I understand if it can’t be helped.” Dimitri fumbled through his sentence, the last phrase causing a deep pain to fill his blue eyes. Byleth reached a hand out to Dimitri, lightly placing it on his shoulder.

“Your past does not define you Dimitri. It is your actions and words that do so.” His words startled the young blonde quite a bit. So much so he was worried he had overstepped his boundaries. He gulped and shook his head, “sorry…I spoke out of line.”

“No. By all means you…You have a point. I guess I just didn’t expect those words to come from you.” Dimitri blinked a few times, before really focusing on Byleth. “We’re essentially strangers, and yet, you speak to me as though we are familiar with one another.”

Byleth quickly shook his head, “We are not” Dimitri studied Byleth more, causing the professor a little bit of discomfort before his eyes drifted down to the dagger.

“That dagger…”

“My father gifted it to me. A fragment of his past.”

“I see…” Dimitri lifted his gaze once more.

“I should see myself off. I have yet to speak to Edelgard.” Byleth shifted from one foot to the next, not maintaining eye contact with Dimitri. He couldn’t keep his composure up as easily when it came to Dimitri. He knew him far too well to just act like the princeling was a stranger.

“Ah, yes, that is correct. You’re meeting with all the house leaders. I believe I saw Edelgard enter the reception hall while you were in the Golden Deer classroom.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you around, Dimitri.”

“Professor, wait!” Dimitri stopped him. Byleth looked back, slightly alarmed. “Please…Do consider leading the Blue Lion house…I don’t know why, but I feel as though under your guidance we would all flourish.” Byleth’s expression softened. He nodded, making no verbal promises as he left the company of the prince. He headed back inside and looked around the reception hall for Edelgard. Spotting her at a nearby table, he made his way over to her. Edelgard seemed focused on something but lit up upon seeing Byleth.

“I heard that you have accepted a teaching position here. I really hoped you’d accompany me back to the empire.” If she was disappointed it was hard to tell.

“I didn’t think I left that strong of an impression on you.”

“On the contrary, your skills were quite praiseworthy in my book.” Edelgard crossed her arms, lifting one hand to her face, resting her index finger on her chin.

“I’m glad to be worthy of your praise.” Byleth nodded, not sounding very genuine but he meant it.

“So, I’m guessing you’re here to ask about the members of the Black Eagles. I wonder if you’ll be tasked with leading us.” Edelgard waited for Byleth to nod before beginning her spiel on her classmates. Each one bringing back pained memories.

He recalled Bernadetta’s agonized screams as found her end on the tip of Dimitri’s lance. Ferdinand’s bloody, broken body, pleading for Edelgard to remember him. He recalled Hubert, a once prideful servant to Edelgard, crumpling to the ground under his own sword. Killing them was never easy. Even if they were the enemy. Even if they committed atrocity upon atrocity, Byleth would still mourn for them. He knew that he would still mourn for Edelgard if she had died before him.

“Professor, are you feeling well?” Edelgard stopped her complaining about Ferdinand once she noticed Byleth’s pained expression seeping through his stoic façade.

“Yes. I’m fine. The way you speak of your classmates. It reminds me of someone I once knew is all.”

“I’m sorry…I’m guessing they are no longer in this world?” She questioned.

“Yes, you could say that.” Byleth said vaguely, receiving a raised eyebrow from Edelgard. “I should get back to the Archbishop to announce which house I will be instructing.” 

“I understand. Professor, consider leading the Black Eagles. We would benefit from your teachings greatly.” Byleth waved dismissively to her as he walked off. He brushed past Cyril on his way to the audience chamber. 

Rhea stood in the center of the audience bathed in the soft light radiating from the window behind her. If Byleth’s father had never warned him about Rhea he might have actually trusted her. She smiling, casting knowing eyes on his face. 

“Hello, professor. I trust that you have become acquainted with the students?”

“I have” He gave a small bow with his response. The sound of heels and loafers came from behind. Seteth also made an appearance off the side room, returning to his usual position to the left of Rhea. He pursed his lips, looking at Byleth with disdain. Perhaps he should take some time to speak with Seteth privately. It certainly would be beneficial for the future if they got along. 

“So, has your heart made its choice?” Rhea questioned, giving her undivided attention to Byleth. He swallowed, not used to her unwavering gaze; he gave a shy nod. Seteth let out a small scoff in regards to Byleth’s behavior, only to receive a sharp look from Rhea. Her expression softened once more as she focused back on Byleth, awaiting his answer. 

“The Blue Lions.” Byleth stated. His heart refused to waiver on any other choice. The Blue Lions was where he belonged. Manuela clasped her hands together,

“Splendid! I’ll take the Black Eagles, and Hanneman shall take the Golden Deer.” Hanneman shook his head at Manuela’s carefree attitude, he moved his gaze to Byleth and made a request,

“Professor, if I might ask, since the matter of who will lead which house has been solved, I’d like to address another issue.” Byleth cocked his head slightly, 

“What is it?”

“If you have the time. I’d like you to come to my quarters and we can delve into the possibility of you having a crest. You do know about crests, don’t you?” Hanneman guided Byleth out of the audience chamber. Byleth shrugged,

“I know some things, but surely I am lacking in knowledge when compared to you, Hanneman.” He resigned himself to the crest lecture heading his way, and Hanneman did provide. They entered the scholar’s room, taking a place around the crest analyzer. 

“Now place your arm above the analyzer, and we will see if a crest reveals itself!” Hanneman had a hint of giddiness in his voice. Byleth lifted his forearm above the analyzer, watching Hanneman’s reaction as a small portion of the crest of flames appeared. 

“Astounding! Is this...a new crest?! I have never seen one shaped like this! And to think we believe we know so much about them! I’m sorry, professor but I am going to need some time alone to analyze this!” 

Byleth nodded, happy to see his colleague so excited over his crest, “of course. Tell me if you find anything out.” He knew he wasn’t going to receive a reply. Hanneman was already mumbling softly to himself. He slipped out of the room unnoticed and decided now was the time to greet his students officially as their professor. 

Byleth pushed the doors to the Blue Lion classroom open. He stood there for a moment, trying to make himself appear taller and more like a professor. The students stared at him, stunned. For a moment they even thought the professor was standing behind Byleth or something. That changed when Dimitri smiled and spoke up,

“So you were tasked to be our professor. I can’t say that I’m not overjoyed by this.” Dimitri clasped his hands together. 

“What?!” Annette screeched out, and for a moment Byleth’s ears rang. “I-I’m so sorry professor! I-I treated you so casually!” She profusely apologized.

“Trust me, it’s fine. I purposefully didn’t identify myself. You’re allowed to treat me as your equal if you’d like.” Byleth rubbed his ear and focused his attention on the students. 

“No I possibly couldn’t! You’re our professor!” Annette exclaimed, Mercedes reached over and placed a gentle hand on Annette’s shoulder, 

“Relax, Annie. The professor said it himself. He doesn’t mind being treated as a friend.” 

“Yeah Annette. After all, we treat his highness as our equal.” Sylvain spoke up. Giving Byleth a big grin that only spelled out trouble. 

“I suppose we do…” Annette looked a little conflicted on the matter and that was when Ingrid chimed in.

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t seem right.” She shifted a nervous gaze from Sylvain to her professor.

“I don’t mind if you treat me as your professor. On the same note, I don’t mind being treated as a friend as well.”

“Then that’s settled.” Dimtiri concluded, “though I’d have to agree with Ingrid. It does seem strange to call upon you so casually.” His princely manner left Felix, who was tucked in the back, to grumble angrily. Probably mentioning something about Dimitri being boar. 

“Regardless. My name is Byleth, and I am your professor.” Byleth felt as though a speech was expected of him and that made his stomach turn. He wasn’t good at speeches. He looked from one student to the next, taking in their faces as they spoke. He could feel a smile attempting to make its way to his face but he quelled it to speak, “I promise that I will guide you all to be your best selves. We will be a force to be reckoned with.” His students stared at him, for a moment he wanted to shrivel up and disappear. Even Dedue’s heavy gaze left him petrified at that moment. However, it was Sylvain that broke the silence. He truly had never been more thankful for Sylvain’s big mouth. 

“Well we just have to hold you to that now, don't we?” His peers murmured amongst themselves in an agreeing manner. Ingrid was next to add her opinion.

“I’m sure with you guiding us, professor, we will all be able to achieve our goals.” 

“Is that how you feel? Well tomorrow I will have to question you all on your goals and go from there.” Byleth focused on Dimitri. “The mock battle is coming up. I will be honest with you on this one thing. I do not like to lose.” 

“Well I hope you’re honest with us on more occasions- oof!” Ingrid slammed her elbow into Sylvain’s side. Byleth was no longer thankful for Sylvain’s big mouth.

“Sylvain’s comment aside. I agree. I do not want the other houses to think poorly of the Blue Lions. Especially if you wish us to be 'a force to be reckoned with'.” Dimitri lightly teased Byleth with his own words. Byleth’s eyebrows twitched slightly, he could feel his ears heat up a bit but quickly distracted Dimitri.

“Well yes. Anyways, I’m going to let you all go to the dining hall since classes haven’t officially started.” Byleth rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. He stepped aside to let everyone file out before focusing attention on Dimitri and Dedue, who had not moved from their spot. “Can I help you two?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly. Dimitri nodded and looked to Dedue.

“Dedue go ahead. I have some things I wish to discuss with the professor.” Dedue nodded with a slight bow. 

“As you wish, your highness.” He left Dimitri’s side, only stopping to stand in front of Byleth, “Professor, I’d like to thank you for protecting his highness when I was not able to.” He started. Byleth raised a hand to silence him.

“Think nothing of it. I did what anyone would have done.”

“Is that so?” Dedue said quizzically. Studying Byleth for a moment before excusing himself. He left the classroom and waited outside for Dimitri. Byleth turned and looked to Dimitri.

“You better make it quick if you want him to have dinner. You know he won’t go without you.” Byleth pointed out. 

“You recently met him and yet you picked that up? You’re quite perceptive, professor.” 

“It comes with being a mercenary.” Byleth said a little too quickly. He exhaled a small breath and then stepped closer to Dimitri. “Why did you stay behind?” 

“I wanted to thank you for choosing the Blue Lions. I was worried you’d choose a different house.” Dimitri fiddled with his hands, not quite meeting Byleth’s gaze. “But...Yes...Thank you. I know with you leading us we could accomplish anything.” He let out a small cough to clear his throat before settling down and looking Byleth in the eye. “Is there anyway I could help you prepare for the mock battle?”

“Thank you but we’ll save it for tomorrow. Right now you should go join your peers.”

“But what of you? Will you come join everyone in the dining hall?”

“I will, but I think I need to-”

“I’m sorry, professor but you said to save battle preparations for tomorrow. I earnestly believe you should do the same.” Dimitri felt his face heat up as he realized he spoke out of line to his professor. “Sorry. I didn’t-” Byleth gave Dimitri a small smile. He raised a hand and gently tussled Dimitri’s blonde hair. 

“Don’t worry. You’re absolutely right. I’ll meet you in the dining hall.” He slipped away and headed for the door, leaving a stunned Dimitri behind. Once Bleth was gone, Dedue stepped in.

“Your highness?” He called, staring at Dimitri who was silent for a moment more.  
“He...smiled at me...again…” Dimitri said softly, breaking free of his trance. “Sorry, Dedue. You’re probably hungry. Let’s go.” 

The mock battle came before Byleth could fully prepare. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he messed with the hilt of his sheathed sword. He glanced back at the small team he assembled. Dimitri, Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes. The same team he had last time. They were well balanced like this, so it gave them an equal chance. Dimitri headed over to his professor, offering a kind smile. 

“Everything okay, professor? You look a little nervous.”

“I don’t want to make fools of all of us.” Byleth confessed, rubbing his face as he did.

“I think we’ll do just fine. Especially under your guidance.” The words were more reassuring than Dimitri realized. Byleth felt the tension drain from his shoulders. He focused on the blonde princeling.

“Thank you. I needed someone to reassure me.” Byleth focused on the battlefield ahead. Taking in everything. “We've got this. Now let’s discuss strategy.” He called everyone around. “We should go along the right side of these trees closest to us. I have a feeling Claude will position himself behind the barricades where he can reach us but we can’t reach him. So the best we can do is go up, take the Black Eagle house out before going to the Golden Deer.”

“Is that smart? The Black Eagle house is quite strong.” Ashe questioned Byleth. He tried to hide his nervousness but failed.

Byleth nodded, “don’t underestimate the Golden Deers. Especially Claude. He is well versed in strategies that can turn the tide of a battle in his favor. As for the Black Eagle house,” Byleth devised a strategy based on his memory. He needed Dedue and Dimitri to go in and face Ferdinand and Hubert. Mercedes would follow in to ensure they were okay. Especially with Hubert being a formidable opponent. He even had Ashe follow up behind just in case Hubert wasn’t taken down by Dimitri. Byleth himself would fare just fine against Edelgard. From there it was just taking down Manuela. 

Next was the Golden Deer. Considering their position from the Black Eagles they would be able to strike from behind. Byleth would take down Hanneman while the students focused on Hilda and Claude. Dedue would be fine against Lorenz and both Ashe and Mercedes would be able to face Ignatz without much worry. 

“Wow...Professor you devised all this just from looking at them?” Mercedes applauded Byleth. Byleth nodded and looked back to the battlefield.

“I’m not saying the battle will play out just like that. Ignatz and Lorenz are closest to us, so chances are they will come for us. If that’s the case Dedue and I will handle them.” Dedue nodded in response. He was glad to know the professor found him useful, even if he was a man of Duscur. “Let’s get this over and done with.” Byleth declared as he unsheathed his sword, “ready yourselves!” His students let out a weak battle cry as they prepared themselves. 

The battle went well. Better than Byleth could imagine. Lorenz had gone out of his way to attack the Blue Lions as they made their way up but Dedue was capable of striking him down with a little help from Byleth. From there it was the Black Eagles. Byleth took the lead to draw focus on him, being met with Edelgard first. 

“I refuse to lose, professor. I hope you’re up to the challenge.” She declared, charging at Byleth with her ax. Byleth side stepped out of the way. 

“When charging, it’s best to hide your true movement. Make one strike look like another. Become unreadable to your opponent.” Byleth instructed. Flipping his sword and bringing the hilt down on her head to stun her. Edelgard stumbled back, her ax still tightly gripped in her hand. Byleth applauded her for being able to hold her weapon still. He then made a fist and slammed it into her stomach. “You should also know, Edelgard. I too, refuse to lose.” She slipped to her knees, clutching her gut. 

Dimitri watched wide-eyed. It was hard to watch Edelgard being struck down, but it was even more surprising since Byleth refused to use his weapon. 

“Professor-”

“Focus, Dimitri!” Byleth commanded him to pay attention to Hubert. Hubert looked quite enraged by Byleth’s assault on Edelgard. Magic filled the air as he focused his attack on the professor. Dimitri charged ahead, using the momentary distraction to flank Hubert. Byleth helped Edelgard up.

“Watch from the sidelines. I hit you pretty hard.”

“No I can still fight.” Edelgard argued, snatching her hand away from Byleth. Byleth shook his head and flicked her forehead.

“You dropped your weapon. Consider it over for you.” Edelgard went to refute but realized he was right. She nodded and retrieved her ax. 

“Thank you for the advice, professor. I won’t be so easy to defeat next time. I’ll make sure you regret giving me those tips.” She said in a serious, yet slightly teasing tone. Byleth returned his attention to the battlefield, turning to face Ignatz who had snuck up behind him.

“You should have attacked me, Ignatz.” Byleth scolded the boy for being too polite.

“I…! I couldn’t attack while you were helping Edelgard! She was already down!” Ignatz gently squeezed his bow. The kindness and naivete the boy possessed warmed Byleth’s heart, but if this were a real battle Ignatz would lose his life.

“Since you were so polite, I’ll let you strike first.” Byleth nodded a bit. He could hear his house battling behind him. Dimitri had managed to take Hubert down with Mercedes’s help. Dedue didn’t need assistance as he brought his ax down on Ferdinand with impressive strength. Ashe had turned his focus on Manuela but waited patiently for help before attacking the songstress.

“Are you sure, professor? I have a bow...and all you have is a sword” Ignatz fumbled with an arrow.

“In battle you should never hesitate to take down your enemy. It could mean life or death for you.” Byleth stated. He easily dodged the arrow and charged in, slamming his shoulder into Ignatz’s small body. The boy landed on his back, slightly winded and dazed. He flinched when the tip of Byleth’s sword lightly touched his neck

“I-I’m sorry professor. I-...”

“Don’t apologize, Ignatz. Just promise me you’ll work on your resolve.” Byleth helped the boy up and sent him on his way. The boy nodded and retrieved his weapon before heading off. Byleth turned and discovered his class had managed to take Manuela down.

“Good job. Now focus on the Golden Deer.” Byleth ordered. With two members already taken down, Byleth felt pretty good about his odds. They charged ahead; Dedue and Ashe heading to take down Hanneman while Dimitri, Byleth, and Mercedes rushed to find Hilda and Claude. Mercedes tripped, hitting the ground with quite a thunk.

“My what was-?” She started. Byleth rushed out and stood in front of her, getting hit by a ton of rocks. He didn’t suspect Claude setting up traps but now he had to take that into consideration. 

“Dimitri watch out for any trip wire!” Byleth called out.

“Of course!” Dimitri lowered his gaze more to the ground, noticing another trap. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by his head and Claude’s voice called from a tree.

“You know if you just focus on the ground, you’ll never see anything come from the sky, your highness!” Claude readied another arrow and watched Dimitri get into his stance. “Hilda now!” Hilda lept from her hiding place, ax readied to strike. Byleth cursed, he didn’t suspect an ambush of any kind but Claude had genuinely surprised him. He pulled Mercedes to her feet.

“Mercedes! Aim your magic at the tree! Dimitri, are you going to be okay?” Byleth called, watching desperately as Dimitri took a hit but delivered a hard blow to the pink haired girl. 

“I’ll be fine, professor!” Dimitri responded, focusing on dodging Hilda’s swift movements, getting hit a couple times. Hilda went to strike one more time but he dodged low and used the butt of his lance to smack her chin, hard. Hilda dropped her weapon and cupped her chin.

“Oooowww! Did you really have to hit my face, Dimitri!? I’m going to bruise!” She whined before storming off, leaving her ax behind. Dimitri blinked and rushed after her with her weapon. 

“I’m sorry, Hilda! I got distracted in the heat of battle. Please, let me help you.” 

“Aw how very princely of him.” Claude laughed out, firing arrows as Mercedes, a couple striking their target. Byleth picked up a rock and threw it at the archer. Claude blinked as the rock hit the tree behind his head. He grinned and applauded Byleth. “Very resourceful, Teach!” Mercedes focused her magic on hitting Claude while he was distracted, managing to hit him. Claude let out a startled cry, falling from the branch he had been on.

“Claude!” Byleth called, rushing over to the fallen boy.

“Oh my! Claude, I’m so sorry!” Mercedes rushed after Byleth, ready to heal Claude if need be. Byleth pushed back the bushes and was met with an arrow to the tip of his nose. Claude let out a pained laugh.

“I’ll give this to you, Teach. Only because you managed to get me out of the tree.” He lowered his bow.

Just like that. The sound of a horn startled Byleth. He raised his head in time to hear his father yell out.

“Blue Lion House wins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> As per usual  
> My twitter: @GarbageOnthego  
> Editor: TrashGremlin6  
> We post things occasionally


	3. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harpstring Moon arrives and things go differently than they had in Byleth's past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'd like you to meet exposition. She's here to party since Kostas got straight up bodied in chapter 1 :) :) :)

Byleth entered the reception hall, exhausted from today’s events. He certainly knew his students were probably worse for wear than he was, considering he’d only gotten hit by Claude’s trap. He slipped off his gloves and tucked them away. They were dirty from today’s activities as well as yesterday’s, he’d have to make sure he cleaned them thoroughly along with the rest of his armor. He frowned as his thought process was cut short by the Blue Lions surrounding him.

“Can I help all of you?” He questioned them, eyebrow arching as he did so. 

“Professor, we as a class wanted to say, your skills in battle are absolutely amazing!” Dimitri started, a light twinkle filling his eyes. Byleth stepped back, trying to be less crowded by his students. 

“Thank you, but it wasn’t just me out there. You all did your parts in the mock battle. That’s how we came out victorious.” Byleth corrected, receiving a soft tsk from Felix. 

“Quit being so coy. The boar couldn’t put together and execute a plan like that.” Byleth glanced to Felix, a compliment overshadowed by an insult to Dimitri, how very like Felix. Sylvain gave a playful grin, wrapping an arm around Felix and grasping his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Felix gave his bright haired friend a glare, pushing him away as Syvlain spoke.

“Insults aside, professor, the Blue Lions wouldn’t have fared so well if it were us alone. You have some wicked talents.” Sylvain crossed his arms once Felix managed to push him off. Ingrid shot him a look that said leave Felix alone while everyone was talking to the professor. 

“Sylvain is right, professor! The way you navigated around the battlefield was amazing! You’ll have to teach me your strategies sometime!” Annette stared up at the professor, eyes wide with excitement at the battle she had witnessed. Mercedes giggled and placed a hand on Annette’s shoulder.

“Annie, I'm sure the professor is a little tired right now, after that battle. I know I am. How about we go relax and have some tea with those sweets I made this morning.” Annette smiled at the request. 

“Sure, Mercie!” She then focused her attention back on Byleth, “another time then, professor! Promise?” Byleth, unable to refuse those big pleading eyes, could only nod. Mercedes extended her invitation to her peers, convincing the rest of them to disperse. Dimitri, however, remained in place. He studied his professor intensely. 

“Dimitri? Is there something on my face?” Byleth raised a bare hand to his face, wondering if there was any dirt on it. 

“Huh? Oh. No professor...It’s just, well. You don’t look too happy for someone who just won.” Byleth straightened up after hearing those words.

“I… It’s not that I’m unhappy. Believe me, I am. I just… well,” he shrugged, “emotions don’t come easily to me.” 

“Really? Why is that?” Dimitri perked up as his professor began to talk about himself. However, he realized his request was a little personal and followed it up with, “oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to ask something so personal. I just… You don’t seem to talk about yourself so I figured…” Dimitri began to ramble on, trying to explain himself while being incredibly flustered. Byleth watched, slightly amused. He figured he’d let Dimitri continue on and on, but it was painful to watch.

“Dimitri, it’s fine. To answer your question though. I don’t really know… Something happened to me as an infant I believe and… well I’ve always been this way. I’ve gotten better with expressing myself with recent events.”

“By coming to Garreg Mach?” 

“No. By being assigned to your class.” Byleth corrected him. Dimitri was stunned to silence. He really hadn’t known Byleth long, but Byleth really treated his class like old friends. It was strange, yet it wasn’t unpleasant. Before Dimitri could stop himself, he reached over and gently grabbed one of Byleth’s hands. He noted how warm it was. 

“Professor, I know we are a little more than strangers, but I hope that one day you can smile with your whole heart.” Dimitri let go of Byleth’s hand. For a moment, Byleth’s words were choked off. He forced down a swallow. Memories of Dimitri. His Dimitri. Danced behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes. The Dimitri who once condemned himself to the shadows, snarling out about ghosts while he cursed the light of day. The Dimitri that he extended his hand to, hoping one day he could pull him into the warmth of that light. The Dimitri who held him with strong arms, whispering promises of a better tomorrow. That Dimitri was gone. Now, stood before him was someone new. 

“Professor?” Dimitri called out. 

“Dimitri… I hope one day you are able to do the same.” Byleth’s words were gentle, but held more power than either of them realized. He excused himself and walked back to his room. Dimitri stood where he was, frozen in place. He tried to wrap his brain around his professor’s words. Just how much did Byleth know?

Byleth felt a light headache making its presence known as he entered the dining hall. The volume of the dining hall alone was enough to stun him but the scene ahead silenced him. The three houses were all gathered together, celebrating the victory of the Blue Lions. He kept his strides long but slow as he surveyed everything. He could see Raphael and Ingrid speaking as they filled their plates with today’s dish. He got himself a plate and looked around, spotting Edelgard sitting by herself. He made his way over to her and sat across from her. She startled at first but relaxed, giving Byleth a small smile.

“Good evening, professor. That was quite the riveting battle you gave earlier. I won’t say I’m not disappointed with the turnout but nonetheless you really showed everyone what a true mercenary is like.”

“The battle wouldn’t have been so interesting if my opponents hadn’t been as skilled as your class and the Golden Deers.” Byleth pointed out before taking a bite of his food, relishing in the various flavors. It wasn’t his favorite, but after fighting in a war where they couldn’t afford to be picky, it was quite delicious. 

“Professor… Something has been bugging me since the battle” Edelgard spoke up. Byleth had raised his fork but lowered it after she asked her question. 

“What is it?” He asked

“Why did you give me advice during the mock battle? At that moment I was your enemy. You even showed mercy on me which is quite foolish coming from a mercenary."

“Just because you're my enemy doesn’t mean you are less than a person, Edelgard. Besides, I am a teacher and you are a student. I’m here to help you find yourself and become as strong as you possibly can” He noted the smile on her face.

“Is something the matter with what I said?” Byleth asked her, curiously.

“Professor, my offer to teach the Black Eagles still stands. I’m sure we can work out a way to switch things around with you and Manuela.” Edeglard offered genuinely. She really wanted Byleth to teach her everything he knew. 

“I’m sure it would benefit your class, however, Edelgard, everything is still set in stone.” 

“Is there really nothing I could do to convince you?” She asked him. 

“Edelgard, just because I am not your professor doesn’t mean you can’t come to me when you need help.” Byleth told her reassuringly “I am always here for you and if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask.” The two sat in silence after that. They ate their meals and glanced around before Edelgard finally broke the silence again.

“Thank you professor. I’ll think on our conversation.” She stood up, gathering her things and leaving. Byleth stared ahead, he hoped his words would hit their mark and she’d take him up on his offer. He didn’t associate himself with Edelgard a lot during his past life and his goal was to extend a hand to Edelgard and pray she finds it in herself to reach out as well. He needed to know why she wanted to rage a war. He needed to stop the genocide. He needed to save his students. He needed to save Dimitri. The sound of a seat creaking next to him stopped him from fully zoning out.

“Hey there, Teach. I hoped you’d be here.” Claude greeted him. Byleth nodded and asked Claude,

“How are you feeling? Even if it was an act, falling from a tree doesn’t feel very good.” 

“Oh, I’m doing just fine.” The corners of Claude’s mouth pulled into a light hearted smirk. “I wanted to know how you felt after being hit by some rocks?”

“It didn’t feel pleasant, but I’ll live. Well done for using your surroundings and opponents arrogance to set up a well hidden wire trap.”

“I’m glad you think so, Teach. Lorenz complained my ear off about using traps of any kind.” Claude shrugged.

“In war, it doesn’t matter what method you used, as long as it delivers the results you’d like to see.” Byleth focused back on his food.

“I’m glad we see eye to eye on this, Teach. You really do get me.” Claude flashed him a charming smile and as usual, it didn’t reach his eyes. Claude had no idea how well Byleth truly understood him. He knew Claude’s flaws, tricks, and secrets. However, he kept his mouth shut about that. He just wanted to make Claude happy, if he could. Claude opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Ingrid sat down on Byleth's other side. She offered him a gentle smile as she spoke.

“Sorry for interrupting, professor. You should come and join us for some celebration cake that Mercedes made.” Byleth noted how her eyes sparkled when she mentioned the cake. Byleth looked to Claude just to see the brunette shake his head. 

“Join your class, Teach. They really want you there to celebrate.” 

Byleth left the dining hall later, full of food and content with the events that had played out. He cared deeply for his lions and was truly happy at heart to see them getting along with the other houses. He was still thinking on Edelgard’s words and actions when he ran into his father.

“Ah, kid. I’m glad to see you. How about we go sit by the pond and chat for a little bit?” Jeralt offered to his son. Byleth nodded, giving his father a soft smile. 

“I’d be happy to sit with you, dad.”

“Good. I didn’t know what I’d do if you'd turned me down. Probably drag you down there regardless.” He joked as he guided Byleth down the stairs and to the pond. The moon lit up the pond and the fish glided gracefully in its dark waters. Jeralt took a seat on the wooden dock, causing it to creak under his weight. He slipped out a flask and set it aside. 

“So… how’s teaching the brats going?” He asked, popping open the flask. Byleth could smell its contents from where he was standing and shivered. He sat next to his father and looked to the waters. “I’ve never seen you light up like you do with them.” He took a swig on the flasks contents, grimacing for a moment as he mumbled, “that didn’t go down as easy as I hoped.”

“I actually like teaching them.” Byleth’s tone didn’t convey the feeling well, but he felt warm when he thought of his students. 

“I didn’t expect you to say that…” Jeralt admitted, staring at his son with widened brown eyes. His eyes softened and he let out a throaty laugh. “To think you’d soften by teaching some royal brats.” Byleth nodded and looked to his father. 

“I know. Teaching.” Byleth said, a hint of humor in his tone. 

“Yeah. Hey, kid. Rhea is sending me out on a mission. I’ll be gone for this moon and a little of the next. I wanted to let you know before I left in the morning.” Jeralt admitted, downing what was left in the flask. Byleth stared at his father. Some events had changed due to his meddling, and he didn’t know if that would impact his father’s well being. He felt his chest tighten and his throat close. He wasn’t one to get anxious about his father’s abilities. Yet, he had experiences losing him once, and he didn’t think he could bare to lose him again.

“Is it… dangerous?” He questioned, slowly. Trying not to sound anxious. 

“Dangerous?” Jeralt thought on it and shook his head, “nothing too bad. Besides, I’m not alone. This also isn’t like some missions we were assigned to as mercenaries.” He reached over and lightly tousled Byleth’s hair. “What’s wrong, kid? Doubting my abilities?”

“No. I know you’re a very capable fighter… I just don’t know what kind of missions Rhea has you on… I just don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Byleth confessed. Jeralt’s smile faded and he placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, lightly shaking it. 

“Look, I don’t plan on dying on you for a long while. So trust in me, alright?” Jeralt’s gruff voice gave way for a warm fatherly tone. He liked hearing his son express love and concern for him, even if it did break his heart. 

“Just promise me you’ll come back alive.” Byleth looked his father in the eye. Jeralt had never seen more life and intensity in his son’s blue eyes. 

“I’ll come back to you, I promise.” Jeralt said softly. 

Byleth had seen his father off the next morning before meeting with Rhea. The harpstring moon was when he originally fought Kostas in the Red Canyon. He didn’t know what it would be this time around because he ensured Kostas would not be able to fight ever again. Once again, Rhea looked upon Byleth with familiar eyes. His presence alone seemed to bring her joy. 

“Hello, professor. I hope you’re getting along well with your students. Especially after yesterday's success for your class.” Rhea started. Seteth then added,

“Yes, of course that was just a mock battle. The real battle shall take place in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. In that one we shall really test your strength and abilities as a professor at this academy.’

“I don’t aim to disappoint.” Byleth stated simply, looking Seteth in the eyes as he did. 

“Good,” Rhea smiled warmly, “now for your mission this month.” 

Byleth was right, the mission was something simple and easy. It was to travel with the Knights of Seiros to a town that had been destroyed by bandits. They had to clean up any bandits that were left as well as help repair the town. It was nothing like his previous time through. He nodded and excused himself. He didn’t want any possibility of his students getting hurt during this mission so for the next few classes, Byleth would be dedicated to training his students. 

The air was humid and barely breathable. Byleth’s students stood before him, drenched and out of breath. He too felt the effects of the weather following their training. He approached Felix first with a training sword in hand. Even fatigued from training and drenched by the weather, the boy raised his sword with fire in his eyes. He was ready for anything Byleth threw at him, or so he thought. Byleth shot towards Felix, slipping under Felix’s sword and pivoting his torso to turn himself. The boy used the time it took Byleth to shoot up to spin around and block his professor’s sword. It was a hard blow, but Felix managed to handle it. 

Byleth struck more times, each blow quicker than the last. Felix tried his best to block them, missing one and getting hit in the ribs. Ingrid and Sylvain winced as they heard the weapon connect with its target; they and the rest of the lions continued to watch in anticipation. Felix gripped his weapon and went to strike. Byleth side stepped and dropped, swiping Felix’s legs out from under him. He had noticed Felix maintained focus on the opponent's arms and shoulders. It wasn’t bad technique considering if you focused there you could tell where they might aim next. 

“You have amazing technique, Felix. I can tell you really do dedicate yourself to your training. Something I’d recommend to you is to focus on more than just your opponent's weapon and eyes.” He pointed his sword, “you are right in a way that the sword is an extension to one’s arm. Your opponent isn’t just a weapon, however. They can use their fists, their legs, and their body as a weapon against you. You should prepare yourself in case of that.” He extended a hand out, helping Felix up. “Train with Sylvain.” 

Sylvain blinked and walked off to grab a lance. Byleth had royally served Sylvain in training today. Not just in battle but in criticisms. He wanted Sylvain to push himself harder. His techniques were sloppy and lackluster. Sylvain just seemed to treat everything as a joke, even when Byleth flipped him, all he could say was:

“Wow professor, you really are strong. And here I thought it was all a bluff.” He paired the two, hoping Felix’s seriousness and Sylvain’s laziness would cause the two to level out. Though that was unlikely so he had Ingrid on the side. She had been training with Sylvain before Byleth challenged Felix. She did better than her friend, but was still quite lacking. Ingrid was an honest fighter, and that was pleasant but concerning in a way. She couldn’t play dirty if she tried so Byleth’s sleight of hand sword tricks and fancy footwork left her a bit flustered.

Annette and Mercedes were harder for Byleth to train. He hadn’t concerned himself in magic in his previous life. Mostly putting training in weapons and riding as higher priority. Perhaps that would change this time around. He wanted to be able to help the girl’s in more ways than one. So he taught Annette how to properly swing an axe. He had also corrected Mercedes’s stance while shooting her bow. He left the two with two training dummies and wished them good luck. Sometime in the future he’d teach them how to wield a dagger in case of emergencies. Being magic users, the two didn’t have much defense, so when they moved to the front lines they were exposed to massive amounts of danger. He needed them to be okay if he were to properly utilize them. 

Ashe and Dedue were in classes all their own. Ashe was a gifted archer. Once Mercedes had a higher proficiency in archery he’d pair the two in training. Instead of focusing on Ashe’s skill with a bow he introduced him to the axe. He had Dedue work with Ashe. Dedue looked a bit disheartened by the idea that Byleth didn’t want to train with him but Byleth reassured him. 

“Dedue I observed you during the mock battle. I know how well you wield your axe in battle and I’m impressed. I think what I’d like for you is to do weight training. I’d like to make you more proficient in heavy armor, if you’re willing, that is.” Dedue lit up a bit.

“I… I didn’t expect you to… well have any plans for me, professor.” 

“Of course I have plans for you, Dedue. You’re my student and I want you to be a deadly force on the battlefield. It is your choice though. Do you want to be proficient in heavy armor?”

“Yes, of course. It would only make sense if I am to serve his highness as a shield.” Dedue turned himself and returned to Ashe. Byleth sighed, he wanted Dedue to see himself as more than a shield. He needed to see himself as a person. As Dimitri’s friend, really. 

Finally, Dimitri stood there, lance in hand. He lifted it and made his way over to Byleth. 

“Don’t go easy on me, professor.” Dimitri lowered himself.

“I don’t plan on it.” Byleth spun his sword and charged Dimitri. Dimitri jumped back to distance himself from Byleth and brought his lance down on Byleth. Byleth blinked and braced his sword with his forearm to block the blow. It shook and reverberated through him, the blow, but he shook it off and reached to grab the pole of Dimitri’s weapon. Dimitri blinked and pulled his weapon free. He went to jab at his professor but Byleth slid past the blade, scraping it with his sword. He then closed the distance between Dimitri and himself, getting in his personal space. 

Dimitri stumbled back, in trying to quickly distance himself from Byleth he lost some stability in his stance. Byleth continued with a flurry of swipes, making Dimitri even more unsteady before he tackled the student. He pinned Dimitri and slipped the dagger from its blue sheath and lightly pressed it against Dimitri’s throat. 

“Do I need to tell you what to improve on?” He questioned the blonde boy. Dimitri gulped and shook his head. Byleth slipped the blade back into its sheath and stood up. He stepped back and extended his hand to his ground bound student. Dimitri slowly pushed himself onto his elbows and off the dust, looking up at his professor with big blue eyes.

“Thank you.” He gripped Byleth’s hand and pulled himself up. Byleth turned Dimitri and brushed him off. 

"Trade off between Dedue and Ingrid for the next hour, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

His students weren’t necessarily bad at fighting. They wouldn’t last long in a real battle if he didn’t lay down good training regimes for them. He’d have to take time during dinner to lay everything out. One thing was certain to Byleth though.

His students wouldn’t last in a full out war.


	4. Despondency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonato raises a rebellion against the church and Byleth tries to change the fate that befell Ashe's father in his previous life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about long like major props to my editor for CLEANING UP THIS MESS
> 
> Edit: Came back and finally fixed the spacing and a few errors in this chapter

The Garland Moon began, and Byleth could already tell it wasn’t going to be a good one. He dreamt of Lonato, cold and lifeless after being speared by Catherine’s sword. He swore he could hear Ashe cry out as he cradled his dead father. He lifted himself from his bed, feeling his body crack and shift as he shuffled to his desk. He placed his hands on the desk and stared down at his journal. There had to be something he could do to change the outcome. He slipped out a piece of charcoal with a sharpened point and tried to recall all that happened.

First, there was meeting Catherine here at the monastery. She was a fierce and dedicated knight. Truly one of Rhea’s best. She would have been better in Byleth’s eyes if she weren’t dedicated to one single person. He really did understand the loyalty, considering Rhea saved her all those years ago, but at the cost of Lonato’s son, Christophe. Next, there was the battlefield. The fog had been difficult and dangerous to traverse. He lightly tapped the charcoal stub as he tried to remember where the mage causing the fog had been. He had to hope he’d recall it when he arrived on the battlefield. Then, there was the issue with Lonato. He needed to understand how Lonato was pushed to finally take action against the church. He shook his head and shut his journal, tucking it away where no one could find it.

He got ready for the day, stepping out and feeling the warmth of the early morning sun. The scent of dew filled the air, and Byleth felt truly at peace. It was still a little early, so not many students had left their rooms. He began his journey to the audience chamber, giving nods of greeting to passerbys. He could hear the nuns and knights softly whisper rumors of Lonato as he walked past. Heading up the stairs, he slowed for a moment, seeing a very awake and enthusiastic Cyril already working away at cleaning.

“Good morning, Cyril.” Byleth said as he walked over. Cyril blinked and focused on Byleth with wide eyes. He gave a small wave, looking only mildly annoyed that Byleth had interrupted him in the middle of his tasks.

“Good morning, professor. Lady Rhea is looking for you.”

“I figured. I need to receive my mission for this moon. How are you doing?” He asked, curiously. Trying to start a conversation and pick up more about the younger member of the church. Cyril’s eyebrows furrowed a bit.

“I’m okay. You should really get to Lady Rhea. She really wants to see you. I don’t really know why since you’re so new but she really seems to like you, so…” Cyril’s voice trailed off with a soft breath. Byleth could tell that Cyril didn’t like the idea of a new professor getting all of Rhea’s praise. On top of that the idea of Byleth keeping Rhea waiting made Cyril a little more displeased.

Byleth shut his mouth and left Cyril alone. He headed to the audience chamber, pausing for a moment to sigh. He pushed one of the doors open and slipped inside. There, Rhea was speaking with one of the many priests. She glanced to the door and waved to Byleth. He walked over, hearing her excuse herself from the conversation. Seteth was absent from her side, probably in his office furiously scribbling orders on documents.

“Good morning, professor. Congratulations again on your victory in the mock battle. Your abilities have even exceeded Seteth’s expectations.” Rhea softly laughed, covering her mouth with her delicate fingertips. She lowered her hand so it covered the other. She continued, “This month's mission is to eliminate a rebellion in Gaspard territory.”

“A rebellion?”

“Yes. Lord Lonato has recently raised a rebellion against the church of Seiros. We have already dispatched knights to the territory to squash most of the rebellion. Your class will be tasked with cleaning up any remnants. Your class will have the assistance of the knights should any danger fall upon them, but you will not be in major danger. Nonetheless, I do ask you to bear your safety, as well as the safety of your students, in mind.” She nodded a bit as she spoke.

“Of course. I will ensure no harm befalls my students.” Byleth replied. Rhea looked as if she wanted to remind Byleth to keep his own safety in mind as well, but Catherine entered the room before she could do so. Her steps were heavy and proud, alerting Byleth of who was approaching immediately.

“You asked for me, Lady Rhea?” Catherine’s voice resonated in her chest. It was the voice of a dedicated knight. Strong and pure.

“Catherine is one of our most capable knights. Which is no small feat, considering how much it takes to be a knight of seiros.” Rhea started, gesturing a light hand in Catherine’s direction. “She will be accompanying your class.” Catherine looked to Byleth with interest and a hint of jealousy. If Byleth recalled, Catherine was jealous of how much attention and favor Rhea often gave him. He definitely didn’t ask for the attention and favor, and one thing was certain. He didn’t want it.

“Thank you.” Byleth nodded in Catherine’s direction, “it is an honor to have someone as talented as you assisting my class.” He didn’t even try to push any emotion into his voice. Catherine narrowed her eyes, taking his monotonous tone as sarcasm. Byleth turned his focus back to Rhea, “If that is all, I will leave you then.” He nodded and went to head off to the office.

“Professor. Let this be a lesson to your students of what happens when you raise a sword to the church of Seiros.” Rhea added one last comment that stirred something in Byleth. He nodded and headed to the side office off of the audience chamber. There he found Seteth. His quill looked distressed, almost about to break with the amount of strength he held it with.

“Seteth.” Byleth called, startling the green haired man. Seteth’s facial expression shifted to a light annoyance.

“What is it, professor?” Seteth set his quill down and frowned as he noted the state it was in.

“I have a few… concerns, I guess, about my task for this month.” Byleth stood in the doorway. Seteth stared at Byleth with curiosity. He gestured to a chair across from his desk before folding his hands together.

“Take a seat and we can discuss your concerns.”

“Thank you.” Byleth nodded and walked over, lowering himself into the seat.

“Now what is it that’s bothering you?”

“Lord Lonato is Ashe’s adoptive father… I… Going into this I know we might have to face him.”

“You’re concerned about how this will affect the boy?”

“Yes. But we also might be looking at a local militia. Knowing the size of the territory it is likely my students will be fighting against civilians.” Byleth pointed out. Seteth stared at Byleth. The perception he displayed was respectable in Seteth’s book.

“How did you figure this?” Seteth asked.

“In my mercenary days, my father and I passed through the territory a few times. I know the size of the territory generally.” Byleth made up some excuse. He studied Seteth’s reaction. Seteth went into thought.

“Rhea’s orders were to eliminate the rebellion…” Seteth dragged out the sentence as he thought on Byleth’s concerns. “Eliminate does not necessarily mean killing everyone. It just essentially means to quell it.” Byleth blinked a few times. His eyes lit up a little and he stood up.

“You’re right, Seteth. Thank you for listening to me.” Byleth held a tone of genuine sincerity. Seteth nodded as he studied the professor more. Byleth excused himself and briskly left the room to find Ashe.

“Interesting…” Seteth said quietly to himself. 

Byleth found Ashe in the cathedral. He was sitting in one of the many pews. His head bent and his hands clutched tightly together. He was fervently praying for answers that would never be given. He lifted his head as he heard Byleth sit next to him.

“Professor…” Ashe’s voice is a bit nasalier than usual, and his eyes were a little red and puffy.

“I have our mission for the month.” Byleth doesn’t spare any words. Ashe was silent for a moment. He swallows hard and lowers his head.

“We’re going there… Aren’t we?” Ashe’s voice shook as he spoke. Byleth nodded.

“We are.”

“Professor… I don’t know if I can do it…” Ashe admitted softly. He looked to his hands which were still tightly knit together.

“I’m not asking you to. If you want to go, you can. If you wish to stay behind, I’ll try my best to gather as much information on the situation as possible… I don’t want you to regret anything…” Byleth moved a hand to Ashe’s back and gently rubbed circles on it.

“Professor… You’ll have to kill him… Won’t you…?” Ashe gulped as he stared at Byleth with wide, fearful eyes. It broke Byleth’s heart to see Ashe like this. Byleth lowered his head.

“That’s what I was worried about… Look Ashe… I can’t guarantee anything, but I will do my best to try and keep Lonato alive… For your sake that is…” Ashe blinked. He tried to speak but no noise came out. He didn’t know what to say, but his professor’s words gave more reassurance than anything he could have asked for. He lunged forward suddenly and hugged Byleth. Byleth blinked and gently pat the boy on the back.

“Thank you, professor… I hope that the day comes… where I am a knight who is just like you and Lonato…” Ashe whispered softly. The sentiment was nice, if not a little scary for Byleth.

“Ah. Thank you, Ashe. I’m happy you think so highly of me…” 

The next day, Byleth finished his lecture. He then set out each set of goals for his students, asking them if they’d like to change anything. Felix glanced over his and frowned.

“Magic? Why do you want me to pick up magic?” He almost seemed insulted, but Byleth knew how to change his mind on the matter.

“You have a habit of running into things without thinking. Given that you aren’t carrying around a sword the size of a tree; I feel it would be best to have magic in your skill set, to give you some range.”

“Same thing for me, professor?” Sylvain asked as he went through his.

“Yes, but since you have a habit of chasing after Felix, along with Ingrid, I’d like the two of you to learn some healing magic from Mercedes. It might help in case you three get caught in a bad place.” Byleth tapped his chin as he thought about each of his students and how he’d help them meet their goals. Ashe approached him, interrupting his thought process.

“Professor?” Ashe gently crinkled his paper as he gripped it hard.

“Something wrong, Ashe?”

“No, it’s just… On my list of weapons you have a focus on the ax.”

“Mm? What about it?” Byleth turned so he was facing Ashe.

“Could you perhaps… Change it to sword? I’d really like to learn the way of the sword from you…” Ashe’s earlier words came to mind. He wanted to be like Byleth and Lonato. It made Byleth feel quite bashful, being idolized by his student. He thought about it. He supposed it made sense. The sword was quicker than the ax and a lot of focus he had for Ashe was speed. The ax was an idea to build up strength and power. However, if he changed it to sword it’d be fine.

“Sure. I can do that. Just realize that once you get proficient enough, you’ll be sparring with Felix.” Ashe tensed up at hearing that. He glanced at Felix but didn’t say anything else. Byleth took Ashe’s paper and made some adjustments to it. There weren’t many other complaints about Byleth’s choices. That left Byleth to announce their mission for the month.

“Our mission is to set out after the knights of Seiros and stop the rebellion in Gaspard territory.” The class fell silent at the announcement. Dimitri in particular tensed up.

“What more do you know about our mission?” The prince asked. Dimitri didn’t like the idea of the professor seeing Faerghus like this. Byleth leaned back onto his desk.

“To eliminate a rebellion. I’ll bring up more details as it becomes more prevalent to do so, I promise.” Byleth answered. The class was ominously quiet as they stared at Byleth. A few spared worried glances Ashe’s way.

The dreadful day came faster than Byleth had wished. The weather was cold and dreary in Faerghus. A terrible day for a battle as serious as this. Byleth continued to glance in Ashe’s direction. He kept the boy nearby as soon as they had entered Gaspard territory. Dimitri quickened his pace as he eyed Catherine.

“To think Thunderstrike Catherine would be with us on this mission is amazing…” The prince whispered to Byleth. Byleth wished he shared the sentiment, but he knew how difficult this battle would be with her present. He wouldn’t be able to save Lonato if she got to him first, that’s for sure. Catherine slowed her pace so she could walk besides Byleth. She stared at him, taking in his expressionless, stoic face. He looked at her without a shred of interest.

“Is something the matter?” He asked. She shook her head and responded.

“Nothing is wrong. Byleth, was it?” She asked, trying to play off the same amount of disinterest he did. It was quite difficult since she was so curious as to why Lady Rhea cared about this stranger of a man so much. It drove her mad knowing someone who didn’t revear Lady Rhea was the focal point of her attention.

“Mm.” Byleth focused back ahead. He was trying to devise a plan that would get both him and his class safely through this battle, but there were so many outliers that could turn the tides. Catherine scowled.

“Well, I’m sure you’re worried about your precious students. Don’t be. I am here and Lady Rhea instructed me to keep you and your students safe… Mainly she wanted to ensure you were safe… I wonder what she sees in you really. You’re not particularly special…” This conversation sounded familiar, as did the unpleasantness that followed it. Byleth kept his focus on the road ahead and said nothing. The two continued to walk side by side until they approached a particularly familiar and heavily foggy area.

Catherine’s hand went for Thunderbrand and Byleth felt a twinge of jealousy. He missed the familiar feel and strength that came with the Sword of the Creator. Sometimes he had even thought to retrieve the sword himself, but he didn’t know how to break the seal on Seiros’s casket. Not to mention it wasn’t a good idea to go into a restricted area and steal a hero’s relic. He grasped his own sword and removed it from its sheath as he carefully stepped forward into the fog.

A battle cry erupted from the fog, startling the students. They stumbled to get their weapons ready, and Dimitri was nervously gripping his lance as he stared at Byleth. A man charged out of the fog, ax in hand with an intent to kill. Byleth raised his sword, parrying the blow. The man lifted his ax again, striking Byleth’s sword once more. Just from skill alone Byleth knew this man was just a farmer. He lacked the refinement and the technique that would only be learned from training. He needed to disarm this man. He leapt out of the way of the man’s next attack. He closed the distance between him and the man, raising his sword. He heard Ashe let out a startled cry, thinking Byleth was about to end the man’s life. Instead, Byleth slammed the butt of his sword into the man’s temple. The man let out a groan and slumped to the ground.

“Lonato… I’m sorry…” He mumbled in a disoriented manner before passing out. Catherine rushed over.

“Why didn’t you kill him?! He was going to kill you!”

“Look at him Catherine. He’s not a soldier. He’s a farmer.”

“He’s a heretic!”

“He’s a man bound by loyalty!” The argument was becoming heated, as Byleth and Catherine had very differing opinions. However, Mercedes broke them up.

“Come on you two! This isn’t the time or place to argue!” Her soft voice was oddly assertive. Byleth complied and squeezed the hilt of his sword, turning his attention to the fog. If he just got to the mage all of the fog would disappear.

“Catherine.” Byleth looked back to her.

“What?”

“I need you to protect my students.”

Dimitri blinked, stepping forward. “Professor what are you planning?” He asked, feeling a sense of dread forming a pit in his stomach.

“I’m going on ahead to find the mage causing this fog. I need all of you to remain close and protect one another.” Byleth stared intensely into the princelings eyes. Dimitri’s lance let out a strained creak as he practically crushed it in his hands.

“No. You can’t possibly make it out on your own. Professor, we NEED you!”

“I will make it out alive. I’ll come back to all of you, I promise. Please, stay put.”

“Take me with you at least, professor!” Dimitri pleaded desperately. Byleth couldn’t allow himself to become one of the many ghosts that haunted Dimitri. He lowered his sword and moved a hand to the back of Dimitri’s neck, drawing the boy close. He pressed his forehead to Dimitri’s, causing the prince to startle and turn a light shade of pink.

“Prof-?!”

“I swear to you, I will return to you. I will return to all of you.” He promised before slipping off into the fog. Dimitri was frozen for a second before stumbling and reaching out to stop his professor. However, Byleth was quick, and was gone before Dimitri could even make it past Dedue.

The Lions moved closer to one another. They felt more exposed without Byleth. He was like a safety net. If something happened, or if anyone were to get hurt, he’d be there to protect them. Dimitri lowered his head and gently shook it. Dedue placed a hand on Dimitri’s shoulders to calm the prince.

“He will come back, your highness.”

“You can’t guarantee that, Dedue.” Dimitri nearly snapped.

“The professor is skilled enough to handle some farmers. I’d recommend you calm down, you damn boar.” Felix snarled at Dimitri.

“Mercie… We all will be okay, won’t we?” Annette quietly squeaked out.

“Of course, Annie. The professor promised he’d return to us and he seems to be the type to keep his promises.” Mercedes smiled reassuringly at her friend. Catherine quietly cursed under her breath. If anything happened to that damned professor Lady Rhea would be extremely upset. Not just that, she’d be disappointed in Catherine for not being able to protect hin.

“That damn professor better come back alive or I’ll kill him myself” Catherine stated to herself.

Byleth kept himself low and close to the brush. His sense of sight was limited, pushing him to rely on his sense of hearing. He crept forward and stopped as he saw a man walk forward from the brush and look around. He looked older. Grays speckled his dark brown hair. He had a full beard and tired eyes. The man’s back looked contorted in a way, probably from years of labor on the fields. He grasped his sword too far down the hilt, making it unbalanced. Byleth lifted himself and shot forward. The sound startled the man, making him grasp his sword awkwardly and face Byleth.

Byleth needed to be quick. The sound of combat would likely lead more men to them. He swung his sword but the man parried it. This surprised Byleth, typically farmers and ordinary civilians didn’t have much combat skills. This man must have picked some up over the years. The man tried to adjust his grip on his sword to make it more stable. Byleth took this time to repeatedly bring down his sword. Each blow stronger than the last. Finally after a good horizontal strike the sword was dislodged from the man’s hands.

The man stumbled back and raised his fists. If he couldn’t use his sword it appeared he’d tried to beat Byleth to death. He admired the man’s dedication as he put away his own sword. He lifted his fists and went in to strike. The man went down easy but not quietly. Byleth heard quick footsteps headed his way, chances are they were allies responding to the man’s cries. He cursed under his breath and drew his sword. He saw three men running his way. He knew he wouldn’t be able to knock them all out. He had to kill at least one of them. He whispered two apologies. One to Ashe, and the other to the families of the men he had to kill. 

Byleth stumbled back, clutching his side as he watched the last man fall to the ground. He had landed a good uppercut on him, knocking him back. From there he had rushed in and grappled him into a choke hold. The man of course had struggled and clawed at Byleth. He had managed to leave a good set of scratch marks on his cheek and he could feel them sting. He looked to the other two men. They had not been so lucky. One of them had combat experience and Byleth had no choice but to kill him. The other had rushed in, catching Byleth off guard. Leading to a sword being thrusted into his neck. He wished he could have ended the seconds man’s life quicker but the third one had pursued him.

He looked to his gloved hand. It was likely dampened with his own blood. The first man had wielded a lance and got a few good strikes in on Byleth. He swore and rushed ahead, looking for the mage. Up ahead he spotted a man in black robes, his face obscured by a crow like mask. He readied his sword, feeling the air sizzle with magic. The mage threw a fireball at Byleth, trying to defend himself.

“We will not let you stop Lord Lonato!” He called out, hoping his allies could rush to his aid. Byleth became a little more panicked. He needed to end this man before too many others showed up. He slid under the incoming fireballs and faced down the mage. He grit his teeth and charged ahead. He lunged his sword forward, feeling it pierce the mage’s sternum. The sickening crack of bones reverberated in his blade. The feeling that would have once been gratifying as a mercenary was sickening now. This man wasn’t much of a threat. He was no imperial soldier dedicated to the empire. He was a man who trusted Lonato with his life.

“You did well. Lonato would be grateful for your service…” Byleth said softly as he gently removed his sword, bracing the man with his free arm. He gently lowered the mage to the ground, removing his mask so his last breaths would be easier. Byleth had never encountered religion in his past life. He didn’t know much about the goddess at first, but he did know how the idea of a loving goddess made death easier for the people of Fodlan. The mage stared up at Byleth with clouded eyes. His breathing was rough and ragged. He was afraid, Byleth could tell.

“Rest easy in the arms of the goddess.” The words were foreign to Byleth. He had heard them uttered many times by healers or by nuns and priests. He didn’t understand the feelings they brought, but oddly enough the mage smiled.

“Thank… you…” Those were his last words. Byleth felt a deep regret stir in him but he dismissed it as he saw the fog dissipate. He saw many of Lonato’s men positioned a little too close for his liking, and ducked back into the brush. He had to find his students. Now that the fog was gone he could rely on them. He backed up into the shadows of the trees. His side throbbed angrily as he moved as sneakily as he could manage. He spotted his class and emerged from the bushes. He didn’t recall them being so far in the battlefield but noted Catherine guiding them. He was a bit annoyed but relieved to know they didn’t follow him on their own volition. He emerged from the brush, startling Sylvain.

Sylvain let out a startled, and not so manly scream, stumbling away from Byleth and aiming his lance at his professor. His class shot around at the sound of their fellow lion’s distress.

“Pro-professor!” Sylvain said breathlessly, lowering his lance. Byleth stared blankly at Sylvain.

“You’re too far from your classmates, and you need to always be aware of your surroundings.” Byleth criticized the red head. Sylvain laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

“Professor!” Dimitri called as he rushed over. He placed his hands on Byleth’s shoulders and looked over him for wounds. He gently cupped Byleth’s scratched cheek, examining the shallow wound. His eyes then glanced down at the darkened, ripped fabric that clung to his side.

“Mercedes!” Dimitri called, summoning the girl to his side. “I need you to cast a healing spell on the professor.”

“Don’t waste your time. We might gain more injuries as we go.” Byleth stated, determined to keep going. Catherine was already on her way to take down Lonato’s men. Byleth put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, “Stick close to me. If we are to talk to Lonato or save any of his men from a sure death, we have to move now.”

Byleth devised a plan. It centered on Dimitri and Dedue using their strength and blunt ends of their weapons to knock enemies unconscious. Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid would serve as cover, if need be they would go out and either kill or knock out anyone that was a threat to the class. Mercedes and Annette would provide support, mainly healing. Ashe was focused on ranged attacks, but made to stick in the back, where he could not see the civilians go down. Byleth led them forward, assessing and ordering his students into different positions that would keep them safe. Finally, standing in the battlefield he saw Lonato but he also saw Catherine.

“Stay put!” He yelled out to his students, taking off towards him.

“Professor!” Dimitri cried out, chasing after him while his fellow peers remained behind. Dedue chased after Dimitri.

“Your highness! We were told to stay behind!”

“He’s injured! He needs help!” Dimitri spun around, looking Dedue almost desperately in the eye. “Please Dedue. Stay with the class. I will be alright.”

“Your highness.”

“Please Dedue.” Dimitri pleaded. The taller boy stared at the prince. Eyes pleading for him to change his mind, but Dimitri wouldn’t budge.

“As you wish, your highness. Please stay safe.”

“Thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri turned and resumed his pursuit of the professor. Byleth had managed to get past Catherine. She was being attacked by a farmer but didn’t seem worried about it. She was confident in her capabilities as a knight. Lonato’s guards stepped forward, using their lances to shield Byleth from stepping any closer. Byleth didn’t care. He went to attack one of the guards. A familiar lance whizzed by, impaling the second. Byleth glanced back.

“Dimitri?! What are you doing here?” Byleth cried out. The prince ran forward, gripping his lance and driving it deeper.

“I needed to ensure that you would be alright! You’re already injured after all” Dimitri spared a glance back at his professor before ripping his lance free of the man. He focused on the other one while Lonato turned and faced Dimitri.

“Your highness, you’re here with that damned woman and the church as well.”

“Yes, Lonato. We were sent to stop this rebellion.” Dimitri stated as he spared Lonato a glance. “Using your people as pawns in your own plans is wrong, Lonato! Ashe is heartbroken to see so many innocent men being pulled into this!” Dimitri’s eyes were focused, and unforgiving. Byleth stepped forward to take out the man Dimitri was facing. He connected the hilt of his sword to the man’s temple, making him crumple to the ground. Lonato watched with mild interest.

“Why didn’t you kill him?” Lonato asked. Retaining some regality in his tone.

“It would make Ashe upset to see so many loyal and innocent people die to your selfish cause.”

“Selfish? Don’t make me laugh. The central church has become corrupt and that damned woman is smearing the good will of the goddess all down her backside.”

“Is this about what happened to Christophe?” Byleth spoke up. Lonato’s eyes widened, his fingers curled around his lance.

“Don’t you dare speak about my son. He lost his life to the corrupt church!” Lonato boomed out. He looked ready to charge, causing Dimitri to stand in a defensive position.

“Blood does not repay blood, Lonato! Killing Rhea won’t make you feel better! It would only make things worse for you and your people.” Byleth tried to reason with the older man but it wasn’t working. Lonato trembled in anger, his breathing more erratic. He looked like a feral animal, ready to rip Byleth to shreds. Byleth stepped forward.

“You’ll only bring more pain to yourself. You’ll put a target on yourself and your people. The central church would stop at nothing to see you burned for what you had done. Not just you, but likely Ashe’s younger siblings.” Lonato’s eyes widened at that mention. He had sent Ashe to the academy in hopes of keeping him safe and from getting hurt by this betrayal. However, he forgot about the younger kids, waiting for him to come back.

“Ashe still needs you in his life Lonato. He values you as the ideal true knight.” Dimitri added, guard still raised. Some of Byleth’s words resonated with him. Especially “blood does not repay blood.” He wondered what the professor would think of him then… Lonato lowered his lance as he began to think. He grit his teeth and lifted his gaze back to Byleth.

“I cannot forgive that woman for all she has done. She will burn… But I cannot die here. There are people who still need me…” Lonato stated like a proud noble. Byleth recognized the look in Lonato’s eyes however, as one of a worried father. He had seen that very look numerous times in Jeralt’s eyes. For a moment, Byleth felt a longing to see his father.

“I need to know what led you to do this, Lonato. Obviously, you were angry over what had happened to your son, but what sparked this rebellion.”

“I was given word of a plot to assassinate Rhea from the Western Church. I agreed to go by their plans if it meant getting what I wanted.” Lonato answered, giving Byleth that courtesy. Byleth focused on the events that happened in the past. He lifted his gaze once he had reached a final conclusion.

“Lonato, I need you to le-”

“LONATO!” Catherine’s voice boomed as she appeared. Thunderbrand radiated energy around it, covered in thick layers of blood. Catherine however, was clean. Lonato’s eyes clouded over with rage upon seeing Catherine. He raised his lance.

“Thunderstrike Catherine. How wonderful to see the woman that caused my son’s death.” Catherine did not flinch upon hearing those words. Byleth knew the truth, however, and felt a deep loathing rise in the pits of his stomach. Catherine had admitted to him the nature of what happened and now, before the man that had most been affected by the consequences of her action, she couldn’t even have a shred of sympathy or guilt.

“You dare raise a sword to Lady Rhea, Lord Lonato, your treachery shall be paid in full with your life.” Catherine declared, pointing her sword in Lonato’s direction.

“Catherine, stop! We can talk through this. No one else has to die!” Byleth pleaded, a hint of desperation filling his voice.

“What are you talking about, professor. Rhea said to eliminate the rebellion and we will do so.” Catherine’s gaze did not waver from Lonato. She charged at him with killing intent. If Byleth yelled out after her, he didn’t hear his own voice. He felt Dimitri’s arms around him, stopping him from chasing Catherine and doing anything he would regret. He saw the flash of Lonato’s blood and in it he could see how heartbroken and empty Ashe would be. Catherine turned back, her once clean armor now splattered with Lonato’s blood. It made him sick to look at her. Byleth grit his teeth. He could hear the rest of his class rushing over. With the fall of Lonato, the remaining farmers had retreated back to their homes. Their reason for fighting had just died.

Byleth slipped free of Dimitri’s grasp, his sword tightly gripped in his hands as he stormed over to Catherine. She turned, looking quite displeased with the professor. Her grip of her sword tightened as she felt the anger behind those stoic eyes.

“Why didn’t you kill him?” Catherine spat out at Byleth.

“Why did you?! We didn’t have to kill him!” Byleth demanded an answer.

“We were told to eliminate the rebellion by Lady Rhea herself! Were you going back on a direct order!?” They were in each other’s faces now. Dimitri looked nervously between the two. If he didn’t do something soon a fight would break out between the two. That could mean the professor would be taken from them.

“Eliminate doesn’t mean to kill any and every person involved!” Byleth exclaimed. He didn’t like the feeling he felt rising in his chest. It was a churning mixture of anger and regret. He couldn’t piece together a well-placed sentence out of anger. He couldn’t stop himself from yelling out of regret. He hated this feeling. He hated it so much.

“If he didn’t die there would only be another rebellion! He could have come back stronger and with more people! He could have become a threat to the church!”

“He wouldn’t have!”

“How do you know that?!” Catherine gripped Byleth’s cloak, yanking him even more forward. Dimitri finally stepped in and grabbed the professor’s arm, breaking Byleth’s attention. Byleth felt his anger wash away as he stared at those anxious blue eyes. Dimitri didn’t want anything bad to happen. He was worried for Ashe, but he was especially worried for his professor. He had never seen Byleth display this much anger over something. Byleth looked away from Dimitri’s worried gaze and focused back on Catherine.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Byleth sneered, pushing her off of him.

“You will have to explain yourself to Lady Rhea.” Catherine threatened but Byleth didn’t respond as he left her standing there. He guided his class away from the bodies, trying to avoid the empty looking gaze Ashe had. Once outside, Byleth felt the adrenaline leave his body. All the aches and pain hit him at once. He groaned and stumbled a bit, finding a tree to lean on.

“Professor!” Dimitri called, “Mercedes, come on he’s injured.” The two rushed over to their professor. Mercedes summoned her remaining magic, casting a healing spell on Byleth. He felt relief flood him but still he was sore from the fighting.

“Thank you, Mercedes.” Byleth sighed softly and tried to stand himself up but winced still. Dimitri slipped himself under Byleth’s arm, hoisting the professor up a bit so he didn’t have to put his full weight on his legs.

“Let us help you for now. You did most of the fighting, after all.” Dimitri looked to Dedue for more assistance.

The trip back to the monastery was miserable. It rained heavily and Byleth ached all over on top of feeling gross. He knew he was going to take a long bath when he got back. Unfortunately, that idea was cut short at the sight of Seteth standing at the entrance to Garreg Mach. He noticed the stiff way Byleth walked and rushed over.

“Are you alright, professor?” He asked, giving him a quick once over. He noticed the rip in the side of his undershirt and that it was crusted with dry blood.

“I’m fine, Seteth. Just stiff.” Byleth waved his students off so he could speak to Seteth privately.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now why are you waiting for me?” He asked. Seteth let out a long breath, a knot forming between his eyebrows.

“Well… Catherine arrived a day before you and your class. Upon reading her report, Rhea wasn’t too pleased. She wants to meet with you and discuss what happened… I asked to meet with you first. Please tell me everything that happened. Byleth was silent for a moment before lowering his head.

“I did all I could, Seteth. I really did. Lonato’s men were just… loyal farmers of the area… I had to kill some but many I managed to spare… As for Lonato, I had managed to talk him out of conflict initially. He was going to leave but not before he mentioned an assassination plot planned by the Western Church.” Byleth began his explanation.

“Wait? An assassination plot?”

“Yes. It’s set to take place on the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth.” Byleth stated, recalling the events of his past life.

“Blasphemous-…” Seteth crossed his arms and lifted a hand to grip his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “What more occurred?”

“I managed to talk Lonato down. He was going to go back to his family but then Catherine arrived… She sparked him to fight again and didn’t listen when I told her to stand down.”

“She killed him.”

“Yes.” Byleth let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry things didn’t play out like you had hoped, professor.”

“Byleth.” He corrected.

“Excuse me?” Seteth cocked his head.

“We are colleagues in a way, Seteth. I refer to you by first name. You’re allowed to call me by mine.”

“Alright then. Byleth, I shall speak to the archbishop. I’ll probably call on someone to retrieve you so we can speak again on what happened.”

“Thank you. I’ll be off.” Byleth excused himself and slipped past Seteth. He’d take a bath and get changed. From there, he’d speak to Ashe. 

After getting cleaned up, Byleth changed into a light officer’s uniform. It would have to do until he could patch up his clothes in addition to getting them cleaned. He pulled and tugged at the uniform, trying to make it feel more natural on him. He stopped picking at the outfit and focused on getting to the cathedral where he knew Ashe would be. However, when he opened his door, he was surprised to see Dimitri on the other side. The boy had been thinking of things to say, reasons that would allow him to knock on his professor’s door. Startled, Dimitri straightened himself. He noticed the officer’s uniform on Byleth and stared at him for a little too long. He suddenly realized he was staring and shook his head.

“Professor! I’m sorry but I just had to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“I’m sore and tired, but besides that I’m okay. Have you seen Ashe at all?”

“Ah… Yes. He is sitting in the cathedral.” Dimitri told Byleth. Byleth nodded softly and focused back on the prince.

“Are you and your classmates okay?”

“Yes, we are just fine thanks to you…” Dimitri sounded a little upset. Byleth frowned a bit and raised an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay, Dimitri?”

“No, professor. I wanted to talk with you about what happened in the last battle.”

“Alright then. Speak.” Byleth leaned against the doorframe.

“Alright. I apologize if I sound impolite at any point during this conversation… Professor, what were you thinking?! You ran ahead without the rest of us! We are your class and you depend on us! You even got hurt!” Byleth blinked a few times, surprised by the prince’s apprehension. Dimitri didn’t stop there. “You also went out of your way to knock out the enemy instead of killing and getting it done with! Why?”

“Calm down, Dimitri.” Byleth said softly and soothingly. The prince responded by relaxing his shoulders and sighing. “Those men weren’t soldiers; they were farmers that were loyal to Lonato’s cause. They probably didn’t believe in the same things but instead just wanted to appease him. As for why I ran ahead. I knew the fog was caused by a mage. I wanted to find him before we entered to keep all of you safe. Also, so that we were less inclined to kill the farmers.”

“You did it to keep both sides safe in some way.” Dimitri said softly to himself, he sighed.

“I did it more so for Ashe.” Byleth scratched the back of his head. He received a small smile from Dimitri.

“Of course.” The smile faded and Dimitri looked off towards the greenhouse. “Professor… please learn to rely on us more. We depend on you.”

“I will do my best. Thank you, Dimitri.” Dimitri nodded and excused himself. Byleth made his way to the cathedral. He glanced around, finding a familiar head of blue toned gray hair. Ashe’s face was buried in his hands. His shoulders shook with quiet, choked sobs. Byleth slowed his pace, he felt regret and failure plague him as he got closer. Ashe sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He lifted his gaze up to his professor. The sight broke Byleth’s heart. Ashe’s light green eyes were flooded with tears. They weren’t lit up with life as they had been. Instead they were empty.

“Ah… Professor…” Ashe called softly. Byleth fell to his knees before Ashe. He lowered his head. Ashe blinked, slightly more alarmed. “Professor?”

“I’m sorry Ashe. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to save him.” Byleth’s voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Ashe’s eyes softened and he moved a hand to Byleth’s shoulder.

“You did all you could, professor… thank you for saving some of the villagers…”

“But I couldn’t save him…”

“Lonato was a proud man, professor… He wouldn’t have backed down… even for me…”

“He loved you, Ashe. You know that, right?” Byleth looked up at him.

“I… Yes…” Ashe looked pained as the realization dawned upon him. Byleth stared at him for a moment.

“And you know your classmates and I care for you deeply… You’re not alone Ashe, and you don’t need to be during this time.” Byleth stood up and Ashe followed suit.

“Yes. Thank you professor…”


	5. The Sword Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is upon the monastery and Byleth is excited to finally be reunited with the Sword of the Creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter man THI SCHAPTER. Byleth is finally back with his sword and I'm ready to START SOME ANGST
> 
> The next two chapters will be posted on the same day. I finally hit Sylvain's sad bro time 
> 
> yes yes

Flayn retrieved Byleth from the cathedral. She’d found him and Ashe sitting there, softly telling stories of their fathers to one another. Ashe seemed to still be in a melancholy mood, though it was an improvement from when Byleth had found him.

“Um… professor.” Came Flayne’s soft, polite voice. “Rhea and my brother wish to meet with you now.”

“Thank you Flayn,” Byleth stood up and looked to the girl. “Do you want to walk with me?” He offered causing Flayn to light up.

“You’d really want me to walk with you?”

“Of course. I haven’t really gotten much of a chance to talk to you.”

“Ah well my brother is very concerned about me being associated with you, professor. I think he has nothing to worry about though.” Flayn stated very matter-of-factly. Byleth cracked a small smirk and nodded.

“He really worries about you.”

“More than necessary. He can be quite smothering with his insistent hovering. He’s scared off so many of my peers, especially my male peers!” Flayn crossed her arms and let out a small huff. The two soon approached the audience chamber. Byleth opened the door and let Flayn go in first.

“I retrieved the professor just as you instructed, Rhea.” Flayn clasped her hands together and shifted the weight of her feet from her heels to her toes.

“Thank you, Flayn. You may go now.” Rhea gestured to the door. For a moment, Flayn seemed reluctant to leave. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She closed it when Seteth spoke up.

“Flayn, we have some important matters regarding the professor to speak of. If you don’t have anything pressing to say, then it will have to wait.” That received an angry pout from Flayn. Byleth walked up besides Flayn. He knew one thing that would cheer her up and get her to leave.

“After I speak with Rhea and Seteth would you like to go fishing with me?” Byleth offered. Seteth narrowed his eyes. His jaw visibly shifted as he stared down the professor. He gaze shifted to Flayn, hoping she’d catch his eye and get the idea that he did NOT want her spending alone time with the professor. To his dismay, Flayn completely ignored his signals.

“I’d love to, professor! I’ll go down and get a fishing pole ready for you!” Flayn rushed off. Byleth nodded and waved her off before facing Rhea and Seteth. If Seteth was on his side before the offer, he no longer was. Seteth was standing as stiff as a board, his face screwed into a permanent scowl. Byleth focused his attention on Rhea, who looked way more friendly.

“You needed to see me, Rhea?”

“Of course. I’d like to start by saying, you handled the situation in Gaspard territory well. You also managed to bring an assassination plot to light.” Her smile was warm and kind. Byleth cursed in his head as he felt himself relax around her. “However, Catherine gave me quite the report on your actions. Professor, care to explain?”

“I had the situation handled. Lenato was standing down and I knew his men were just loyal villagers. I didn’t want to see blood spilled.”

“Even if they had raised a sword to the church?” Rhea questioned. 

“I spoke with Seteth after you gave me the mission. I wanted a way to stop the rebellion without killing someone Ashe loved.” Byleth stood his ground.

“I see. Well the goddess must have been protecting you herself. Your merciful nature could have wound up being your end, professor. Next time I’d like for you to depend more on your class.” 

“I… yes… I will. I worried them with that stunt I pulled.” Byleth lowered his head as he recalled Dimitri’s reaction.

“Thank you. As for the way Catherine acted… I will speak to her about her behavior.” Rhea glanced to Seteth before looking back to Byleth. “As for your mission… The Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth will still go as planned, even with the assassination plan revealed.”

“Is that wise?” Byleth questioned.

“I assure your professor, I will be fine. But you and your class will share a mission with the other houses. That being: to guard the grounds and investigate any strange behavior you come across.” 

“The Knight’s of Seiros will also be guarding the Goddess Tower.” Seteth butted in, “Flayn and I will be taking part in the Rite as well. We cannot assist you.” Byleth nodded as he listened to Seteth. 

“Do you have any questions, professor?” Rhea inquired, receiving a shake of Byleth’s head. “Let the goddess be with you.” She slightly bowed her head and sent Byleth off. Byleth left the audience chamber, unbeknownst to him, Seteth quietly followed behind. He watched Byleth go downstairs and went to follow when Rhea stopped him.

“Seteth, Flayn will be fine. Now come along, we have a few more things to discuss. Then you can spy.” Rhea covered her mouth to hide her smile. Seteth seemed tense but forced his shoulders to drop as he nodded.

“As you wish, Rhea.” 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, Flayn.” Byleth called to the green haired girl. Flayn spun around, her large curls flowing with the snap of her head. Her face lit up with a kind and polite smile.

“You didn’t keep me waiting long, professor.” She invited him to sit down. “I have a fishing pole ready for you.” She reached behind herself and picked up the long pole, handing it over to Byleth. Byleth nodded and sat down besides Flayn. He checked the bait and cast the line with ease. Flayn watched the line soar and land into the water with a soft plop. They were silent for a moment, as they watched the water.

“I hope I’m not keeping you away from anything, Flayn.” Byleth glanced over. He felt a tug on his line and began to pull the fish in. Flayn watched excitedly and let out a delighted squeal when Byleth pulled the fish from the water. She quickly rushed off to grab a basket for the fish, sitting down only after Byleth had deposited the flailing fish into it. While he was putting fresh bait on the line she answered his question.

“No you aren’t keeping me from anything, professor. I was in the library prior to seeking after you.” Flayn glanced over. Her gaze then focused back on the line. “Professor, where did you learn how to fish?” She inquired curiously. 

“My father taught me how to fish. He figured it would be a good skill to have.”

“I agree! What a smart man your father is!” Flayn giggled and then relaxed, “My mother loved to fish.” Her tone held a sense of nostalgia in it. Her eyes were focused on the water but she wasn’t really processing it. 

“What kind of person was your mother?” Byleth asked, purposefully disturbing the water so the fish wouldn’t interrupt their chat. 

“She was a wonderful person. Beautiful, smart, and kind…” Flayn smiled absently, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. She then turned and focused on Byleth as he set the pole aside. 

“Professor… what was your mother like?” Byleth went to answer that question but her expression soured as she spotted something. Byleth cocked his head to the side and followed her gaze. He noticed some green hair peeking out from behind the fishing stand. Flayn stood up and huffed, stomping one foot on the dock. 

“Brother! Are you spying?!” She screeched out. Byleth felt himself chuckle in response to her reaction. He watched Seteth step out of his hiding spot.

“Flayn, I only wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Seteth softly told her in a soothing manner. Flayn, however, did not seem pleased. 

“Seteth, would you like to sit and do some fishing with us?” Byleth offered kindly. Seteth and Flayn both seemed surprised by the offer. Seteth slowly made his way over to Byleth. He initially expected Byleth and Flayn both to be apprehensive about him being there at all. He watched Byleth with suspicion as he lowered himself down onto the dock. Flayn huffed and crossed her arms before looking to Byleth. Byleth handed the pole over to Seteth and watched him fiddle with it. Seteth didn’t want to fish, he wanted to listen to their conversation.

“If you don’t want to answer my question it’s okay.”

“No by all means continue the conversation. Don’t let me deter you.” Seteth chimed in, examining the closeness of the two. Byleth let out a small laugh, stunning Flayn and Seteth. 

“Professor? You… laughed…” Flayn pointed out. She looked to Seteth for confirmation of this fact. 

“Yes… Sorry it’s just… listening to you two… it’s nice.” Byleth let out a soft sigh. “I will answer your question though, Flayn.” Byleth leaned back, pressing the flats of his palms to the deck to support himself. He then looked up at the sky. “I never met my mother. She died when I was born and my father doesn’t talk about her all that much.” Flayn stared at Byleth, her eyes filling with sympathetic tears. 

“Oh professor! That question was insensitive of me, I sincerely apologize!” Flayn bowed her head with shame.

“Your mother… Jeralt met her after he was at the monastery, correct?” Seteth asked. 

“Brother! No more on this subject, please! For the professor’s sake!”

“It really is fine Flayn… But if you want you can ask another question.” Byleth reassured her. Seteth’s interests became even more piqued. 

“May I ask a few questions as well professor?” Seteth asked. His tone was polite. 

“Of course, Seteth.” Byleth glanced over.

“How old are you?” Byleth was silent for a moment.

“I don’t know exactly… But I have a general estimate.” Seteth and Flayn stared at Byleth.

“You… Don’t know? My… how did Jeralt go about raising you like this…” Seteth said softly. Byleth scowled, taking some offense on his father’s behalf.

“To be granted, my father doesn’t even know his own age.” Byleth stated as if it were something normal. Flayn straightened her back as she shook her head.

“Professor… That isn’t typically a normal thing…” She looked to Seteth who crossed his arms in thought.

“Well then tell me something about your past.” Seteth requested. Byleth once again fell silent as he collected his memories. He had to separate his memories as a child from his previous life. How crazy would it come across if he told them he was reliving this entire part of his life?

“I have been with my father and his mercenary group for as long as I can remember. My father was very patient with my stoicism and I’m grateful for that.” Byleth started and was interrupted by Flayn.

“Why are you so stoic, professor? I mean I’ve noticed you express some things but you typically have a blank stare.”

“I don’t know. I’ve always been like this.” Byleth looked the girl in her eyes. “I even received the name ‘the ashen demon,’ because I would kill without showing any expression whatsoever. I don’t mean to do it purposefully, of course.” 

“I see.” Flayn crossed her arms, and suddenly she really resembled Seteth. Seteth frowned as he listened to Byleth’s story. He really felt bad for the professor. After all, he was sure Byleth didn’t ask to be this way. With the way things have been with Rhea, he figured she had to know what was going on with him. 

“Byleth, I will be honest with you. I still have some worries about your position here at the academy-”

“Brother!” Flayn cried out in response to Seteth’s insensitivity. She stared at her brother with shock. Seteth raised a hand to silence her.

“-but I will do what I can to help you find out more about yourself. I feel bad about the situation you’ve been put in and I want to help. Especially since I am in a position to do so.” Byleth stared at Seteth and then nodded.

“Thank you very much, Seteth. Your words mean a lot.” Byleth said softly. He looked to the water.

Byleth sat before Claude with Dimitri and Edelgard on either side. They were enjoying an Almyrian pine needle blend since it was Claude’s birthday.

“Thanks, Teach. You as well, your highnesses. To think that little old me would be worthy of such company.” Claude over exaggerated. 

“Oh silence, Claude. We are all friends here.” Dimitri stated as he sipped his tea. He winced since the tea was quite hot still. Edelgard sipped her tea with elegance. She had also made the mistake of drinking too soon, and lightly winced at the tea’s temperature. Byleth on the other hand let his teacup sit to cool.

“We wanted to be with you on your birthday.” Edelgard turned her attention to Claude as she set down her cup. Byleth watched the interaction between the three. He had so many things he wanted to say to each of them. Especially Edelgard, but he remained silent as he pulled a gift out and handed it over.

“For me? Teach, you shouldn’t have.” Claude accepted the gift. 

“One thing is from me. The other is from Dimitri and Edelgard.” The two seemed surprised and went to say otherwise but Byleth stepped on their feet to silence them. Riding boots from Byleth and a chess board from Dimitri and Edelgard. 

“Aw, thanks Teach, and thank you again for the gifts from their highnesses.” Claude grinned and sat back in his seat. Dimitri and Edelgard were silent. If they had known Byleth would buy gifts on their behalf they would have bought Claude something. “You know, Teach. There is something else that I want for my birthday.”

“Really? What is it?” Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“I want to know more about you.” Claude leaned closer, giving Byleth a flirty wink.

“Claude! He is our professor!” Dimitri exclaimed, taken aback by Claude’s direct proposal. Byleth stared at Claude and raised his cup to his mouth, taking a slow sip.

“Okay. Ask away if this is what you want.”

“Really? That easy?” Claude raised an eyebrow.

“Even if I tell you the truth you may not take it as such. You take a lot of things with suspicion.” Byleth set the cup down. Claude grinned.

“Do I?” 

“I can see it in your eyes. Scheming and plotting. You make calculated moves that benefit you.” Byleth recalled Claude’s call for help in his previous life. “Though I could see you making risky moves, relying on the nature of others…” Claude stared at Byleth, a slight grin still alighting his face.

“Is that how you see me? What about their highnesses?” Edelgard and Dimitri stared at Byleth. Neither of them could hide their curiosity.

“Edelgard.” Byleth started as he looked to the princess. She straightened her back, gaze unmoving from Byleth’s eyes. Memories of her betrayal came to light. Her standing tall over the burning field of Grondor. Her terrifying transformation. The dagger. “I wish I knew more about you, to be honest.” Edelgard nodded. “However, I know you are powerful and driven to reach your goals. If you could change the future for the better you’d sacrifice everything.” Edelgard narrowed her eyes a bit but nodded. She kept her mouth shut as she looked down at her teacup. 

“Dimitri.” Byleth looked to the prince who had flinched. Dimitri was a bit afraid of what Byleth might say, but he desperately wanted to know what his professor thought of him.

“Yes, professor?” There was a long pause, only adding to Dimitri’s nervousness. 

“You hold yourself to being proper and dependable. You can be a bit clueless, yet you genuinely try to be kind and polite, but…” Byleth looked to his cup, swirling the remaining liquid.

“But…?” Dimitri gripped his teacup a bit tighter, urging his professor to continue.

“There's darkness behind your eyes.” Upon that statement, Dimitri shattered the teacup, pieces of it embedding into his hands. Claude and Edelgard stood up along with Byleth. 

“Dimitri, are you okay?” Edelgard asked. 

“You know teacups aren’t made from steel, right?” Claude joked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Come on, Dimitri. Let’s go to the infirmary.” Byleth assessed the injury quickly. In all honesty, Dimitri’s reaction had surprised him.

“Do you need us to go too, Teach?” Claude asked.

“No. I got it. You two enjoy your day and Claude, I’ll answer more questions another day.” Byleth slipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and put it around Dimitri’s hands so he wouldn’t trail blood. He guided Dimitri out of the courtyard and headed up to see Manuela. The prince was silent as they made their way to the infirmary. Byleth frowned as they entered. Manuela was not there.

“Professor I will be fine.”

“Sit down in that chair, Dimitri.” Byleth ordered. The prince did as told. Byleth left Dimitri’s side and retrieved a bottle of clear alcohol. Knowing full well Manuela didn’t use it medicinally. He slipped off his gloves and rinsed his hands off. He walked over and sat in front of Dimitri.

“This will sting.” He warned the prince before opening the bottle. The smell of the alcohol was so strong it brought tears to his eyes. 

“That is quite… pungent.” Dimitri said softly and braced himself as Byleth poured the alcohol over his hands. Byleth watched the prince grit his teeth, trying to bare the pain. He poured a bit of the alcohol over his own hands and set the ruined handkerchief aside. He focused on removing fragments of ceramic from Dimitri’s hands.  
“Professor…” The prince called softly after a period of silence.

“Yes, Dimitri?” 

“Do you really see darkness in my eyes?” Dimitri’s voice was a shaky whisper. 

“I do. But as you said,” He lifted his gaze to meet Dimitri’s. Those light blue eyes scanned Byleth’s darker ones. “You’ve had a rough past, but that doesn’t make you any less of a person. You’re not irredeemable.” As Byleth spoke, Dimitri’s hands shook. Byleth slowly lowered his gaze to Dimitri’s hands. There were small cuts but no visible fragments of teacup left. He slipped his thumb over the palm of Dimitri’s hand, feeling for any more fragments of ceramic. Dimitri’s hands were softer and smaller than he remembered. They hadn’t been exposed to war. Yet the calluses suggested a past tragedy. He got up and guided Dimitri over to a washbasin. He gently poured water over his hands and washed his own before feeling Dimitri’s hands. Dimitri's hands closed down on Byleth's, gripping them tightly.

“Thank you, professor.” Dimitri said softly, gently squeezing Byleth’s hands. 

“Don’t think anything of it Dimitri. I’m only speaking my mind.”

“Still, professor…” Dimitri looked to Byleth. Byleth sighed and nodded. He gently squeezed Dimitri’s hand in return. Warm memories began to surface. 

He remembered his Dimitri gripping his hand as they walked up to the gates of Enbarr. The feeling of strong arms enveloping him and filling him with warmth. Warm breath tickling his eyelashes and soft lips meeting his own.

“Don’t die on me. I didn’t go all this way just to lose you too.” Dimitri’s deep voice whispered to him. 

“I won’t.” Byleth had said in return, lifting his head to look him in the eyes.

“Promise me.” He had pressed his forehead to Byleth’s. His gaze was intense.

“I can’t predict what will happen to me, Dimitri.”

“Please… I can’t lose you too…” Byleth noticed the pain and longing in that beautiful blue eye. He couldn’t argue with him.

“I promise. I’ll come back. We will return to Faerghus together, Dimitri.”

A deep ache echoed in Byleth’s core. He didn’t realize Dimitri was talking to him.

“Is everything okay, professor?” Dimitri seemed worried. Byleth remained momentarily silent before nodding.

“Sorry. I got lost in thought… Let’s get your hands all wrapped up.” He let go of Dimitri’s hands and handed a towel to him. Dimitri dried his hands, observing Byleth as he retrieved bandages.

“Are you sure? For a moment you almost seemed… sad.” Dimitri insisted on knowing. He wanted to cheer his professor up if he could. Byleth returned to Dimitri, bandages in hand.

“I’m sure. I just remembered something is all.” Byleth reassured. He focused on wrapping up the prince’s hands.

“Well… I am here if you ever need anyone to talk to.” Dimitri tried to meet Byleth’s gaze, but his professor just wouldn’t look at him.

“Thank you, Dimitri. Now if you happen across a healer have them look at your hands.” Byleth said as he released Dimitri’s hands. Dimitri pulled his hands close to himself. They felt cold now without the professor holding them.

“I will.” Dimitri hesitated but walked off, leaving Byleth alone.

The arrival of the Rite of Rebirth brought forth a new set of anxieties. Byleth was especially nervous when it came to his own students. He had trained with them repeatedly for the past few weeks to ensure they would be okay. To his dismay, however, Linhardt had requested to travel with Byleth’s class so he now had to fret over Linhardt’s safety as well. He rubbed his temples as he patrolled the grounds of the monastery. Soon, Linhardt spoke up.

“I believe I saw someone acting suspicious by the Holy Mausoleum.” 

“Suspicious how?” Sylvain questioned. He seemed quite bored of this mission.

“They just seemed to be hanging around the entrance. We might want to search there.”

“Good idea, Linhardt.” Byleth told the boy. Linhardt seemed to perk up at the praise. Byleth took the lead, guiding his students to the Holy Mausoleum. He tried to keep his pace slow to hide the fact that he really wanted to get the Sword of the Creator back.

“Looks like I was correct.” Linhardt said with disdain. “Professor, please keep me out of the battle. I absolutely cannot stand blood.” He complained.

“That’s fine. Stay close to me, Linhardt. I don’t want anything to happen to you under my guardianship.” Byleth ordered the boy. Linhardt stepped closer to Byleth. “We haven‘t been spotted yet, so let’s make this quick.” Byleth focused intensely on Seiros's tomb. 

The Death Knight turned and spotted him. Yet he did not alert his allies. Byleth’s grip on his sword tightened. If his students were going to make it he had to take out the Death Knight. He guided his students into the battle. Linhardt followed closely behind Byleth. Byleth had to be careful. He needed to position his students wisely if he were to keep them all safe. The mage soon turned and noticed the Blue Lions rushing in, alerting his allies.

“Stop them! I have to break the seal! Death Knight!” The mage ordered. The Death Knight did not move but in a hollow, deep voice spoke.

“I will not waste my time with those who are weak.” Byleth grit his teeth. The Knight would engage those that got too close if he recalled correctly. Various Western Church members charged forward. He positioned Dedue, Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix as the first line of offense. Behind them was Ashe and Annette. They were able to knock down any charging member while the others charged at mages. Linhardt and Mercedes worked well together to heal any injury that befell their class members. Byleth, on the other hand, focused on down the front line, taking down anyone that was just too strong for his students, or found their way to Linhardt and Mercedes. He had even used the bracer on his left arm to deflect an arrow that was aimed at Linhardt. The boy stared at him, stunned.

“Professor… Thank you for saving me.” The green haired boy stared with wide eyes. Byleth nodded and charged forward. Soon enough, he stopped his students before the Death Knight. He took this time to have them heal up and patch any wounds. Byleth had even traded out a few weapons that broke for newer ones. He then turned and faced the Death Knight.

“When I go in, I want you all to run past the Death Knight. Do I make myself clear?” Byleth straightened his back, broadening his shoulders slightly as he faced down the Death Knight.

“Professor, what are you planning?” Dimitri asked, his lance creaking due to the strength of his grip.

“I’m going to distract him while you run in. Once you are all past him I will run after you. Chances are, he will follow. Kill anyone who gets in your way but protect one another.” He waited for his students to acknowledge their orders. “Okay. Go!” Byleth charged the Death Knight, connecting his sword with the Death Knigth’s scythe. 

“You dare challenge me, weakling?” The enemy pulled back his weapon and brought it down again. Byleth used his sword to defend himself, bracing the flat side with his arm. The blow reverberated through his body, nearly making him stumble. He could see his students running past. The Death Knight paid them no mind, which was what Byleth had hoped for. They continued their dance of death, both laying hits on one another. However, Byleth’s blows just didn’t connect as well as his enemy’s. Finally, he saw Mercedes and Linhardt make their way by. Mercedes even took a moment to heal her professor.

“Keep going! I’ll be okay!” Byleth yelled to her. He felt the butt end of the scythe connect with his chest and fell back, gulping down air as he tried to fix his grip on his sword. He closed his eyes, forcing memories of Annette teaching him magic to surface. The Death Knight raised his scythe and charged his opponent. Byleth could hear Dimitri cry out his name in warning. He opened his eyes and parried the attack, feeling the tingly sensation of magic fill him as he raised his free hand and cast a spell. It stunned the Death Knight, giving Byleth enough time to run after his class and to the mage.

The mage, in pure panic, broke the seal on the tomb, hoping to find the remains of Seiros but instead removed the Sword of the Creator. He was confused and gripped the sword tight in his hands. Byleth felt his adrenaline fully consume him as he charged the mage. The mage turned and tried to defend himself using the sword but his grip was weak and he was lacking the knowledge of a sword fighter. Byleth easily slipped past the mage’s defense and plunged his sword deep in his chest. He felt the metal break inside the mage. Quickly, he grabbed the Sword of the Creator and turned just as the Death Knight brought down his scythe. Now, Byleth stood on equal grounds with him.  
His students watched in awe as their professor put up a fight with the Death Knight. Finally, after a decent blow, knocking the Death Knight’s scythe back, he suddenly spoke.  
“Interesting. I’d like to see who will kill who, but that will have to wait for another day.” He then disappeared before Byleth could say anything else. Byleth was confused by this but then realized it was because Catherine and the Knights of Seiros arrived. The Death Knight only wanted to fight Byleth without interruption, and with Catherine here that would not be possible. He watched the Knights of Seiros charge in, taking care of any remaining Western Church members. He felt his body relax and almost give out. If Dedue had not caught him, he would’ve collapsed.

“Professor, are you alright?” Dedue questioned.

“I’m fine. That knight got a few good hits on me is all.” Byleth sighed. 

“Mercedes! Linhardt! Please help the professor.” Dimitri ordered. He had been examining Byleth’s wounds. He looked his professor in the eye. He looked so worried. “Please do be more careful, professor. That was still very reckless. At the very least, call upon me.”

“I will try.” Byleth mumbled softly, feeling healing magic wash over him. His eyes looked down at the Sword of the Creator. It’s weight and length were so familiar. He didn’t realize how much he had truly missed this weapon until it was back in his hands.

He was reunited with his sword at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me and my editor on twitter. I like arts and stuff and I'll do early looks at chapters  
> Editor: @TrashGremlin6  
> Me: @GarbageOnthego


	6. Battle of the Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea gives the Blue Lions the mission to retrieve the Lance of Ruin. Sylvain is forced to see his disowned brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy mother of jeebus this chapter
> 
> I wanted this chapter
> 
> The next few will begin the Ashen Wolves content.

Byleth stood with his students and watched as members of the Western Church were escorted to Rhea for judgement. He knew what their fate would be. They would be executed for their crimes. He and his students exited the mausoleum only to be greeted by the leaders of the other two houses. 

“What happened down there, professor?” Edelgard questioned.

“Those men broke into the mausoleum and tried running off with this.” Byleth raised the Sword of the Creator, catching Claude’s attention. 

“Teach, that sword…” Claude began but Catherine interrupted them. She wore a sour expression.

“Professor, Lady Rhea wants to speak with you.” She was doing her best to be polite, and it was obvious how much it irritated her.

“Thank you, Catherine.” Byleth couldn’t bring himself to look at Catherine. Every time he saw her he was reminded of Lonato’s broken and bloody body laying on the ground. He could see Ashe’s heartbroken and lost expression. He could even tell that her presence upset Ashe now. “I’ll go and see her.”

“Professor, let me go with you. You’re still injured.” Dimitri spoke up. Byleth turned and fixed his gaze to the prince.

“You don’t have to do that, Dimitri.”

“I want to, professor. I need to know you’ll be okay.” 

“I …” Byleth’s mouth was slightly agape. He saw the determination in the prince’s eyes. Anything he could possibly say wouldn’t stop the prince from following him. “Fine… I will need some help getting up the stairs…” Byleth gave in to the prince’s requests. Dimitri relaxed and slipped under Byleth’s arm, lifting him enough to provide support. The two then made their way to the audience chamber.

“Are you hanging in there, professor?” Dimitri asked, hearing Byleth let out a slightly pained breath.

“I’m fine, Dimitri, really. Just sore.” Byleth reassured, watching Dimitri push open the doors to the audience chamber. Rhea was speaking with a frantic Seteth. The two looked to the door; Rhea visibly relaxed and Seteth straightened his posture. He wore a slightly worried expression as he watched Dimitri help Byleth into the audience chamber.

“I’ll be fine from here, Dimitri.” Byleth raised a hand, stopping the prince from helping any further. Dimitri slowed to a stop and let go of the professor.

“Will you need help getting to your room, professor?” Dimitri asked. Byleth frowned a bit as he took in the request. Dimitri seemed so earnest and worried over his professor’s health. 

“I will manage, I promise. Thank you again, Dimitri.”

“Anything to help you.” Dimitri nodded and walked off. Byleth turned and faced Rhea and Seteth. He walked over, trying his best to look okay. 

“Are you alright, professor? I heard a little of what occured in the Holy Mausoleum.” Rhea’s eyes focused on the Sword of the Creator and then back to Byleth. She didn’t seem concerned with how he got it or why he still possessed the blade. Instead, she was delighted to see him with it. Seteth, on the other hand, seemed alarmed by the presence of the Sword of the Creator.

“I’m fine. I did take a few hits but nothing to worry about, I promise,” Byleth reassured the archbishop. Rhea let out a soft sigh of relief.

“That is reassuring to hear. I also see that you have the Sword of the Creator.” Byleth tensed up a little. He knew how this conversation played out with Rhea gifting him the Sword of the Creator. He geared himself up for Seteth’s apprehension over Byleth’s possession of the weapon but this time around, Seteth remained silent. His gaze was fixed on Byleth’s face, trying to find any reason to object, but Seteth had more faith in the professor. Byleth decided to question Rhea to help alleviate Seteth’s worries. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with giving me the sword, Rhea?” Byleth questioned. “After all this is a Hero’s Relic and it was locked away in Seiros’s tomb.” 

“Young child, I am sure you are meant to possess that sword. The Sword of the Creator hasn’t had a wielder since the time of Nemesis, the King of Liberation, I am certain the sword chose you.” Rhea’s smile was just too kind. Byleth clamped his mouth shut and nodded. 

“Now, if you would excuse me, professor. I need to deal with other matters.” Rhea’s eyes darkened as she saw Catherine and Alois enter with the Western Church members. Byleth didn’t stay to watch history repeat itself. He left Seteth and Rhea to their duties, mentally noting that he would speak with Seteth when the timing was better.

Byleth let out a long sigh as he leaned against the wall. Everything was playing out relatively similar to how it had in the past. Next mission was with Miklan, Sylvain’s older brother. Perhaps he could change the way things played out then? If he could stop Miklan from transforming or something. Byleth shook his head. 

No that isn’t going to change much. 

Byleth focused down the line. Preventing Flayn’s kidnapping and stopping Monica. That is what he needed to do. That surely would change how the future played out. It would also, with hope, keep his father alive. He also needed to try and change Edelgard’s mind… 

“Professor?” Dimitri called, interrupting Byleth’s thoughts. Byleth looked to the prince, noting the very worried look in his eyes.

“Yes, Dimitri? Wait… what are you still doing here?” Byleth questioned, fixing his composure.

“I was waiting for you to finish your meeting with the archbishop… I wanted to make sure you made it back to your room safely.” Dimitri admitted, his cheeks reddening slightly. A warm feeling filled Byleth’s chest. It was nice to see Dimitri worry for him.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Byleth bowed his head a bit to the prince. Dimitri waved his hands quickly in response.

“You don’t have to apologize, professor! If anything I am the one that needs to apologize for not being strong enough.” Dimitri spoke a bit quickly. 

“Not being strong enough?” Byleth lifted his head and stared at the prince. 

“Ah… Yes. You’re always the one to charge forth… You’re worried about all of us and perhaps if I was stronger in your eyes you would learn to depend on me more.” Dimitri confessed, scratching the back of his head. Byleth stared at him for a long time, causing the prince’s face to burn. “I’m sorry, professor. Did I say something weird?” 

“No no… Dimitri it’s not that you aren’t strong enough.” Byleth stepped closer, placing his hands on his student’s shoulders. “It’s just that I couldn’t take it if anything happened to you… well any of my students really. It’s why I’m more willing to put myself in front of anything if it means that you all are safe. You are plenty strong in more ways than just strength. I admire you for that.” Dimitri stared at Byleth with wide eyes. He looked away, letting out a soft breath before fixing his gaze back on his professor. 

“Professor even if that’s the case. Myself and surely my peers wish to keep you safe. You have grown to be very important to us and if anything were to happen to you then…” The thought crossed Dimitri’s mind. What would happen if the professor had died? Would the wonderful and kind man before him return an angry spirit? Would his soft voice throw angry and pleading words? Would he beg for blood as the others did? Dimitri clenched his teeth. His breathing grew a bit heavier. Byleth moved a hand to Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Dimitri. Focus on me.” Byleth called to him. Trying to lure him away from the ghosts that haunted him. Dimitri slowly focused back on the professor. “I promise you that I will not die on any of you. I would never want to leave my precious students alone. I… I’ll also work on depending on you in battle. I just…” 

“Thank you, professor… Your words mean more to me than you know.” Dimitri let out a soft sigh of relief. “I’ll walk you back to your room, professor.”

“You don’t have to, Dimitri. It’s late.” Byleth looked down the hall. 

“Please let me.” Dimitri begged. 

“Fine…” 

The church had been quieter since Rhea ordered the execution of the Western Church members. A large number of the knights of Seiros were sent to the Western Church to take down head members and reestablish the ways of the central church. 

Byleth let out a long sigh. He had given his students a break today after their work in the previous battle. He lifted himself from his bed, deciding it was a good time to leave his room. He pulled his boots back on and left his room, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. He shut the door behind himself and began to make his way to the greenhouse. He wanted to see the flowers. He slowed as he realized how quiet the dormitories were.

The Golden Deer house had been sent out with the knights to help clean up after the knights of Seiros. It was a similar mission his class had been given two moons back. It was just less personal. Still, Byleth wished them well. They were still going to face down danger and if something were to happen to any of them… Byleth shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. He didn’t want to lose anyone. He needed to speak with Edelgard soon.

He resumed his walk to the greenhouse. He stopped in its entrance, noticing Ashe, Dedue, and Mercedes all happily gardening. He entered and peaked at the flowers. Dedue had really done amazing work with them, a lot of them were blooming. Ashe turned a bit, going to pat down the soil of a freshly planted crop. He stopped and lit up as he saw the professor.

“Professor! It’s great to see you!” The boy stood up and rushed over to his professor. “How are your wounds?” He asked, giving the professor a quick once over.

“They’re fine. Manuela checked on me before she went to instruct her class.” Byleth informed the boy. He looked to Dedue who was holding a plant in his hands while Mercedes made a hole for it. 

“That’s good to hear. Are we going to have class tomorrow then?” Ashe cocked his head to the side as he stared up at Byleth. The boy had a hint of admiration in his eyes and it made Byleth slightly uncomfortable. Byleth didn’t need someone following in his example. Especially when his example was to challenge an incredibly strong Death Knight.

“Yes. I’ll be taking all of you out to train if the weather permits it.” Byleth replied.

“That’s great! Are you going to be teaching me how to wield a sword?” Ashe’s eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“Ah, yes. After you run through your drills I will be teaching you how to use a sword.” Byleth pat Ashe on the head. Ashe smiled widely.

“I’ll look forward to it then, professor!” Ashe headed back to his task. Byleth nodded. He left the greenhouse after speaking briefly with Mercedes and Dedue. He lifted his head and headed to the classrooms to see if the Black Eagle house was out yet. He was hoping Manuela was feeling lazy today and wouldn’t have a long lecture. He silently cheered to himself as he noticed the students filing out of the classroom. He spotted Edelgard and Hubert talking together as they headed out to the courtyard. Hubert was the first to notice Byleth approaching and straightened up. He narrowed his eyes and observed the professor. Edelgard on the other hand, turned and gave a small, polite smile. 

“Professor, how may I be of assistance?” Edelgard asked. Hubert did not say anything.

“I don’t need anything. I just wanted to know if you and Hubert would like to join me for tea.” Byleth offered. Edelgard blinked a few times, not expecting the request. Hubert crossed his arms, obviously suspicious of the professor’s intentions.

“That is what you approach us about? Tea?” Hubert wasn’t amused. Byleth nodded and focused back on the imperial princess.

“I had an idea for classes and I wanted to run it by you first.” This statement caught Edelgard’s attention. She nodded and agreed to tea on her behalf and Hubert’s.

Byleth had never realized how awful it was to be observed by Hubert. He felt unnerved under the sharpness of Hubert’s gaze. He could hardly focus on pouring tea. Thank the goddess that Edelgard was there as well. 

“Before we go into your request, professor. Something has been bothering me.” Edelgard started. Hubert’s intense attention turned to her.

“What is it?” 

“When we had tea last time, it was during Claude’s birthday. I was wondering if you could elaborate more on your opinion of me.” She seemed rather embarrassed by the request so Byleth gave in. That and Hubert’s focus was back on him.

“Well, I do respect you and your strength Edelgard. I also admire your strategies and how well you keep secrets.” Edelgard blinked in response. A small frown appeared on her face.

“Secrets?” She questioned. Byleth nodded and focused on his tea.

“You can learn a lot from someone just by watching them.” He spoke vaguely. Hubert lowered his teacup to the plate. His free hand was clenched into a tight fist. 

“Since you seem to know people so well. What do you think of me?” His words were sharp and pointed. Byleth felt like he was walking on thin ice.

“I’m not saying I can read people well but I know you're very loyal to Edelgard. You’d do anything for her to guarantee her success.” Byleth sipped his tea, trying to keep Hubert’s last moments out of his mind. Hubert frowned and looked to Edelgard. “I’m also not accusing either of you of anything. It’s just an observation.” He played it off.

“That’s hard to realize. Considering you hardly speak with much emotion.” Edelgard commented. Before Byleth could say anything, Hubert raised a question of his own.

“Professor, if you don’t mind me asking. Why do you keep your emotions so in check? What is it you have to hide?” Hubert spoke, almost accusingly. Byleth nearly let out a snort at the question. He indeed had a lot to hide, however, his secrets weren’t the reason why his emotions were limited.

“Something to hide? No. I just can’t express emotions that well.” The way Byleth dismissed the question made it seem that his lack of expression was a normal thing for everyone.

“And why is that?” Hubert frowned, glancing over to Edelgard. She was watching Byleth, trying to spot if he was lying at all. She met Hubert’s gaze, confirming that the professor wasn’t lying.

“I… I myself do not know the whole story but… It has something to do with when I was born.” Byleth lowered his voice so no one else could hear their conversation. Edelgard leaned in a bit. 

“When you were born?” She pushed him to finish his sentence. Byleth closed his eyes, recalling his father’s journal. He moved his hand to rest on his chest. His heart was silent as it had always been. He wondered if he could ever reveal this secret to anyone. How would they even react to this fact?

“Rhea did something to me as a child.” Byleth confessed, stunning the two to silence. “I don’t know what it was exactly but… I hope to find out one day.” He waved off any other questions that Hubert and Edelgard might have asked. “Now for my proposal. I plan on speaking to Manuala and Hanneman about having a collaborative training day between the three houses.” 

“A collaborative training day?” Edelgard question, not really interested in the topic. She desperately wanted Bylet to continue his story about Rhea. Byleth nodded and continued.

“A day where all of you can learn from each other and the other professors. I figured it would help bridge the gap and give other students a chance to learn from the other professors. How does that sound?” Edelgard leaned back in her seat. It would help her see where her peers were but she knew this was also a chance for her class to learn under Byleth.

“I’m willing to do that.” She glanced to Hubert, receiving a small nod.

“Good. I’ll speak to Manuela and Hanneman about it when we’re all together again.” Byleth lifted himself from his seat, concluding this meeting. 

“Professor, it is a pleasure to see you. How are you faring with the Sword of the Creator?” Rhea asked, giving him a bright smile.

“It’s going okay… I’ve been practicing with it and it’s taking some adjustment. Especially to the weight. It really is no normal sword.” Byleth’s hand moved to rest on the butt of the sword.

“Of course, professor. It’s a hero’s relic. Only those who are worthy can wield them.”

“Who are worthy?” Byleth feigned ignorance. Perhaps he would learn something new.

“Yes. Only those with crests can make use of hero’s relics. Each relic has a crest that allows it to be wielded to its utmost limits. It is likely, professor, that you have the crest of flames. Hanneman will surely be pleased to hear that.” Rhea commented. Byleth nodded and glanced to Seteth as he cleared his throat. He would deal with Hanneman’s enthusiasm when he got back, that was for certain.

“Your mission this month, professor, is to take down bandits in kingdom territory.” Seteth’s gaze drifted to the Sword of the Creator but he quickly refocused back on Byleth. When he didn’t continue speaking, Rhea took over.

“Yes. The Lance of Ruin was stolen from Gautier territory by a disowned son of the family, Miklan.” Rhea picked up where Seteth left off. “Seeing as though you now wield the Sword of the Creator, I believe you and your class will be able to retrieve the lance.” 

“Miklan…” Byleth scowled a bit as he recalled that terrible man. Initially, Miklan was consumed by the Lance of Ruin. He perhaps could stop that from ever occurring. Of course, he wanted to ensure that his students never found out the awful secret of the hero’s relics. It would save them the worry that they too might become terrible monsters. “Nevermind. Thank you, Rhea.” Byleth turned and excused himself with a nod to both Rhea and Seteth. He left the audience chamber and nearly trampled over Dimitri. Thankfully, the boy was quite sturdy and stepped back to speak with his professor.

“Ah! Professor! I’m glad you’re out of your meeting with the archbishop. I was wondering, well…” He almost seemed a little bashful by his unspoken request. “I was wondering if you and I could chat for a bit?” 

“Mm? Sure. I also need to talk with you as well.” Byleth walked with the prince down to the classrooms. “So, what did you want to talk about?” He turned to look back at the prince. Dimitri was staring at the Sword of the Creator at Byleth’s side. The sword, however, wasn’t the focal point of the prince’s interests.

“Well, I just wanted to get to know you better, professor.” Dimitri said as the two headed down the stairs. Byleth stopped and looked back at the prince while they were in the middle of the stairwell. 

“Get to know me better?” 

“Well if you don’t want to that’s fine! I just… Well, since we’re going to depend on each other more in battle, I wanted to get to know you better. It would help me know where I could help you.” The prince tried explaining himself, inadvertently making it more confusing. Byleth shrugged and decided to give in to the prince’s request.

“What would you like to know?” 

“Oh? Well for starters… What kind of things do you like?”

“Dedue’s cooking and Mercedes’s sweets.” Byleth replied quickly. He was starting to get hungry. Dimitri blinked and laughed.

“Really?”

“They’re gifted cooks.” Byleth looked over, “Next question.” Dimitri thought about it for a moment. 

“Well you’re quite stoic-” 

“Thank you for noticing.” Byleth’s gaze drifted to the ceiling as he walked down the hall to get outside.

“Please don’t chastise me with humor, professor. It’s an honest observation.” Dimitri let out a soft chuckle, “I just wanted to know how strongly you feel things?”

“What do you mean?”

“For example, and please don’t take offense to this professor, when we first met you took down the bandits with no hint of emotion or remorse. I was unsure if I could trust you since you came off as a ruthless killer.” Dimitri admitted. 

“Of course, your opinion has changed I assume?”

“Yes, of course. You have shown a lot more of yourself to me since then.”

“Well you and your classmates have changed me, but to answer your question,” Of course Byleth had strong memories of his previous life, but before then? He could hardly recall his life growing up as a mercenary with his father. “I can’t really say. I don’t recall all that well.” 

“You don’t? That’s quite worrying, professor.” Dimitri said softly. By the look in his eyes, the prince didn’t fully believe the explanation he had been given. Byleth looked back to the prince and nodded. Before Dimitri could delve further into questioning his professor, Byleth turned and spoke.

“I have our mission for this month.” Dimitri blinked a few times and nodded. 

“What is it?”

“We will be going into kingdom territory to retrieve the Lance of Ruin. It was stolen by a group of bandits led by a man named Miklan.” Dimitri’s eyes widened. He mumbled something about Miklan under his breath and lowered his head. Byleth knew the prince was shaming himself for not being able to change the way things were run in the kingdom. Dimitri felt that if he were king, problems like this wouldn’t occur as frequently.

“I see…” He was silent for a long moment, thinking of his words. “Professor, I’m sorry.” 

“Whatever for Dimitri?” Byleth raised an eyebrow. 

“To trouble you with kingdom problems… If I were old enough to take the throne I could change things. You wouldn’t have to be troubled by this.” Dimitri let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his blonde locks. Byleth shook his head and raised a hand to interrupt the boy’s thoughts. 

“Think nothing of it. Could you perhaps break the news of this month’s mission to your peers?” Byleth requested. Dimitri nodded and looked off in the distance.

“Certainly, professor. It would be better if I told them anyhow.” Byleth watched the prince walk off. 

A few hours had passed since Byleth gave the mission to Dimitri. He entered the training grounds, figuring it would be best to get in a few more sessions with the Sword of the Creator before he used it in serious combat. There, he saw a very serious Ingrid and Felix. They spoke quite fervently with one another but by their expressions, Byleth knew it wasn’t over a light matter. He made his way over to them, wondering what had the two so worked up.

“Is everything okay, you two? I haven’t seen either of you ever look this serious.” Byleth called to them as he got closer. Startled, the two looked to their professor. Felix spared a quick glare in Inrid’s direction. It was strange to see him act this way. Especially to Ingrid.

“The professor doesn’t need to be brought into this. It isn’t his business.” Felix aggressively muttered to her. 

“Sylvain needs the professor right now.” Ingrid jabbed right back. There was a pause in the conversation where they glared at each other. Just waiting for one another to say something to the professor.

“Why does Sylvain need me?” Byleth questioned them, crossing his arms across his chest as he did. Felix grit his teeth and looked away, knowing full well Ingrid would ignore his words regardless of what he had to say.

“Professor could you please speak with Sylvain? Miklan…” She said the name with a distasteful look on her face but continued. “Miklan is his disowned older brother, and well this month’s mission…” Ingrid’s voice drifted off as she looked at Byleth with pleading eyes. Felix rubbed the back of his neck. He was beginning to look a bit desperate for the professor’s help as well.

“Sylvain is stubborn. He won’t show that this whole circumstance troubles him. At least he won’t show it to us. He might to you, though.” Felix admitted, looking to Byleth. Byleth saw the worry that hid behind Felix’s eyes. Sylvain was his closest friend, and the fact Felix wasn’t able to help him really did bother him. 

“I’ll go speak to him. Where is he?” Byleth asked. Ingrid lit up.

“You will?! Thank you, professor. Sylvain was in the Knight’s Hall when we last saw him.” Byleth nodded and turned himself around. Looks like training would have to wait for another day. 

Byleth entered the Knight’s Hall and looked around for a familiar head of red hair. He spotted Sylvain by the fire and made his way over. Slipping an item from his pocket to toss at the boy.

“Catch,” Byleth called to Sylvain, tossing unused lipstick the boy’s way. Startled, Sylvain fumbled, narrowly dropping the lipstick. Byleth sat down in a seat across from the boy. He watched as Sylvain stared at the lipstick, confused for a moment. He then recalled purchasing it in hopes of giving it to a cute girl.

“How did you…?” 

“I figured you’d carry it as a gift for girls. That or you have poor taste in lipstick, that one really isn’t your color.” Byleth shrugged and watched the boy pocket the makeup. Sylvain gave his professor a bright smile.

“Good thing it isn’t for me then… You’re quite intuitive, professor. Though, I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?” 

“Sylvain, you don’t have to put a smile on for me. I know you’re not happy.” Byleth watched the boy’s smile fade. His stomach turned with unease as his usually bright student took on a more pained look.

“Really… Just too damn intuitive. So, why are you here, professor? Did Ingrid or Felix send you?” Sylvain questioned as he looked to the fire. 

“They were worried, but I wanted to see you for myself as well. Sylvain I know Miklan is your brother. Do you want me to do anything during this battle to… well save him?” He personally didn’t believe Miklan deserved to be saved. Yet, he also didn’t believe it was right for Sylvain to see Miklan killed or turned into a horrible beast.

“Like how you tried to save those farmers and Lonato on Ashe’s behalf?” Syvlain gave a short but cruel laugh that didn’t sit well with Byleth. “No. Don’t put yourself through the trouble professor. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt trying to save my good for nothing older brother.” The red head looked to his hands, “besides, Miklan was disowned by my family, and he never was a good brother towards me. If anything, kill him professor.” Byleth saw a glimmer of rage and darkness behind Sylvain’s eyes. He stood and got down in front of Sylvain, covering the boy’s hands and looking into his eyes.

“You don’t have to go with us on this mission if it’s too much, Sylvain. I know it might be too much for anyone to kill a relative. You don’t have to make yourself go.” Sylvain blinked a few times. Byleth felt his hands clenched into fists.

“No. I have to, professor. He stole the Lance of Ruin from my family. I have to be there to get it back. I will go. Not just for my family’s sake, but for my own.” His voice was stern and focused. Byleth sighed and closed his eyes. He stood up, releasing his student’s hands. Sylvain stared at his fists for a moment longer, watching them relax. He then stood up to see his professor off.

“If you change your mind. Do let me know.” Byleth was staring at the fire. He didn’t know if he could look at Sylvain at this very moment. 

“I won’t but… Professor?” Sylvain tried to get the professor to focus on him.

“Hm?” The professor spared his student a glance.

“Thanks for the concern. It warms my heart.” The grin Sylvain gave Byleth eased the professor's worries. He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

“Speak with Felix and Ingrid. They’re worried about you.”

“I will.”

Byleth stared up at the grey sky. He felt rain hit and run down his face. He hated the rain; it brought back unhappy memories. One’s that tortured him in his sleepless nights. He lowered his gaze as he heard the heavy clunking of armor. There, Byleth saw an old knight rushing his way.

“Professor.” Gibert called out. Byleth had been waiting for Gilbert to scout out the area and get back to him. He had volunteered to scout but that meant Gilbert would have been tasked with watching over his class and that meant possibly interacting with Annette. Gilbert had even left the monastery ahead of his class so that he could “guarantee a safe trip”. Though Byleth also suspected there was more of a reason than that. Annette looked quite upset by her father’s presence. Well, it was more so she was upset by the fact he refused to acknowledge her. However, Mercedes was there to distract her friend and lighten the mood. Hell, Mercedes lightened everyone’s mood. 

“What is it?” Byleth asked once he had broken free of his thoughts.

“The enemy is routed in Conand Tower. It will be quite difficult for us to make it up there to Miklan.” 

“I see…” Byleth stared at the looming black tower. Events prior to this lifetime danced before his eyes. The enemies ambushing from different points. The consequences of hanging too close to the walls of the tower and Miklan’s horrific transformation. “I have a plan on what we might be able to do.” Byleth focused on Gilbert.

“Please enlighten us on your strategy, professor.” Dimitri spoke up as his class joined the two men in conversation. “We would like to ensure this battle goes smoothly.” 

Byleth nodded and faced his class. He divulged about his plan. He’d have Dimitri, Dedue, and Sylvain be in front of the group. Behind them would be Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes providing support. In the case something happened in the front line, that was when Felix, Byleth, and Ingrid would rush in to take out some bandits or provide support to the front lines. He instructed his students to stay away from the inner walls just in case there were archers or mages.Once he was finished explaining his plan he looked around to see if anyone had questions. Everyone was silent, though Dimitri looked quite relieved that the professor would be providing support rather than heading the group.

“I’ll stay more towards the back, professor. Any attacks that come from behind will be dealt with by me.” Gilbert chimed in. 

“Thank you, Gilbert.” Byleth nodded in the direction of the old knight. Byleth then focused on the tower and guided his student’s inside. The sky lit up with lightning as they crossed the threshold into Conand Tower.

The battle went better than Byleth could have hoped. Of course, there were some injuries sustained, but they were manageable. Byleth tensed up as they arrived on the top floor of the tower. He knew Miklan was here. He knew what awaited them if he failed to take Miklan down before he transformed.

“Professor? Are you okay?” Ingrid asked. She was worried because the professor had taken a pretty hard hit trying to reposition Mercedes. Ashe had shot down the bandit afterwards. 

“Yes, I’m okay. Let’s keep going.” Byleth pushed forward. If they were quick they would avoid being ambushed. He hoped for that at least. Byleth pushed his students along. Annette glanced around worryingly but Mercedes took her hand and smiled at her. Bandits charged toward them, their movements were tactless and primal. Dimitri moved in with a javelin, throwing it with enough strength that it lodged itself in one of the bandit’s chests. Sylvain then stepped in and blocked the bandits sword as Dedue struck the bandit down.

“Good job, guys.” Byleth told them. Next, he and Ingrid charged in, giving their first line of offense time to breath. Ingrid brought down a bandit that was focused on Dimitri. Her movements were swift and graceful. Byleth was quite proud of how much Ingrid had grown since he first became the Blue Lions professor. Her capabilities with a lance were only paralleled with her strong will and determination to become a great knight. Felix charged ahead and struck down an archer that was raring to attack Ashe. Another bandit went after Felix but he easily blocked the bandit’s axe and struck him down as well. Sylvain, noticing his friend was about to rush into a fight, charged after his friend, grabbing him and pulling him back to the rest of the class.

“Thank you, Sylvain.” Byleth said and received a nod. Felix glared at Sylvain. Not wanting his friend to get hurt on his behalf. Byleth looked to the doors ahead and narrowed his eyes. “Chances are the enemies will try to ambush us there.” He heard swords clashing from behind and glanced back. A few unfortunate bandits had decided to challenge Gilbert. He could handle them, however, Annette was worried for her father’s safety. She used wind magic to make one of the bandits stumble back so her father could take them down. Gilbert looked back at her.

“Follow the professor! I can handle them myself!” He ordered her. Annette withdrew, looking disheartened. 

“Come on Annette!” Ashe called to his fellow classmate. Annette turned and focused on the enemies ahead.

Byleth stopped everyone just before the room Miklan was in. He checked over and patched up any shallow wounds while Mercedes focused on critical ones. Upon reaching Dimitri, Byleth noticed a large gash in his armor. His eyes widened. 

“Dimitri! Why didn’t you say anything?” Byleth asked as he slipped a clean cloth from his pocket and lightly pressed it to the prince’s wound. 

“It didn’t bother me, professor! I was fine!” Dimitri assured.

“Your highness, you should have told us.” Dedue lightly scolded the prince. Dimitri looked away and was silent. Byleth stared at the prince and frowned before calling Mercedes over to heal Dimitri. 

“Next time, Dimitri. Please let us know.” Byleth dropped the bloody cloth on the ground. Dimitri blinked and picked it up, deciding he’d get a new handkerchief or clean this one for the professor. He tucked it away and followed the professor into the room where Miklan was. Miklan stood there, glaring at the professor and his students. He had two bandits on either side of him. When he saw Sylvain, however, his expression grew to be even nastier.

“Sylvain.” Miklan growled through clenched teeth. 

“Miklan. Please stand down and return the lance. We have you cornered.” Sylvain stepped forward.

“SHUT UP! I’D RATHER DIE THAN SURRENDER TO YOU!” Sylvain’s presence, no, his very existence, angered Miklan greatly. “I don’t want to hear a single word out of your mouth! You’re the reason why I was disowned! You and your stupid crest! If you hadn’t been born everything would have been better! You should have just died in that well!” Miklan snapped. Sylvain recoiled, his eyes staring at his brother but not really seeing him. Byleth grit his teeth, he pulled Sylvain back and handed him over to Ingrid and Felix. Sylvain moved like an empty doll, allowing himself to be easily jostled around. He was hurt, and it was all Miklan’s fault.

“Professor.” Dimitri called to Byleth. He saw something shift in him. Something dangerous that needed to be stopped. Byleth’s eyes snapped to the prince and Dimitri froze up. Byleth’s eyes appeared lighter and more green. The Sword of the Creator began to radiate similarly to how other hero’s relics did. Byleth whipped around, gripping his sword tighter. His student’s were unsure what to do. 

“Miklan,” upon hearing his name, Miklan raised the Lance of Ruin in a defensive position. Byleth continued, “you really must learn to shut your mouth.” He kicked off the ground and brought down the Sword of the Creator in a vertical slash. This caused the sword to whip out and come from above Miklan. Miklan raised the lance to defend himself from the sword but the blade connected and wrapped around the pole of the lance as Byleth hoped it would. He yanked the Sword of the Creator back aggressively, ripping the Lance of Ruin free from Miklan’s hands. The sword whipped back with the lance still entangled in its blade. Not wanting to waste time, Byleth discarded both weapons, tossing them back where his students could retrieve them.

“Professor!” Dimitri yelled out, watching in horror as Byleth discarded his main weapon. Dedue rushed to the Sword of the Creator and seperated it from the Lance of Ruin, thus guaranteeing it wouldn’t be taken from them. The two bandits besides Miklan charged forward, raising their axes to kill Byleth. Byleth jumped back and removed a severely worn down sword that he kept on his belt. He jabbed it forward and embedded the blade into the gut of one of the bandits, feeling it snap in his hands as he did. He moved back as an axe was swung his way. He pulled the dagger that he kept in his belt out and in one fluid motion lodged it into the remaining bandit’s neck. 

He stepped back, letting out heavy breaths. Adrenaline and anger coursed through his body as he turned to face down Miklan. Miklan raised his fists, glaring down Byleth. Byleth charged ahead, sliding under Miklan’s fist and tackling the brute. The two slammed into the ground and began to struggle. Byleth’s students watched in horror, even Sylvain broke out of his trance to watch as his professor struggled for his life.

“Someone, do something!” Annette cried out. Ashe gripped his bow tighter if he shot at Miklan he risked hitting the professor.

“It’s risky for any of us to attack, we might hit the professor.” Ashe stated, looking heartbroken over the fact he couldn’t do anything. 

Dimitri went to run to Byleth’s aid. Anger filled him as he saw Miklan punch Byleth. Byleth was dazed for a moment, feeling pain envelop his skull. He snapped out of it as Miklan went to deal another blow and used his weight to throw Miklan off of him and pin him. From there he slammed his fists into Miklan’s face, one by one. The sound Miklan’s skull made as he struck him was like music to his ears. He kept going, cursing Miklan for hurting Sylvain. He stopped when he felt Dimitri’s hand on his shoulder. He relaxed and dropped his arms. The knuckles of his gloves were ripped. His own knuckles were cracked open and covered with his own and Miklan’s blood. Miklan, looking worse for wear, was unconscious, bloody, and broken. Byleth heard Gilbert approach and got off of the unconscious man. 

“Dimitri, take your class outside so I can speak with Gilbert.”

“But-” Dimitri went to argue but the look in Byleth’s eyes silenced him. He nodded and headed out with his class. He stopped for a moment, looking to the bandit with the dagger in his skull. He recognized it and looked back to the professor. He slipped the bloody handkerchief out of his pocket and pulled the dagger free before he wrapped it up in the cloth. He planned on returning both to the professor.

“What do you need, professor?”

“Take Miklan to Guatier territory.” Byleth ordered.

“What? He has to go back to the monastery.” Gilbert sputtered out and Byleth raised a hand.

“He stole from the Gautier family. It would serve more in the way of justice if his punishment was handled there. He wronged the family more than the church.” Gilbert still looked wary. “I’ll tell Rhea that it was my idea. Not yours.”

“If you insist, professor. It does make more sense.” Gilbert walked over to apprehend the unconscious man. 

“Thank you, Gilbert.” Byleth turned and left after his class.

The rain had reduced to a light drizzle, but it did not help anyone’s mood. Byleth looked around, taking in the expressions of his students. They all seemed somber and quiet. Byleth let out a long breath and headed to Dedue to get his sword back.

“Thank you, Dedue.” Byleth examined his sword, using it to retrieve the Lance of Ruin was some quick thinking on his part. He didn’t know if the sword would even be able to be entangled like that but it paid off. What was even better was that his sword didn’t look damaged at all.

“Think nothing of it, professor. What do you want me to do with this?” Dedue asked, lifting the Lance of Ruin a bit.

“I’ll come back for it in a second. Have Dimitri hang onto it till then.” His gaze went to the prince. Dimitri was huddled under a tree. His gaze focused on the ground. Byleth made his way over and that was when the prince spoke up. 

“Your eye… you should see Mercedes about that. It’s already starting to bruise.”

“Your classmates need more attention than I do.” Byleth moved a hand to his eye. He stopped, noticing his ruined gloves. He slid them off and tucked them away. Dimitri watched the professor and sighed. He didn’t comment on the brashness of his actions. The professor’s anger was well placed. He pushed himself off the tree and approached Byleth. 

“I’m glad you made it out alright, professor.” Dimitri gave a soft smile to lighten the conversation. Byleth nodded and turned his attention to Sylvain. Dimitri’s eyes followed, “You should speak with him. What Miklan said… it really hurt him.” 

“I will.” Byleth left the prince’s company. He made his way over to where Sylvain was sitting. Felix and Ingrid sat on either side of the distraught red head. Felix had his hand on Sylvain’s shoulder while Ingrid gave the red head a side hug. The two of them were doing their best to reassure him, but their words just didn’t seem to sit with him. Instead, Sylvain stared down at his hands, saying nothing. Byleth got down in front of Sylvain and cupped Sylvain’s hands with his own. Sylvain flinched but didn’t pull away. Instead he looked at the split and bruised skin on his professor’s knuckles. The professor had gotten hurt for his sake. 

“Sylvain, Miklan was wrong in all accounts. You did not destroy his life. He did. Your presence… No, your existence means more to everyone than his could ever, and it’s not because of your crest. You are more than your crest. This, I swear to you.” Upon hearing those words, something in Sylvain snapped. The boy grit his teeth and lashed out, tackling and pinning his professor to the ground.

“Sylvain!” Felix and Ingrid cried out. Even Dimitri had nearly run over to remove Sylvain, but Byleth raised a hand to stop them.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE WITH A CREST!” Sylvain cried out. He punched Byleth’s chest plate, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. It was more so he would hurt himself. “YOU WERE BORN WITH A CREST AND DIDN’T EVEN KNOW! YOU NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE TREATING YOU DIFFERENTLY BECAUSE OF IT! YOU’VE NEVER SEEN THE WAY MY FAMILY TREATED ME!” Sylvain’s voice cracked and his fist began to strike slower and weaker. “I hate you, professor. I envy the life you had. If I could I’d make you live a life like mine.” Sylvain pressed his forehead to Byleth’s chest, a soft and quiet sob escaped his mouth. Byleth wrapped his arms around the boy, one hand rubbing circles on his back, while the other was tangled in his hair. Byleth looked up at the sky.

“It’s a terrible day for rain, isn’t it, Sylvain?”


	7. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth returns to the monastery with his class. A few events occur following his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO It's been a good two weeks *roughly* since I updated. I delved deep into animal crossing and BAM IM BACK.  
> This is a shorter chapter bridging the events between chapters and of course that sweet  
> sweet  
> collaborative training session that needed to happen  
> I promise you tho the Ashen Wolves will appear and we will heavy plot  
> heavy heavy plot

Byleth trailed behind his students, watching them silently talk amongst each other. The trip back to the monastery had left him miserable and depressed. The mood surrounding his class was dark and somber. Even Ashe and Mercedes remained quiet. He looked up at the dark, cloudy sky, lost in his own thoughts until he heard footsteps slow and trail besides him. He lowered his gaze and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. Dimitri had slowed his pace so he was walking beside him.

“Dimitri… Do you need something?” 

“No. It’s just… I have something for you, professor.” The prince seemed a little nervous as he spoke, prompting the professor to watch him curiously. The prince slipped out Byleth’s dagger from an inside pocket. It had been sharpened and polished. Underneath it was a blue handkerchief with silver stitching. Studying it, Byleth recognized the Blaiddyd crest. Byleth raised his eyebrows as he looked back up into the prince’s eyes.

“That’s-”

“Your dagger. The one you lodged into the bandit… I, well, didn’t want it to be left behind so… I pulled it free and cleaned it off for you.” The prince handed off both gifts to his professor. 

“You did more than that, Dimitri. It’s freshly sharpened.” Byleth stated as he examined the blade. Dimitri coughed out a small laugh as he rubbed his hands together.

“Well a dull blade isn’t much use now, is it?” 

“You do have a point. And this handkerchief?” 

“It’s mine. I felt that you should have a new one after yours got ruined by… by my own stupidity.” Dimitri looked away, ashamed of his own actions. Byleth let out a small huff and slipped the dagger away along with the handkerchief.

“Dimitri we all make mistakes. Just in battle please let me know if you get injured. I don’t need you dropping dead because of something I could have helped with.” He pat the prince on the back before picking up pace. Dimitri slowed as he watched his professor walk ahead. Something about Byleth drew the prince in. He didn’t fully understand, but he knew he felt at ease with Byleth around. Seeing his professor’s outburst of anger only made Dimitri want to know more and see more. Dimitri picked up his pace once again so he could walk alongside Byleth. 

“Professor, about what happened with Miklan… I think that was amazing, what you did.” Dimitri started awkwardly. Byleth looked back up at the sky. 

“I couldn’t control my emotions then… I just couldn’t allow that man to get away with hurting Sylvain.” He looked to Dimitri. “If you hadn’t stopped me I probably would have beat him until he died.”

“Didn’t he deserve it?” Dimitri inquired, his hands curling into tight fists. He seemed almost desperate for Byleth’s answer. Byleth thought about it for a moment and shook his head. 

“Some people deserve worse than death,” Dimitri looked stunned. Byleth continued, “death is easy. It’s quick.” He then thought on his next words, trying to bring in a lesson for Dimitri to think on. “Besides, I am in no way the person to determine who deserves to live and who deserves to die. Especially since I don’t know the whole story.” He stared into Dimitri’s eyes. “It doesn’t mean what Miklan did was justified but… remember for a lot of people… they have a reason to do what they did. It doesn’t mean they all immediately deserve death.”

Dimitri remained silent for the remainder of the trip.

Stepping into the walls of the monastery, Byleth felt himself tense up. His hands tightly gripped around the Lance of Ruin. As they approached the monastery, he had been going through mental dialogue with an imaginary Rhea. He refused to hand over the Lance of Ruin. 

“You all did well. I’m very proud of all of you. Please take a day or two to rest up.” Byleth said before he dismissed his students. They walked past the various merchants, many of them focused on getting back to their dorms to think about the events of the battle. However, he noticed Sylvain stop in front of one merchant, eyeing a pair of black gloves. Byleth cocked his head as he watched but didn’t stop to question the red head. Instead, he headed for the audience chamber. He dragged his feet, feeling a sense of dread settle over him with every step closer to the door. Once he opened the doors, all previous dialogue he had thought of left his head.

“Professor, I’m glad to see you and your students made it out safely. You even managed to retrieve the Lance of Ruin. Job well done.” Rhea said with a warm smile. Seteth nodded in agreement to Rhea’s words. 

“Thank you.” There was a long pause as Byleth tried to think of the right way to tell Rhea what he had done. Before he could speak, Rhea asked a question.

“Where is Gilbert? I did not see him return?” Byleth quietly cleared his throat. 

“Gilbert is headed to Gautier territory with Miklan…” He watched a frown cross her face, and Seteth’s eyebrows furrow. 

“You did not kill him?” Seteth inquired.

“No. Though I gave him quite the beating.” Byleth admitted before adding, “I felt it would be true justice if Miklan was punished by the very people he wronged.” Rhea’s expression softened and she smiled.

“That is quite a good idea, professor. Well thought, but please follow the orders given by me. The goddess demands justice before mortals. Now… for the lance.” She extended her hand and tilted her head as Byleth held the Lance of Ruin close. “Why do you hesitate, professor?”

“I… Sylvain will wield this lance one day… I… could I hold on to it for his sake?”

“Professor! You are overstepping your jurisdiction. Isn’t it enough that you wield the Sword of the Creator?” Seteth spoke up, causing Byleth to flinch. Rhea, however, raised a hand to silence her advisor.

“Sylvain fought hard along your side to get this lance back, correct?” 

“He did. He even received abuseful words from Miklan in the process.” Byleth admitted, relaxing as he saw warmth fill her eyes.

“I see… I know the lance, as is the case with the Sword of the Creator, will be safe in your possession until Sylvain is capable of wielding it himself.” Rhea brought her hands together as she watched the professor’s reaction.

“Thank you, Rhea. I promise, I will keep it safe.” 

“Professor, take a day to relax. When I have your next mission, I’ll let you know.” Rhea spoke softly. Byleth nodded and then looked to Seteth. Seteth stared at the professor warrily. He turned his attention to Rhea and bowed politely before excusing himself. As he left the audience chamber he caught Flayn’s eye as she entered the audience chamber, likely to speak with Seteth on something. She offered a kind smile to Byleth and made her way over to Seteth. In just a month the Death Knight would kidnap her. He had to do whatever he could to stop that from happening.

He sorted through the events that happened up to Flayn’s kidnapping as he headed back to his room. At the start the next moon Flayn would turn up missing. This information had been brought up by Seteth. So, Byleth deduced, that the week before the next month he would follow Flayn around. If the Death Knight appeared, he’d quickly step in and get Flayn out of there.

“Professor! I heard everything about your mission into the holy mausoleum and the discovery of the Sword of the Creator! I had been hypothesizing about your crest and what it could be and now I realize we weren’t looking at the entire picture! You indeed bear the Crest of Flames! The very same crest as the King of Liberation himself.” Hanneman exploded with enthusiasm as he took a seat across from Byleth. Manuela groaned and rolled her eyes so hard Byleth was surprised they didn’t just roll back into her skull.

“Hanneman I’m sure the professor didn’t invite us to join him for a meal just so you could drone on and on about crests.” Manuela waved a dismissive hand as she sat down with her meal. 

“The two of you can refer to me by my name. We’re colleagues after all.” Byleth interjected before the two started bickering further. 

“That will not be possible. Considering you are so close in age to the students others might not treat you with the respect you deserve.” Hanneman stated as he looked to a startled Byleth.

“He’s right, professor. If you were older than we might.” Manuela focused on her meal. Byleth wished she’d consider his age before she flirted with him, but that was too much to ask for. The three professors were silent as they ate. After a bit of silent chewing, Byleth swallowed and cleared his throat. 

“Anyways, I did ask you to join me for a reason.” Byleth began, looking to Hanneman and then to Manuela. 

“What is it, professor?” Manuela asked, resting her elbows on the table. Hanneman shot her a glare at her improper table manners but focused back on the professor. 

“I want to have a collaborative training day for our classes. It gives our classes a chance to learn from each other. We could even trade teaching methods.” Byleth suggested.

“Collaborative training day…” Hanneman mumbled as he studied Byleth. “I suppose it gives me a chance to study your crest.” Manuela let out a dramatic sigh as she heard her colleague.

“I personally like the idea if it means I get to watch you and I don’t have to teach for the day.” Manuela told Byleth. She gave him a playful wink that sent a shiver of discomfort through the younger professor. He swallowed his words and focused on his plate.

“If… we’re all in agreement, then how about next class if the weather permits?” Byleth offered, receiving nods of agreements. Once that was settled he focused on eating rather than adding to the various arguments Manuela and Hanneman seemed to get into. 

Byleth could not remember the last time he saw all the students together in one area… Well he could but that was different. They weren’t at war with each other this time. Byleth looked at the other classes, eyeing everyone up to see where his students would most benefit training with them. Hanneman and Manuela were quite gifted professors, for their students had grown significantly since he last encountered them.

His students waited patiently for instruction, Sylvain in particular seemed a little antsy for some reason. Byleth started with Mercedes, assigning her to work with Marriane. Next he paired Ashe with Ignatz for the focus of the bow, later he’d work with Ashe to try and improve his sword skills. Down the line it went Petra and Felix, Dedue and Raphael, Annette and Lysithea, Ingrid and Lorenz, and as he reached Dimitri, Leonie stepped in and interrupted him. 

“Professor! You and I should train together! I’d like to see how Jeralt’s own flesh and blood fairs against his favorite apprentice.” Leonie put emphasis on the word ‘favorite’. Byleth blinked slowly, remaining silent as he stared at her. 

“Dimitri, you train with Leonie.” Byleth stated simply. Dimitri straightened up and nodded. Leonie huffed, 

“Wait! Professor?!” She shrieked, wanting to take Byleth in a fight but Dimitri stopped her. Once Leonie was distracted, Byleth focused on Sylvain. He tilted his head as he watched Sylvain fiddle with something behind his back. 

“Everything okay, Sylvain?” Byleth asked, trying to see what the red head was holding. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Professor, I have something for you… If you’d take it that is.” Sylvain pulled his hands out from behind his back. He was holding a pair of black gloves. 

“Gloves?” Byleth looked to Sylvain. Sylvain nodded, his cheeks were a slight shade of pink as he tried to form a sentence.

“Yeah. Your gloves got ruined when you beat up Miklan… So I wanted to get you a new pair… As thanks.” Sylvain said softly. Byleth took the gloves and slipped them on. They were a bit stiff since they were new, but it was a nice gesture on Sylvain’s part. Byleth gave the boy a soft smile and nodded.

“Thank you, Sylvain. You didn’t have to do this though. I would never allow anyone to say such things to you and get away with it. Even if it was your own family.” 

“Which is exactly why I had to do something. Even if it was just replacing your gloves.” Sylvain scratched the back of his head as he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Look… professor… about what I did, no, about what I said to you… after Miklan. I was in the wrong. You were trying to cheer me up and I… well…” Byleth placed a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder, startling the red head.

“You didn’t hurt my feelings and you didn’t hurt me. You were beside yourself so… Please don’t beat yourself up over it, Sylvain.” He moved his hand to Sylvain’s head and ruffled his fiery locks. Sylvain felt his face heat up a bit as Byleth touched him. He didn’t fully understand why the professor was so quick to forgive him, but he was grateful regardless. 

“Thank you, professor. Really.” Byleth nodded in response before speaking again.

“You get to train with Ferdinand.” Sylvain resisted the urge to groan. He didn’t like the idea of training with the one noble in the Black Eagles class that boasted about his skills at being a noble, but he couldn’t argue with the professor. Especially since his professor saw that it would be beneficial for them to train together.

“Will do. Check in on my progress later, professor. I’ll make sure to wow you.” Sylvain gave a playful wink and retrieved a lance before heading over to work with Ferdinand. Byleth glanced around, silently gazing across each of his students. He felt proud as they held their own against the other houses. He heard Ferdinand boasting about his own skills to Sylvain. He was drabbling on about how he was greater than Edelgard with his lance. Hubert stopped his own training to silence Ferdinand, causing the two to argue. Byleth was about to stop the two when he saw Ferdinand was about to get in Hubert’s face but Edelgard got there first.

“Would you two stop it and focus on training.” Edelgard interjected, replacing the axe she had trained with to a sword. 

“Yes, Lady Edelgard. I apologize for getting involved with this fool.” Hubert said softly in his low, serpent like voice. Ferdinand grit his teeth at the remark. 

“As you wish.” Ferdinand turned his focus to Sylvain who was picking dirt out from under his nails. Sylvain looked up and gripped his lance the correct way.

“Finally ready?” Sylvain asked and took his stance. Edelgard looked to Byleth and gave a small smile as she approached him.

“Mind if I train with you, professor?” 

“Not at all. Though wouldn’t it be better to train with an axe?” Byleth asked, adding, “Since you regularly use it in combat that is.”

“I believe it is best to be fluid in battle. If you lose your primary weapon and cannot wield another one effectively then you are useless in battle. I refuse to be inept in anyway.” Edelgard took her stance. Byleth took his own and charged in, going low. Edelgard lowered her blade to deflect Byleth. As their swords connected, Edelgard gave the professor a small smile. She had trained with the thought of beating Byleth in battle in mind. 

“You’ve been training hard. I can tell.” Byleth observed as he kept his stance low. By keeping his center of gravity low it made it hard to knock him down, while also allowing his opponents to be taken out easier. Edelgard, however, appeared quite prepared for this. Byleth had to change up his strategy to surprise her. 

“After my blunder in the mock battle I needed to be prepared to face you. I refuse to lose.” Edelgard declared as her grip on her sword tightened. Byleth couldn’t help but feel a little anxious at her determination. Edelgard in the past had been a force to be reckoned with and her primary weapon had been her hero’s relic. He shivered at the thought of how strong she’d be if she’d take time learning other weapons. He looked down at Edelgard and tossed his sword into his right hand, extending it so the tip touched the ground. 

“Mastering a weapon is one thing, Edelgard.” He lunged in, startling the princess. He dug the sword tip into the dirt and sliced up. Edelgard stepped back, trying to avoid the blade, but not avoiding the dirt he had flung. She stumbled back, trying to open her eyes but winced as dirt stung them. “Never neglect your battle tactics and strategy.” Byleth pressed the tip of his sword to Edelgard’s chest causing her to stop moving. If he were to face her again in war it wouldn’t be beneficial to give her all of these tactics. Hell, to prevent another war from happening he could easily take her down now. That didn’t sit right with him. Edelgard had her reasons, and she was one of his precious students. Even if he didn’t directly teach her class. Also, by spending time with the other students in the other houses he felt closer to them all. He truly cared for all of them.

“I guess I still have a lot to learn-” Edelgard stopped speaking as Byleth put away his sword and withdrew the handkerchief Dimitri had given him. He took the girl’s face in his hand and used the cloth to wipe away the dirt on her face. 

“Sorry about the dirty tactics, but I also hate losing.” Byleth reminded her as he lowered the cloth as he saw the bright lavender eyes open and meet his own. 

“Don’t think anything of it, teacher.” Edelgard said softly before stepping back, “Where you excel as a teacher is with how you apply real battle strategy in training. You are preparing your students for an actual battle where your enemy will not play fair.” She was silent for a long moment, staring at her training sword. Byleth wished he knew what was going on in her head and what memories she was reliving. His own thoughts were silenced when she focused on him again. “Is there still nothing I could do to change your mind on teaching the Black Eagles?” 

“You know my answer, El.” Byleth replied, startling Edelgard with the nickname. He looked to Dimitri for a moment as he sparred with Leonie. The fight was unbalanced in Dimitri’s favor and it was Byleth’s fault. He just didn’t want to give in to Leonie’s fantasy of fighting against her mentor’s own child. 

“I figured as such.” Edelgard lowered her gaze.

“I will be doing a few seminars if you’d like to come and participate.” Byleth alerted her, “and like I mentioned during tea… Just because I am not your professor doesn’t mean I still can’t teach you.” This statement caused Edelgard to light up a bit. He didn’t have to say anything to comfort her but he remembered during a few encounters that Edelgard had called to him. Her eyes were saddened with the idea of having to face him. Her words were filled with genuine regret as she had told him.

“I wish there had been a way for my words to reach you.”

Things would be different this time, he mentally promised to her.

Feeling tired and worn out from a long day, Byleth dragged himself back to his room. He let out a quiet yawn and stretched. As he lowered his arms he noticed an armored, sketchy looking man hanging by the dormitories. He didn’t recognize the armor and the helment covered most of the man’s head. The man spotted Bylet and took off. Byleth didn’t hesitate to follow. Little did he know the house leaders were retreating to their dorms and happened upon the scene. 

“Now now. What is everyone’s favorite teach up to?” Claude asked as he watched Byleth tail the shady man. 

Dimitri scowled and defended his professor. “I’m sure the professor has good reason for behaving in such a way.” 

“If you’re so sure then let’s follow him and find out.” Edelgard stated before chasing after Byleth. Dimitri sputtered for a moment, but quickly fell silent and gave chase once Claude followed Edelgard’s lead. 

“Come on, your princleyness. You know you’re curious too.” Claude stated and chuckled when Dimitri didn’t say anything yet followed. 

Byleth continued his chase, slowing only when he saw the sketchy man drop into a hole in the monastery wall. Was this always here? He couldn’t even recall if such a sketchy character had hung around the dorms his previous life. He inched closer to the hole and peared in. It looked like a passageway. He was about to continue his exploration when three sets of footsteps startled him. He looked back, spotting the three house leaders.

“What are you three doing here?” Byleth questioned, straightening his back and exiting the passageway.

“We could ask the same for you, teacher.” Edelgard tapped her chin. Her tone of voice made him feel like a child that was caught getting into a jar of sweets. 

“Yeah, after all, we were worried about you. What if something had happened to our precious professor?” Claude asked. Dimitri tensed up a bit at the thought but let out a long, slightly irked sigh. 

“Teasing aside. Professor, what are you doing?” The prince asked. Byleth knew he couldn’t lie his way out of this one. Especially since there was a hole in the wall of the monastery. The moment he left they’d just explore it themselves. 

“I found a suspicious individual by the dorms. I chased after him and he jumped down this hole.” Byleth admitted, stepping aside to let them see the passageway. 

“Interesting…” Claude mumbled as he stepped closer to the passageway to examine it. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him. He gave a cheeky grin as he saw a familiar head of pink hair. “More company.” He alerted the others.

“Now, what do we have here? The three house leaders and the professor hiding in the dark? Looks really suspicious.” Hilda crossed her arms. She wasn’t accusing them of anything, she was just trying to either gain a favor for later or being nosy. Behind her was a rather tired looking Linhardt and a very curious looking Ashe. 

“Hilda, just the girl I wanted to see.” Claude gave her playful smile. Hilda narrowed her eyes. 

“Whatever you want, Claude, it's a no.” Hilda stated, crossing her arms and letting out a small huff. 

“I’m afraid you can’t talk your way out of this, Hilda. After all, you came over here to see what was happening. You see, we have a suspicious passageway filled with suspicious individuals. We plan on exploring it and you’re coming along.” Claude declared, only taking in more delight as he watched Hilda stomp and stutter. Linhardt went to slide off, seeing how troublesome the situation was. Edelgard stopped him immediately. 

“Halt, Lindhart. You’re coming too. We could use your healing magic in the case we get attacked.” Lindhart groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“I hate blood and battle.” He mumbled in objection but truly couldn’t bring himself to directly go against Edelgard’s orders. Dimitri then spoke up.

“Ashe, you’re coming too. We may need you down there.” Dimitri told the boy.

“Of course, your highness!” Ashe said excitedly as he looked from Dimitri to Byleth. Byleth turned to look at the passageway. He entered the opening of the pathway, students following closely behind. It was a tighter fit but was relatively well lit. He couldn’t recall such a passageway existing before but didn’t say anything to his students about it as they traveled.


	8. Ashen Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ashen Wolves encounter a bunch of surfacers that really wreck how they do everything. 
> 
> Byleth hears tales of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM  
> SO SORRY
> 
> Finals week appeared and it has wrecked me and this story up but now we're back in business.  
> My twitter is @GarbageOnthego for anyone that's like "WHERE THE HECKIE ARE UPDATES" because Wooo lemmee tell you. 
> 
> Big thunderous oof  
> Also anyone that is curious about why Byleth doesn't remember meeting the Ashen Wolves/he didn't meet them. It's stated in this chapter but to put it short.
> 
> The whole training session made him stay out late so he actually encountered the shady merchant boy. 
> 
> Now Imma off myself and write like 6 chapters for y'all because OOF IM SORRY
> 
> Anyways back to a regular schedule of posting. Who's ready for S T A T U E S

“Ugh, Yuri this is brutal. Why are you subjecting me to this boredom?” Balthus complained as they watched a battle between two inexperienced mercenaries. He ran his gloved hand through his messy brown locks and let them fall back into place. He didn’t expect that this was the “entertainment” Yuri had been talking about. He was hoping to see an actual fight or something.

“If you’re that bored Balthus, might I suggest we make a friendly wager?” Yuri flicked his gaze over to his pal, watching Balthus give a grim smile. 

“No can do, pal. I don’t have the funds to pay up and I don’t need another debt I can’t pay back.” Balthus turned as he heard two sets of footsteps headed their way. 

“You sure about that, B? It seems like something you couldn’t resist?” Hapi chimed in as she crossed her arms. Constance broke into light laughter, politely covering her mouth as she did. 

“How beguiling of you to quarrel for the sake of my amusement. Just the thought of being stuck down here with such joyous entertainment fills me with a profound amount of dread.” Her words were filled with amusement and a hint of condescendence. Hapi resisted the urge to sigh as she looked to her blonde haired friend. 

“Leave me out, Coco. I’ll leave you and Yuri-bird to talk.” The four stood in silence for a moment as they watched the duel ensue. A rogue rushed over, calling Yuri’s name as he ran. 

“Boss! I have word for you!” He bent over, letting out a few heavy, tired breaths. 

“Hm? Back already? Have you detected any movement on the surface?” Yuri inquired as he studied the tired rogue with a raised eyebrow.

“I did as you said and looked for the cardinals meeting, but I was spotted and chased back by some weirdos.”

“Some weirdos? Very helpful description on your part. Were they knights?” Yuri rubbed his face in slight irritation. The rogue shook his head. 

“No there were only a few of them but I’m sure they’re armed.” The rogue insisted. Yuri glanced to his friends and let out a long sigh for himself, and for Hapi who was unable to. 

“With meager numbers I doubt they plan on taking Abyss.” Yuri announced. He looked to Balthus, watching the older man break out into a wide grin. 

“They probably mistook you as some kind of villain. They’ll definitely lock you up if they catch you. Man, I needed some action and here it is! Let’s meet them first so we can throw some punches!” The man took off, yearning for some action. Constance stepped after him, calling to him.

“Hold Balthus! ‘Tis not wise to dive headfirst into a skirmish without proper preparation!” Constance let out a small huff as Balthus completely ignored her. “What a brash, empty headed buffoon!” Hapi gave a small smile and nudged her friend. 

“Come on, Coco, I know you’re itching for a fight to test out your new shiny magic on.” When Constance didn’t argue, Hapi’s smile widened a bit. Yuri gave a chuckle.

“Surface laws don’t apply down here. Let’s go greet our guests and have a little fun, shall we?” Yuri followed after Balthus. 

“Well, my fellow curious friends, I believe we may have stumbled upon a very interesting passageway.” Claude announced as they looked around the large area they had arrived in. 

“Quite.” Dimitri stated, standing close to Byleth. He scanned the room for any life. If anything were to attack them he wasn’t taking the chance of the professor getting hurt.

“How interesting… There looks to be signs of human habitation…” Edelgard mumbled as she looked around. Hilda gave a slightly horrified, mainly disgusted look. 

“People living under Garreg Mach…” She blinked as she realized something. “My brother used to tell me stories about such a thing during his academy days.”

“So you’re telling me Holst attended the academy as well?” Claude chimed in, turning his attention back to the pink haired girl. 

“Of course! Back then there were apparently a bunch of rumors of what happens below Garreg Mach. Something about passages, houses below the town and shady people. Their name was something really creepy too… Hm… What was it again? I think it was… Abyss?” A voice startled the group. Byleth immediately stepped forward, pushing his students behind him. Dimitri stumbled a bit, trying to stand besides the professor as he gripped onto his lance. 

“And the grand prize goes to the pink-haired girl! Welcome to Abyss, strangers!” Balthus emerged from a hidden passage and faced everyone. 

“Identify yourself!” Dimitri ordered, staring down Balthus. Upon Balthus stepping into better lighting he frowned. “That… that uniform…” He mumbled, noticing Balthus’s uniform resembled the academy uniforms but were white and silver instead of black and gold. 

“Welcome, curious students! What brings you odd bunch down to our humble abode?” Hilda looked around, softly repeating the word “humble” with a questioning tone a few times. 

“Well, you see, we were tracking a creepy individual that was hanging around the monastery but if you haven’t seen anyone like that then we will go.” Claude tried to convince Balthus to let them go but he didn’t budge. Edelgard narrowed her eyes.

“What we are doing does not concern you. Do you intend to let us pass or not?” A shrill laugh came from behind Balthus. Constance came out from behind him, startling Balthus slightly. 

“I am afraid such accommodations cannot be made! Now you may be able to outwit this buffoon but the same cannot be said for me. For I, Constance von Nuvelle shall unveil your true intentions.” Edelgard frowned. 

“Nuvelle…” She mumbled, now studying Constance. Constance looked around at the group.

“You are… here by order of the church! Obviously sent to eliminate the inhabitants of Abyss.” Her tone had faltered part way through, giving away that she truly didn’t know what the group was doing down here. Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. 

“You think we’re here to hurt you?” His lack of tone startled Constance and his stoicism unnerved her. Balthus let out an impatient sigh.

“Look, this fight is a feast and I’m ready to sink in! Regardless of the reason.” Balthus clenched his fists, getting even more excited at the thought of beating them into unconscious pulps. Dimitri clenched his teeth and stepped forward to speak with Byleth.

“They are obviously experienced combatants. Picking a fight with them isn’t wise.” Claude heard the exchange and chuckled.

“I feel the same way, your princeliness. Shall we make a strategic retreat?”

“Awe, wanting to leave already? But if you leave now I’ll be sad, and why would anyone want that?” Yuri called out, joining his comrades with Hapi in tow. His smile was mischievous and his tone was sickeningly sweet but it shifted into a darker tone as he continued. “Everyone here is absolutely starved of entertainment and with you lot here we’ll finally be able to get a good fight.”

“Wow a textbook definition of a surprise attack. They aren’t your run of the mill thugs, Teach.” Claude stated, impressed by their opponents strategy. Dimitri shot Claude an annoyed, yet stunned look.

“Claude, now is not the time to be impressed! We need to leave.” He looked to the professor for help but Byleth didn’t break his gaze. Balthus perked up. 

“Claude… as in the brand new heir to house Riegan?” Claude frowned and shook his head. 

“Nah. Wrong guy. Different Claude. The name is popular across Fodlan, It’s just too dashing for new mother’s to pass up.” Claude shrugged and added, “it even makes a good fake name.” Balthus narrowed his eyes.

“Right. Well there is only one Claude currently enrolled at the academy named Claude and it’s you.” Claude looked genuinely surprised.

“How do you know that?” Balthus broke out into a grin.

“Gave yourself away.” He looked to Yuri, “my luck is finally turning for the good.” He cracked his knuckles and slipped on his gauntlets. Byleth recognized them to be hero’s relics and reached for the Sword of the Creator on his belt. Balthus spoke back up, “now are you going to behave like good boys and girls and let us lock you up? Or do I need to pummel you all into the ground?” Claude frowned. 

“Shoot… Looks like we can’t avoid this fight and it’s my fault…” He looked to the professor, “sorry, Teach.”

“It’s fine Claude. We’ll get through this.” Byleth settled for the spare steel sword rather than the Sword of the Creator.

Balthus pounded his fists together. “Finally, some action! Get ready to face the King of Grappling!” Balthus announced. Backup rushed through different passageways while Yuri, Hapi, and Constance took up different positions, dividing supports to help protect them in battle. Balthus did not move and let rogues surround him instead. Hilda studied Balthus as he yelled. She felt as if she had seen him somewhere before but that thought was quickly silenced as Byleth instructed his students on where to go. If they were to get out of this place they’d have to fight. He focused on Balthus. Balthus’s gauntlets were impressive; he couldn’t recall seeing a hero’s relic like that in his prior life. If Balthus was strong in brawling he’d be weaker to ranged. 

Glancing back, he thought about sending Ashe in after taking out the other rogues but thought otherwise. Balthus would most likely be able to move out of the way of Ashe’s arrows. He needed strength and speed. He looked to Claude and Dimitri. Perfect. 

He focused ahead, working through a mental strategy. He moved Edelgard and Dimitri ahead with Claude behind. He moved ahead as well with Hilda, guarding Lindhart and Ashe as he moved. The rogues ahead moved in, focusing on Edelgard, Dimitri, and Hilda. Dimitri guarded Edelgard and she took the chance to strike the enemy. It was almost like a fun little game for them, one blocking and the other attacking. They would switch off and even sike out opponents. Byleth was especially surprised with how strong Claude and Hilda were. Especially Hilda, who slacked off during training. Moving in, Byleth repositioned Claude and Dimitri so they’d have a clear shot at Balthus together. 

“Dimitri, go in first and keep him distracted. Claude, while he’s distracted focus your fire on him.” Claude saluted Byleth.

“Gotcha, Teach.” Claude changed his grip on his bow. Byleth nodded and looked back, changing the positioning on his ranks. He moved Edelgard back and took her spot so Lindhart could heal the wounds she had sustained when the rogues focused on her. Dimitri and Claude focused in on Balthus and went for the take down. Claude drew back the arrow on his bow and fired, trying to make the man focus on him as Dimitri charged in. Balthus, however, slipped past the arrow and brought his fist down on the prince. Dimitri took the blow, stumbling back but holding onto his lance. Byleth tensed up and moved his students in closer to face more rogues. Dimitri tightened his grip on his lance, not wanting to disappoint his professor, he struck Balthus, managing to lay a hit on the boy. Balthus grinned madly.

“Great job! You managed to hit me! However, I won’t be going down that easily!” He struck the prince a few more times. Each blow that connected, reverberated through the prince yet he refused to drop his weapon. He felt himself grow frustrated, his lance creaked under his strong grasp. An arrow whizzed by his head, striking the gauntlet. Balthus stumbled back, surprised one arrow managed to connect. Dimitri took this chance and charged in. Slamming his fist into Balthus’s jaw. Balthus fell back, dazed and stunned for a moment by the strength the prince possessed. Byleth moved up with the other students. Hilda moved closer and blinked. 

“Baltie is that you?!” She cried out, stunning the man to silence even more. He shook his head.

“Is that… Little Hilda?! Why didn’t you say anything?!?” Balthus yelled out. Hilda grit her teeth and clenched her fists.

“There wasn’t time for me to actually see it was you!” The whole situation hit Hilda and she shook her head, “Baltie, what would Holst think?!”

“Yeesh… it wouldn’t be good I could tell you that.” He responded and when the pink haired girl stared at him in silence he scratched the back of his head. “Look. I’ll stop the others. Just don’t tell Holst. He’d have my head if he knew I raised a hand to his precious little sister.” 

“Ha!” Hilda exclaimed. “Like he would stop at just your head! But if you stop your little friends I’ll keep quiet just for you.” 

“Sheesh… You know this guy, Hilda?” Claude asked as he headed over. Hilda sighed dramatically and nodded. 

“Claude, This is Baltie. My brother and he go waaay back.” Hilda stated and shot a glare at Balthus. “Baltie go stop your friends, why don’t you?” Balthus nodded and got up, swayed for a moment as he saw stars. 

“I’ll tell you what. You pack one hell of a punch.” He complimented Dimitri and stumbled off to stop the others. 

“Sorry about all this. We figured you were some creeps with the church or what not but… seeing as though Hilda is with you it’s safe to say you’re not with the church.” Balthus rambled on. 

“Why would it matter if we were with the church?”Edelgard questioned, causing Constance to answer.

“The church would gladly see the unsightliness of the Abyss decimated for the sanctity of it’s image. However, individuals such as myself have no place in the light and turn to here for sanctuary.”

“It’s a real problem and we have no idea who is pulling the strings. As Constance mentioned there are those in the church that would love to see this underground city purged. When you lot showed up we thought you were here to do just that.” Byleth stared long and hard at Yuri. The boy seemed very in control of his actions and emotions. He also felt like Yuri was hiding something. 

“What is the purpose of the Abyss?” Byleth inquired. Yuri looked to Byleth with slightly widened eyes. 

“So the stoic one speaks. To put it like this… we don’t know.” Yuri looked to Balthus as the big brute was about to talk. 

“These tunnels have been around for ages. They could even be older than the monastery itself.” 

“It is a home for many who need it.” Constance added and finally Hapi spoke up.

“The church tolerates us to put it lightly. Garreg Mach feels this place is necessary for it to thrive.” Byleth thought on those words but turned himself to check on his students. They weren’t too beat up but a few needed some injuries tended to. 

“If we are all done with the fighting. I’d like to see to it that my students are okay.” Byleth glanced back to Yuri. Yuri nodded in response, continuing to study Byleth.

“Yeah, we’ll take you to a healer. Follow me.” He turned and guided the group down the pathway he had come from.

Byleth was blown away with all that he saw in Abyss. He couldn’t even fathom that all of this was below Garreg Mach and he didn’t know of it. He walked down the streets in this underground city, catching glares and odd looks but he couldn’t concern himself with them. What had changed this time to allow these events to unfold? He wondered and realized: He’d never had a reason to be out of his room that late. The collaborative training session as well as other events didn’t occur in his past life. 

He raised his gaze to a statue that took up a side room. He hadn’t seen anything like it before. It looked like some kind of god that had a veiled face and large wings. He lowered his gaze and saw a woman with a veiled face and tattered gown praying fervently to the statue. 

“Excuse me?” Byleth called to her, startling the woman. She turned and bowed.

“How may I help you?” She said softly. Her voice was filled with an ever present sadness.

“I was wondering… what are you doing down here? And what is this statue?” Byleth asked. The woman turned and looked up at the statue.

“I’m not sure about the existence of this statue. It was here when I arrived but… I offer it prayers in the place of my gods… Which is why I’m here…”

“To worship your gods?” 

“Yes… Worshiping anything other than the goddess is considered a penalty worthy of execution…” Seeing that Byleth had nothing more to say to her. She turned her attention back to the statue. Byleth took this information and left the room, thinking about what the woman had to say. The church really didn’t allow religious tolerance, nor did it really like foreigners. How could Rhea let it be this way? He would have thought on the matter further but a few rogues stepped in his way. 

“Oi! Haven’t seen the likes of you around ‘ere.” The man growled. He didn’t get much of a reaction out of Byleth so he tried to puff up his chest. “I thinks we ‘ave a tough guy ‘ere boys.” 

“Stop it with the tough guy act. This individual is a professor from the surface. You wouldn’t want to anger more surfacers now, would you?” Yuri chimed in, slipping out from the wall he had been behind. He must have been hiding or following Byleth because Byleth had not heard nor seen Yuri. The rogues backed off, realizing Byleth was with Yuri. Yuri gestured for the professor to follow him. Byleth took a few long strides to meet with Yuri and listened intently as his lavender haired acquaintance spoke.

“You have to be careful around here. You’re a surfacer which is one thing but,” Yuri glanced over, watching Byleth’s expression as he spoke, “you’re also quite easy on the eyes. They’ll assume you can’t handle yourself in a fight.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Bylth stated, his expression remaining unchanged. Yuri glanced down, noticing the Sword of the Creator hiding behind the professor’s coat. 

“If you flash that thing, however, you might change their mind.” Yuri pointed out. Byleth looked to the hero's relic and put a hand on the hilt of the sword. Yuri was about to inquire on the artifact when an informant rushed over.

“Sir! There are some mercenaries entering Abyss! We need help getting rid of them.” Yuri frowned and looked to Byleth.

“The raids have been becoming a regular thing. More frequent too. We can’t let them reach the town or else the people here will be killed.” 

“I’ll gather the others. We can help you protect this town.” Byleth stated firmly, surprising Yuri. 

“You’d help us? Even after we attacked you?”

“You were defending Abyss. The people here are here for refuge as well… to abandon them would be irredeemable.” Yuri laughed at this statement. 

“How adorable. Well as long as you all can handle yourselves then I’ll allow it.” Yuri crossed his arms, studying Byleth intently. 

Byleth had never seen anything like this room before. It kind of resembled the cathedral in size, but was way more open and lacked the grand statues of the saints. There were gaping holes on various walls that connected to the outside world. He could see the shadows of bandits rushing through those entrances, storming the open area with the intent of robbing Abyss of any and all valuables. At least that was what Byleth suspected, though he was curious as to how well organized they were. Maybe they were here to retrieve something. He would have to capture one of the bandits to question them. 

The bandits began to move into a messy formation, noticing the group waiting for them across the room. Byleth studied the opposing units and looked back to his students. He hated putting them in a situation, especially one such as this where he didn’t fully know what might happen. His gaze stopped on Dimitri. He knew the prince would concern himself over Byleth’s safety. He had to make sure he didn’t charge ahead for the safety of the prince. He positioned his students and placed himself amongst them, much to Dimitri’s relief. Byleth drew a steel sword, keeping the Sword of the Creator tucked away in his coat. He didn’t want to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. 

The battle was hard fought. These bandits were more than your run-of-the-mill thugs. They were organized. They had to be mercenaries hired to retrieve something, but what was so valuable here? He cut down a bandit that had come out at him with an axe. The man let out a cry of agony before crumpling onto the ground. He stiffened as he felt magic surge in the air. He hadn’t noticed any mages in their ranks before. Focusing ahead he realized more bandits had entered. This definitely wasn’t a random raid. He noted the angle the mage was aiming and turned. His eyes widened and he quickly ran in Hilda’s direction.

“HILDA!” He cried out in alarm, hoping to snap the girl’s attention this way but it was too late. The mage sent a fireball her way. She jerked her axe back and tried to defend herself but the fireball got her hands and arms when she cut the spell with her weapon. She let out a pained cry and dropped the heated weapon, stumbling back and looking at her scorched arms. 

“Hilda!” Claude called out, quickly focusing on the mage. He knocked an arrow and launched it at the mage, striking him straight between the eyes. He dropped like a rock, letting the young Riegan rush to his comrade. He looked around and spotted Lindhart. He went to call the boy over but Byleth beat him to it. 

“Lindhart! We need you to heal Hilda! Now!” Claude was surprised at how much force Byleth had in his voice. It made Lindhart snap to attention and rush over. Lindhart raised his hands to Hilda and a soothing warmth washed over her. The pain in her hands began to quell much to her relief. He spared a glance at the professor’s way and became intrigued. Claude must have noticed it too because he kept looking the professor’s way. Byleth’s eyes seemed lighter in color and his expression portrayed that of an angry parent who had witnessed his child get hurt. 

Byleth sheathed his steel sword and reached for the Sword of the Creator. The blade seemed to lightly glow, responding to the professor’s crest. The bandits, though dwindling in numbers now, still refused to back down. Yuri and his allies seemed almost delighted to have some action, not paying much attention to the surfacers that joined them but the moment Byleth switched weapons, Yuri became intrigued. 

“Wait! Step back!” Yuri called to his companions. They seemed confused by his order but did not question him. 

“Yuri-bird what’s going on?” Hapi asked, almost annoyed that she was pulled from the action. 

“We are about to pay witness to an incredible show, I suspect.” Constance had noticed Byleth’s change in weapons. 

“Indeed.” Yuri almost purred out. Byleth charged in. Bringing back the blade and then swinging it forth, causing it to whip out at a bandit. 

“Professor!” Dimitri called and swore under his breath. He looked to Ashe. “We have to provide support, Ashe. Be ready to take out any bandit that you can.” Ashe nodded and straightened his posture. He needed to not disappoint Dimitri as well as protect the professor. Dimitri turned back and anxiously waited for an opening. 

Byleth watched his sword rip and tear through the flesh of a bandit. He yanked it back and swung at another bandit. Hilda’s cries kept playing through his head. He should have been closer to her. He could have protected her. With each cry from a bandit, Byleth felt better. One shoved him, causing him to stumble. He quickly pulled his head back as the bandit jabbed his sword forward. He let out a hiss as he felt the blade lightly knick his cheek. He heard an arrow and prepared for the worse but noticed it came from behind him. The arrow lodged into the bandit’s shoulder and before he knew it, Dimitri had lodged a lance into the bandits chest. 

“Professor! How many times do I have to remind you not to charge ahead?!” The prince scolded his professor. Byleth stood there, stunned for a moment. He hadn’t really focused on what he was doing. He just knew he didn’t want his students to get hurt. Dimitri shook his head and with Ashe’s help took out the remaining bandits. Byleth pulled himself off the ground and looked to the prince again. Dimitri was mumbling to himself and trying to maintain a somewhat princely composure. 

Byleth gave the prince a moment to take his anger out before rushing back to the other students and examining them for serious wounds. They didn’t appear too banged up. Lindhart had even managed to heal Hilda’s arms pretty well, though she did mention some numbness in her fingertips and light throbbing where she had been burned. Byleth felt the tension leave his body. He heard the Yuri approach the monastery students, Balthus, Hapi, and Constance followed shortly behind.

“Quite the performance you put on out there. I never thought that was what your hero’s relic did.” Yuri crossed his arms and gave a mischievous smile. He noticed the cut on Byleth’s cheek and stepped closer to the professor. He reached up and ran his thumb across the cut; Byleth felt the familiar warmth of healing magic. 

“And here I thought you were just a pretty face. Color me surprised.” Yuri commented, stunning Byleth into silence. Dimitri tensed up as he saw Yuri place his hands on Byleth and would have headed over to remove Yuri’s hands when the sound of someone walking in distracted him. 

An unfamiliar man stood nearby. He had a kind face, with warm brown eyes. 

“Aelfric!” Constance shrilled, making her way towards the brunette. Her other comrades joined her in meeting the man.

“I hope I am not too late. I heard there was some commotion and made my way here as soon as possible.” Aelfric looked among his flock before noting the dead bandits. “Did you all manage this on your own?”

“Nah we can’t take the credit for all this.” Balthus beamed. “We had some help from surfacer students.” He motioned towards the monastery students as well as Byleth. Aelfric was stunned for a moment. Seeing surface students down here was jarring. He looked across them, noting a few familiar and important faces. Finally, his gaze rested on Byleth and he froze up. 

“It’s you… the new professor.” Aelfric stated. Byleth cocked his head to the side, noting the odd sense of familiarity that was in his tone. He recognized him by something else. 

“Do I know you?” Byleth inquired. 

“I… no. Not personally, however, I just recognized you because you look just like your mother.” Byleth froze up, hearing something like that was quite jarring. 

“My mother… You knew my mother?’ Byleth asked a little too quickly. Aelfric gave a small nod.

“Yes. I knew your mother quite well. If you’d like to hear stories of her… I can tell you some. Though that will have to be saved for later.” Aelfric shook his head, coming to the realization of what happened down here. “This is… a frequent occurrence here in Abyss. I was hoping there would be a few left alive so I can ask them questions but I’ll see if I can uncover anything… professor. Thank you for helping my students and protecting my flock.” 

“Your flock?” Byleth questioned, receiving a small chuckle from the man. 

“I know it isn’t too impressive, but the Archbishop permitted me the chance to oversee the Abyss, as well as these students. I know a lot of people would see this place wiped away but… my flock is safe here. This is where they can go when the world has turned its back on them…” Aelfric stared at Byleth for a moment and spoke up again. “Professor… I have a request if you’d hear it out.” 

“Mm? What is it?” Byleth asked curiously. 

“These students… The Ashen Wolves… they are a class in every way but instruction. If you could find it in yourself to take them under your wing-”

“Aelfric! What nonsense are you spewing!” Constance shrieked, pressing a hand to her chest in shock. 

“Yeah, old man! We don’t need a professor!” Balthus chimed. Hapi held in a sigh and nodded.

“Especially from chatterbox over here. He’s a surfacer.” She pointed out. Yuri remained silent, watching Byleth’s face for any reaction. Byleth lowered his head as he thought on it.

“My students come first-” He began but Aerlfric interrupted him.

“Of course! Your duties above come first but just… but if you have the time. I’d really appreciate it.” Aelfric really wanted Byleth to take his students in. 

“I’ll do it.” Byleth replied, raising his gaze back up to Aelfric’s. Aelfric smiled warmly.

“Thank you, professor.” 

The Ashen Wolves had gone off after finding one of the bandits still alive. They wanted to question him and see what all the attacks were for. Byleth had also sent off his students to get patched up, leaving him and Aelfric to talk. 

“Aelfric. About my mother.” He began. Aelfric turned and smiled.

“Care to hear about her?”

“If you would tell me… yes.” Byleth responded. He remembered his father’s diary. His father had mentioned his mother a few times but the memories were tainted with her death. His father had also mentioned how he’d bring her flowers and she would light up. 

“Well, to start the story… I was taken into the church as an orphan and raised here… so it was only natural that I’d encounter your mother. She was a nun and spent her whole life behind the church walls because her health was frail.” Aelfric seemed to smile as he recalled Byleth’s mother. “Sitri… She always seemed so alone but… she had a kind smile.” Aelfric then focused on Byleth. He looked just like her and hardly like Jeralt, part of him was thankful for that. “She had a hard time expressing herself… much like I heard you do.” Byleth found that quite interesting. Perhaps his mother had contact with Sothis too? Aelfric continued his story.

“She was happiest when she was with Captain Jeralt. His stories about the world and his gifts for her… They made her smile brighter than ever. He made her lonely life behind these walls better. He… Well he became her world. I remember how happy she was to marry him… and how brimming with joy when she found out she was pregnant with you.” Aelfric felt himself falter. Byleth noted that hesitation. It was obvious Aelfric had deeply cared for his mother. Aelfric put on a warm smile.

“I’m sorry, professor. I must attend to the rest of my flock. Till another time.” Byleth nodded and watched the man go. Leaving him to think about the stories of his mother.


	9. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and the Ashen Wolves go after the Chalice of Beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down!
> 
> NOW WE HIT UP THAT SWEET ANGST
> 
> Heckie yeah
> 
> Also this chapter was quite difficult to write because it was all statues like dang

“The answer is no! I cannot allow it!” Aelfric’s voice sounded from down the hall. Byleth had been venturing around Abyss when he slowed to hear Aelfric speak. He had spent a lot of his free time exploring the underground areas and getting to know the inhabitants. There had also been a few occurrences where he had to stop more bandit raids from reaching Abyss. At this point it was quite annoying to even hear the words "bandit raid." 

“Please Aelfric! We need to eliminate the very problem that vexes you!” Costance’s shrill voice sounded. Byleth quietly made his way down the hall to see what was happening. Balthus’s thundering voice chimed in. 

“Look, Aelfric, we know you’re concerned but if we don’t get the Chalice of whatever the hell, the raids will keep happening. Innocent people will be put at risk.” Byleth now stood in the doorway, watching as Aelfric let out a long, tired sigh. The recent attacks looked to take a lot out of him. Why didn’t he realize his students just wanted to help? Speaking of students, Byleth noted his own pupils standing with the Ashen Wolves. 

“I know… but it is dangerous and my flock is hurting as is. I can’t let you four go into danger, let alone students of the academy.” Aelfric stated and turned before the Ashen Wolves could say another word. He walked out the door, hesitating for a moment as he made eye contact with the professor. Byleth stepped forward to speak with the students on what had occurred but didn’t get the chance to. Constance’s eyes lit up. 

“Impeccable timing! Come with us further underground to track down the Chalice of Beginnings!” 

“The Chalice of Beginnings? Wait, didn't Aelfric just say you weren't to go after it?” Byleth questioned. He had never heard of such an item and didn't want to upset Aelfric by taking his students underground against his direct orders. Hapi stopped herself from sighing and explained. 

“If you had been here earlier, chatterbox, you would have heard the explanation. To put it simply, the Chalice is this big fancy object from the church and the raids are happening because of it. We want to retrieve it to save Aelfric some grief but he won’t let us.” 

“He’s quite overbearing, isn’t he?” Hilda asked, a little unnerved by the fatherly role that Aelfric played for all the students. 

“At times but it comes from the right place.” Yuri shrugged. 

“So to put it simply… we track down this chalice and the raids will stop?” Byleth interjected before another conversation could start. Constance nodded.

“Yes to be brief, that is the ambition we have and I know where we can begin our search!” The girl clasped her hands together, making a small smack as she did. 

Byleth thought on the matter. Thinking his choices over. It wasn't much of a life to constantly fear that bandits might one day destroy and chase out the inhabitants of Abyss. He turned his head back at the door. After speaking to some of the inhabitants he sympathized with them. They were outsiders like him but they were defenseless and scared of the surface world. They had been abandoned by it after all. He focused back on Constance and glanced back and saw how eager Dimitri looked at him. The prince felt it was his duty to protect these people and Byleth could tell that by looking at the sparkle in Dimitri's eyes. He let out a long sigh and crossed his arms. 

"Lead the way." 

“Are we sure this is the right way, Coco?” Hapi asked, obviously tired of walking. Constance refused to admit defeat, however, even though she too was quite exhausted. They had been walking essentially in the dark for almost a half an hour. Byleth looked back at his students, noting that they looked quite tired themselves. 

“I’m sure it was this way!” Constance finally responded to Hapi. She peeked around nervously, softly muttering to herself, something along the lines of 'I'm sure this is the right way… right?' or 'maybe back there we should have turned?' Byleth was about to suggest they turn back before they got too lost when suddenly there was light. He looked up and was awestruck for a moment. They were under the bridge to the monastery. It looked so large and grand from below. 

"We're… below the bridge…" Dimitri whispered. Edelgard nodded. 

"So this is what was below the bridge." She had a note of curiosity in her tone. Constance had grown very quiet as she saw the bright blue sky that peaked from besides the bridge. Hapi quickly took her hand and guided her to the other side of the tunnel so she was shrouded in the dark. 

"I… you have my gratitude, Hapi." Constance clenched her fists and watched her friends stare up at the bridge. She couldn't help how she reacted to the sun. It brought a deep threaded feeling of fear and remorse. It made her remember her parents and what happened to them. Yuri snapped his fingers to gather everyone's attention. 

"While I would love to stare at the bottom side of a bridge, we should keep going. After all, we don't know when the bandits will be back." 

"Great plan." Claude mumbled, still staring up at the bridge. He was quite curious as to why the monastery ignored these passageways below. Especially since they could be used for great battle strategy, whether for, or against Garreg Mach. He kept this thought to himself, knowing full well the church wouldn't stand for anyone who opposed them or thought about it in a hypothetical stance. 

The group followed Constance and Hapi through the passageway, Ashe falling behind as he was still captivated by the sight. Dimitri glanced back and called to his friend, snapping Ashe out of it. He chased the group and walked quite close, so as to not lose his friends. 

Constance stepped out into the sunlight and was petrified for a moment as she was bathed in light. Her mind went blank. Her demeanor changed as she hugged herself and her bangs overshadowed her eyes. 

"Oh… oh no. What have I done? I wasted everyone's time. I'm a deplorable joke of a creature." Constance said lowly, mainly to herself. Edelgard studied the change in the girl and looked to Hapi. 

"What happened to her?" Edelgard asked, wondering if it was some kind of curse. Hapi shrugged. 

"Coco gets like this in the sun. So she prefers to stay out of it." 

"I… see…" Edelgard crossed her arms, focused on Constance as she did. Once they got back Edelgard would have to speak with Constance about her family. She felt partially guilty on behalf of her useless father. He was the one who wound up getting the Nuvelle house destroyed. However, that would have to wait, considering there was a large field ahead. 

The field almost seemed disconnected from the world. There were large statues and soldiers that almost appeared greyed out. They wore armor with no markings on it. Byleth couldn't quite place it. The far side was a large rock wall. They were all boxed in. This had to be the Chasm of Binding that Constance rambled about while they walked. 

"Wow… so this was at the end of this tunnel?" Balthus looked around, taking in the sights. He eyed the closest large statue. "What is that…?"

"This is all my fault…" Constance began to drone on. Depreciating herself with every long extravagant word she could think of. Hapi pat Constance on the shoulder. “No… please don’t soil your hands with my filthy existence… No soap could remove the filth from your hands…"

“Hapi, please keep Constance moving. We don’t need her falling behind.” Balthus told Hapi and received a small nod in return. 

“Hang in there, Coco. We’ll be back inside soon.” 

“What’s the point? I should just resign myself to my own extermination.” She paused for a moment to lift her head. “How… peculiar… I sense magic in the air… some kind of… binding spell…” The corners of Lindhart’s mouth pulled down into a frown.

“I don’t sense anything…” He started for a moment then lit up. “Wait… I do sense something… but it’s bigger… closer.” While the group discussed the matters of magic, Byleth stepped away to examine the field. Dimitri followed behind. 

“What do you think about this field, Dimitri?” Byleth inquired on the prince’s thoughts. He himself didn’t fully understand this field. Where were they? How come no one had found this? Who were all these strange soldiers? He could tell the prince didn’t have any more of an idea than he did. Dimitri looked a little distraught and dismayed. 

“To be honest with you, professor. I don’t know what to make of all this. Perhaps it would be best for us to leave? I don’t like how those statues look.” Almost as if the statue had heard Dimitri. It turned and faced the group.

“Those who dare defile this sacred place-- leave now or perish!” The statue ordered in a mechanical, yet strangely human voice. It sounded like a few voices, some male, some female, all mixed together, but Byleth couldn’t help but feel that he could almost… hear Rhea in the slew of voices. Something about the way the S’s were whistled and the way the words were articulated. It sent shivers down his spine. Balthus’s fists collided and he let out a hearty laugh, forcing Byleth to focus.

“Now we’re talking!” The man yelled before charging into the fight. 

If only it had been that easy. Byleth had lost track of how long they had been fighting. He was beginning to feel tired and his body was growing more sore by the moment. He had taken a lot of unnecessary damage. Before he realized it, the group was all routed in one area again. Balthus let out large, heavy breaths. 

“What gives? No matter how many we cut down more just keep coming.” Balthus complained, quite tired of fighting for once. Lindhart, who looked more annoyed than tired cleared his throat. 

“Seeing these patterns… I believe those devices along the rockwall could be some sort of key.” 

“Yes… If I may add my opinion… the statues may warrant some scrutiny.” Byleth focused ahead. To end this fighting they had to get to those levers. 

“We can’t waste anymore of our strength fighting all of these things.” Byleth began. He felt his heart tighten as a plan dawned on him. Though he hated to admit it they had to split up. “We have to break into small groups and get to the levers as quickly as possible.” 

Byleth assigned groups based on what he could see on the battlefield. He would be with Yuri and Balthus taking the far left switch. There were quite a few enemies and Byleth knew they’d need raw power to break through their ranks. He sheathed his steel sword and withdrew the Sword of the Creator for this fight. Next, Hapi and Constance would take the second switch. Their combined magic would be capable of getting through anything and since they both had white magic capabilities, it put Byleth at ease sending them by themselves. The third switch was heavily guarded as well. It made him nervous, but he assigned Dimitri, Edelgard, and Lindhart. He prayed they would make it out alive. Finally, the fourth switch would be taken by Claude, Hilda, and Ashe. With Claude’s strategy and tricks, Byleth was sure he’d be able to get by without much harm. 

They broke off, each taking the trails Byleth had given them to avoid as much fighting as possible but even then, the statues had a wide range and chased anyone remotely near. Byleth found a couple tailing his group and tried to pick up the pace further since they struggled taking one down, let alone two or three. Balthus on the other hand, felt differently about the matter and tried to take on one of the statues, causing Yuri to swear and help his comrade while Byleth had to distract the other statue. The statues were nearly impossible to take down before, but Byleth noted how easier it became after switching to the Sword of the Creator. He cursed himself for not using it sooner, but focused on taking down the statue. 

After that fight, Byleth’s group forged ahead to their lever, Balthus managing to get there before anyone else. He gripped the lever and pulled it down. He turned his head to see if anyone else had gotten to their switches. Hapi and Constance were close, Claude managed to get there quite quickly and Dimitri had just arrived. 

“C’mon. C’mon!” Balthus called out through gritted teeth as he noticed a statue heading their way. He was exhausted and knew for certain that Byleth was going to pass out if this continued. He was about to charge in and fight the statue when it clicked and slumped over. His brain stopped as he tried to think of what just happened and began to cheer as he realized everyone had gotten to their designated levers. 

“Once we leave this place and Abyss, I’m never coming back. At this point, I might as well leave the monastery altogether.” Lindhart complained loudly. 

“Oh it wasn’t that bad.” Edelgard elbowed the green haired boy. 

“Not that bad?! It couldn't have been worse!’ Lindhart objected. 

“Enough bickering. Those statues mentioned this place being sacred. This must be where the chalice is!” Balthus interjected. 

“My sincerest apologies for interrupting your conversations but… that wall bears strange markings.” Constance pointed out the nearby rock surface. Lindhart turned his attention from Edelgard to the markings. His eyes lit up with interest. 

“Those markings resemble crests… though I haven’t seen crests such as those before.” He stepped closer to the symbols, wanting to get a better look. “If only I had something to draw on I just…” 

“Look, the last thing we need is some crazy crest talk.” Hapi complained as she leaned against the wall. Lindhart would have been offended but one of the symbols began to glow. 

“Fascinating… It appears as though the sigils react to touch… That crest must be one that you have!” He noted the other three crests and connected them to the other three Ashen Wolves members. “Could it be… the three of you… touch the wall as well.” Lindhart ordered. They did as Lindhart ordered and the wall began to react. The earth below them trembled and shook as the Ashen Wolves came in contact with the wall. Finally the rocks gave way and behind the rock wall sat a golden chalice, decorated with small jewels. 

“That must be it! The Chalice of Beginnings!” Balthus said excitedly. He climbed the wall and ran in, claiming the Chalice of Beginnings. As he did, the Earth shook some more. The group turned and noticed a large statue standing closeby. It had appeared in response to the chalice being taken. 

“We need to leave!” Byleth ordered, realizing this statue was way stronger than the rest. They didn't stand a chance against it.

“Back into Abyss!" Yuri ordered the group.

Byleth felt adrenaline and fear fill his body as the statue chased them into the passageway. They would have made it just fine, however, Balthus wasn’t able to get the door mechanism to work in time. Allowing the big statue to bust through, hellbent on reclaiming the chalice and destroying the intruders. He slowed and looked ahead, more of those strange illusionary soldiers guarded the room. He noticed a shut door ahead of them and another one behind it, creaking as it tried to close. He saw a lever tucked alongside the staircase up to the shut door. 

His students seemed quite shaken and exhausted from all the events. Lindhart, while initially intrigued by the mechanical beasts, was now absolutely terrified of the situation he was in. He kept murmuring to himself about how he never should have stuck his nose into this crazy business. 

“Focus.” Byleth ordered the students, drawing their attention from their fears to him. Byleth began to run through his plan. “We have to get through that door.” 

“The one behind the sealed door?” Lindhart chimed in, obviously quite discouraged. 

“Yes. I assume that the lever right there controls that door. I need all of you to get to the door while I go for the lever.” Dimitri immediately grew more alarmed. 

“Professor! I can’t allow you to do that!” The prince argued. Claude and Edelgard seemed to share the same sentiment as the prince. They didn’t want to throw Byleth into danger while they escaped. Byleth snapped his attention to the prince and shook his head. 

“This is different from any other situation we’ve been in, Dimitri. As your professor, I need to make sure all of you get out of here.” He turned, hearing the statue creak. Balthus chimed in, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. 

“Look, I’ll go with him and be his backup.” He reassured the others. Dimitri still remained tense but did agree. 

“Alright, then let’s get a move on!” Balthus charged ahead, Byleth followed, giving his students quick instruction. If they could avoid a fight, they should. 

“Those students of yours really care about you! You must be an amazing teacher of some sorts!” Balthus called to Byleth as soon as they separated from the rest of the group. 

“If we make it out of this alive you can find that out yourself.” Byleth stated firmly as he focused on the lever. He could hear his students fighting and picked up the pace. Balthus puffed up his chest, charging ahead to keep up with the smaller male. 

“I think I’ll just have to do that! So don’t go dying on me now!” Balthus joked and focused on an illusionary soldier wielding a bow. He changed his destination and drew back a fist, slamming it into the soldier. The thing made no sound and disappeared into mist as Balthus continued to wail on it. Byleth sidestepped and felt the air from the sword another soldier had brought down. He brought his sword up to cut down the illusionary man. He then lunged for the switch, pulling it down. It let out a loud “clunk,” and the door began to open. To Byleth’s dismay he heard combat ensue once the doors opened. 

“Come on, we have to move!” He called to Balthus. The two charged back to the group, Byleth managing to earn a nice cut on his arm on the way. He saw his students fighting and blanked out as he charged ahead, cutting down any possible threats while not paying attention to any harm done to him. Dimitri yelled out for his professor, charging forward but Byleth stopped him. 

“Go! Through the doors before they close!” He ordered his students, sending them into a full out sprint. He followed behind, trying to distract any remaining enemy from his students. He managed to make his way through the gate with the students. He turned back and noticed the statue making its way to them. 

“We have to close the gates!” Dimitri stated, rushing over and using as much of his strength to pull one gate. Balthus rushed to the other, and their peers rushed in to help close the doors. They managed to close the doors, a loud slam sounded from the other side not even a moment later. The group let out a collective sigh, taking a moment of repose while Byleth stepped out to get a view of what awaited them. Much to his dismay he spotted another large statue but it did not move. He noticed another door level by the statue and clenched his fists. He looked to the next locked door. He knew what he had to do. He turned back to his students. They took a moment longer to patch up any wounds, that was when Byleth broke down his plan. 

“I need all of you to get to that locked door over there. Once it’s open you need to run. Don’t look back.” He looked to Dimitri, who looked more distraught than ever. “I will be behind you. I promise.” He swore to the prince. 

The statue was more terrifying up close. It didn’t seem to notice Byleth was there but Byleth wasn’t willing to test his luck. He had to make this quick in the case the statue came to life. He braced himself, steeling his nerves and charged forward. The statue, sensing Byleth enter his range, roared to life. The joints snapping and cracking with age; some plates even broke off on it, since it had not moved in quite a long time. His eyes glowed eerily and focused onto Byleth. Byleth felt every hair on his body stand on edge. He quickly snapped out of it and rushed to the lever. He struggled for a moment with the rusty lever, hearing the statue raise one giant arm to bring down on him. The lever gave and he threw himself out of the way, just as the arm collided with the ground. 

He tumbled and stumbled as he tried to quickly stand himself back up. He saw illusionary soldiers appear and disregarded them as he took off for his students. He could hear more fighting and felt his anxiety sore but this time with a hint of frustration. Wherever they turned there seemed to be more enemies. His students were injured and tired. Their weapons were on the verge of breaking. He could feel despair grasp at his silent heart. He grit his teeth and charged ahead to join the fighting. Much to his surprise, it was the bandits. He could handle bandits. He spared a glance back at the statue and illusionary soldiers. They were close behind. He could use this to his advantage. 

“Run! Don’t bother fighting! Just keep going!” Byleth ordered his students, stopping to fight through the bandits. 

“What?” Yuri called, startled. 

“We have company on the way! They can fight each other while we run!” Byleth ushered some of the kids through the entranceway. 

“Great idea, Teach! Like a bait and switch.” Claude chimed in as he rushed past. He too was quite tired from all the fighting. Byleth was the last one to make it through the hallway. He shoved a bandit off of him just as the statue charged in, startling the bandits.

He ignored the cries of the bandits and ran with his students. Surely this was the way out? His heart sank as he saw more illusionary soldiers. Some were riding pegasuses while others rode normal horses. He didn’t even have to say anything to his students, they were already in action. First, Claude and Ashe focused on taking out the flying ranks and any cavalier. Any that survived were met with Balthus, Dimitri, and Edelgard. Hapi, Lindhart, and Yuri provided healing and some additional support and Hilda stuck close to Claude in case a rogue soldier charged at him. Byleth joined in the fighting. He distracted a few stronger units and noticed ahead there was another door. It was halfway closed, meaning they needed to get through it now. 

“Everyone! Head through the door before it closes!” Byleth ordered. “Stop fighting and go!” His students snapped to attention. Lindhart was the first to rush out of fighting, having seen enough battle and blood, his face was pale as a sheet. Ashe, Claude, and Hilda were next, followed by the Ashen Wolves. Dimitri and Edelgard hesitated, noticing how Byleth was distracting opponents so his students could get through. Byleth caught their gazes and shook his head. 

“I’ll be right behind you just g-” He felt a blade slip past his side, cutting into his skin. He winced and stumbled back and another blow came to his head. “GO!” He roared out to Dimitri and Edelgard, giving them no choice but to run to the door. Noticing how close it was to closing, Dimitri discarded his lance and grabbed at the door, trying to slow it down. 

“Professor- Byleth! Hurry!” Dimitri called Byleth’s name, causing the professor's hazy mind to snap to attention. Almost automatically, Byleth began to run, doing his best to avoid the conflict as he made it to the door just in time. It took a moment to process but Byleth realized that they had truly made it. The fighting was over. Once that relief flooded him, his legs gave out and he dropped his sword. He could almost cry. Everyone had made it out alive. That was all he could have asked for. 

The sound of a horse came to his ears and Byleth raised his head. A lone illusionary soldier was charging at him, axe raised. Byleth tried to get up and reach for his sword but his body refused. He had exhausted himself completely. 

“Professor!” Dimitri urgently called, trying to recover his lance but he was too frantic. Byleth saw the glint of metal and raised his arms to defend himself. He heard the axe collide with a blade and looked to see who had rushed in. To his astoundment, it was Ashe. The boy had taken Byleth’s sword and stopped the blow. Though his stance was shaky and his grip on the weapon wasn’t as firm as it could have been, the boy had done well. 

“Someone! Help!” Ashe’s voice was strained as he had to deflect another blow. Claude shot at the illusionary knight while Edelgard attacked, breaking her axe almost instantly. The soldier disappeared and the group was silent. A moment of tension filled the air as they waited for any more enemies. When none came, Byleth felt his head grow light and the ground rushed forward. 

“Professor!” He could hear someone call his name but nothing more as everything went black. 

Byleth woke up on a dusty bed. His body protested angrily as he forced himself into an upright position. Some of his more urgent wounds were bandaged, he noted. His mind was hazy for a moment before all his senses came alive. He looked around and noticed Balthus, Ashe, Yuri, and Lindhart. Lindhart looked over and groaned, realizing that he’d now have to actually work on healing his professor. There was some benefit to this, Lindhart was able to talk to the professor about his crest. However, to both his relief and his dismay, Yuri stopped Lindhart. 

“I’ll heal him.” Yuri stated simply. Lindhart was silent for a moment and shrugged. 

“Have at it then. I’m going to find somewhere nice and clean to take a nap.” He emphasised the word clean as he headed off. Balthus fumed at that statement. 

“Hey there are plenty of clean places to take a nap! C’mere and I’ll knock you unconscious and you can sleep on the nice, clean floor.” He called to Lindhart, almost going to chase the tired boy but Ashe stopped him. 

“Please don’t take any offense to Lindhart. That’s just how he is and you need to rest.” Ashe told the significantly larger man. Balthus stopped and looked at Ashe, now really taking in how small he was. He didn’t argue with him, he just sat down. Yuri shook his head and rolled his eyes before looking to Byleth. 

“And here I thought Balthus was going to finally get blown up by some magic. What a shame.” 

“Why did you send Lindhart off?” Byleth asked. Ignoring the argument completely. 

“You just woke up and you’re already asking questions? How adorable of you.” Yuri playfully flirted as he raised his hands. Byleth felt the warm sensation of magic cover his body. He didn’t say anything in response, causing Yuri to shift uncomfortably. “Well… Look I just wanted to talk to you without anyone around.”

“That’s interesting, considering there are plenty of people around.” Byleth shrugged at the idea. Yuri let out a short, abrupt laugh. 

“Was that a joke? I didn’t take you as the joking type.” Yuri grinned. Byleth met Yuri’s eyes.

“Just stating the obvious.” 

“Dry humor. How precious.” Yuri stated. Byleth narrowed his eyes. 

“What is with the flattery? What do you want?” 

“Smart too. I’m not saying I need anything from you… Well only your time.” Yuri purred out, sitting next to Byleth. Byleth was confused for a moment. 

“My time?” Byleth questioned. Yuri nodded in response. 

“Yes. You and I have quite the connection. So I propose a date. Meet me at the Goddess tower around midnight and I promise. You won’t be let down.” Yuri winked and left before Byleth could ask about the affair further. What was Yuri getting at? A date? The goddess tower? Byleth could hardly think on the matter more because a rowdy bunch of house leaders entered the infirmary. 

“Professor!” Dimitri called out and rushed over, embracing his professor tightly. “Thank the goddess you’re alright!” Dimitri couldn’t even be mad at his professor. The situation with the Chalice of Beginnings was too bizarre and he knew his professor wanted to ensure the safety of all the students. 

“Yeah, Teach. You gave all of us quite the scare, passing out like that.” Claude chimed in, locking his fingers behind his head. Edelgard nodded in agreement.

“We thought you were done for. Please refrain from doing something like that in the future.” Byleth could have laughed if the prince hadn’t crushed all the air out of his lungs. Getting chased by murderous statues didn't seem like something he could do again even if he tried.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The professor breathed out, happy to be reunited with the house leaders.


	10. Past Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth learns the truth of what happened to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrated my day of birth sons but also I'm working on getting back in a groove of posting. This chapter is jus so long

Byleth stood in front of the large doors to the audience chamber. Behind him stood the Ashen Wolves. Balthus looked nervous to be standing on the surface. He kept looking around like some kind of debt collector was going to slither out and end his life. Hapi clung close to his side, looking quite displeased by everyone. Constance was stiff as a board as she kept her gaze ahead. Her usual confident demeanor had dwindled as they approached the audience chamber. The only one who appeared unfazed was Yuri. 

Byleth pushed the doors open and was surprised to find that Rhea was not standing out in the center. Instead, he saw Seteth. He had the Ashen Wolves wait behind while he went to speak with Seteth. The advisor glanced up from the papers he held and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Byleth, is everything okay? Who are those students?” Seteth started with questions. Byleth even felt himself grow nervous, unsure how to word those answers. 

“Everything is fine, Seteth. Where is Rhea? As for those students, they belong to a house below Garreg Mach.” Byleth explained. Seteth’s eyebrows furrowed as he recalled some documents on the house below Garreg Mach. It was under Aelfric’s jurisdiction wasn’t it? Then why was Byleth caring for those students? He would have to talk with Rhea on this situation. The professors had bigger problems to deal with and Byleth certainly didn’t need to care for a house that wasn’t even his own. Seteth snapped out of his thoughts as Byleth repeated his question. 

“The Archbishop…” He started as he met Byleth’s dark, stoic eyes. “I’ll retrieve her. Wait here for a moment.” Seteth walked off into the office off of the audience chamber to grab Rhea. The two emerged. Rhea saw Byleth and her eyes lit up while her face formed a small, warm smile. The Ashen Wolves stepped forward, Constance still clung to the chalice tightly, her knuckles turning white as she did. 

“What is this?” Rhea asked, her voice gentle but with a note of surprise in it. 

“A-Archbishop, we…” Constance cleared her throat. Yuri rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the entrance and then focused on Rhea. 

“We have recovered the Chalice of Beginnings.” Yuri stated, interrupting Constance. Constance shot Yuri a look before looking back to Rhea. Rhea’s eyes were slightly widened as she took in that information. 

“The Chalice of Beginnings?” Seteth frowned as he heard Rhea repeat the name. 

“Rhea what is this artifact?” He questioned. It was another thing that Rhea had failed to mention to him. 

“The Chalice…” She extended her hands to Constance, taking it from her and examining the item. “It was an artifact that the Divine Saint Seiros used in hopes to bring back the progenitor god… With her and the four apostyles they hoped to perform a Rite and the god would return again to this earthly plane.” She recited the history but Byleth couldn’t help but feel she was recalling the memories herself. Seteth crossed his arms. 

“I assume it did not work?”

“No. It was a failure.” She looked to Byleth and smiled. “I am guessing you had a hand in finding the artifact?” Byleth shook his head.

“It was the Ashen Wolves. I only assisted in retrieving the chalice.” 

“I see. Well thank you. All of you. For reuniting the church with a lost artifact.” Just as Rhea finished talking, a knight ran in.

“Archbishop Rhea!” He called to her, clutching a piece of parchment. 

“What is it?” Rhea turned her attention to the knight. 

“Cardinal Aelfric has been kidnapped!”

“What?!” The collective voices of the Ashen Wolves startled Byleth. 

“You have a note? Read it.” Rhea ordered the guard as she eyed the paper.” The guard nodded and unrolled the parchment. His shaky words read that Aelfric had been taken and would be returned if the Chalice of Beginnings was handed over. If no one showed, Aelfric would be killed and the Abyss raids would only get worse. The silence was deafening as eyes soon focused on Rhea, who held the chalice close. 

“There must be something-” Seteth began but was cut off. 

“Take the chalice and return Aelfric safely.” Rhea told the group, handing the chalice to Byleth. Byleth nodded and whispered a soft thanks before heading out with the Ashen Wolves. He would have to gather the other students before they left. Seteth stood there in silence, mouth hanging open. 

“Lady Rhea?! What- No… How could you just hand the chalice over?!” He began. Rhea raised a hand as if to silence Seteth’s raging nerves. 

“It is alright, Seteth. The Chalice of Beginnings may be a church artifact but it is useless… The chalice can only be used if the blood of the four apostles is present and their lines have long died out.” She stated softly, but paused. Four apostles and four members of the Ashen Wolves. Something in her screamed at the realization. “Wait… Seteth I need you to gather records on those four students. Look for any signs of forgery.” She ordered him. Seteth, though even more alarmed, felt a tinge of satisfaction. Hopefully Rhea would think before committing herself to serious matters such as this. He turned and took off in a brisk pace to retrieve the records.

Yuri had been the one to suggest such a dangerous plan but Byleth didn’t stop him. The Ashen Wolves needed to take the lead on this matter, considering Aelfric was essentially their house professor in some way. He also wanted to see what happened when Hapi sighed. Balthus seemed extra excited by the matter. He was ready to destroy these bandits.

“Alright Hapi! Do your stuff!” Balthus called out. Hapi rolled her eyes. 

“Alright alright.” Hapi let out a sigh, and then another, and finally a long one. She looked to become physically relieved by sighing. Even Byleth felt a tinge of satisfaction just watching her. Loud screeches filled the sky as large birds swooped into the battlefield. 

“How interesting.” Lindhart mumbled softly as he watched. One bird swooped down, causing Yuri to narrow his eyes. 

“Does it want to take off with Balthus?” He heard Balthus let out a frustrated sound as he tried to fight off the birds' talons. Finally a surprised cry echoed from his throat as the bird took off with him. “Oh wow it actually took off with him.” 

“Should we go after it?!” Dimitri asked, visibly alarmed. Yuri shook his head 

“Nah. Balthus can handle himself. Let’s focus on getting Aelfric back from those bandits, shall we?” Yuri focused ahead. Byleht looked skyward, watching the bird fly off with Balthus in tow. Charging forward, it didn’t take much to get Aelfric back from the bandits. They didn’t have him heavily guarded and Byleth was almost surprised that Aelfric just didn’t get himself out. Shouldn’t cardinals have some fighting capabilities? 

“Aelfric, it’s good to see you in one piece.” Yuri gave a grin that Byleth felt was a little too wide. 

“We should get out of here after we get Balthus back.” Ashe recommended, looking around at all the bandits. The birds were already focused on the bandits and the one that had taken off with Balthus had landed and released the wild man. Balthus of course, was trying to fight the bird to get back at it for taking off with him. 

“Oh Baltie…” Hilda let out a long sigh as she watched her idiotic friend. She had admittedly been worried for him, but now couldn’t even muster up anything more than disappointment. Byleth gripped his steel sword.

“Let’s get Balthus back and get to the monastery.” He said simply before taking off towards Balthus, taking on a few bandits along the way. Dimitri charged after his professor, Edelgard following suit. 

The bandits behavior was strange. Byleth noted how they seemed to aim more for himself and his students but strayed away from Aelfric and the Ashen Wolves. He changed his strategy and looked to Yuri. He couldn’t put Aelfric in harm's way but he knew the others could handle themselves. 

“Yuri! You, Constance, and Hapi take the lead.” Byleth ordered Yuri. Yuri turned and looked back. 

“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“These bandits seem less inclined to hurt you, Constance, and Hapi. We could use that to push through.” Yuri seemed almost surprised by Byleth’s observation. He grinned slyly. 

“Good idea. Also good eye.” Yuri winked and took off with Constance and Hapi in tow. Aelfric called to stop them but Byleth stopped him. 

“I will make sure nothing happens to them, Aelfric.” Byleth promised. The brunette focused on Byleth’s face, scanning it. Byleth felt it was because he was looking for any fault. Anything that suggested Byleth was unsure. Aelfric nodded.

“Fine. Please, protect them with your life.” Aelfric’s tone came out surprisingly serious. It caught Byleth off guard but he didn’t show it. Byleth nodded. 

“Of course. They are as much my students as they are yours.” Byleth turned and charged to fight more bandits, not noticing the wall of fog that began to appear behind him where he left Aelfric standing. 

“Is B trying to take on all the birds by himself?” Hapi asked, clenching her jaw as she tried not to sigh and instead focused on Constance who had been in a depressed state. Yuri nodded.

“Of course he is. He has the brain capacity of a wild animal.” Yuri’s tone was flat as he mimicked Byleth’s typical speaking mannerism. This raised a chuckle out of Ashe and a look from Byleth. 

“Regardless,” Edelgard began, “we have to slay those birds and get out of here. In case you haven’t noticed there’s a fog rolling in.” She clenched her axe tighter. Lindhart scowled.

“This isn’t a normal fog. Can you feel the magical charge to it?” He asked. Constance nodded, no longer in her depressive episode since the fog blocked the sky. 

“Tis quite curious if you ask me.” Constance stated, sparing a glance back in the direction of where they left Aelfric. Yuri was quick to snap her to attention. 

“Let’s just get Balthus and get out. I’m tired of fighting.” After this statement, Edelgard eyed Yuri suspiciously. She slipped back to walk alongside Dimitri. She needed to know if her suspicions were well placed or not. Just something about Yuri seemed off. She was about to ask when bandits interjected between Byleth’s students and the Ashen Wolves. Dimitri felt the tension fill his shoulders as he realized that Byleth had been separated since he had been charging with the Ashen Wolves. 

Byleth heard the clanging of weapons and glanced back. He was going to turn when the screeching of a bird stopped him. There were two large birds still in the air, and one down. Balthus was doing his best to beat down the bird, but he had managed to get hit a few times. Talon marks adorned his arms and chest. Hapi focused on helping Balthus while Constance distracted one of the other birds. Yuri charged in to assist. This left Byleth to face the third bird on his own. He slipped out the Sword of Creator. He needed its range if he was going to face it. 

He charged towards the bird, stumbling back only when the beat of its wings caused an updraft of wind. He dug his heel into the ground and swung the Sword of the Creator. The bird flew to the side, causing the blade to whip back quickly. Byleth swore under his breath, realizing he’d have to get closer and be faster if he were going to take this bird down by himself. He spared a glance back to the Ashen Wolves. Yuri and Balthus were attacking the birds while Hapi and Constance provided support or healing if needed. He relaxed, knowing they’d be okay. 

Byleth pushed off the ground, lowering himself to the ground to pick up additional speed and lower his center of gravity, making it harder to push him back. Once within a closer range to the bird he swung his sword, managed to get the wing of the bird. It wobbled and let out an angry cry before Byleth struck at the wing again, trying to get the bird to land. Once achieving that goal, Byleth quickly cut the bird down. The fog dissipated enough to let him see his students were okay. He turned to check on the Ashen Wolves and noticed Aelfric standing there, the rest of the bandits stood behind him. 

“Aelfric!” All of the Ashen Wolves except Yuri cried out. Aelfric raised a hand, causing them to stop. 

“Tie them up.” Aelfric ordered. The bandits moved in, doing as instructed. The Ashen Wolves couldn’t fight back, they were too stunned by Aelfric’s words. 

“Aelfric! What is the meaning of this!?” Byleth gripped his sword and rushed to the aid of the Ashen Wolves.

“Sorry, Professor but my flock and I have an engagement to get to and we will be needing the chalice.” Aelfric stated and nodded to Yuri; the only member of the Ashen Wolves not tied up. Yuri turned and charged at Byleth. Byleth felt magic shoot through his body, causing him to freeze up. He tried to move but couldn’t. He saw Yuri draw his sword and watched as Yuri brought the hilt of the blade to his temple, knocking him unconscious. In his final moments of consciousness, Byleth swore he heard Yuri say, 

“Don’t forget our date.” 

“Professor?!” 

“Lindhart, we need you to heal the professor!” Byleth heard someone call for him. He felt the familiar warm wave of healing magic wash over him as the throbbing in his skull calmed down. Byleth cracked his eyes open, for a moment his vision was blurry. He blinked a few more times and focused on a very worried looking Dimitri. Byleth lifted himself off the ground. 

“I’m fine, Dimitri. I…” His voice trailed off as he recalled what had happened. “Yuri…” He looked around for any sign of the Ashen Wolves.

“We saw it all, Teach.” Claude stated, his tone was serious. Dimitri clenched his fists. 

“We’ll find him, professor. I promise you.” Byleth was silent as he thought of what had happened. He shook his head and began to speak. He thought the proposition Yuri came up with was odd. Had it been some kind of message all along? 

“I don’t think things are what they seem. I don’t think Yuri betrayed me.” 

“How can you say that?!” Edelgard questioned. Byleth focused on her face, taking in the expression she gave. He knew how it felt to be genuinely betrayed, and looking at that face of genuine frustration and worry, he felt his heart ache. 

“I just know.” 

“Yuri! Rationalize this train of thought you’re having! We demand an explanation at this very instance!” Constance screeched, causing Yuri to let out a groan in response. He signaled and a bandit happily gagged the complaining girl. Balthus and Hapi argued against the notion, trying to break free of their bonds. 

“Seriously, Yuri!? I thought you were a decent guy!” Balthus snapped. 

“How charming of you. This is why I was able to get away with so much. I only had to worry about Constance picking up on my trail.” He stopped speaking to listen to the angry muffled sounds from the girl. 

“Yuri why are you doing this!?” Hapi asked, almost desperately. 

“Because I told him to.” Aelfric stepped out to speak to the Ashen Wolves. The time was nearing. The Rite of Rebirth was about to begin. “I needed all of you and your crests in order to perform the Rite of Rebirth.” 

“What?!” Balthus snapped and struggled. “Get me out of here! We’ll fight this out with our fists!” Aelfric lifted the Chalice of Beginnings. Magic circles formed on the ground below the Ashen Wolves, causing them to cry out in agony as their blood was being stolen and put into the chalice. Yuri glanced back at the door, hoping, almost praying to the goddess that his plan would work. He heard the doors of the Goddess Tower open and grinned slyly. 

“Sorry Aelfric, but I came prepared.” Aelfric turned to see what was happening, obviously angry over the possibility that Yuri had played him like a fool. His eyes widened as he saw Byleth standing there with his students. He could faintly make out Rhea’s form in the doorway and rushed ahead towards the stairway. 

“Move them! Guard them until the ritual is over!” He ordered his henchmen. Men swarmed the Ashen Wolves, pushing, shoving, and grabbing them in order to move them away from the intruders. Byleth focused on the students, noticing their pained expressions. He clutched his sword, infuriated at how Aelfric had betrayed and hurt his own students, and for what? Some chalice and weird ritual? What did he hope to accomplish? 

“Professor!” Rhea called, stopping Byleth from pursuing Aelfric. “If you’re going in to fight Aelfric you need to send in students with crests.” 

“What?” Byleth stopped and looked back at the Archbishop. 

“The Rite of Rebirth relies on the crests of the four apostles… If you want to interrupt the ritual you have to bring in different crests.” Byleth looked ahead after taking in that information. He saw the way the bandits seemed to shield the Ashen Wolves. He nodded. 

“Understood.” He then took off with his students. He stopped, facing the battlefield down the center. He would go straight ahead and draw attention to him. These bandits weren’t that difficult, so he wasn’t too worried about getting killed. To the right side was Hapi and Constance. He formed a team of Hilda, Claude, and Dimitri to rescue them. Edelgard, Lindhart, and Ashe were to go down the left side and aid Balthus and Yuri. Byleth instructed his students on depending on one another and studying their enemy for weaknesses before he sent them off. 

Edelgard’s team ran efficiently. Lindhart stuck to the back to provide any support with spells and healing. Ashe remained closer to Edelgard, allowing her to attack initially while he either finished off the bandit or distracted them with a well timed arrow. Dimitri’s team had interesting tactics, to say the least. Claude kept a few bombs on his belt. To Dimitri’s astonishment, the bombs were filled with chili powder, causing the bandits to cry out in pain for their eyes and lungs. Claude used this timing to shoot down any bandits he could see. After the smoke cleared, Hilda and Dimitri ran in to take down anyone still standing. In no time, both Balthus and Hapi were freed from the ritual. Aelfric swore at the bandits for their stupidity and tried to rush the ritual. 

Byleth charged down the center to draw attention to him. He spotted Dimitri making his way to Constance and focused his sights on getting to Yuri. He ducked down under an axe and rammed his sword up into the bandit’s head. He pulled it out and focused on the next bandit. An arrow shot by, lodging into the neck of the next bandit. Byleth turned his head and noticed Edelgard’s group headed his way. A small smile reached his lips as he moved towards Yuri. 

Upon reaching the purple haired boy, Byleth stepped into the magic circle, breaking the seal and releasing Yuri. The boy smiled, took a step, and immediately fell into Byleth’s arms. 

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” Byleth said softly as he helped Yuri back up. 

“At least you remembered.” Yuri joked and steadied himself. Byleth turned his attention across the room to where Dimitri’s team was. Constance was freed as well, thanks to Hilda. Byleth then turned his gaze to Aelfric. 

“Let’s go. We can’t keep our host waiting.” Byleth stated simply. 

Aelfric swore as the final circle was broken. He checked the chalice and grit his teeth.

“This will be plenty.” He turned and faced the stairs at the front of the room. He approached them with the chalice in hand, pausing for a moment as he heard the sound of various footsteps. 

“Aelfric stop! Whatever you’re trying to do with the chalice it won’t work!” Rhea called. Aelfric laughed. 

“I know what the chalice can do. I’m no fool to the stories.” He snapped and placed the chalice down on something behind him before turning back. Rhea’s eyes widened in horror at the sight.

“Aelfric… What are you hoping to do?! Where… Where did you find her?!” Byleth stared at the figure on the stairs. He felt his mind go blank as he saw the women. She had hair just a smidge lighter than his own and looked to be the same texture. She had pale skin and a delicate body. It didn’t take a genius to realize who she was in relation to him. 

“I found her 10 years ago in Abyss. Amazing isn’t it? She looks as if she has just gone to sleep.” Aelfric grinned, almost madly. Byleth heard Dimitri say something but it didn’t process. Aelfric turned his gaze onto Byleth. 

“Professor… Byleth… Take a look at your mother! This ritual would bring her back! Don’t you want to reunite with your mother? Wouldn't you want Jeralt to see her again?” Aelfric tried to sway Byleth. Claude scowled. 

“Teach’s mother…?” He mumbled and eyed the body. Rhea quickly turned to speak to Byleth.

“Professor don’t listen to him. This ritual… It won’t bring Sitri back. It wasn’t made to bring people back from the dead. It… It’s a failure.” Rhea tried to deter Byleth but he didn’t say anything. Rhea turned to face Aelfric. 

“Aelfric this needs to stop! Sitri wouldn’t have wanted this! She chose her own fate!” 

“How did you know!? After all, how could she have chosen!? That night when she gave birth to a child who made no sound!” Those words struck home.

A child who made no sound. 

No heartbeat. 

Byleth grit his teeth and dropped his steel sword. Instead he gripped the Sword of the Creator and charged at Aelfric. He whipped the blade out, forcing Aelfric to step away from Sitri. He charged in and grabbed the Chalice, carefully removing it from her body so he wouldn’t spill anything on her pure white dress. He then discarded the item, throwing it away from his mother.

“No! How dare you! You ungrateful child! She gave her life for you!” 

“Shut up! She gave her life for her child!” He charged at Aelfric again, blinded by anger. “She gave her life for me!” He slipped past a spell and cut Aelfric’s arm. “She wanted me to live!” He felt his eyes burn as he proceeded to slam his right fist into Aelfric’s face, knocking the man on his back. He then stood over the man. His eyes overshadowed and full of fury. 

“Are you saying that you never want to see your own mother?” Aelfric tried to drag himself away from Byleth but was stopped when Byleth stepped on his arms. He raised the sword so it was just above his neck. 

“No but what I am saying is she never would have wanted this.” He brought the sword down, piercing Aelfric’s throat. He pulled it out and listened to the sound of Aelfric choking on his own blood. “And you will never be able to lay a hand on her ever again.” She put away his sword and turned, walking in the way of Aelfric’s sight of Sitri. He stood before his mother, staring at her peaceful expression as he waited for Aelfric to breathe his last breath. 

He looked down at his gloves and coat, they were covered in blood. He quickly began to remove them, tucking his gloves away and using the coat to mop up the blood on his armor. He tied the article of clothing around his waist and with shaky arms, picked his mother up. She was light and her body didn’t behave like a typical corpse would. She sank into his arms like someone alive would do. He turned and looked back at the audience. Everyone seemed so shocked at the information they had just been given. On top of that, Byleth’s reaction to said information. 

“Let’s leave this place.” 

“Professor…” Dimitri began. 

“Please… let’s just go.” Byleth cut the prince off and headed for the exit. 

Byleth emerged from the Goddess Tower, Rhea hot on his trail. Her calm demeanor was replaced by a slightly frantic and worried one. He had sent his students ahead to clear the path of onlookers so he wouldn’t be stopped on his journey to the graveyard. He held his mother closer, but he was trembling. He couldn’t fully wrap his head around what he was feeling. There were a bunch of complex emotions running through him but one was quite prevalent. 

Anger. 

“How could this happen? Why did this happen?” Byleth snapped at the Archbishop. Rhea stepped back, placing a hand on her chest as she stared at the professor. His eyebrows formed a knot on his forehead. Revealing his emotions and breaking the emotionless mask he wore. She understood that he was angry and lowered her head. 

“Your mother-” She clenched her fists as she remembered Sitri. Her frail health and kind words. The way she looked up to Rhea like a mother. Even if Sitri had been a failed experiment, Rhea had loved her dearly like her own child. “After she died… I couldn’t bear the thought of putting her in the cold hard ground. I thought of her as my own…” 

“Which is exactly why you should have put her in the ground.” Byleth snapped, his words sharper than he intended. Rhea couldn’t help but glare at the professor. How could he understand how she felt? 

“She was like a child to me!” Rhea exclaimed. 

“The dead deserve to be left alone! There’s nothing you can do to bring them back.” The professor’s words seemed to jar Rhea. Before she could say anything more, Seteth stepped out onto the opening. The commotion had drawn him over to see what was going on. 

“What is going on out here?” Seteth snapped at the two. It was late and they were disturbing many others. He couldn’t risk Flayn being stirred awake if their aggressive tones turned to yelling, which they shouldn’t if Byleth had any decency. Byleth stared Rhea down. 

“My father will not hear anything about this.” He stated firmly and turned. Seteth opened his mouth to scold the professor about his manners but froze when he saw Sitri in his arms. He didn’t recognize her, since he hadn’t been part of the monastery at that time. However, he could see the resemblance as clear as day. 

“Professor-” He started but Byleth walked past Seteth. Once again his emotionless mask was back in place. Seteth watched the professor leave and focused on Rhea once again. “You will explain.” He glared at her. Rhea focused her gaze on the back of the professor, not saying a word to Seteth. She began to walk, chasing after Byleth. If he was to put her in the ground then she would be there. Seteth turned and followed her as well. 

The night was cold and quiet. Byleth could feel himself trembling slightly, but it wasn’t from the cold. He stepped towards the worn down headstone, knowing full well he’d have to personally ensure his mother wound up below it this time. He looked down at her face. She really did look like she was sleeping. Her long, dark locks lightly blew in the wind, one partially covered her face.He walked to the stone wall that surrounded the graveyard and carefully placed her on it. He brushed the hair off of her face and turned to the grave. He heard Hilda scramble off but didn’t care to watch her. 

He approached the stone slab and bent down to attempt and move it. It weighed more than he anticipated but thankfully, Balthus and Dimitri rushed in to help him. Even if they both had been injured and were tired, the three were able to move the slab. Byleth let out a long, exasperated breath and looked down at the coffin below. He didn’t have to say anything to either boy, they each took to one side and hoisted it out and onto the ground by Byleth. 

“Professor!” Hilda called out to Byleth, drawing his attention away from the coffin. The pink haired girl seemed out of breath. In her hand she held a bundle of flowers. She extended them to the teacher. “For your mother… I… I’m really sorry.” Byleth couldn’t help but feel elated at the thought. His expression softened slightly. He took the flowers and patted the girl on the head.

“Thank you, Hilda. This means a lot.” Byleth’s voice was a little louder than a whisper but not by much. Hilda nodded and stepped back. She then turned to join Claude’s side again and survey the scene. While Dimitri was cracking the coffin lid open, Byleth approached his mother and gently lifted her hands. They were cold but they weren’t stiff. He placed the flowers under her hands and let her hands rest on top of them. He hated that he couldn’t cry for her. He hated how she had to give her life for a child that was dead when it entered the world. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. At least in this lifetime he got to see her. He got to thank her for letting him live, as selfish as that sounded. 

He raised his head and lifted his mother once more. He approached the coffin and carefully placed her in it like she was supposed to be. Rhea watched the scene from afar. Tears threatened to erupt as she watched Sitri be enclosed in the coffin and lowered back into the ground. The slab was put back in place and it was done after that. Sitri was truly gone now. Everyone stood there, silent, on bated breaths as they watched Byleth stand in front of the grave. 

“Professor.” Dimitri called, trying to muster up his courage. He startled as Byleth turned quickly. He couldn’t quite read his professor’s eyes or expression. Byleth lifted his gaze and focused on Rhea. He didn’t say anything to her or his students. Instead he walked off towards his room.

“Professor.” Rhea started, causing Byleth to stop and look at her. 

“Don’t.” Was all Byleth responded with before resuming his brisk walk to his room. Edelgard watched after the professor. The cogwheels in her mind working out all the information she had taken in. 

Byleth shut the door to his room and stared at the ground. The events of the day rushed through his mind. He slipped off his overcoat and walked to his desk, dropping the coat on his chair. He hoped his father was safe on whatever mission Rhea had sent him on. After everything that happened today, all he wanted to do was speak with his father or even… 

“Sothis? Are you there?” Byleth softly called to himself. He waited a minute. Then another. Then just one more, hoping, pleading that the small goddess would suddenly reappear. When no one responded, he slipped to his knees. He missed the voice that antagonized him. That questioned and consoled him. He missed her. A knock startled the professor. He felt his heart leap as he rushed to the door. He threw it open, expecting to see the small goddess. However, he saw a concerned looking Dimitri. 

“D-Dimitri…?” 

“Professor! I’m sorry for bothering you at this hour, but I just couldn’t let you be alone right now. I...It’s horrible what you went through. I can’t even imagine how you feel.” Byleth stopped the prince from speaking further and invited him inside his room. Dimitri tensed up, not expecting to be allowed into his professor’s bedroom. He felt self conscious and very aware of where he was standing. Byleth sat down on his chair and looked up at the prince. 

“It’s okay Dimitri. I’ll be fine. It’s nice to know you care.” Byleth kept his voice soft and without tone, causing the prince to frown. 

“Professor… If I may… Can I see your dagger?” Byleth gave the prince a quizzical look.

“My dagger?” 

“Yes. Can I see it?” Dimitri asked again. Byleth, feeling a bit odd at the request, pulled the dagger out and extended the hilt in the direction of the prince as he held the blade. Dimitri accepted the dagger and examined it’s edge. He felt the weight of it, the groove of its handle. He could easily picture his professor’s hand around such an item. 

“In Faerghus there’s this belief that when someone is leaving for a long period of time, you grant them with a dagger as a sign of good luck.” He flipped the dagger, holding it by its blade as he spoke to his professor. “It means to take hold of your life and carve a future for yourself.” He lightly pressed the hilt to his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating his words. Byleth watched Dimitri, examining every word, every motion. 

“Dimitri?” Byleth hoped his voice didn’t sound as pathetic to the prince as it did to himself. Dimitri closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale. He opened them again and looked at his professor. 

“Professor.” He began, extending the dagger Byleth’s way. “I want you to know that no matter where you go. No matter what you do. I will always stand beside you. No matter what.” Byleth took the dagger and quickly set it on his table before getting up and embracing the prince. Dimitri tensed up. “P-Professor?!” The prince didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect Byleth to ever hold him. 

“Thank you, Dimitri. You don’t know how much your words mean to me.” He felt his eyes burn as tears threatened to make an appearance. He didn’t know why he had to cry. Perhaps because of his mother? More likely it was because what Dimitri said was very reminiscent of his old life. His Dimitri. The one he would never see again. 

Byleth removed himself from the prince and gave him a soft smile. Dimitri’s face burned from the hug, he hoped his professor didn’t notice in the poorly lit room. Byleth pat the prince on his shoulder.

“You should head off to your room. Dedue will be worried if you are out too late.” 

“I will… Sleep well, professor.” The prince turned and left the room, leaving Byleth to stand there by himself. Byleth turned and began to get ready for bed.

That night, he dreamt of his previous life.


	11. Death Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is left emotionally unhinged following the events of Cindered Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst  
> DOO DA DOO DOO  
> legit have been waiting for this chapter  
> I know it's slightly shorter than the others have been but I got some doozies in the works. Expect Dimitri's POV chapter to make an appearance!

Byleth had slept terribly. His mind was filled with memories of yesterday’s events. He couldn’t get his mother’s face out of his mind. Her peaceful expression. The feeling of her cool skin. Rhea’s heartbroken expression and voice. He wished it never happened at all. Aelfric’s taunting words echoed in his mind. Was he a good son? Had he ever been? He knew he put his father through so much by having limited expressions. 

“Professor!” Snapped Felix, startling Byleth to attention. The raven haired boy was fuming that his professor wasn’t paying him much attention. They were in the middle of sparring and Byleth couldn’t focus all the way, making the match easier for Felix, but still there were still some skill differences. Byleth focused on Felix.

“Sorry, Felix. You have my undivided attention.” 

“I should already have your undivided attention considering I’m coming at you with a sword.” Felix stated and went to strike low. Byleth caught the move easily since Felix’s gaze flicked in the direction he planned on going. Byleth then slipped past the boy and kicked his leg out from under him. Felix fell onto his back and blinked in surprise. Byleth pointed the tip of his blade at Felix and didn’t say anything. Ingrid chuckled softly as she observed the scene. 

“Looks like the professor doesn’t have to pay attention to you, Felix.” Felix grumbled in response, causing Sylvain to roll his eyes.

“Oh come on, Lex. You did egg the professor on.” 

“Still.” Felix huffed and accepted Byleth’s hand as he pulled himself up. Byleth brushed Felix’s back off and glanced to Jeritza as he approached. Felix stepped back to observe his professor, considering Byleth had grown quite tense. Jeritza stared blankly at Byleth from behind his mask. Byleth stared back, hearing Mercedes softly chatter behind him. 

“You seem quite bored with sparring with students.” Jeritza stated, causing Felix to immediately fume. He went to give Jeritza a snarky comment when Byleth interjected.

“What do you want?” Byleth asked simply. Jeritza unsheathed his sword. 

“A quick match between me and you. How would you like that?” Byleth felt a frown pull on the corners of his mouth. What was Jeritza hoping to accomplish with them sparring? He withdrew the steel sword from its sheath, deciding it might be best to spar with the man. A new month was about to begin and if Byleth recalled correctly, this was the month Flayn was kidnapped. If he were to prevent those events from occurring then he needed to get closer to Jeritza. He needed to find out more about the Death Knight. They traveled to the center of the training grounds so they wouldn’t accidentally hurt any of the other students. 

Jeritza was the first one to strike. All Byleth could do in return was block the blows the other professor delivered. Byleth caught an opening but wasn’t able to deliver the blow as strong as he would have liked. Jeritza clenched his jaw and delivered a flurry of blows, backing Byleth up in the process. Byleth forced himself to focus but even that proved to be difficult. He managed to get himself out of being cornered but Jeritza pursued him quickly. If the man hadn’t proved to be a dangerous killer then Byleth truly would commend his skills and would happily learn a few things from his colleague but that just wasn’t the case. 

“What is with you today?” Jeritza jabbed, striking low to make Byleth lose balance. Byleth grit his teeth, not particularly happy that Jertiza seemed to want to insult him today and make a fool of him in front of his students. This match felt a little more personal so he needed to do his best.

“What are you talking about?” Byleth questioned. 

“You are distracted! Weak! Unfocused!” Byleth managed to defend himself from a diagonal blow. The two stood there, their swords pressed firmly against one another. Jeritza dared himself to step closer to look Byleth in the eyes and speak in a tone soft enough for only Byleth to hear. “You seemed more unhinged last night while walking to the graveyard. Like a beast raring to strike. Like a monster. Was that woman you were holding your victim?” Byleth’s demeanor slipped upon hearing and fully processing the other man’s words. Jeritza took the chance to shove Byleth back, causing the professor to stumble. 

“Professor!” Dimitri called, not wanting Byleth to continue this fight. Something seemed off about both parties. Something with Jeritza was off in a way that almost seemed dangerous and Byleth… Well Dimitri understood why his professor wasn’t acting like himself. Byleth gripped the hilt of his blade, feeling his mind go blank as he charged Jeritza. His blows were stronger, more deadly. However, this appeared to only make Jeritza more excited, considering his own blows became more quick and frantic. Jeritza managed to back Byleth against a large beam. Byleth's mind quickened as he noted Jeritza's blows became more deadly. 

"Come on, professor!" Jeritza growled lowly to Byleth. His words swam in Byleth’s mind. Byleth felt a growl escape his throat. 

“Shut up!” The order came out as more of a threat. If Jeritza didn’t shut his mouth there would be consequences. Byleth kicked off the wooden column and managed to grapple Jeritza. The two rolled on the ground, Byleth losing his sword while Jeritza managed to hold onto his. Byleth rolled away from Jeritza and while the other professor was attempting to correct himself he delivered a firm and satisfying punch, catching Jeritza in the jaw. He felt sick as he watched an almost psychotic smile break Jeritza’s emotionless mask. 

Byleth lunged forward. He pulled his head to the side to avoid Jeritza’s sword and slammed into the professor. He used his weight to keep Jeritza down as he began to deliver blow upon blow to Jeritza. He didn’t fully understand why he was upset. Was it because Jeritza was slipping into the Death Knight persona and he was afraid? Or was it because Jeritza had called him a monster? He didn’t see why either would get to him. He had been called a demon by his father’s own mercenary band. He had been in more dire situations before. Hell he had even died. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped. He stared down at Jeritza. His mask was still on, if not slightly disturbed from its usual spot. His lip was split and bleeding and Byleth noted the beginnings of bruises on his jaw. What truly unnerved him was the wild look in Jeritza’s eyes. 

“Professor, it’s okay. You can get off of him.” Mercedes cooed to Byleth, trying to coax the professor off of Jeritza. Byleth complied and lifted himself off of Jeritza. The man sat up and fixed his mask before rubbing his jaw. He winced but relished the pain he felt. The pain Byleth caused. 

“Can I heal you?” Mercedes asked, her eyes filling with a sisterly concern as she studied Jeritza. Jeritza felt his wild demeanor slip as he stared at Mercedes. Once the question settled in his mind he stood up. 

“No. I do not need to be healed. I will be fine.” He turned and left briskly so Mercedes would not be able to study him further. Byleth let out a shaky breath and retrieved his discarded sword, putting it back as he stared at the ground. Felix let out a small tsk noise as he watched. 

“He seems unhinged today. Almost like the Boar.” Felix jabbed. Dimitri glared at Felix. 

“Felix! Do not say such things! You don’t know what the professor has gone through.” Dimitri brushed off Dedue’s hand on his arm so he could step closer and convince the professor to walk back over to his students. When Byleth did not budge, his students stood there and watched him in silence. Ingrid awkwardly coughed and tried to break the heavy silence. 

“Professor… If you don’t mind… What happened?” Ingrid questioned. Ashe was quick to interject. 

“Professor you don’t have to answer her… It’s… It’s not something easy to discuss.” Annette wrung her hands nervously as she spoke up.

“How can we help if we don’t know what’s going on?” The students broke out into quiet murmur. Some wanted to know what had happened, others voiced their concern. Byleth lifted his gaze and focused on Dimitri. The prince caught his professor’s eye and stared back. His concern was visible. 

“I… I couldn’t even cry for her…” Byleth’s voice was soft but it quelled the chatter from his students. “She gave her life so I could live… And I couldn’t even muster up any feelings of sadness.” 

“Professor… It’s okay… You- You didn’t know Aelfric would find her… You didn’t know that she was in Abyss.” Ashe tried to reassure his professor but his own concerns about Byleth’s limited emotions worried him. Byleth shook his head. “I didn’t ask to be like this. I acted out because… Jeritza called me a monster… and I couldn’t help but feel he was right. Maybe I am a monster.” Byleth admitted. Sylvain was quick to speak up. 

“Don’t you dare say something like that, professor.” Sylvain snapped, startling Byleth with how firm his voice was. Sylvain made his way over to Byleth and placed his hands on Byleth’s arms, looking his professor in the eyes. He didn’t realize how much emotion was contained in Byleth’s beautiful blue eyes. Hell, this close he didn’t realize how soft and pretty his professor was. Something caught in his throat but he quickly discarded it. 

“You aren’t a monster. You never have been a monster.” Sylvain started, his voice cracking a bit at the start. He kept up his composure as he continued, “I… After you beat down Miklan… You were there for me when I hit rock bottom. I don’t know if I could ever apologize enough for what I said then but… I’m sorry. I was wrong… Your crest affects you in a way that I could never fully understand, but I know one thing is certain.” He pulled his professor into a tight embrace. Byleth tensed, obviously surprised by the sudden warmth that covered him. He felt himself relax and wrapped his arms around Sylvain in return. 

“We are both victims of our crests.” Sylvain murmured softly by Byleth’s ear. Byleth lowered his head and buried it into the red head’s shoulder. Dimitri felt a prick in his heart but ignored it as he made his way over to Sylvain and Byleth to join in the hug. The other Blue Lions followed suit, even Felix who had been pulled over by Ingrid. Byleth felt his eyes burn and quickly blinked. He was so touched by the concern of his students. He broke the hug and the students stepped back, regaining their personal spaces. Byleth looked around at each one, taking in their expressions. 

“One day… I’ll explain it all myself… but until then. Thank you… Thank all of you.” He looked at Sylvian “And especially you, Sylvain.” He raised a hand and messily tousled the boy’s hair. “What I said still holds true. You are a better man than Miklan could ever be.” Sylvain felt his cheeks warm and gave a nervous chuckle as he brushed off his professor’s hand and went to fix his hair. 

“I’m touched. Really, professor.” Byleth looked to Mercedes. 

“I’m sorry for losing my composure. I’ll go check on Jeritza.” Mercedes’s eyes widened slightly before her expression warmed. 

“Thank you, professor.” Byleth nodded.

“I’ll end class early. You’re welcome to stay and practice the moves you learned today.” Byleth stated before taking off after Jeritza. 

Byleth found Jeritza leaned against the wall in a wild state. Jeritza had been murmuring to himself. Byleth’s hand brushed against the dagger on his belt as he approached Jeritza.

“Professor Jeritza.” Was all Byleth managed to say before Jeritza spun around and slammed Byleth against the stone wall. Byleth struggled as he felt Jeritza’s strong hand clamp around his throat. He was quick to withdraw his dagger and press it against Jeritza’s stomach. 

“That was quite a show you gave me.” Jeritza growled, his eyes frantically searching over Byleth’s face for any semblance of the man he had fought with. Instead, he felt the Death Knight inside him flare up as he saw the lethal look in those deep blue eyes. 

“Unhand me.” Byleth ordered. His mind was trying to work out a plan to escape Jeritza’s grasp. If he yelled, Jeritza would certainly strangle him. If he stabbed the professor it would solve a lot of problems but it would look quite bad considering they had just fought. It would also deeply upset Mercedes and Byleth couldn’t handle her being sad because of him. 

“Not yet. I want to relish the position you’re in.” Byleth clenched his teeth. 

“Am I still speaking to Jeritza? Or am I speaking with the Death Knight?” Wrong question to ask as Byleth felt himself be slammed against the stone wall. His head connected and he saw stars for a minute. He shook his head, feeling his skull throb painfully. 

“How did you figure it out?” Jeritza growled threateningly. 

“I will warn you this once.” Byleth snarled in return. “If you hurt any more of the students I will hunt you down and end you.” A thunderous laugh ran through Jeritza. He leaned in close, causing the dagger to jab further into his stomach. Byleth felt the hot breath against his cheek and tried to pull his face away but Jeritza didn’t let him.

“I’d love to see you try, Byleth.” He unhanded the smaller professor and prowled off. Byleth watched him, rubbing his neck as he did. He did have to commend Jeritza on his deathly strength. Though it was nothing compared to Dimitri’s. 

Byleth acted quickly after Jeritza’s outburst. He was dangerous and it was only a matter of time before Flayn would be kidnapped. He stuck close to the girl. Taking time to fish with her. Discuss his adventures with the mercenaries while he walked her back to her room. He had to admit the sudden interest didn’t look good and he had been on the receiving end of Seteth’s glares more frequently but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let history repeat itself. 

Byleth was patrolling around the courtyard late when he heard Flayn’s distressed cry coming from the north end of the courtyard. He reacted quickly, withdrawing the Sword of the Creator as he ran to Flayn’s aid. He spotted the curly haired girl casting a spell to defend herself from the Death Knight. The Death Knight used his Death Scythe to quickly dispel the magic. Flayn stepped back, frozen in fear. She closed her eyes as the Death Knight charged, going to strike but the blow never connected. Flayn cracked an eye open and was surprised to see Byleth standing there. Relief flooded her body as a smile filled her face.

“Professor!” She cried out ecstatically.  
“Flayn I need you to get out of here! Get to Seteth now!” Byleth ordered her. She stepped back and turned to run but she flinched as she heard metal connect furiously. She spared a glance back.

“But professor-!” 

“I’ll be fine! Just go!” Byleth stood his ground. He was livid. Flayn didn’t hesitate this time, turning and taking off for the audience chamber. She hoped Seteth was still working at this hour. She spared one last glance back at Byleth as he was engaging the Death Knight in battle. 

“I told you Jeritza! If you went after another student I wouldn’t hesitate to end you!” Byleth yelled out, just loud enough for Flayn to catch Jeritza’s name. She didn’t delve on it, however. She needed to get to Seteth. She needed to get back to safety. 

Seteth was quietly working on a few documents. He was still trying to sort out some messy documents that had been picked up from the Western Church. Not only was there corruption in the ranks of the many members, but they had been quite back on keeping track of their funding. He felt a knot forming in his temple as he gripped his quill tighter. The doors to his and Lady Rhea’s shared offices slammed open, causing him to break the quill. 

“What in the name of the goddess?” Seteth snapped, about to go into a fury over the intrusion but he stopped as he saw an out of breath Flayn. She was shaking like a leaf and quite pale. She turned and slammed the doors shut. 

“Flayn…” When Flayn didn’t respond, Seteth tried again. “Cethleann.” Upon hearing her true name, Flayn broke down and rushed to Seteth, embracing him tightly and crying into his shirt.

“F-Father! Something terrible has happened!” She sobbed into his chest. Seteth was quick to comfort his daughter. He would have to let their act slip this once since she was quite distraught. He held her close, softly shushing her as he smoothed down her hair. Once Flayn had calmed down to a mangable state Seteth tried questioning her. 

“Flayn, I need you to tell me what happened? Are you hurt? Does someone need to be hurt?” Seteth used the back of his knuckle to wipe away her tears. Flayn gulped and let the story erupt from her mouth.

“I was taking a late walk around the monastery. I was thinking about all the different kinds of fish and before I knew it I was being attacked near the courtyard.” She quickly told Seteth. He tensed up. 

“What?! Who attacked you?!” Seteth gripped her shoulder tightly, causing her to wince. 

“It was the Death Knight. I was only able to get away because the professor intervened. The professor!’ Flayn suddenly cried out as she covered the mouth.

“What? Did the professor do anything?” Seteth quickly asked. He had always known the professor was trouble but if he had anything to do with this he would make Byleth pay. 

“No!” Tears threatened to pour from Flayn’s eyes. Her hands were shaking again. “The professor saved me! He… He was fighting the Death Knight and told me to get to you. He could be hurt! He could be dead! I… I have to go back!” 

“Absolutely not! You’re going to stay put!” Seteth stated firmly. Flayn looked up at her Father with watery green eyes. 

“But he could be hurt!” She objected. 

“I’ll go down there myself. I’m sure he’s okay, Flayn. The professor is strong. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Seteth promised. Flayn lowered her head and nodded. Seteth slipped away to retrieve his lance before taking off for the courtyard. He expected to hear fighting or shouting. What he didn’t expect was the silence that filled the courtyard. He looked around for any sign of life and for a moment thought that maybe Flayn had imagined the whole thing. All doubt vanished as he saw the dark liquid pooled on the stone.

Blood.

A lot of it. 

He rushed to the pool and looked for a trail. He followed it and saw something that made his heart drop to his stomach. The Sword of the Creator was plunged into a wooden column. Blood ran down the hilt. Byleth, however, was nowhere to be found. 

The professor was missing.


	12. Dimitri's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's perspective on past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWEE Here is Dimitri's Story! I've been waiting ABSOLUTELY WAITING TO WRITE THIS
> 
> I always love "his side" type things where they show you had the other character feels and here IT IS
> 
> The start of the chapter btw takes case the day before Byleth gets kidnapped 
> 
> Stay tuned for Byleth's return

Dimitri had been training with Claude all morning. Now that the sun was high in the sky and festering angrily, the two boys decided it was best to give in to their exhaustion. Dimitri hid in the shade as he watched Claude tinker with his bow. He could remember the last time he had attempted to use a bow; it had ended quite poorly. Dimitri had snapped the string and broke the delicate wood in half. After that situation he felt it was best to avoid using them. Besides he was best suited with a lance. They weren’t nearly as delicate and didn’t require stealth and precision to be highly effective. 

Claude, feeling the eyes of the prince on him, put the bow down and turned to look at the prince. Dimitri quickly broke his gaze. It was impolite to stare, let alone watch someone while they were working. Claude let a chuckle exit him as he gave Dimitri a sly grin. 

“Oh princliness, weren’t you taught that it’s impolite to stare?” 

“Sorry, Claude. I was just curious as to how you managed to get so skilled with a bow.” Dimitri responded. Claude nodded and rubbed his neck.

“I’ve had some help and some pretty good teachers, but if you’re going to ask questions about me then I have a few questions for you.” The Golden Deer leader picked up the bow and joined Dimitri in the shade.

“What are your questions?” Dimitri stared up at Claude as he approached. Claude sat down, carefully putting his bow on the ground.

“It’s about that professor of yours. You know… I’m actually quite curious about how well you really know our little Teach.” Dimitri frowned deeply. Why was Claude so fascinated by his professor? Sure, there was that air of mystery that surrounded Byleth but that surely wouldn’t justify all the questions. 

“Why are you so curious about the professor, Claude?”

“Mmm?” Claude hummed out. He laid back and soaked in the cool breeze. “Well aren’t you curious as well, Dimitri?” 

“I am, but I respect the professor’s privacy.” Dimitri huffed out. Claude barked out a sharp laugh.

“Doing that will get you no answers. To answer you, I want to know his story. Just think about it! He was born to a captain of the Knight’s of Seiros. The whole situation surrounding his birth date is muggy. I even heard that he doesn’t know his exact birthday and neither him nor Jeralt know how old they are.”

“That is… quite unnerving, really.” Dimitri muttered. He thought about the situation with Aelfric. Byleth must have gotten closer to finding the answer to that question. Aelfric had mentioned something about Sitri’s death hadn’t he? That idea soured at the recollection of Byleth’s reaction. He had chased after his professor when he fled the graveyard. He felt he had to. Byleth told him he had a hard time expressing himself. Finding out a crazed cardinal was attempting to resurrect your dead mother surely was something he couldn’t process on his own, and he had been correct. Byleth was deeply upset when Dimitri had found him and returned his dagger once more. He honestly had not been prepared to comfort his professor and instead embarrassingly rambled on about Faerghus traditions. 

He would have never expected his professor to hug him like that. It was warm and comforting and even though he had been fighting hard to protect everyone, including his late mother, Byleth didn’t smell bad. Dimitri felt his cheeks warm slightly and cleared his throat before focusing back on Claude. Claude grinned.

“Thinking about our friendly little teach, eh? Can’t blame you.” Dimitri felt his face burn more with shame.

“What are you possibly hinting at, Claude!? He’s my professor!” 

“Sure? Even so he is quite charming. He also appears to be quite skilled don’t you think? He possesses a crest long thought to have disappeared. He is wielding a weapon everyone thought to have been buried with the very King of Liberation himself and yet… He shows up and changes all of that.” Claude let out a small breath and focused his gaze upward. “Dimitri, be honest with me.” 

“What?” Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, not liking the tone the other boy used. 

“Something really seems off about Teach… You recall meeting Byleth for the first time? He… It almost seemed like he knew us. He just…” Claude scrunched his eyebrows as he forced the memory to focus in his mind. “He seemed almost… Sad.” Dimitri let out a long sigh.

“I will admit that some of the things the professor does are strange but I don’t know what you’re possibly hinting at. The professor has never encountered any of us to my knowledge.” 

“Ah of course, naive prince. I do think there is more to it. I’d be able to find out more if Teach would switch to my class.” Claude watched Dimitri for a reaction. The prince blinked, startled for a moment before letting out one sharp laugh.

“A little jealous now, Claude? Edelgard has attempted to ask the professor to switch as well but he turned her down. He seems quite adamant about teaching the Blue Lions.” 

“Well can’t say I didn’t try.” Claude shrugged and stood back up. “Just think about it more, Dimitri. Do you remember the tea party on my birthday? Which reminds me… how’s your hand?” Claude looked to the gloved hand that Dimitri had injured by shattering a teacup. Dimitri looked down at it as well. He felt a warmth in his chest as he recalled the professor tending to the injured appendage. Truly the moment had felt… charged. At least to Dimitri it had felt that way. The professor’s words had been kind and reassuring. 

“Must be your hand is even better than great with how red your ears are.” Claude teased. Dimitri’s hands shot up to cover his ears. Dimitri cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for the concern… Just… well it was embarrassing.”

“What?” Claude grinned mischievously. “Something happened between you and Teach?”

“No!” Dimitri quickly spat out. “Breaking the teacup like that! I should have been more aware of my strength.” 

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Dimitri. I’m just teasing.” Claude waved a hand and then looked back up at the sky. “Just think about what I said today. I mean… how well do you truly know Teach?”

Dimitri probably paced the length of his room thousands of times, pondering on his memories of Byleth. Claude’s words topped with the whispers of the dead left him restless. He didn’t know if he’d get any sleep tonight. He sighed and got into bed for the sanctity of the person in the room below him. He stared up at the ceiling and reminisced on his memories with his professor. 

Dimitri’s mind drifted back to the times he spoke privately with his professor. Those moments felt special… almost intimate. He quickly shook off that last part. Byleth was just his professor. He just cared a lot about the well being of his students. Dimitri treasured Byleth in return. As of late, the ghosts that haunted him at night barely whispered during the day and when Byleth was around they dared not utter a single word. He loved those moments of tranquility. 

Dimitri rolled onto his side and stared into the darkness. His mind drifted to the events surrounding Lonato and Miklan. He hated that his professor had put himself in more danger, but the sentiment behind it was well placed. Ashe had told Dimitri about what happened when they got back to the monastery. Byleth had sought the boy out and consoled him. He had felt truly sorry that he wasn’t able to save Ashe’s adoptive father. 

The prince couldn’t help but shiver at the memory. He was glad he had gone after his professor. His professor’s screams of rage had echoed in his ears for nights, but if he hadn’t been there then Byleth would have attacked Catherine. He, of course, hadn’t agreed with her actions but did understand why she did it. Lonato was willing to retreat with his life but she didn’t give him that option. Since that day, Dimitri still got tense when Catherine and the professor were around each other. They just didn’t blend well together. Catherine especially seemed adamant on outing the professor as some kind of heretic. That was just a hunch, however. 

Then there was the situation with Miklan. Dimitri felt guilty that his professor had to fix kingdom matters. If he was older he could do something about the state of affairs in the kingdom. He could fix things. However, that was not the case, so he had sought out his professor to apologize. He’d waited for his professor to finish speaking with the Archbishop to approach him but instead of immediately apologizing he found himself asking about the professor. He found that some of the professor’s responses were quite adorable. Such as his response about Dedue’s and Mercedes’s cooking. He could observe the soft twinkled in his eyes and felt a smile dance across his lips. Even with the limited expressions, some things Byleth did were just so precious. 

Dimitri’s mind drifted to the events that happened at Conand Tower. He had gotten injured on their way up to Miklan. A bandit had gone after Dedue and he put himself in front of his friend, causing the bandit’s blade to slip just past his side but still nicking him. He had done his best to cover the wound but in the heat of the battle he couldn’t stop to tend to it. He needed to stay with his class. Dimitri reached into the drawer of his bedside table and withdrew his professor’s handkerchief. He had cleaned it but it was slightly stained with his blood so he had given the professor his own personal one. He didn’t have the heart to throw out the handkerchief though. The fabric was slightly abrasive but it was almost calming. He set the fabric down on his bed, absentmindedly feeling it as he did. 

Further recalling the events of Conand Tower, Dimitri knew enough about his professor to understand how much he cared about his students. He had been angry to hear Miklan say terrible things to Sylvain but he wasn’t as nearly as upset as the professor had been. It was… quite the sight. Byleth not only quickly disposed of the bandits but proceeded to beat Miklan within an inch of consciousness. He probably would have killed Miklan if he didn’t stop him. 

He remembered yelling at Sylvain when they got back to the monastery. He may have gone a little far but Sylvain shouldn’t have tackled, hit, and yelled at the professor like he had. Dimitri groaned and rolled onto his back again. He would have to speak with Sylvain again. After all, the red head was acting quite strange around the professor. He would flirt more and give him gifts. Dimitri didn’t even want to know what kind of scheme Sylvain was up to.

Dimitri felt his mind grow sluggish as sleep overtook him. He curled up around the handkerchief, happy that the dead did not haunt him tonight. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were about the previous conversations he and the professor had shared. They had given him the courage to move forward and focus on the future.

Dimitri shot up as he heard someone knock at his door. He looked around frantically, still not fully awake. He heard his door open and realized he was holding Byleth’s handkerchief. He tucked it away and looked to the door, seeing Dedue stand there. 

“Dedue… What are you doing here?” Dimitri questioned, still a little dazed. Dedue cleared his throat and bowed.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, your highness but the Archbishop has requested all of the students in the audience chamber.” 

“All of the students? Why does she need to see everybody?” Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. “Let me get ready. I’ll meet you outside.” Dedue nodded and stepped back out of the room, leaving Dimitri to his thoughts. Dimitri felt himself frowning as he got ready. He reached back into the side table and withdrew the handkerchief. He tucked it away in his pocket, feeling like he was going to need it. 

Stepping out into the hallway, Dimitri watched his peers gather outside their rooms to go to the audience chamber. He spotted Felix and Sylvain and guided Dedue over to them. Felix scowled as he saw Dimitri and moved to stand on the other side of Sylvain. 

“Good morning, Dimitri. How are you doing on this fine morning?” 

“I’m fine, Sylvain. Do you have any idea what the Archbishop wants with all of us?” Dimitri focused ahead. 

“Not sure. Felix popped in and woke me up saying we were needed.” Felix let out a huff. 

“I don’t know what we’re needed for. I’m just doing as I’m told.” Dimitri frowned and walked in silence. What would require all the students? It would be easier for everyone if the professor’s were simply told what was happening. When Dimitri arrived at the audience chamber he was unnerved to not see his professor standing with Hanneman and Manuela. In fact, Byleth was nowhere to be seen. 

“Strange… Where is the professor?” Dimitri mumbled. Sylvain caught the question and looked around. A frown disturbed the boy’s usual merry behavior. 

“That’s odd. Do you think the professor is still in his room?” Sylvain asked, about to turn back but Felix stopped him.

“I’m sure the professor will find his way here. He doesn’t need your help.” The boy jabbed, dragging Sylvain over to the rest of the Blue Lions. Dimitri followed but couldn’t help but feel anxiety gnaw at him. It wasn’t like Byleth to not be around. Surely a knight would retrieve him? Or perhaps a student really did need to go get him up? 

As they got closer to the Archbishop, Dimitri realized how upset she looked. Seteth also appeared quite tense. It looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Whatever happened it must be very important. Rhea cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke. Dimitri couldn’t help but spare a glance back at the door, waiting for his professor to simply walk through them but it didn’t happen. 

“Good morning, students. I hope you all slept well.” Rhea began. Dimitri turned his focus back on her. He saw Edelgard murmuring to Hubert in the corner of his eye and inched closer to them. He wondered if they knew what was going on. The Archbishop continued to speak. 

“I’m sorry to disturb your morning routines, but last night something terrible happened and I… No, the church needs your help.” Dimitri froze up. His heart clenched, hoping whatever Rhea was about to say didn’t concern Byleth. “Last night, Flayn was attacked and professor Byleth ran to her aid. Flayn managed to get away from the attacker unscathed but… the professor is missing. We believe he was kidnapped.” Rhea admitted, her voice cracked as she uttered missing. 

Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to look away from the Archbishop. Did she truly say what he thought she said? The dead’s whispers grew louder, nipping at his ears and flooding his brain. They grew louder, and louder and Dimitri felt he could even hear Byleth’s voice among them. Of course his voice would be there, the prince reasoned with himself. Dimitri should have been there with him. He should have protected his professor. 

He jolted as he felt Dedue shake him. The boy looked concerned but Dimitri couldn’t make himself care. Not when his professor was missing. The room shook as the doors to the audience chamber slammed open. The student body focused their attention back on the disturbance. 

“Captain Jeralt!” Leonie’s voice rang out. The girl was happy to see her mentor, but was afraid of the circumstances surrounding his sudden interruption. Jeralt disregarded the girl’s call and stared at Rhea with rage in his eyes. 

“Where. Is. He.” Jeralt growled lowly. He made his way over to Rhea. The students parted to make room for him. He only stopped his approach when he noticed the knights were watching him anxiously. Rhea clutched her hands in front of her as she bowed her head.

“Jeralt… We did not expect you’d retur-”

“WHERE IS MY SON?!” Jeralt roared out, startling both the Archbishop and her assistant. Rhea stared at Jeralt with wide eyes. 

“We… We do not know but we’re doing everything we ca-”

“How did this even happen?! I was always told that the knights were capable of protecting the people of Garreg Mach!” 

“It… It…” Rhea had no excuse for what happened. Jeralt grit his teeth.

“I will be leading the investigation for my son. It seems like the Knights of Seiros might be incapable of doing so.” Jeralt demanded. When he received no reply, he turned and left. Dimitri did not spare a glance at his classmates as he turned and followed the captain in finding his beloved professor. 

Dimitri had not slept and hardly ate in the following days. The ghosts hardly let him do anything and he couldn’t risk wasting time to find the professor. If anyone approached him he’d either ignore them or snap at them. Truly he did not even know where to begin searching. He tried listening in on conversations of the various members of the church or event students. He had even gone down and searched around Abyss but he couldn't fine any leads. It was infuriating and Dimitri felt like he was failing his professor. He was useless! Incapable of doing anything to protect or save his professor! He could hear Byleth taunting him. Calling him a failure or pleading to Dimitri for vengeance. He felt in his pocket for the professor's handkerchief but stopped when when he noticed his classmates surrounding him. He grit his teeth and looked around. They were silent as they took in the mess that was their house leader. Felix scoffed and looked away.

“It’s pointless all of you, you can’t reason with a wild boar. You might as well ask a rabid animal.” Ingrid huffed and smacked Felix

“Felix stop! He’s upset about the professor. We all are.” Ingrid chimed in. Dedue was the next to speak up.

“Your highness, please stop this mess.” He was worried about what damages Dimitri was causing to his psyche. Annette turned and looked to Mercedes. 

“Mercie… do you think the professor is going to be okay?” Annette asked. Mercedes shifted her gaze nervously. 

“I’m sure the professor is doing just fine!” Dimitri grit his teeth as he listened to the girls talk. It was overwhelming to hear them talk about the professor's condition. Dimitri felt himself panic more at the thought of Byleth being injured or… dead out there. His mind kept swirling with the ideas. He didn’t hear his classmates talking. At least not until Sylvain stepped up to speak to the prince. 

“Your highness- No… Dimitri. I know you’re worried about the professor. I understand how you feel. We all do. You care about the professor and his disappearance has sent you into a panic… I… too care very deeply about the professor. His disappearance… It hurts more than just you.” Sylvain admitted. He kept his voice leveled and clear but his face gave away his surprised expression. Almost like he had realized something about himself. 

Dimitri and the class stood in a stunned silence at Sylvain’s words. At his confession. Felix was especially surprised to hear about Sylvain’s feelings. Dimitri stared at Sylvain for a moment before lowering his eyes. He wasn’t alone in this and his self destructive habits weren’t going to help him at all. He needed help finding Byleth and he hated to admit that. Sylvain waited with bated breath for Dimitri to speak up. 

“Thank you for that, Sylvain. What I’m doing isn’t going to find the professor. We have to find him together.” Dimitri straightened himself out. He looked Sylvain in the eye and offered a kind smile. Sylvain forced one in return. 

“Of course, Dimitri. We both know the professor isn’t selfish enough to go and die. Not while we need him.” Dimitri nodded and faced his class.

“We need to meet with Jeralt if we want to make any headway on where the professor is.” The prince felt a fire in him ignite. He would bring his professor home, and he would make those who hurt him pay with their lives. He moved his hand so it rested on the pocket that hid the professor’s handkerchief. It was the only thing he had of the professor’s and with him being on it was all he could do to keep the dead from ripping his mind apart. Dedue bowed and guided the class to Jeralt’s office.

Jeralt looked awful and Dimitri felt a pang of guilt in his chest. While he had been wallowing in self-pity and a pit of self-destruction, Jeralt had been here working tirelessly in hopes of finding his son. Dimitri cleared his throat to get Jeralt’s attention. The larger man lifted his gaze from the map of the monastery and frowned deeply as he saw the group of students.

“You’re the brats my son teaches, right?" Felix glared at him in response to being called a brat and Jeralt shrugged. "Sorry it’s hard to keep track of all of you.” He dragged a large hand down his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual. Annette couldn't help but shift nervously as she examined Jeralt. His condition reminded her a lot of her father's before he had disappeared. 

“Yes… We are. We just wanted to know if there was anything we could do to assist in your endeavors to find our professor.” Dimitri spoke on behalf of his class. Jeralt’s brows drew closer, forming a knot on his forehead.

“I’ve met with the Golden Deers and Black Eagles… Why did you wait so long to see me?” Dimitri flinched at the question. He tried to think of an answer but Sylvain did not spare a moment to make up some kind of excuse.

“We were kind of taking matters into our own hands. I mean he’s our professor-”

“He’s my son.” Jeralt said lowly, interrupting Sylvain. Sylvain cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yes… Well we were trying to find him ourselves. When we couldn’t… We decided it was best to go to you.” Sylvain scratched the back of his head nervously. He was unable to meet Jeralt's intense gaze. After a moment of silence, Jeralt nodded, letting his fingers run through his beard.

“I see. Well I could use the help. Come here.” Jeralt motioned the students closer. He had a map with various passageways on it. Chances are he had gotten in from Seteth, which was a surprising thought. Seteth didn't fully trust Jeralt and Byleth so to hand over a map with these secrets on it said a lot. The monastery was full of secret passages. Dimitri was astounded that Claude hadn’t accidentally stumbled upon some of them. It was a little disheartening, however. It meant there were so many possibilities as to where Byleth had been dragged to. Jeralt gestured to four different areas.

“These passageways have yet to be explored. If you want to check them out I’d recommend you go together just in case these passageways aren’t abandoned. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my son’s students.” Jeralt muttered and looked up to meet the prince’s eyes. Dimitri nodded, understanding Jeralt's expectations. They had to scour high and low for any trace of Byleth and if anyone confronted them, they would be slaughtered. 

“Thank you, Jeralt.” Dimitri looked back down to the map and pointed to one of the passageways. “We will start our search here and then move to this one. If we find anything we will let you know.” The prince turned and pushed past his classmates to get to the door. Now with a level head, the hunt for his professor could truly begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Wanna chat about the chapters or get wicked peeks on them. Check out my twitter:@GarbageOnthego I will occasionally draw or jus tweet like crazy
> 
> Wicked stonks


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wakes and struggles to get back to his students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 chapter in close proximity?
> 
> Ain't that something. 
> 
> I legit couldn't wait to write this. Dimitri's chapter and this chapter were gonna be one whole big chapter but it would have been confusing 
> 
> so here we go

Byleth felt a sharp pain in his skull as he woke up. He blinked a few times and looked around hazily. His head hurt along with his whole body. He didn’t remember much at first but once he sat up the memories flooded back. He had been bested in battle by the Death Knight. Jeritza had gotten him, however, he had saved Flayn and that’s what counted. He would never let anything happen to her while he was alive. 

Byleth blinked a few times and tried to focus his vision but just couldn’t. He felt something wet and raised a hand to the side of his head. When he withdrew his fingers, he saw the crimson liquid. He had sustained a head injury sometime during their battle. The memory was hazy so he couldn’t exactly recall when. He recalled the Death Knight shouting something at him and backing him against the wall. He used the butt end of his scythe to nail him in the chest and then…? Forcing anything beyond that made his head hurt more. He shakely pushed himself up off the ground and tried to get a good look around. It was dim and humid. The walls were coated with a thick layer of moisture that left him feeling grimy and disgusting. Looking around, Byleth recognized this room. It was the room he had originally found Flayn in. Which meant… 

Byleth could see some of the missing students. He scoured around before his eyes settled on a girl with crimson hair. He felt rage engulf his mind for a split second. He had been so stupid to never question Monica or her behavior. Some of the other students had lived but they were so mentally distraught and terrorized that they couldn’t return to the monastery, let alone normal lives. The fact she was hardly affected should have been a dead giveaway. He slipped his dagger out and hid it behind his back as he made his way over to her. He had to play this right. If he killed Kronya while she was disguised as a student then it would look bad on him. She needed to change into her true form, then he’d strike. He kept the dagger behind his back and crouched by her and gently shook her. 

“Excuse me. Can you hear me? Are you okay?” Byleth tried his best to sound concerned but he had never been much of an actor. The questions came out sounding forced. Monica opened her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. Byleth’s hand tightened around his dagger as he watched her stifle a yawn. Was all of this some stupid game to her?

“What’s going on?! Who are you?” Now that Byleth knew who she was, the act was so much easier to see through. 

“I’m a professor at Garreg Mach. I’m here to help.” Byleth watched her reactions. Kronya didn’t even try to act the part of a distressed student. Things had changed in this life so he wanted to make sure this didn’t change. Monica stared at Byleth and got up. “What is your name?” Byleth inquired. 

“Monica. I was a student last year.” She told Byleth.

“Monica huh?” Byleth recalled his father’s death. He loathed Kronya. He refused to let events play out the same way. “Or is it Kronya?” He stated accusingly. Monica startled and quickly got up to back away from the professor.

“I don’t know what you're talking about, professor Byleth.” She didn’t have to play off a startled reaction. The one she gave was genuine enough.

“I didn’t tell you my name. You might as well reveal yourself.” Byleth ordered, quickly stepping away from her. Kronya grit her teeth, looking for the bluff but not being able to find any. Byleth knew the truth and he couldn’t let her leave alive. 

“How did you figure it out?” Kronya hissed, dropping the appearance. Byleth tensed up, carefully observing her sharp back appendages. He gripped his dagger and pulled it up. Byleth shot towards Kronya. She jumped back and ripped her own dagger free. Byleth’s eyes caught a glint of the blade. He knew that dagger. That was the dagger she had used to kill his father. Byleth’s mind went blank. All he could think about was his father dying in the rain. He would never let her hurt him again. Not while he was still here. He slipped past her blade but wasn’t fast enough to avoid the metal tail-like blades that were attached to her lower back. He winced as the blade cut his thigh, shoulder, and side, but kept pushing past the pain. She managed to slice his arm but adrenaline kicked in. He had died before, but knew he would not get another chance. Nor did he have the heart to start this all over. 

He thought of his father and his students. How would they fair if he died? He hadn’t even thought about how his Dimitri was. Was he okay? Was he even still alive? He slipped past her blade and drove his own into her chest. He ripped it out and brought it back into her throat. He watched her fall and twitch. Her eyes looked around in a frenzy as though someone would help her. 

Byleth took the dagger from her clenched hand and backed away. This blade would never harm someone he loved ever again. Not with it being in his possession. He stumbled away from her and leaned against the wall. He looked at the ground and watched his own blood drip onto the floor. He hadn’t ever seen so much of his own blood before. Even when Edelgard’s dagger found itself plunged into his throat, he hadn't seen the blood. He’d just felt the sensation. There was something extremely frightening and yet out of body about it. He shook his head and focused on getting himself out. 

He could faintly recall the layout of this particular area. He hadn’t been too focused on the overall layout because he had just wanted to get Flayn out of there. He cursed himself for not paying enough attention. He heard a voice up ahead and tucked himself behind a wall to listen to it. 

“The Death Knight has lost it! He’s killing his own men to do what?! Just to do it?!” A man’s voice snarled. Byleth scowled and glanced from behind the wall. The sight he saw churned his stomach. Jeritza really had gone off the deep end, and no one was spared in his tirade. He saw a large group of bodies completely mutilated. Blood pooled on the ground and splattered the walls. Byleth decided not to dwell on it and slipped out from behind the wall. He stayed close to the ground as he crept closer to the two bandits. 

Clinging to both daggers, Byleth approached the closest bandit and lunged forward, embedding the daggers into the man’s back. The man let out a short cry, startling the second man. Byleth pulled the daggers out, ready to defend himself, but could not stop the axe from coming down on him. He jumped back, and tripped. He hit the ground and his head snapped back, smacking against the stone. His vision became dark and fuzzy. He blinked and rolled away, assuming the bandit was coming for him. He heard the axe strike stone and clenched his teeth. He shook his head, relieved that his vision was returning. He turned and whipped the dagger at the bandit, hearing an agonized cry in response and something hard hitting the ground. He pushed himself away from the direction of the sound. He felt sick as he felt the wet floor and came in contact with a mutilated corpse. 

He blinked a few more times and stared at the bandit. He had thrown the dagger and struck the bandit’s chest, puncturing his lung. He pushed himself back up, stumbling forward but managing to catch himself. He headed over to the squirming bandit and picked up his axe. It was too heavy for him to carry all the way. He struggled to bring it over his head but brought it down on the bandit. Byleth then reached down and pulled out Kronya’s dagger before continuing his struggle to escape.

By the time he reached a familiar set of stairs, Byleth was completely exhausted. He had encountered a few more bandits, and one had gotten him pretty good on his other leg. He put away Kronya’s dagger and began to pull himself up the stairs. Every breath hurt and he could hardly focus. He should have stopped to patch up some of his wounds. There was just so much blood. He felt sick from the smell of it. He gulped and fell against a wall. He hadn’t realized he’d managed to climb the stairs. He squinted and began to feel the wall for any sort of lever. He pulled the light fixtures, felt along the walls. He began to grow more frantic, fearing there was no escape when he felt a brick give. He applied pressure and pushed the brick in. The wall in front of him jerked and began to move. Once there was enough space to wiggle through, Byleth stepped into Manuela’s infirmary. Much to his dismay, it was empty. 

Byleth’s ears began ringing unbearably and his vision was getting darker. He opened his mouth to call for someone but couldn’t even hear himself. He didn’t know if he was whispering or screaming. He rushed out of the room and looked around, trying to call for help. His throat began to hurt so he had to be yelling. He managed to make his way to the courtyard before some knights spotted him and rushed to him. 

Byleth looked terrible. His eyes were widened and slightly crazed from the constant surge of adrenaline coupled with blood loss. His face didn’t give away much emotion but that was the least disturbing fact. Byleth was drenched in blood. His clothes were ripped up and especially caked with blood where he had been cut. The knights tried getting close but that didn’t go over well. Byleth gripped his dagger tightly and took a defensive position. He didn’t recognize the knights as knights. He believed he was still under attack. 

“Professor Byleth. It’s okay. You’re safe.” One knight tried to calm Byleth and get close. Byleth let out a startled cry and sliced the knight’s hand. The knight quickly stepped back and turned to his comrade, clutching his bleeding hand. He seemed worried that the professor was past helping. 

“Get Captain Jeralt. Only he can calm the professor down.” The knight ordered. The other nodded and took off to find the captain. 

Jeralt had met with the Blue Lions following their most recent search. Dimitri wasn’t talking, it was Sylvain. Dimitri was growing increasingly disheartened the longer Byleth was gone. Jeralt was growing more frantic, fearing that his son was dead and rotting somewhere. He clutched the map tightly in one hand as he listened to Sylvain give the update. They hadn’t found anything interesting or concerning in simplest terms. 

“It’s fine. I have other places for you to search.” Jeralt grumbled as he tugged on his beard with his free hand. He turned as he heard the knight slam the door open. “If you’re going to rush in here like that, you better have some news.” Jeralt snapped. 

“I do have news, sir! We found Byleth!” The knight exclaimed. Dimitri’s eyes lit up and he pushed past his peers to look at the knight. Jeralt tossed the map aside and stepped forward as well. 

“Where is he?” Jeralt asked and when the knight didn’t reply fast enough he repeated his question. “Where is my son?!” The knight startled and stepped back. 

“Answer him!” Dimitri ordered. The knight quickly composed himself.

“He’s in the courtyard. I’d be careful, though! He’s unstable! He stabbed one of the knights.” Jeralt growled in response to the knight’s cowardice and took off for the courtyard. Dimitri had charged ahead once he had a location but the other Blue Lions went with Jeralt. Dimitri slowed once he burst through the doors into the courtyard. Other students had gone to see what was going on, but the knight’s kept them back and surrounded Byleth. They viewed him as a danger to the students. 

Byleth kept his dagger pointed in front of him. When a knight approached he’d turn his blade their way. He was just in fight mode. Dimitri pushed past the knight’s, toppling one over when they tried to prevent him from getting to his professor. 

“Professor!” Dimitri called to Byleth. Byleth turned his attention and dagger in Dimitri’s direction. His eyes were wide and his emotions unreadable. Byleth swallowed and stared at the prince. 

“D...Dimitri.” Byleth’s voice was barely a whisper. Dimitri raised his hands, palms facing his professor. He was trying to show that he meant no harm. He stepped closer and Byleth lowered the dagger slightly. His sluggish and heavy mind was finally processing who stood before him. 

“Teach!” 

“Teacher!” Byleth’s eyes shot towards Claude and Edelgard. He backed up more, hitting the stone wall. His dagger was back up. 

“Stop!” Dimitri yelled to them. “He’s lost a lot of blood! He doesn’t recognize who we are!” Dimitri turned his attention back to Byleth. “Professor it’s okay. You’re safe.” Jeralt pushed past the knights and pulled Dimitri back. 

“Step back kid. I’ll talk him down.” Dimitri wanted to argue but shut his mouth. He could see the concern that filled Jeralt’s eyes. This was a father wanting to help his injured son. He nodded and stepped back to join his class. As he did, he looked to Sylvain. The redhead looked tense and distressed. To see someone you looked up to and cared about in such a state was hard. Dimitri placed a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“He… He’ll be fine.” He tried to comfort his friend. Syvlain looked to Dimitri and nodded. A newfound determination filled his eyes. 

“Your highness. Promise me that we will find who did this. Promise me we’ll make them pay.” Dimitri nodded and looked back in Byleth’s direction. 

“Trust me, Sylvain. They will pay in blood.” He said darkly. 

Jeralt approached Byleth slowly. His hands were raised but more so in a way that he could disarm Byleth. Byleth stared at his father. It took a moment, but he did process who it was standing in front of him. He dropped the dagger, his eyes burning with tears. 

“D… Dad…” He uttered, his voice breaking as he spoke. Jeralt nodded. 

“It’s okay, Byleth. I’m here.” He reassured his son. His gravelly voice was as soft as he could make it. Byleth stared at his father. He felt the adrenaline drain from his body as he realized how safe he actually was. In that moment, all the stress that plagued him evaporated. As it did, Byleth’s vision went black and he lost consciousness. 

Jeralt watched the light leave Byleth’s eyes as he passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. 

“KID!” Jeralt cried out and caught his son. His heart clenched and he felt his mind go blank. Sure, Byleth had been injured before. There had been times where Byleth got injured on jobs but it was never this bad. He had never seen Byleth in such a distressed state. He had seen the wetness in his eyes. He could only imagine what he had gone through. He turned and faced the crowd of worried faces. 

“Somebody get Manuela! Knights get a bed prepared for my son.” Jeralt barked out orders and carefully lifted Byleth’s light body into his arms. He then followed the knights into the infirmary. Once there, he carefully set his son on the bed and pulled off his armor and ripped open some of the blood soaked fabric of his clothes to expose the wounds more. He heard a familiar set of heels come running into the room and turned his head. Manuela was frantic and breathless. She focused on Byleth and made her way over. 

“Move. I need space to work.” She ordered and pushed Jeralt back. She slipped off her white overcoat as she approached Byleth. Jeralt felt the air fill with warm healing magic and watched as the more critical wounds began to close. 

“I need another healer!” Manuela ordered one of the knight’s off to find one of the nun’s to help her. Jeralt felt his heart grow heavy as he watched Manuela work desperately to heal Byleth. His eyes focused on his son. 

“Please… Please live, kid. I need you here. Your brats need you here.” Jeralt whispered softly, knowing full well his son would not hear him. It was almost like a prayer. A prayer to whatever grand goddess the church worshiped. He couldn’t stay much longer. It just hurt too much. He quickly exited the room and leaned back against the wall. 

He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before he slid down and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t hear the footsteps approach him but did hear someone slide down besides him. 

“What do you want?” Jeralt muttered, not looking up to see who it was. 

“I heard the news.” Seteth replied, staring at the wall. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the broken father. He knew how it felt to see your child in such a broken state. He only hoped that Byleth made it. Not just for Jeralt or the students but because he wanted the professor to make it. It would be too painful for Flayn if Byleth died protecting her. It’d be too much for Seteth if Byleth had died thinking Seteth hated and did not trust Byleth.

In truth, Seteth longed to see the professor. He waited for him to just walk in through the door’s of the audience chamber to talk about his mission for the month or to ask about the students wanting to change into his class. Seteth set his jaw as he continued to stare ahead. He wanted to talk about the old business with him. He wanted to thank Byleth from the bottom of his heart but if he died he wouldn’t get the chance to do so.

No. He wouldn’t die. Not like that. Seteth tried to convince himself but his heart refused to accept what he viewed to be the truth. He looked to Jeralt and opened his mouth, wanting to ask the question but not having the gall to do so. Luckily, Jeralt could sense what Seteth wanted to know and replied. 

“He has multiple deep cuts, possibly a few cracked ribs, a gash on his head. He’s lost a lot of blood. I’m guessing he fought his way out from some of the lesser wounds.” Jeralt alerted Seteth. The advisor nodded and shut his mouth. He couldn’t ask the final question. He didn’t want to know the odds of the professor surviving. Instead he tried to reassure the worried father. 

“He will make it, Jeralt. If Byleth is anything, it’s a fighter like you. He wouldn’t die that easily. Not with you and his students needing him.” Seteth stated, keeping his voice in a logical tone. He hoped that if he kept his voice lacking in emotion and full of logic that he could convince Jeralt otherwise. Jeralt was silent for a long moment before lifting his head from his hands. 

“He will make it. My son is a fighter.” 

That night, Byleth screamed nonstop in his sleep. It was worrisome and kept Jeralt up but what really worried Jeralt was when Byleth was silent. At least with the screaming, Jeralt knew his son was still alive.


	14. Sylvain's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syvlain's side of main events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AND BETTA THAN EVA
> 
> Here we have Sylvain's story 
> 
> givin ya that sweet spicy Sylvain and Byleth but with the knowledge that it won't be the pairing you get. 
> 
> I just needed to get it out and also it added to the story a bit 
> 
> saucy

The professor was more of a prude than Sylvain gave him credit for. He would often interrupt him flirting with girls around the monastery or even in town. However, Sylvain had to give it to the professor, he had some great timing on occasion. There had been a time when he was trying to let a girl down easy. She had started screaming and crying at him. Calling him a series of names and really drawing a crowd. The professor then showed up out of nowhere, pulling him back and putting on an act that he was in trouble and that the Gautier family expected him home yesterday. 

He had then turned to the girl and bowed to her, pretending to be a servant to his family before smoothing things over with her. He had even distracted her with some of the most stoic flirting Sylvain had ever seen. It had worked because the girl seemed to melt for Byleth’s calm and collected personality. It made him come off as some cool knight. Once the girl had left, Byleth focused his anger on Sylvain. 

“Do you enjoy hurting these girls?” He asked, his voice stern. 

“Of course not! It genuinely hurts me to see a girl cry.” Sylvain defended himself. He wasn’t lying. He wasn’t some monster. It was just that girls saw him as a ticket to money and power. He bore a crest. He was part of a strong noble lineage. All of these girls saw him as an easy ticket. It frankly surprised him that the professor didn’t try to suck up to any of his students for favors. There were many female students with crests that seemed very interested in Byleth. Hell, prince Dimitri seemed fascinated by him as well. Why didn’t he use that? 

“Then why do you insist on hurting them?” Byleth questioned, a frown pulling on his lips. Disappointment? Ouch, that kind of hurt, Sylvain thought to himself. 

“I don’t intentionally go out and hurt them if that’s what you’re accusing me of.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything. I just want to understand what is running through your head, Sylvain.” Byleth let out a long sigh, seeing that he would not get a reply.”Nevermind,” He mumbled and turned Sylvain, guiding him onto the trail back to the monastery. Together, they walked in silence. That was until the question eating at Sylvain slipped out, 

“Professor, you’re relatively around the age of your students… Why don't you try cozying up to any of them. I mean I’m not saying you would but most of the staff in the monastery do their best to please the noble kids for favors and you are highly viewed amongst your students. Especially the female ones.” Sylvain pointed out. Byleth tilted his head up to look at the sky.

“Power and influence don’t really interest me. I genuinely enjoy teaching your class and that’s all.” Byleth looked back over at Sylvain. “I don’t care that Dimitri is a prince or that you are some influential noble with a crest. You’re my student and that’s what matters.” Sylvain fell quiet as he heard Byleth mention the last bit. He didn’t care that he had a crest? How crazy did that sound? Sure people like Ashe and Dedue managed well through life without a crest but this. This was his whole life. Ingrid didn’t get a choice in life or marriage because of her crest. He had listened to her drabble on about how her crest was very important to her family because she could marry into money and save them. He personally knew the effects of possessing a crest as well. 

His mind drifted off to a girl he had once known. His father was hoping he’d marry her since she had a crest and initially he thought she was quite easy on the eyes. However, he had overheard her talking to a maid and realized she was awful. She didn’t even see him as a person, rather she simply saw him as a ticket to power. He was so taken aback by the thought that someone would use him like that. He had whined to Felix about the whole situation and both him and Ingrid dug up that the girl had no crest. She had lied in hopes of gaining power and money. All she had to do was have a child with a crest. 

That situation truly reminded him how much he cared for his friends. 

“Professor, do you truly not care about crests?” Sylvain questioned. The concept was foreign to him. His whole entire world was filled with crests or the idea of them. Even bandits mentioned them. Why did the professor and his band of mercenaries not care about it all? He watched Byleth think on it and shrug. 

“Crests mean nothing if you don’t know how to defend yourself in battle. Plus they don’t define a person’s worth. Someone lacking a crest isn’t lower than someone possessing one. Leonie is just as gifted with a lance as you and Ferdinand.” The professor had a point. 

Sylvain wished he could have believed the professor was just some nobody without a crest but the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth proved him wrong. It was an overall stressful day. All Sylvain wanted to do was flirt with some cute village girls and enjoy his day off but unfortunately they had to thwart an assassination attempt. 

That would make for a good story to impress the ladies later. 

He at least hoped that would have been the case but the Death Knight had to show up and the professor played the hero. He didn’t feel too bad about that. Taking the Death Knight on was just asking to be killed. Plus, the professor was the only one skilled enough to take him on. 

Then they discovered the Sword of the Creator. 

They all discovered the professor possessed a crest. Not just any crest, but a really rare one, and Sylvain felt his view of the professor change drastically. He was still his professor, of course, but just something about that pure image was tainted. He had lived his whole life, not even realizing he had this power inside of him. 

“I don’t see why this bothers you so much.” Felix barked out. He was in the middle of training, as per usual, and Sylvain was sitting in the shade, just sharing his thoughts. 

“It bothers me because we have all been treated differently because of our crests.”

“So? The professor isn’t some noble. He was born a mercenary. He would have died a mercenary if that coward of a professor hadn’t run off.” Felix’s sword connected with the wooden training dummy, splintering the wood. He was right, of course. The professor had been an ordinary mercenary with an unordinary parent. He wondered if his father had a crest? It was likely he did, considering the professor had a major crest. 

However, if the professor had come in contact with a noble family and they’d realized he had a rare crest, they would have adopted him immediately. With the professor’s limited emotions he probably would fare well in the politics that follow being a noble. No one would be able to read his expressions. He obeys orders very nicely. Whichever noble family that had him wouldn’t have any problem marrying him off for all the power and money they wanted. However, he was a professor and only had just learned about this important part of himself. 

“I don’t think it matters that he’s a mercenary or just some professor.” Dorothea stated, toying with her food and twirling a lock of chocolate brown hair between her fingertips. According to Ingrid, Dorothea was contemplating switching classes, likely to get close to the professor. With word spreading about his crest, his name was often passed around among the female students. Even a few girls in the village had asked Sylvain about his professor. It all left a gross feeling in his stomach and made him quite grumpy. The professor was now getting all of the attention. 

“I heard Jeralt has had to rip up a few letters addressed to him and Byleth,” Ashe stated, in between bites, “apparently a few noble families have their eyes set on adopting the professor into their family.” 

“Of course. The professor would be valuable to them.” Sylvain grumbled, pushing his vegetables across his plate. He could see Ingrid glaring at him to stop him from playing with his food but he didn’t even feel like giving her attention. His mood was too soured by the situation to care about his nutrition. He couldn’t bring himself to eat anymore while everyone talked about Byleth.

Of course things didn’t get any easier for Sylvain either. 

News of Miklan reached Sylvain before the rest of the class. His father had sent an urgent notice, alerting the boy that not only had Miklan returned to Gautier territory, but he had also stolen the Lance of Ruin. The church would get notification of the missing hero’s relic and his father was panicking. At least, that was what Sylvain interpreted from the messy handwriting. He was a little worried as well. He didn’t know what Miklan hoped to accomplish by taking the hero’s relic, but he must have been aware that the church might confiscate the lance and that it would ruin the Gautier family. 

He found himself pacing in the knight’s hall, thinking of his life with Miklan. He had been awful to Sylvain at a young age, having felt that Sylvain ruined his life just from existing. It’s not like he asked to exist. He truly would have been content without a crest. He honestly would have preferred it, but things just didn’t work out that way. 

He sat down on the couch and looked into the fire, thinking about his final memories of Miklan. He recalled the feeling of his brother’s hands on his back, the feeling of falling, and pain. This event had been what pushed their father over the edge and incited Miklan’s removal from the family. It was the only memory he had of his father where he felt that he cared. He remembered his father holding him close and whispering soft words to him as he sobbed. He’d felt bad for Miklan even then but truthfully he was relieved that he would never have to worry about Miklan hurting him ever again. 

“Catch.” His thoughts were interrupted as a tube of lipstick came flying at him. He instinctively raised a hand and caught the small tube. He lowered his hand and examined it. It was something he had purchased as a gift for a cute girl. He didn’t realize he had dropped it. His gaze flickered to the professor’s calm face.

“How did you…?” He began but dropped the question. The professor was quite intuitive. 

“I figured you’d carry it as a gift for girls. That or you have poor taste in lipstick. That one really isn’t your color.” Sylvain watched his professor shrug and take a seat in front of him. He felt himself grow angry and frustrated upon looking at the professor. He was always so calm in the face of danger. He always seemed to know what to do. He had charming looks, a great mind, and on top of that he possessed a rare crest? He was luckier than he realized, especially since he had the chance, no, the audacity, to live a normal life without the woes of noble intervention. 

He knew he was being rude during their conversation, but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. The professor just infuriated him. Spite and malice filled him and he felt a cruel laugh echo from his throat but when he calmed, he felt his demeanor change. He saw something shift in the professor. He could see the glimmer of worry in those dark blue eyes and quickly collected himself. 

“No, don’t put yourself through the trouble, professor.” He heard the words come out of his mouth before he could even think through them. He saw personally what the professor put himself through for Ashe’s sake. He could never ask for the same treatment. Nor could he put Dimitri or his class through that. Following their talk, Sylvain watched his professor go. He would see Felix and Ingrid later and assure them that he was okay and chew them out for telling the professor. 

Still, he didn’t understand why he cared so much about the professor’s worry. 

Miklan’s words hurt more than he could have anticipated. Sylvain didn’t have much love or pity for his brother. Truly, he got what he had deserved. He wished he could have beat Miklan’s face in but instead settled for watching his professor tear through the bandits. Worry filled him and he opened his mouth to shout but no words came out. He was almost captivated by the professor’s movements. The professor did not waste time with unneeded actions or wasted strength. He was swift and quick but almost blinded by rage for what Miklan had said. He felt moved and thoroughly enjoyed watching Miklan get his face crushed by Byleth’s fists. 

It was just after all the action, Sylvain was left with the feeling of emptiness. He could sense Ingrid and Felix’s words and soft touches but couldn’t process them. It wasn’t until Byleth got down in front of him and took his hands like he had in the knight’s hall. It wasn’t until those blue eyes met his and he opened his mouth to speak. 

Sylvain saw red at his words. 

More than his crest? What a joke. That’s all he was to people. A crest. 

He didn’t think as he tackled his professor. He didn’t think as he hurled angry and cruel words and punched his armor. He could sense his peers going to stop them but they didn’t. Did the professor stop them? Why? Why was he just taking his hurtful words and actions? Sylvain felt his heart break and the words dribble out as his punches weakened. He pressed his forehead to the professor’s cold armor and let a sob tear through him. Byleth’s fingers tangled their way into his sopping wet red mop of hair while the other smoothed circles into his back. That action alone made his heart squeeze. It was a gentle notion that left him and his heart confused and conflicted. His sobs stopped but his heart pounded. 

He didn’t understand what he was feeling besides sadness. 

He planned on making it up to Byleth. Even if he had apologized for his actions, he still wanted to make it up to Byleth. He gifted him new gloves and flowers yet it still didn’t feel like enough. Perhaps he’d ask Byleth out for some tea sometime like he promised? He was sure the professor would join him, after all. At least, he thought he would until he and the three house leaders as well as three different members followed him off somewhere. He couldn’t help but feel bothered. Wouldn’t the professor like his help in the matter? He was a trustful and dependable fighter. 

Unless Byleth saw him as a weak link. 

That thought plagued him at night, so Sylvain began to train with Ingrid and Felix if either were in the training grounds. Today, it was Felix. The boy was working hard at a training dummy. 

“Hey, Felix. Care to spar?” Sylvain asked as he retrieved a lance from the rack and faced the dark haired boy. Felix wore a scowl as he stopped his assault on the training dummy. 

“What’s changed? You have been training more?” Felix asked, his question coming out more like an accusation. 

“What do you mean? Can’t I just train with no ulterior motive?” Sylvain asked, feeling the familiar weight of the lance in his hands. It had begun to feel a little light so he’d be moving to a different, heavier material. He focused back on Felix and saw the glare he was getting. “What?”

“Are you doing this to pick up girls?” 

“No! Of course not! I actually just want the professor to think of me as more reliable.” 

“The professor? Why-”

“It really doesn’t matter, Lex. I just don’t want to be a burden.” Sylvain insisted. Felix dropped the conversation and focused on training with Sylvain. Sylvain gave his all with the training, but still couldn’t manage to best Felix and that bothered him. Well, not fully considering Felix trained religiously. He was starting to feel better about his skills, however, and was excited to show the professor at their next class training session. 

The next training session had a different feel to it. The professor was awfully quiet and both Dimitri and Ashe seemed to be very touchy with the professor. It bothered Sylvain and he didn’t fully understand why. Just the fact that there was a secret kept between them didn’t sit right. He was going to approach Byleth when Jeritza made his approach. Sylvain backed off immediately. He didn’t mess with Jeritza because something about him was off and that was quite evident today. 

Jeritza seemed to be blood thirsty. He approached the professor to fight and when he agreed, he wasn’t satisfied with the professor’s performance. He wished that Jeritza would back off because Byleth was having a bad day but that wouldn’t happen. His heart ached as he watched the professor react to something Jeritza had said and lose it. It was very similar to when he attacked Miklan. He was out of control and a force to be reckoned with. He was disarmed while he grappled Jeritza and panicked as he saw the other professor had managed to keep his blade. 

Then came a loud crack as the professor delivered a punch to Jeritza. It was slightly muffled by Byleth’s gloves. The gloves he had given Byleth. He felt sick as he watched a psychotic grin work its way onto Jeritza’s face. Jeritza’s sword curved to strike again and Sylvain felt himself walk in their direction when Dimitri stepped in and Mercedes coaxed the professor off of Jeritza. Byleth looked surprised with his own actions, like someone else had willed him to fight. 

Jeritza left briskly, still looking crazed as ever and it took everything in Sylvain not to go after him. He loathed that man for hurting his professor. He stopped his train of thought. 

His professor?

His Byleth? 

Something in that stuck with him but it was quickly silenced when Dimitri snapped at Felix. He shook his head and looked to his insulted friend before looking back at Dimitri. He didn’t know what happened but obviously it wasn’t okay if Dimitri snapped. He then looked at the professor. He seemed so sad and lost. Sylvain tried to form a sentence to lighten the mood but instead remained silent like the rest of his class. Thank the goddess for Ingrid, who stepped up to ask what was going on. 

“Professor… If you don’t mind… What happened?” She questioned, her eyes shifting nervously around the students and the professor. Ashe lept to the professor’s defense and Sylvain felt a twinge of pain in his heart. 

“Professor you don’t have to answer her… It’s… It’s not something easy to discuss.” Sylvain felt more frustrated. How could they help Byleth feel better if they didn’t know what was going on? Apparently Annette had thought of the same thing because she asked the very question that was on his mind. The class murmured and Sylvain watched the professor almost become overwhelmed. Whether it be by their talking or his emotions, he didn’t know. 

When the professor spoke up, he mentioned a girl. He didn’t find out who she was until later, when Ashe and Dimitri spoke of the events in the Ashen Wolves but that didn’t matter. What did matter was when the professor got quiet and spoke. 

“I didn’t ask to be like this. I acted out because… Jeritza called me a monster… and I couldn’t help but feel he was right. Maybe I am a monster.” Byleth seemed broken by this confession. He genuinely believed he was a monster. That’s when Sylvain realized a terrible truth. The professor didn’t find out he had a crest until recently. He had limited emotions his entire life. Perhaps this had something to do with his crest. He may have not been a noble, pushed through hell because of it but his crest did bring its own terrible hardships. Byleth’s crest made him feel less than human. Sylvain felt his heart clench in response and was quick to stop Byleth’s train of thought. 

“Don’t you dare say something like that, professor.” His words came out harsher than he wanted to. He stepped forward, aiming to cheer his professor on but his words got choked as the professor looked into his eyes. His eyes were beautiful and his facial expressions were soft. Maybe that’s what had him caught up? The professor really had nice feminine features. That’s why he was so nervous. 

At least that was what he told himself. 

When Rhea announced the professor was missing, Sylvain felt his brain shut off. He could hear all the chatter and concern around him but it didn’t reach his ears. He turned his head automatically as Jeralt entered and could tell he was angry, but all he heard was ringing in his ears. He slipped from the crowd, sensing Felix following behind. He found his feet guiding him back to his room, and only stopped when Felix grabbed him. 

“What are you doing?” Felix’s voice wasn’t as aggressive as usual. The softness took him by surprise and almost willed tears from his eyes. 

“I need a breather. I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Sylvain, please.” Felix almost pleaded to his red haired friend. Sylvain starred into Felix’s brown eyes. 

“I… I don’t know what you want me to say, Lex. I’m… I’m surprised that I’m this worried about the professor.” Sylvain admitted, casting his gaze to the wall. Felix shook his head. 

“The professor will be fine. He’s strong. You know that. He throws the boar around like it’s nothing. He even took Jeritza out.” Sylvain frowned as a thought crossed his mind. 

“Jeritza…” Sylvain mumbled. 

“What?” 

“Let’s see if we can find Jeritza. It’s a start.” Sylvain stated. Felix let out a long breath and nodded, letting his friend toy with the idea. 

Sylvain could hardly distinguish if his concern for the professor was worse than Dimitri’s concern. Dimitri had all but ripped the monastery up from the ground. Sylvain had thrown all of his charm away, often snapping at people or getting irritable easily. Ingrid one day slapped him on the back of the head and when he turned to yell at her, he stopped. She had tears in her eyes and was clenching her jaw. 

“Look. I understand you’re concerned but we all are. He isn’t just your professor. Both you and Dimitri have gone off the deep end with his disappearance.” Ingrid let out a long sigh. “I understand why Dimitri is reacting the way he does. He was close to the professor but why are you acting this way?” Sylvain shut his mouth. Why was he reacting this way? It would be better for him to calm down and think rationally. In a normal circumstance he would remain level headed. Something in the back of his head gnawed at him but he didn’t think on it. 

At least not until they spoke with Dimitri. 

He liked Byleth. He liked Byleth in more than a friendly manner. His feelings were romantic and that scared him. Byleth was his professor. On top of that, he was male. His voice choked up if he said anything. Everyone was surprised, including Dimitri, and especially Felix. When they began their search, Ingrid made sure to stick close, offering soft back rubs and reassuring words. Felix stayed closed, but said nothing. Sylvain was truly thankful for his class, especially his closest friends. 

Now, after gathering Dimitri, he felt more confident about their chances of finding the professor. His confidence remained even after a few days of searching, but nothing elated him more than that idiotic guard that barged in during a meeting with Jeralt. Just hearing those words, “we found Byleth” sent him into a frantic state. Did someone find him? Did he manage to fight his way home? Dimitri and Jeralt were understandably impatient. Sylvain was too, but not nearly as aggressive. After being told where he was, Dimitri took off. 

Sylvain felt the urge to follow, but let Jeralt lead the Blue Lions. It only felt right that he let Byleth’s father lead them. Sylvain slowed as they approached Byleth. His heart dropped at the state the professor was in. He was panicking and hurt. Blood dripped and splattered on the ground around him. Sylvain felt like he was going to vomit. Ingrid took his trembling hands and softly shushed him. 

“B… Byleth.” Sylvain whispered softly. 

“He’s going to be okay, Sylvain.” Ingrid said in a soft voice. 

“He’s hurt. He’s bleeding. He doesn’t recognize us.” Sylvain’s words slipped out effortlessly as his mind shut down. 

“It’s the adrenaline. He’ll be okay.” Felix stated, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Dimitri backed off, returning to his class. Sylvain felt Dimitri’s hand on his shoulder. The prince gave it a light squeeze. 

“He… He’ll be fine.” The prince was an awful liar but Sylvain didn’t have the heart to tell him. The words did help the worry, however. In the place of worry, Sylvain felt rage. Whoever did this to their professor would pay. He would personally see to it that they paid with their lives and he knew Dimitri felt the same. 

The area fell quiet and Sylvain felt a choked cry slip out as he watched Byleth collapse into Jeralt’s arms. Dimitri spun around and Ingrid grabbed onto Sylvain in case his knees gave out. Jeralt took off with Byleth in his arms and Dimitri chased after. Sylvain couldn’t will himself to follow. He just stood and stared at the blood on the ground. 

“Sylvain we have to go.” Ingrid told the boy. Sylvain shook his head. 

“Quit being stubborn, we have to go. The knight’s are trying to investigate.” Felix stated, grabbing Sylvain and pulling him along. Sylvain felt his body jerk and stumbled along, feeling no fight left in him. His friends brought him to his room and sat him down. Ingrid left immediately to get something for the trio to eat while Felix remained. He stared intensely at Sylvain, trying to read him. 

“What?” Sylvain asked softly. 

“The professor.” Felix began, “you were training for his sake.” 

“I wanted to protect him.” Sylvain admitted. “I wanted to be reliable.” 

“Like the boar… Well I guess not like the boar. Not in the same way.” Felix mumbled on. He didn’t know what to say. Sylvain nodded.

“Yeah. I guess.” Sylvain laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Felix waited a long while before saying anything. 

“When did you… Find out?” Felix asked, moving closer to Sylvain. 

“I figure… After the whole thing with Miklan… Maybe before? I’ve felt… things for him but I just brushed them off.” Sylvain admitted. The bed gave as Felix laid besides his friend. 

“I see.” They lay in silence until Ingrid returned with an abundance of food in hand. Sylvain didn’t feel like eating but willed himself to do so for the sake of his friends. Ingrid didn’t push Sylvain to say anything but did try to make him eat more than he was willing to do so. After dinner, Sylvain became more antsy. He just wanted his friends to leave. He wanted to go down to the infirmary and check on Byleth. 

To his dismay, both Felix and Ingrid didn't leave until it was quite late, so he had to sneak from his room and out of the dorms. There were knight’s patrolling but he stuck to the shadows and carefully made his way to the infirmary. He let out a long sigh, then almost screamed as Dimitri’s voice sounded behind him. 

“You didn’t have to sneak around. Jeralt has made it known to the knight’s that we might stop by, out of concern.” Sylvain turned and was met with the scene of a very tired prince.

“Dimitri… How long have you been here? You look like you haven’t slept.” Sylvain asked, unable to mask his concern. Dimitri shook his head and crossed his arms.

“I’ve been here since Jeralt brought him. I… Manuela and Rhea are both in there… I did try to sleep but… the professor’s screams kept me up.” Dimitri admitted. He had a haunted look in his eyes. It seemed the professor’s screams would stick with him from there on out. 

“He… He’s been screaming?” Sylvain inquired, feeling concern eat his brain whole. Dimitri nodded simply. 

“I’m… not sure why. Jeralt has left a few times but I'm not inclined to ask about the professor. He's been silent as of late… So I'm hoping he's still alive." Dimitri clenched his fists as he said that. 

"He'll be fine. He wouldn't die on us. He wouldn't die on you." Sylvain stated assertively. Dimitri turned his eyes back on Sylvain. His expression softened and he nodded before taking a seat next to the door of the infirmary. Sylvain followed suit, sitting by Dimitri. The two sat in silence, stuck in their own thoughts. 

Sylvain must have doze off because he woke abruptly to Jeralt shaking him awake. He looked awful. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles and his eyes were unfocused from lack of sleep. 

"Wake up, brat. You and the princeling can go in if you want." His voice was gruff and raw. 

"What?" Sylvain took a moment to gather himself. He shot up once he Jeralt's words processed. "He's okay?!"

"By is fine. He's asleep." Jeralt shrugged. "I'm going to rest. If anything happens come and get me." Jeralt ordered. 

"Yes sir." Sylvain squeaked out, surprised by how grumpy Jeralt was. Jeralt stood himself up and dragged a hand down his face. He grumbled before turning and leaving. Sylvain waited for Jeralt to disappear behind a wall. 

Sylvain quickly entered the infirmary and stopped as he saw Dimitri. The prince looked equally as tired as Jeralt. He guessed Dimitri couldn't sleep out of concern. He turned his attention to Byleth and felt something in him melt. 

Byleth looked peaceful in his sleep. Sylvain stepped closer and lightly brushed some of Byleth's bangs from his face. He then looked to Dimitri and found the prince looked quite tense, but he quickly relaxed. A small cough escaped him. 

"Manuela and the Archbishop did a good job at healing him… I hope he wakes up soon." Dimitri admitted, looking away from Sylvain. Sylvain nodded but didn't say anything. Byleth needed to mentally and emotionally recover from what he had been through. 

Sylvain looked up at the ceiling, gnawing on his cheek as he did. Something was bothering him and he needed to get it out. 

"Dimitri, you know my feelings for the professor. What are yours?" Dimitri jolted in surprise. 

"What do you mean, Sylvain?" Dimitri spat out quickly. Sylvain lowered his gaze, he could see how red Dimitri's ears were. He got his answer even, if Dimitri didn't know it.

"I see. Well, Dimitri I will let you know that I will not back off. Even if you are the prince."

"What are you talking about?!" Dimitri stumbled over his words. For the first time in a while both Dimitri and Sylvain felt themselves relax and Sylvain was thankful for that. More importantly, he was thankful that Byleth was okay.


	15. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth awakens after being out for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badabing badaboom 
> 
> Back at it again

Byleth stirred, feeling his body protest angrily and let a groan slip out. He cracked his eyes open and tried to sit up, feeling a sickening line of cracking run down his spine. He looked around the infirmary blankly before his memories flooded back. He last recalled escaping from the Death Knight’s men and finding his way to the courtyard, then nothing. He knew he had to be safe because he was in the infirmary, but he just couldn’t convince himself of that fact. The door to the infirmary opened and Byleth moved a hand to where his dagger usually rested but was distraught to find it was not there. 

He relaxed as he saw a familiar head of rich green hair enter the infirmary. Seteth didn’t seem to notice that Byleth was awake. Instead, he was focused on a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He picked up a few withering petals and leaves before turning and raising his gaze. Upon meeting Byleth’s gaze, he dropped the flowers. 

“Byleth, you’re awake! Blasted, I dropped the flowers that Flayn and I picked for you.” Seteth seemed quite frazzled upon realizing Byleth was awake. He truly expected the professor to be in an unconscious state. 

“Is… Something the matter, Seteth?” Byleth had to stop to clear his throat. His voice was raspy from lack of use. Seteth’s eyebrows furrowed as he bent over and picked up the fallen flowers. 

“Is something wrong? Byleth, you’ve been unconscious for four days!” Seteth stated, walking over to the empty vase besides Byleth’s bed. He deposited the flowers into the vase before focusing on the professor. “Dear goddess, you look quite pale still.” Seteth looked around and discovered a small snack left for Jeralt. He pulled the plate over and set it in front of Byleth. “It isn’t a lot but you should eat.” Byleth nodded, feeling hunger beginning to set in aggressively. He tore into the smoked meat, knowing full well it wouldn’t be enough. Seteth watched and let out a long sigh. 

“Everyone has been worried sick for you. Flayn has hardly slept since your return and I… I have been plagued by fears of losing you as well.” Seteth dragged a hand down his face, letting out a long tired sigh. He moved to a chair sitting across the room and dragged it over to Byleth’s bed. He took a seat and fixed his clothes before focusing on Byleth. He paused, thinking over his words before he finally began to speak. 

“Byleth… Thank you. Thank you so much for protecting Flayn at your own expense. I feel terrible that your own wellbeing was put in danger but… I would be beside myself if something happened to her.” Seteth admitted. Byleth took in the words and nodded slowly, chewing on the last bit of jerky. He swallowed and cleared his throat. 

“I do not regret doing what I did.” Byleth admitted, “and if it ever came down to protecting you or Flayn over my own well being… I’d do it again.” His words seemed to surprise Seteth. 

“I assure you that will not be necessary…” Seteth broke his gaze to look around the room. The scenery had much to be desired, and some of the counters looked to be in disarray. He’d have to speak with Manuela on these matters. He realized he had been silent for a while and turned back to face Byleth. 

“Professor…” He began but Byleth corrected him. 

“Byleth.” Seteth nodded and started his sentence over. 

“Byleth… I don’t know if I could ever repay you for what you have done.” 

“There is no need. Like I stated, I’d do it again.” Byleth assured him but Seteth shook his head and began to speak. 

“No… I do wish to do something for you to pay you back in anyway I can. So… I’ve come to understand you don’t know a lot about yourself and your father… If it’s any consolation… I’ll take the time to look into your lives and find whatever I can to help you fill in the missing years.” Byleth seemed genuinely surprised by this. Seteth had said something similar to him in the past but it was out of his own personal curiosity and less so Byleth’s. 

“I… Thank you, Seteth. That helps.” Perhaps if Seteth started now, he’d be able to uncover more about him. Especially since Rhea was around. Byleth’s mind drifted and he snapped to attention as he realized he had been out for four days, and that didn’t account for the time he had been missing. 

“What’s wrong, Byleth?” Seteth questioned, sensing the sudden change in the professor. Byleth focused on Seteth and sat himself up more. 

“My students.” He spoke urgently, almost desperately. Seteth raised his hands in a calming gesture. 

“Everything is okay, take a moment to relax.” Seteth did not continue to speak until Byleth relaxed. “Your father has filled your place as professor. He was not thrilled at the notion but while you were accounted for, classes needed to continue.” Byleth took the information in slowly. He wished his brain was less sluggish, but after being out for so long he understood why. 

“Can I see my students? It feels like I haven’t seen them in ages.” Byleth requested. Seteth toyed with the idea and shook his head. 

“I’m not sure that is advisable. Your body is still recovering and you have just woken up.” Seteth stated but froze up when he saw the look in Byleth’s eyes.

“Please Seteth. I won’t stay long. I just want to see them.” Byleth pleaded, putting as much emotion in his voice as he could muster, which still wasn’t a lot. Seteth caved and nodded. 

“I will help you get there but you are not staying long. Not only are classes still in session, but you need to rest more.” Seteth lightly coddled. The notion left a warm feeling in Byleth’s chest and he nodded. Seteth huffed and then pulled the blanket off of Byleth. Byleth glanced down and was surprised to not see his usual attire. Instead he saw the white button up and black trousers that belonged to the officer’s academy uniform. Seteth retrieved a pair of black socks and boots before assisting Byleth into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He bent down and put both items on Byleth. Glancing up once and catching the quizzical expression.

“Something bothering you?” He questioned. Byleth hesitated to ask but nodded.

“Who changed me and where are my clothes?” Seteth nodded understandingly. 

“Ah, well when you returned to us in complete disarray we, being myself and your father, changed you from your ruined clothes and armor. Your father cleaned you up so Rhea and Manuela could heal you… I retrieved these clothes for you.” Seteth gestured to the uniform. “As for your clothes… Some bits and pieces are being patched and cleaned but your coat… it is not salvageable.” Seteth stated. He looked up and noted Byleth’s slight disappointment. “Don’t worry, I’m taking the time to have a replacement made on your behalf.” He stood himself up and adjusted his clothes, inspecting for any dirt while he did. 

“Thank you.” Byleth stated simply. He was upset that his coat was ruined. He had a sentimental attachment to it, but at least he was getting a replacement. He focused up at Seteth as the taller man slipped himself under Byleth’s arm, lighty gripping his side, before hoisting him into a standing position. Byleth was caught off guard by Seteth’s strength. He did recall how well Seteth fared on the battlefield but being pressed close to the man really revealed just how strong he was. Underneath that pristine blue uniform, Seteth had quite a bit of muscle. 

“Classes are still in session right now so we can’t be too much of a distraction.” Seteth stated simply. Byleth nodded in response as he walked with Seteth. He glanced over and slowed his pace. 

“Is everything okay, Byleth?” Seteth inquired, his eyebrows raising to form an arch. Byleth nodded again.

“I just had a quick question, Seteth.” 

“What is it?” Seteth focused on the professor.

“Flayn… How is she? I hope she’s doing okay.” Seteth felt his heart warm at the professor’s concern for Flayn.

“She’s been okay to say the least. She hasn’t been as well since your disappearance. She blames herself.” 

“It’s not her fault. I chose to put myself in harm’s way.” Byleth stated. 

“I’ve explained that to her but she insists still that it is her fault. Perhaps if you were to tell her yourself, it would help.” Seteth suggested. 

“I think me telling her anything would help, considering I’m up and moving.” Byleth lightly joked, receiving a soft chuckle from Seteth. The two silently made their way to the classrooms. He looked and saw the Black Eagle classroom door was open. He peered in, noting that Manuela’s back was turned and most of the students were paying attention to her lecture. However, one orange haired student turned. Byleth made eye contact with Ferdinand and watched as the student’s eyes lit up. Byleth didn’t want Ferdinand to ruin the surprise so he pulled a finger to his lip to show Ferdinand he wanted him to remain quiet and keep his appearance a secret. Ferdinand nodded and quickly turned his gaze away from Byleth, instead returning to his lessons. 

Byleth relaxed and looked to Seteth. The green haired man raised an eyebrow in response but didn’t ask a question. They approached the Blue Lion classroom, keeping their steps quiet as they did. Byleth leaned against the doorway and watched his father teach. Jeralt was in no means a good teacher. He wasn’t the worst, of course, but he certainly did not enjoy himself. He held a book and a piece of chalk. He wrote down the basic necessities of battle while droning on monotonously what they needed to know. In truth, Jeralt served best on the battlefield. He had taught Byleth everything he needed to know during a job. It had certainly worked since Byleth was quite skilled, but if he did the same with these students then Seteth would have Jeralt’s head. 

Jeralt tossed his chalk back on the ledge and turned, letting out a long sigh. He just wanted to get these lessons over with so he could check on Byleth. He turned to face the class but froze, dropping the book on the desk. Leonie, who had taken to attending the Blue Lion classes because Jeralt was instructing them, frowned. 

“Captain Jeralt?” She called to him, her voice dripping with concern. 

“Byleth…” Jeralt whispered. The name exiting him like a ghost. He quickly rushed from behind the desk, pushing it from its place. Dimitri, having heard Jeralt, quickly turned to face the door. 

“Professor!” He called, practically throwing his chair aside. Jeralt slowed his approach as he neared Byleth. He examined his son, noting the tired eyes and the weak stance. 

“By…” He repeated softly. Byleth nodded in response and Jeralt carefully embraced his son. Tears pricked at his eyes. “Kid… I’m so relieved that you’re awake.” Jeralt muttered softly. Seteth slipped out so Jeralt could hold onto his son. 

“I’m glad to be back.” Byleth replied. Once Jeralt released him, he leaned against the doorway again and looked at his students. They had crowded him the moment Jeralt had backed up. Annette and Ashe both seemed to be in tears. 

“Professor, we are so grateful that you are alright!” Annette had said through sniffles. Ashe nodded. 

“We were all very worried about you!” Ashe added. Byleth lifted a hand and tousled Ashe’s hair. He looked from the boy to the teary eyed girl. 

“I wouldn’t go and leave my students like that.” He said simply. Mercedes parted some of the students before pulling out a chair. 

“Professor, do you want to take a seat? You still seem quite weak.” Byleth felt a twinge in his chest. He didn’t like being called weak. He went to protest but the look in Mercedes’s eyes told him that protesting would not be a good idea. Ingrid and Dedue were the ones to then step in to help their professor to the seat. This all made Byleth feel like an injured child but it wasn’t the worst. He understood that his students had been beyond worried for him. 

“Thank you.” Byleth stated simply as he sat down. He saw Dimitri get down next to him. He turned his attention to the prince and tilted his head. Dimitri hesitated and moved a hand to Byleth’s shoulder. He froze as he felt contact. It was almost like he didn't believe Byelth was real. 

“I… I thought I lost you…” His voice cracked. Byleth felt a frown pull at his lips and moved a hand to rest on Dimitri’s head. Dimitri flinched in response, not expecting to be touched. However, he did not shy away. 

“You thought wrong.” Byleth responded, smoothing down Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri stared up at Byleth, his mouth slightly agape. He shook his head and put on a small smile. Dimitri turned his attention to behind Byleth, focusing on Sylvain. He gestured for the red head to come closer. Byleth looked behind him and felt himself stop as he took in the sight. Sylvain was standing, almost stick straight at his desk. One tear had managed to escape down his cheek. When Sylvain realized the professor was looking at him, he quickly wiped his face. He then put on a charming smile and made his way over to his classmates. 

“Hey there, professor. It’s good to see you.” Something about his voice came off more raw than usual. Byleth tilted his head.

“Sylvain…” Byleth called, causing the boy’s smile to falter. Sylvain gazed across his peers, his eyes dwindling on Dimitri before focusing on the professor once more. 

“I’m okay, professor. I was just worried about you is all.” Sylvain stated simply. Byleth wanted to question Sylvain further when he heard the sounds of voices outside of the classroom. Edelgard pushed past the Blue Lions students. 

"Teacher!" She exclaimed, startling Byleth with her urgency. He was curious if her concern was genuine. He knew she was good at acting but… His mind drifted to the calamity he had been met with. It appeared that Edelgard no longer had the Death Knight under her control. She genuinely didn’t want anything to happen to him then. He almost felt touched that she cared about his well being. 

“Is everything okay, Edelgard?” Byleth asked. She startled and shook her head. 

“Are you serious? Of course it’s not okay. You were kidnapped.” She made her way over to Byleth but stopped as Dimitri turned to look at her. The look in his eyes wasn’t friendly but it also wasn’t hostile so she decided to keep her distance, glancing over Byleth for anything of note. Sylvain stepped in front of Byleth, shielding him from her gaze. She raised her gaze, meeting his intense gaze. 

“So the prodigal son returns. It’s good to see you’re okay, Teach.” Claude’s voice came from the doorway. Byleth reached up and gripped Sylvain’s hand to pull him aside. Sylvain tensed up and looked back. 

“Professor?” His voice was almost strained. Byleth nodded in response, focusing his attention up at the redhead. 

“I’m okay, Sylvain. The other students just want to see if I’m okay.” Sylvain nodded slowly and scratched the back of his head. 

“Fine…” He said after a brief silence. He stepped aside so Byleth could see Claude and Hilda. Hilda let out a long, whiny sigh. 

“You had us all worried, professor! I’m sure I have bags under my eyes from you!” Hilda complained. Truthfully, Byleth couldn’t see any dark circles but he understood that she was worried. 

“Thank you for the concern. I’m doing better now.” Byleth stated, earning a small chuckle from Claude. 

“That’s good. We’re glad you’re back… We’re glad you’re safe.” Claude gave a small smile but Byleth noted it seemed forced. He didn’t understand why Claude was giving him that expression and he wanted to ask when Dimitri suddenly stood up. He jolted and focused on the prince. He was surprised with how dark his eyes seemed. 

“Dimitri.” Byleth tried to coax the prince out of his dark thoughts. Dimitri turned his attention to his professor. For a moment, his eyes were only filled with shadows but once they focused on Byleth they filled with warmth and worry. 

“Is everything okay, professor?” Dimitri got down lower so Byleth didn’t have to strain his neck by looking up. 

“Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to see if you were okay is all.” Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched Dimitri’s mind go elsewhere for just a moment. 

“I’m fine. There’s no need to be worried.” Dimitri reassured his professor. He turned his head to the entrance of the Blue Lion classroom. Students, having heard of Byleth’s return, filed in to greet the professor and possibly hear accounts of what happened. After all, Byleth had been in quite the state when he got back to the courtyard. He didn’t even remember harming a knight. Seteth slid through the students and bent over to whisper in Byleth’s ear.

“Is everything okay? You look a little pale.” Seteth questioned. Byleth contemplated on his answer, wondering if he should lie and say he was okay. He chose not to since he could see his dad carefully examining him. 

“I’m okay… Just a little overwhelmed and exhausted is all.” Byleth admitted. Seteth nodded and looked to Jeralt as he approached. 

“Come on kid, why don’t we go back to your room.” Jeralt offered. Seteth stopped Jeralt. 

“Class has yet to get out of session. I can take him back for you.” 

“Or you could continue the lesson in my place and I’ll take my kid back.” Jeralt counter offered. Seteth furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Come on, Seteth. We both know I’m a shit teacher. Besides, he’s my son. Let me do this for him.” Jeralt argued. Seteth opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but decided against it. 

“Fine. Make sure he gets plenty of rest.” Seteth stated as he helped Byleth stand up. Byleth stepped closer, expecting his father to simply hold his arm. Instead, his father scooped him up into his arms. He shifted Byleth and let out a long breath. 

“You’ve lost too much weight, kid.” He pointed out as he headed towards the door. Byleth did not argue with his father. He figured it had been a while since he had a decent meal. Jeralt approached Byleth’s room and nudged it open with his foot. He entered and carefully set Byleth down on the bed. He adjusted the blankets and pillows so Byleth could get comfortable. 

“There… I’m going to head out and grab you something to eat, okay kid?” Jeralt stared intensely at his son. Having no objections, Byleth shook his head. Jeralt nodded in response and left without further word, leaving Byleth by himself. Byleth was okay at first but once the emptiness got to him, he felt himself begin to panic. He felt like the room was too dark and too small. He moved his hand instinctively to where his dagger would rest but unfortunately he did not know where the small blade was hiding. 

Jeralt returned with a plate of food in hand. He turned his gaze to Byleth and frowned as he noted his son’s tense demeanor. It wasn’t written all over his face, but instead his actions. Jeralt knew when Byleth was stressed and now was one of those times. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” Jeralt asked, taking a few long strides to return to his son’s bedside. He set the plate down on Byleth’s lap and took his seat. Byleth was silent for a moment, not wanting to respond but felt it was necessary.

“Where is the Sword of the Creator and my dagger?” Byleth quickly asked, his voice strained as he did. 

“Kid you need rest, not weapons.” Jeralt retorted, crossing his arms around his chest as he did. 

“I know… but can you please tell me where they are?” Byleth questioned. Jeralt could tell from his son’s demeanor that he was quite nervous to be disarmed. It roused a deep threaded anger that only a father could possess. How dare someone hurt his son. He watched as Byleth shifted uncomfortably. He seemed really tense. Realizing what was going on, he leaned back into the chair. “Your sword is with Rhea and your daggers are with that little brat of a prince.” 

“Daggers?” Byleth questioned, only remembering his main dagger. Jeralt shrugged and waved an almost dismissive hand. 

“I don’t know where you got the second one but you were found with one in each hand. I haven’t seen anything like it.” Byleth lowered his gaze. That was right, he had killed Kronya and taken her dagger. He felt his body shudder as he recalled the blade. It was black and curved with a rigid blade made for eviscerating people. He hated that blade and when he could he would dispose of it once and for all. He just had to be careful because if someone got their hands on it, they could very much use it against him. 

“Do you need my dagger?” Jeralt offered Byleth. Byleth focused back on his father, dismissing his thoughts. 

“Don’t you need it?” Byleth responded immediately. He couldn’t have his father going out on any mission without his dagger. What if his lance broke or someone snuck up on him? He needed something quick and light on him at all times. Jeralt shook his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere, kid. Not until I know you’re okay.” Jeralt dragged a hand down his facial hair and stared at his son. “You’ve been having nightmares… Awful ones it seems with the way you scream.” The words put Jeralt on edge and Byleth could tell that much. “I need you to tell me what happened down there.” Byleth knew his father meant well but the thought of recalling the kidnapping is what worried him. He focused on the blankets of his bed. If he didn’t say anything it would be like an untreated wound. It would fester and rot him. He focused on his father and told him everything that had happened. By the end of his story, Jeralt was visibly shaking. 

“I see… Well I’m glad you were able to handle yourself, kid.” Jeralt started, reaching a large hand over and smoothing down Byleth’s hair. “I promise you, I will find the people that did this to you. I will make them hurt.” Jeralt swore before leaning back in his seat. “Now you should get some food into your system and get more rest.” 

“More rest? Didn’t I rest enough?” Byleth argued. Jeralt shrugged in response but didn’t say anything else. Byleth turned his attention back to the food. His stomach growled angrily, having only been given dried meat after days without anything. He picked up his silverware and tried his best to pace himself but the moment food touched his tongue he wolfed it down. Jeralt watched with a slightly amused expression, he wanted to stop his son but the moment he moved, Byleth had shot him a glare. Once the plate was empty, Jeralt took it away and watched Byleth let out a big yawn. 

“Tired?” 

“Apparently.” Byleth responded and laid down. 

“Alright. I’ll stay with you until you’re asleep.” Jeralt stated, setting the plate aside. He turned back and saw that his son was fast asleep. A warm smile crossed his face, “looks like I won’t have to wait long.” He stood back up and left the room with the dishes in hand. 

Byleth dreamt of Sothis, or at least someone who reminded him of Sothis. He didn’t fully understand the dream. He was standing on a hill that overlooked what appeared to be a village. A woman greatly resembling Sothis stood by him. She appeared older but nonetheless had her features. She wore a motherly smile as she watched a group of children play together. Three boys with various shades of green hair. The one with darker green hair reminded him of Seteth. A small girl with lighter green, almost mint hair appeared from behind Sothis. She appeared quite timid, as opposed to the boys. Sothis turned her head and gave a small smile. 

“Come on Seiros, go play with them.” 

Byleth groaned as he was woken by a soft knock. He lifted himself from the bed and headed to the door, feeling quite disheveled. He straightened his clothes and redid the button on his shirt. He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair before opening the door and seeing Rhea with two guards. She gave a bright smile and clutched an item wrapped in white paper. 

“Good morning, professor. I am very delighted to see you are alive and safe in the church again. May I come in?” She asked. Byleth cleared his throat and nodded before stepping aside to let her in. Rhea turned to her escorts and sent them off so she could speak with Byleth privately. She then entered the room and went over to Byleth’s desk. Byleth closed the door and looked to the Archbishop curiously. 

“What is that?” He questioned, stepping closer to his desk. Rhea undid the rope and unwrapped what she had been carrying. She gingerly lifted the Sword of the Creator from its binding and turned to face the professor. She offered a heartfelt smile and handed the sword back to Byleth. He carefully took it from her and examined the blade, it seemed to be unharmed from his last encounter with the Death Knight and for that Byleth was grateful. He set it down and looked to Rhea. 

“It’s good to see the sword returning to its wielder.” She almost sounded upset. 

“What’s wrong, Rhea?” Byleth asked, curious as to what troubled her. The Archbishop wiped away a phantom tear and stepped closer, embracing the professor. 

“I thought we had lost you.” If this had occurred in Byleth’s previous life, he would have felt genuinely touched by the concern. He knew better now, however, so the sentiment was soured. Rhea withdrew the professor from her arms and stated in a tone much more threatening and bloodthirsty. “Don’t worry professor, we will eliminate the sinners that caused you such strife.” 

“I… thanks?” Was all Byleth could respond with. Rhea nodded before excusing herself. Byleth watched her go, a wary look on his face. Sometimes the things she said really startled him.

The following days, Jeralt continually visited Byleth. He would sit and go over lesson plans as well as things that had occurred in class. 

“Let me tell you, kid. I can’t wait for you to go back to teaching those brats.” Jeralt complained as he crossed his arms. Byleth raised an eyebrow and willed his father to continue his complaints. “Lately, they’ve been continually begging me to see you.” 

“Okay? Let them.” Byleth shrugged. 

“No.” Jeralt stated firmly, catching Byleth off guard.

“What? Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want to.” Jeralt said stubbornly. Byleth felt a laugh stir in him, surprising his father. 

“Is that… a smile? Wait, are you laughing?” The expression on Jeralt’s face melted Byleth’s heart. He hoped his father would be around to see him become more expressive. Well with Kronya gone, he at least knew his father was safe from her. Jeralt fell silent as he took in his son’s expression and relaxed. 

“Fine… I’ll let them visit.” 

“Thank you.” Byleth said warmly. 

The first students to visit Byleth were Mercedes and Annette. Having seen their professor in his weakened state, they had baked him a ton of sweets and various breads to help him gain back his lost weight. At least that was what Byleth guessed with the amount of food he had been given. Still he enjoyed hearing Annette go on about her studies while Mercedes offered her own light hearted conversation, Byleth could sense something was off about her. He knew it had to be because of Jeritza and felt anger fill him. She was worried because of him. Byleth did not push her to talk about it, not wanting to upset her further. 

Ashe visited later that day with Dedue. The two of them had put together a beautiful floral arrangement. He hoped to preserve and dry out one of the flowers to remember their hard work. Ashe went on about what he had learned from Jeralt and Dedue stated he was surprised that Jeralt did not care if he was from Duscur. He treated him the same as any other student. Ingrid stopped by with Felix the following day, though their meeting with Byleth was cut short by Ferdinand bursting in with an assortment of flowers and gifts. 

“I hope my gifts help you feel better, professor!” He had called to Byleth while Ingrid and Felix kicked him out. Byleth did appreciate the thought but he had wished to speak with Ingrid and Felix a little longer. As they had left, Sylvain entered. He offered a charming boyish grin and sat down. 

“Quite the fiasco?” He questioned and received a small nod. Sylvain glanced around the room, taking in the arrangement Byleth had. “If I had known you were accepting gifts, I would have got you something.” 

“No, it’s okay, Sylvain. You being here is all I need.” Byleth responded, giving Sylvain a small smile. Sylvain tensed up, feeling his face burn. He let out a constricted laugh. 

“Quite the crummy gift, huh?” He joked and watched his professor narrow his eyes. “Okay, okay. I get it.” Sylvain waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, professor. How are you feeling? Are you healing okay? When do you think you’ll be back?” 

“One question at a time, Sylvain.” Byleth teased but answered him regardless, “I’m okay. Manuela has guaranteed I would be up and ready to spar in another day or two.” 

“That’s great news! Everyone looks forward to seeing you in the classroom again. Not saying Jeralt is a bad teacher but his… methods are quite interesting.’ Sylvain tried to think of a polite way of putting it. A small and short laugh escaped Byleth, startling Sylvain. “Did… I just make you laugh?” Sylvain asked, on the verge of breaking down in excitement. When Byleth nodded he shot from his chair. 

“Yes! Just you wait till the prince hears this!” 

“Excuse me?” Byleth raised an eyebrow and Sylvain straightened himself out. 

“Oh nothing. Speaking of the prince, he mentioned visiting you today. So if he asks, I totally made you laugh.” Sylvain winked. Byleth stared blankly at Sylvain before asking. 

“Have you been okay, Sylvain?” Sylvain’s smile faltered but he nodded. 

“Yes. I’m okay… My father sent word that he had Miklan executed. I’m not surprised but… I can’t believe how easy he made it sound. I mean… Even if he was removed from the family that was still his son.” 

“Some people are crueler than you think.” 

“Obviously… I hope you’re not one of those people, professor.” 

“I assure you, Sylvain. I’m not.” Byleth stated. Sylvain smiled warmly, he heard a knock on Byleth’s door and turned his head. 

“I’m guessing that’s his highness… Thank you for this chat, professor.” Sylvain nodded and headed to the door. He opened it and gave Dimitri a beaming smile. “I made the professor laugh.” The statement caught Dimitri off guard. 

“What? How!? Did you? Really?!” Dimitri stumbled over his words. He pushed Sylvain aside and entered the room. “Did he really, professor?” He was going to deck Sylvain if he was lying, however, when Byleth nodded all he could do was stand there and gape. He was upset that he had missed such a sight. 

“Well I’ll let you two have your chat.” Sylvain nodded and left the room. Dimitri collected himself and sat in the chair besides Byleth. 

“I’m sure you’ve been asked how you are countless times but…” 

“I’m doing just fine, Dimitri. I should be back in the classroom soon.” Byleth could visibly see the prince relax once he said that.

“That’s… really good to hear, professor. I… well my peers and I… We’ve missed you a lot… and it’s good that you’re back.” Dimitri smiled kindly. Byleth couldn’t help but smile in return. Dimitri’s smile was always so warm and gentle, much like the boy himself. Dimitri felt himself become choked up as Byleth smiled. It was a rare sight, but he was happy to see it. 

“So, what is my father teaching you?” Byleth asked, disturbing Diimitri’s thoughts. 

“Oh! He’s taught us quite a lot! We’ve learned about different gambits and their weaknesses and strengths. I’ve also learned a lot of new techniques. Your father even taught me how I could use my strength in a not self destructive manner.” 

“He taught you how to not break your lances?”

“I… well yes but also how to apply my strength more efficiently on the battlefield.” 

“That’s great to hear, Dimitri.” 

“I also learned some very vulgar language.” 

“What?” Byleth frowned. He knew his father could be quite… harsh when it came to his language but he did hope he would refrain from swearing in front of his students. 

“Ah, don’t think too much about it, professor. Your father is just his own character.” Dimitri quickly assured. “It adds to his charm!” He tried to smooth things over.

“Yes, I know. I just wish he’d behave in front of my students.” 

“I’m sure he tried his best.” 

“Mhm, sure.” Byleth’s sarcastic remark caused Dimitri to chuckle. Truthfully, he didn’t expect his professor to be in such a sassy mood but it wasn’t unwelcome. It was actually quite nice seeing a more expressive side to Byleth. Dimitri’s smile faded. 

“So professor… When you get back… you aren’t going to be as strong as you usually are?” 

“Not right when I get back.” Byleth confirmed. 

“Okay. Then please… Let me protect you until you’re back on your feet.” 

“Dimitri you really don’t have to worry-”

“But I will. I will worry about you so just… please. After you went missing… I nearly lost myself in concern that you were dead. Just for the time being… Let me do this for you.” Byleth was surprised by how passionately Dimitri spoke on this subject. He knew he meant something to the prince but he didn't expect that he meant this much. 

“I… I will depend on you more, Dimitri.” 

“Swear it to me.” Dimitri stated firmly. 

“Dimitri-” 

“Please, professor.” The prince pleaded, leaving little room for argument. Byleth lowered his head. 

“Fine… I swear I will depend on you more, Dimitri.” 

“Thank you, Byleth.” 

Byleth felt relieved to stand in the training grounds against. He still wasn’t feeling as strong so he had to take it easy. He lowered his sword and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was just about to resume his attack on the training dummy when he spotted Edelgard making her way over to him. He lowered his sword and looked at her. 

“Can I help you, Edelgard?” 

“No. I don’t need anything. I just wanted to check in on you. How are you feeling, Teacher?” 

“I’m doing just fine. I’m happy to get back to my students. How have you been and where is Hubert? Isn’t he usually with you.” 

“Ah, yes… but I wanted to visit you alone so I sent him off.” 

“I see.” The two stood in silence for a long moment before Edelgard spoke up once again. 

“I hope we are able to do another collaborative training session. You’re really gifted at combat.” 

“I will try and arrange something with Hanneman and Manuela but thank you. I learned everything from my father.” Byleth looked to his sword. There was another pause in the conversation as Byleth reminisced on his previous experiences with Edelgarfd, especially in his previous life. Edelgard was about to excuse herself when Byleth spoke up again. 

“Edelgard… I hope you never have to encounter what I saw.” 

“And what was that?” Edelgard’s eyebrows furrowed. She watched Byleth take deep breaths. 

“Needless slaughter… I know that those men might have been the enemy but… they never deserved to be put down like disobedient dogs… They were people nonetheless.” 

“But those people were fighting for something… for a future… wouldn’t there always be people who are willing to die if it promises a better future?” Byleth thought about the idea and shrugged. 

“I can’t say for sure but I know there will always be those who put their lives on the line… but you’ll be a ruler someday… Your job is to give those weaker a chance…” His mind drifted to Dimitri “... I hope to see a future where the strong don’t trample over the weak.” Edelgard was silent but she nodded in response. 

“I agree, Teacher… and I hope one day you can fulfill that dream.” She turned on her heel and left the training area without further objection. Byleth couldn’t fathom what was possibly on her mind. He let out a long sigh and put his sword away, deciding it was best to stop training for the time being.


	16. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is upon Byleth. As is the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT MAN
> 
> DID I DISAPPEAR OR WHAT
> 
> jk I've been working on this extra long chapter for like 3 weeks
> 
> please enjoy and follow my twitter @GarbageOnthego 
> 
> I occasionally will post sneaks and art and am down to answer questions with what I got planned

“Flayn, wait!” Byleth called to the green haired girl as she ran out of the dining hall. He lowered his hand and let out a long sigh. He had been trying to get a hold of Flayn for a few days now but she kept running from him. He understood why; she felt responsible for what had happened to him. This only drove Byleth to chase after her, but she was just too good at evading him. He crossed his arms and felt a frown pull at the sides of his mouth. He didn’t want to resort to desperate measures but it appeared he had no choice. 

Byleth turned on his heel, leaving the dining hall behind him as he sought out Seteth. As Byleth initially guessed, Seteth was holed up in his office. He stood in front of the office and took in a deep breath before slamming open the large door. 

“Seteth, I need to speak with Flayn.” Byleth proclaimed in his usual monotonous tone. Seteth, startled by the slamming of his door stared at the professor, feeling his slight headache grow as he stared at the man before him. 

“Excuse me? Couldn’t you just talk to her? Wait, what is it you need to speak about with her?” Seteth asked suspiciously. Byleth took a few long steps and pressed his hands on Seteth’s desk, doing his best not to mess with his papers. 

“I need to speak with her. She keeps avoiding me and I believe it’s because she blames herself for my kidnapping. I need to tell her that it’s not her fault.” The intensity in Byleth’s eyes startled Seteth.

“I’ll have someone retrieve her.” He gathered his papers, figuring he wouldn’t do much work while Byleth was waiting. He stepped out of the office to alert and ask a knight to retrieve her. The knight nodded and headed off while Seteth stepped back into his office. 

“Thank you, Seteth.” Seteth nodded in response, returning to his desk. He gestured to the chair across from his own, insisting Byleth take a seat. Byleth sat himself down and looked around the room. 

“Profess-” Byleth shot Seteth a look and he cleared his throat, “Byleth, how are you feeling?”

“I’m doing okay. Still regaining my strength.”

“What about your weight? You are still looking a bit thin.” Seteth commented with slight concern. 

“Still a work in progress. The students ensure that I’m eating more than enough.” Byleth shrugged. 

“That’s good to hear. Oh! Since you’re here now, I should relay this month’s mission to you. It will save time for both myself and Rhea.” Seteth began, sitting back in his seat. “This month we will go to Grondor field for another battle between the houses. This time, it will not be a mock battle.” Byleth nodded. 

“Am I still able to participate, despite everything?” He questioned. Seteth contemplated the answer, his brow forming a knot on his forehead as he did. 

“If you feel you are able to, then by all means. Just… Please know your limits. While this isn’t a real battle scenario, it is nothing like the mock battle. If you were to collapse on the field it would be worrisome.” 

“Thank you for your concern, Seteth. I assure you that my students wouldn’t let me overwork myself. Is there anything else I should know about?” He asked, remembering the Heron Cup and the dance. 

“Yes. We will be holding a dance to boost student morale and the Heron Cup will be held before the battle. We expect each house to choose a representative to participate. The winner will be given special instructions on a new class. I recommend choosing someone who will benefit from the skills.”

“And the dance? Anything I should know there?” Byleth tilted his head.

“Ah, the dance.” Seteth made a face. He wasn’t looking forward to the chance of the male students wanting to dance with Flayn. He realized he hadn’t said anything in a minute and shook his head. “Sorry. The dance! The professors will serve as chaperones for the dance. You’re welcome to dance with the students as long as it's appropriate.” 

“Why would I dance with the students?” Byleth raised an eyebrow but stopped when he remembered Claude pulling him on to the ballroom floor. 

“I believe there has been talk of students planning on dancing with you. One of them being a troublesome redhead.” Seteth crossed his arms. 

“Ah.” Byleth lowered his gaze. He had been surprised when Claude wanted to dance, what would he do if Sylvain did ask him? He couldn’t think more on the subject because a small knock sounded, breaking his thoughts. Byleth stood and looked to the door. 

“Come in.” Seteth called and Flayn opened the door. 

“Brother, was there something you- Oh! Professor!” Flayn squeaked out as she stepped back. She looked around for an escape but Seteth motioned her in. 

“Come in, Flayn. The professor had me call you here since you keep avoiding him.”

“Avoiding him!? I could never! I just… I um... Have been busy! Elsewhere! Where the professor just isn’t, is all!” Byleth let out a long, detached sigh as he listened to Flany fumble over her words. 

“Flayn, it’s okay if you avoid me. I understand. I just don’t want it to be because you blame yourself for what happened to me.” Flayn stared at Byleth, barely breathing. Seteth’s expression began to fill with concern as he stepped closer to her. 

“Flayn…” The sound of her own name startled her, and the tears she had been suppressing began to fall. She dodged Seteth’s hands and rushed to the professor, embracing him tightly and hiding her face in his chest.

“I’m so sorry, professor! I’m so sorry!” She sobbed, “if I had been more attentive this never would have happened! It’s all my fault!” Her body shook as she cried. Byleth looked to Seteth in surprise and was met with concerned and sad eyes. Byleth looked back down at the curly haired girl and wrapped his arms around her.

“Flayn.” Byleth called, “Flayn listen to me. It’s not your fault. Blame the people that hurt me but don’t blame yourself. It was my choice to protect you and I’d do it again if I had to. I’m a professor after all, and even though you aren’t an ordinary student I will still do everything in my power to keep you safe.” Seteth cleared his throat after he heard Byleth’s promise, causing the professor to break his train of thought. He lifted his gaze and met Seteth’s eyes. Seteth had a warm and caring look on his face and gave Byleth a small smile. 

“Thank you, Byleth. Your words mean a lot but you have brought back to my attention that someone was after Flayn and probably for her blood. If they know about it and its special properties… Then it might be best for us to leave the monastery.” Flayn’s head snapped up and she whipped around to focus on her brother.

“No! Anything but that, brother!” 

“Flayn, I can’t risk anything happening to you. An attempt on your life could be made for all we know.” 

“But we don’t know! Brother, please reconsider!” 

“I’m only doing what is best for you.” Seteth stepped forward, but Flayn gripped onto Byleth’s coat. 

“I don’t want to return to solitude! Besides it would only be a matter of time before someone found out and we’d have to move again! I can’t keep living like this!” She cried out. Byleth, feeling quite awkward, cleared his throat to catch both of their attention. 

“If… I may offer an idea.” His gaze flickered between Seteth and Flayn, the intensity of their stares was quite unnerving. “I could take her as my student. She’d be in my care during the day.” 

“Professor, that’s a great idea!” Flayn exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She looked to Seteth expectantly but her smile faltered as she saw his nervous expression. 

“Would that be wise, professor?” Seteth questioned. “I already know you’d do anything to protect your students… But Flayn is very important to me. If anything happened to her-” 

“I’d ensure nothing happened to her.” Byleth stated. Flayn crossed her arms. 

“Brother, I’m the safest when I’m with the professor. After all, he protected me before.” Seteth stared into Flayn’s eyes, daring for her to falter at any moment but when she didn’t back down he let out a long sigh and dragged his hands through his dark green locks. 

“Fine… I’ll take care of the finalities… Flayn, you are to report to Byleth’s classroom when class is in session.” Byleth thought his head might split from the squeal Flayn expelled from her body, and from the look on Seteth’s face, he felt the same. Flayn turned and beamed up at Byleth. 

“Isn’t this so exciting! I get to attend classes! I’m a student!” Flayn practically trembled in excitement. Her smile dropped as she realized something. “I must go to the library!” She stated and rushed off without giving Byleth or Seteth a chance to say anything. There was silence for a moment before Seteth let out a long sigh and dragged a hand down his face, resting it on his chin. 

“Promise me you’ll protect her.” His voice was firm but he didn’t look at Byleth. Byleth nodded in response. 

“I promise I will do what it takes to keep her safe.” Byleth watched as Seteth’s expression relaxed. He closed his eyes and nodded, believing in Byleth’s promise. 

“Thank you… Now I must get back to work… As do you. Make sure you choose carefully for the Heron Cup and please… Don’t let Sylvain sit next to Flayn.” Byleth stepped out of the office, giving a small wave as he did. He shut the door behind him, letting the events that just transpired leave his mind. Who would he choose for the Heron Cup? 

Byleth pushed himself off the door and headed for the doors of the audience chamber. He went through his options for the Heron Cup. He knew Flayn wanted to do it but like Mercedes and Annette, the skills of a dancer didn’t benefit her. Sure there was magic in it, but half of the class revolved around the ability to wield a weapon. Dedue? Byleth felt a laugh want to escape his chest. Dedue would be against it more than anything. Ashe? Ashe had two left feet when it came to dancing, that much Byleth remembered from his previous life. 

Dimitri? Byleth stopped walking as he thought about it. The prince had been so against participating in the Heron Cup so Byleth felt bad about even bringing it up. He wasn’t going to choose Dimitri, but he was going to tease him, that much was for sure. He moved on to his next choice, being Sylvain. Something in him said to not choose Sylvain. Ingrid? No, she’d hurt herself and anyone involved. Felix? That actually wasn’t a bad thought. He’d benefit from the skills. The problem was convincing Felix to agree. 

Byleth, set on his decision, decided to tease Dimiri before working on Felix. He made his way down to the Knight’s Hall where Dimitri usually hung out. He poked his head in, catching Dimitri’s eye. The prince lit up in a charming smile and took long strides to make his way over to Byleth. 

“Professor, what brings you here?” 

“Hello, Dimitri. I was looking for you, actually.” The prince cocked his head to the side. 

“For me? Is everything okay?” Byleth nodded and crossed his arms across his chest, a movement that made Dimitri tense for some reason. 

“Everything is fine. I just have something on my mind. Perhaps you could assist.” Dimitri narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Okay… What is it?” 

“Well… It’s about the Heron Cup-” Dimitri immediately dropped his controlled behavior, lunging forward and gripping Byleth’s shoulders. He gave one strong shake that rattled Byleth’s brain. 

“Professor! I greatly advise you don’t choose me for the Heron Cup!” Dimitri exclaimed. He realized what he had done and quickly pulled his hands off of Byleth. “I’m sorry for handling you like that. I just… Please consider someone else.” It took everything in Byleth to not laugh at Dimitri’s reaction. 

“Really? I was actually going to pick you.” Byleth stepped back, not wanting to be shaken again like that. Dimitri’s gaze snapped firmly onto Byleth’s. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised.

“What?! Really?!! Damn you, professor!” Dimitri practically shouted. Byleth raised a hand and motioned for the prince to lower his voice before he burst into a small fit of laughter. Dimitri, taken aback by the sudden outburst from his professor, couldn’t help but smile warmly as he heard the sound of Byleth’s laughter. Byleth cleared his throat and composed himself, bringing his eyes to meet Dimitri’s once again. 

“Sorry, Dimitri. I’m only teasing you. I knew you wouldn’t want to participate.” 

“I-... You did?” Dimitri asked quizzically. Byleth nodded and gave a small smile. He watched as Dimitri’s face reddened, figuring it was from his emotional outburst. Dimitri coughed and broke his gaze, “so… Who are you choosing?” 

“Felix.” Dimitri turned his head to look to the training dummies. 

“Felix… That should go over interestingly… Knowing Felix.” Dimitri’s tone of voice caught Byleth off guard. He stepped forward and put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked. Dimitri quickly looked back to Byleth, eyes slightly widened. E

“Ah, sorry professor. I was just thinking about Felix and how he is… I… I know it might seem surprising but there was a time when Felix and I were inseparable… I kind of miss those times but… Ever since Glenn… Well, Felix views me to be a monster of some sort… I guess in a way he’s right-” Dimitri stiffened, not realizing he had just dropped all of that on his professor. “Ah! Professor I am so sorry to drop all of that on you!” 

“You are not a monster, Dimitri.” Byleth stated firmly. Dimitri’s expression grew pained as he heard those words. 

“Professor… I wish I could believe you but… I know a part of me died during that tragedy… And a monster took up residence instead. I’m… I’m haunted by what happened… The ghosts of those who lost their lives… They keep me up. They are angry that they died and I didn’t. They-... They want revenge.” Byleth could see the haunted look in Dimitri’s eyes. The very same look that the Dimitri of his previous life often wore. It was almost like he wasn’t here. It was like Dimitri could only see the ghosts. 

Byleth raised his hands and placed them on Dimitri’s face. He pulled the prince’s head down so their foreheads were connected. Dimitri stiffened once again, suddenly realizing how close he and his professor were. 

“The greatest revenge you can give the dead is to keep on living.” Byleth’s voice was firm and his gaze was steady. He could see those blue eyes break as Dimitri squeaked out a quiet, 

“What?” 

“Whoever killed them probably wanted you dead as well. You being alive is proof that they failed. It’s proof that the legacy of those who died will live on.” The words echoed through Dimitri’s mind. For once, the haunted look was gone and a mourning teenager was present. Byleth closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before pulling his forehead away and instead embracing the prince. 

“Professor…” 

“Blood cannot be paid in blood. Avenge them by ensuring that what happened to you never happens to anyone else.” Byleth squeezed Dimitri as he felt the prince tremble in his arms. He then pushed himself away from the prince and not meeting his eyes, excused himself. 

Byleth stepped into the training grounds, knowing full well he’d find Felix viciously attacking a training dummy. He spotted the familiar grumpy student and made his way over. Felix, not even looking Byleth’s way, spoke. 

“What do you need? If you’re not here to train then leave me alone.” Byleth felt his jaw clench in slight irritation at the brash and rude tone Felix used. 

“Fine but if you lose then you have to agree to my proposition.” Byleth stated as he drew his sword. Felix turned his head, narrowing his eyes. 

“What is your proposition?” 

“You have nothing to fear if you win, or are you scared that your skills aren’t good enough?” Byleth taunted Felix, knowing full well the boy would give in. He watched Felix’s eyebrows furrow, giving in to the taunt. 

“If I win?” Felix inquired.

“Besides the joy of beating me, I’ll let you skip the next few lessons and train to your heart’s delight.” Byleth offered. Felix thought about it and shook his head.

“I want more one on one time with you. I can only get so much better on my own.” 

“You’re admitting you need a teacher?”

“I’m admitting that I need you.” Felix snapped, gripping his sword tighter. “Do we have a deal?” 

“We have a deal.” Once those words escaped Byleth’s mouth, Felix shot Byleth’s way. The movement was familiar, considering Byleth had taught Felix some of his unconventional methods. Byleth side stepped, keeping his feet firmly planted as he watched Felix shift his weight to turn his body. What Felix still struggled with was his focus. He made himself too easy to read since his eyes would focus on where he was going to strike. 

Byleth lunged in, keeping himself closer to the ground as he charged the boy. Felix was able to deflect some of the incoming blows but was caught off guard by how secure Byleth’s stance was. He couldn’t knock him back and hardly made him budge. He tried to distance himself so he could get some momentum or think of a strategy but Byleth didn’t give him the chance to. Anytime Felix backed up, Byleth would close the distance until Byleth managed to knock Felix on his back. Breathlessly, Felix shoved his hair out of his face and looked up at Byleth.

“You fight like an animal!” He exclaimed, almost accusingly. Byleth shook his head. 

“I fight like my life depends on it.” Felix closed his mouth and then nodded. 

“You’re correct, I’m sorry. It’s not common to come across someone who fights for the need to survive… At least not around here.” Byleth extended a hand to Felix and the boy used it to pull himself up. “You use your sword as an extension of yourself… But you aren’t reliant on it.” Byleth nodded and then flicked Felix’s forehead, surprising the boy. 

“You are still giving in to bad habits. Some of your movements are unnecessary and waste energy. You’re thinking and not acting and your eyes are giving away where you’re going to strike.” Byleth scolded Felix lightly. Felix blinked slowly and shook his head as a chuckle escaped him. 

“I missed having you instruct me.” He admitted, catching Byleth off guard. “What was your proposition?” 

“I’ve chosen you to represent the Blue Lions in the Heron Cup.” Byleth immediately backed up since he didn’t want to be hit by Felix. The boy’s smile dropped and was replaced by a deep scowl. 

“That’s why you made me promise!” He almost yelled. Byleth shrugged. 

“I knew you wouldn’t agree if I told you. I’ve thought on it and it would be beneficial to you.” Byleth tried to sweeten the deal. The longer Felix was quiet, the more nervous Byleth got, but after a few minutes Felix groaned. 

“I made a deal… Just… Please don’t let me make a fool of myself.” Felix resigned. 

“I won’t let you. I’ll see you tomorrow at my room.” Byleth turned and left, nodding at Ingrid and Sylvain as they entered the training grounds. 

Felix waited until Byleth was gone before slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead with enough velocity that he saw stars. Sylvain whistled as he made his way over to Felix. 

“Got your ass handed to you that hard?” Sylvain stated jovially. Felix nodded in response, rubbing his injured forehead. 

“What happened? Surely the professor laying you flat on the ground doesn’t bother you this much.” Ingrid asked and Sylvain cracked a grin. 

“I mean I wouldn’t mind tha-” Ingrid slammed her elbow into Sylvain’s stomach, interrupting his sentence. 

“No. I don’t mind losing to him. It’s just… This time we made a deal and I lost the fight so… I have to fulfill said deal.” Felix refused to meet Ingrid’s gaze. She raised an eyebrow. 

“What was the deal over?” She questioned. Felix grumbled and then looked at her. 

“The professor chose me for the Heron Cup.” Immediately Sylvain burst into a fit of laughter. He had not expected that at all. Ingrid, initially stunned by Felix’s words, turned and pushed Sylvain so he’d stop laughing. The red head let out a small cry as he tried to steady himself but instead fell. 

“Sorry! I just didn’t expect that out of everything! I thought he’d make you do stable duty or something!” Sylvain broke out into a small fit laughter at the thought of Felix dancing for the professor but stopped as a realization dawned on him. He stood himself back up and rushed to Felix. 

“What?” Felix asked, suspicious of Sylvain’s thoughts. 

“You should do it!” Sylvain exclaimed excitedly. 

“I already told you, idiot. I made a deal with him and I’m not going back on my word.” Felix stated harshly. “Why do YOU want me to do it?” 

“Yeah, Sylvain. Why do you want Felix to do it?” Ingrid asked accusingly. She crossed her arms and stepped towards the red head, causing him to back up and raise his hands. 

“I’m just thinking that Felix could use this opportunity to gather information about the professor! What he likes, dislikes, some of his mannerisms in privacy.” Sylvain suggested. Felix made a disgusted sound and went to put away his training sword. “Hey!” Sylvain went to argue when he felt Ingrid smack the back of his head. 

“Sylvain, quit being weird.” She scolded her friend. Sylvain rubbed his head in agony and looked back to Ingrid. 

“I’m not saying it to be weird. I mean we can use this chance to get him something nice as a thank you.” Ingrid rolled her eyes and waved dismissively before looking back to Felix as he approached. 

“Felix, if you’re so against participating in the Heron Cup then you should say so. The professor will understand if you’re uncomfortable.” Felix scoffed and shook his head.

“It’s just some dancing. Besides, I made a promise and I will keep it.” Ingrid let out a defeated sigh. 

“Suit yourself. I’ll see you two in the dining hall.” Ingrid turned and headed for the exit, leaving her two friends to watch her go. Once all was quiet, Felix spoke up. 

“You’re serious about him, aren’t you?” Sylvain turned his head, obviously surprised by the question. 

“About the professor?” Sylvain took his gaze off of Felix and stared at the ground. “I think so… He’s just so different from the others.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Felix asked, his eyebrow raised judgingly. 

“I mean… Yeah. He doesn’t care about crests or titles… He can read everyone so easily and well… It just seems like he genuinely and wholeheartedly cares about all of us.” 

“Hm, it does seem like you like him quite a lot.” Felix teased. Sylvain looked to his friend and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you teasing me? I mean you have eyes don’t you? If his personality isn’t enough you can see that he’s beautiful! Both inside and out.” Felix made a disgusted face and waved Sylvain off. 

“Get out of here. You’re getting too chummy for my liking.” He joked. Sylvain laughed and then cocked his head to the side, staring at Felix with pleading brown eyes. 

“So you’ll do it?” 

“Yes. I was going to do it anyway. Just realize you owe me.” Sylvain broke out into a boyish grin. 

“That’s fine! Thank you, Felix! I’ll see you in the dining hall!” Sylvain turned and rushed towards the door, leaving Felix behind. Felix watched as the red head disappeared behind the door and felt his fist clench. He was bothered but couldn’t understand why. 

Byleth finished adjusting his coat just as he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it, revealing a very unhappy looking Felix. 

“Good morning, Felix. Are you ready to go to practice?” The boy opened his mouth to reply but shut it before shaking his head. His cheeks were a light shade of pink. 

“I know we need music but… You promised me you wouldn’t let me make a fool of myself.” Felix stated, causing the professor to become confused.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Can we practice some basic steps in your room?” 

“Aren’t you taught how to dance?” Byleth questioned. Felix shifted uncomfortably under Byleth’s gaze. 

“Yes, but it’s been a while, so please.” 

“There is no music.” Byleth tried to persuade the boy but he didn’t budge. 

“That’s fine. I just need the basic steps and then we’ll go join the others.” Byleth stared into Felix’s eyes and saw no chance of persuading him. He nodded and stepped back, allowing Felix into his room. He watched as the boy curiously looked around, gazing at his bulletin board and looking down at his desk. Felix lightly dragged his fingers over Byleth’s papers and Byleth was thankful he’d cleared the desk of most of its stuff. 

“It’s small in here.” Byleth felt a tinge of annoyance. Surely it was smaller than the student rooms but it was still his own. 

“Would you rather go to your room?” Byleth asked, crossing his arms across his chest. As expected, Felix shook his head. 

“No, I’d rather not be seen in my room dancing with you.” Felix stated and pulled down an insignificant document that had been tossed haphazardly on Byleth’s desk. He really should have just thrown it away. 

“Your handwriting is awful.” Felix commented. The professor let out an exasperated sigh and dragged a hand down his face. 

“Are we here to practice or critique everything about me?” Felix seemed surprised by the burst of attitude. 

“So even you can have an attitude?” Byleth stared blankly at Felix long enough to make him uncomfortable. 

“I’m not an empty doll. I feel emotions, just not as well as other people.” Byleth’s tone shut down any chance of discussion. Felix nodded and resigned himself to practice. Byleth sat on his bed and watched as Felix stiffly demonstrated his dancing skills. He slipped his gloves and coat off and discarded both items on the bed before stepping up to Felix. He slipped his hand into Felix’s and rested the other on his waist, startling the boy. 

“What are you doing?!” Felix tried to step back but the hand that was on his waist moved to the small of his back, keeping Felix close. 

“I promised I wouldn’t let you look like a fool. Follow my movements.” Byleth instructed, noting how red Felix’s face had gotten in response. They danced in silence until Felix cleared his throat and spoke up. 

“Where did a mercenary like you make time to dance?” His question was innocent enough but caused Byleth to freeze up. He recalled his previous life with Dimitri. It had been after they reclaimed the capital. People were celebrating and Dimitri wanted to dance with him. 

“I don’t know how to dance.” He had told the young king. Dimitri had laughed at him and with a twinkle in his blue eye promised he’d take it slow for Byleth. The memory hurt more than he had wanted it to. 

“Professor?” Felix called, breaking Byleth free of his memories. 

“What?” 

“You were quiet and slowed down. How did you learn how to dance?” Byleth stared into Felix’s brown eyes, deciding how he’d explain himself. 

“You pick a lot of things up on the road.” He answered vaguely. Felix scoffed at the idea.

“Dancing?” Felix was obviously quite skeptical of the answer.

“I spent a lot of time in taverns growing up, Felix. Drunk mercenaries like to dance. My father made it a point to learn as well. Something about finding a special someone.” Byleth shrugged and wrapped up their private dance lesson. He went back to his bed and picked up his coat and gloves. Felix watched carefully and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are those the gloves Sylvain gave you?” Byleth nodded and looked to the black gloves.They were broken in and freshly washed after the situation with the Death Knight. According to his father, the gloves had been soaked with blood. 

“Do you like them?” Felix interrupted Byleth’s train of thought. Byleth looked to Felix, quite confused as to why the boy was being chatty and extra nosy. It wasn’t like him at all. 

“I do.” Byleth replied, speaking slowly before he added, “I like gloves?” Felix sighed and rubbed his cheek. 

“Good. The idiot wouldn’t shut up about them. He had been worried you wouldn’t like them.” Byleth lifted an eyebrow at the statement. 

“Well ,Sylvain is one of my students… So, of course I’m going to like them.” Byleth stated simply, guiding Felix out of his room and to the courtyard. Felix still seemed displeased at the thought of dancing in front of others but wanted more information out of his professor. 

“Really? So you’d settle for anything as long as it's from your students?” Byleth looked up in response to the question and shrugged. “Well, what things do you like?” Felix pried. 

“Food.” Byleth stated almost instantaneously. 

“Food?” 

“I like a good meal with pleasant company.” Byleth specified. 

“Are you truly that simple to please?” Felix deadpanned. 

“Like I said, anything from my students that comes from a good place I will like.” Byleth could see Felix’s confused expression in the corner of his eye. He dragged out a soft breath and stopped walking to face Felix. 

“What?” Felix stared at his professor. 

“You and your peers are some of the most important people in my life.” Felix froze up as he heard that statement, not expecting it. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” Felix’s voice was softer than usual. Byleth turned his head back to the courtyard. 

“I have a hard time expressing it.” 

Felix stormed to his room. He was tired, sweaty, and embarrassed. He was comfortable with a sword in his hand, not on the dance floor. He was angry at himself for agreeing to such a deal without asking more questions and he was angry that Sylvain’s idiotic plan actually worked. He was able to learn a lot about his professor and found himself really enjoying his company. He pushed open the door, ready to remove his vest and relax in bed but was alarmed to find all of his peers tucked in his room. His eyes darkened. 

“Get out.” He ordered but none of them budged. It was Sylvain that dared to get up and make his way over to the broody dark haired boy. 

“How’d it go?” Sylvain questioned, his eyes twinkling with interest. Felix felt his face heat up as he recalled his day and turned his head. 

“He’s an amazing dancer.” He muttered out. 

“Really? He is?” Dimitri asked, a note of surprise in his tone. 

“I’m surprised. On top of everything, he has the audacity to be good at dancing.” Sylvain stated in a jovial tone. He felt Ingrid’s glare on his back and turned back to give her a smile.

“Did he say how he learned to dance?” Ashe’s gentle voice rang out. Felix nodded and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall next to his door. 

“He said he learned on the road. Something about taverns and drunk mercenaries but… I don’t think he was being fully honest with me… He also didn’t seem to want to talk about it.” Felix recalled their conversation. The faint pain that hid in his professor’s dark blue eyes. 

“That’s strange. I mean, the professor has secrets but to be so guarded about something like dancing?” Ingrid offered her opinion. Mercedes’s eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together. 

“Unless he learned from a lover!” Her voice was gentle, almost dream-like. 

“A lover?” Sylvain and Dimitri both seemed to visibly be against this idea. Ingrid contemplated the thought and shrugged.

“A past lover? It would make sense with the response but the professor was a mercenary and if you remember he’s not very emotionally available.” Mercedes waved her hand in response, as if to make Ingrid’s words disappear. 

“He has attractive qualities to him. Many of the students seem to have fallen for him. Whether it be for his crest, stoicism, or intelligence.” Mercedes pointed out. 

“He’s a very special man and quite attractive in general.” Sylvain leaned against the wall next to Felix as he focused on Mercedes. He didn’t like the idea of the students liking the professor just because of his crest. That much was evident from his facial expression when she mentioned it. 

“He’s more emotionally available than you think.” Dimitri responded, mostly speaking to himself but catching the attention of his classmates. 

“What do you mean by that?” Sylvain questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest. Dimitri looked around and found that his class was waiting for him to elaborate as well. 

“It’s really nothing important.” Dimitri started and was saved by Ferdinand barging into Felix’s room. 

“Felix-”

“Get out.” Felix ordered, his voice quite threatening. 

“Now that’s not very polite. I just stopped by to commend you on your dancing! You and the professor looked very good together!” Felix felt his face heat up as he was forced to relive his embarrassment. He turned his head and found the many eyes of his class focused on him. He felt his anger rise in his chest.

“Out. Everyone.” Felix ordered before making everyone leave his room. Once out, he loudly slammed and locked the door, guaranteeing that no one would try to return and ask more questions. 

The Heron Cup went better than expected. Felix was quite proficient at dancing and while he still was quite embarrassed to show off his skills, he did manage to beat the others. He was then given special instruction on the dancer class and what the skills it held. While Felix felt reluctant to even use such skills, Byleth decided to promise him private lessons with the sword as reward for doing so well. To that, Felix seemed to lighten up.

Now it was the night of the dance. Byleth had planned to simply dress in his usual attire and attend the ball normally as he did in his past life. Perhaps this time he’d be able to avoid being pulled out onto the ballroom floor by Claude, but he doubted he’d be able to dodge the troublemaker for the entire night. Byleth slipped out of his room, ready to head to the dance when Flayn and Seteth flanked him at the door. He felt Seteth’s strong grip on his arm and didn’t do much to resist as the advisor pulled him down the hall, Flayn leading him. 

“What’s going on?” Byleth asked, genuinely surprised by the change of events. Flayn turned her bright green eyes back on her professor and clicked her tongue in response. For some reason, Byleth felt a little insulted. 

“Professor, you’re not seriously going to the dance in your armor, are you?” The girl critiqued. They approached one of the many rooms tucked in the monastery. 

“I planned on it.” Byleth responded, looking into the room and realizing it was a bedroom. Flayn pouted in response and looked to Seteth. 

“Brother!” She ordered simply. Seteth let out a defeated sigh.

“Follow me, Byleth.” Byleth scowled but did as instructed. They entered the bedroom and Seteth shut the door behind him. 

“What is going on?” Byleth repeated his initial question and this time received a response. 

“Flayn has been very persistent that you not go into your normal attire. She wants the night to be more special.” Byleth faced Seteth and cocked his head as he took in the appearance of Seteth’s normal advisor attire. 

“But aren’t you going in your normal attire?” His question was answered with an even more defeated sigh. 

“She has also insisted I attend in something different. She can be quite persuasive when she puts her mind to it.” Byleth felt a pang of sympathy for the green haired man. Seteth turned his attention to a wardrobe and withdrew two pristine uniforms. They looked quite similar to the officer’s academy uniforms but were accented with silver instead of gold. One had a black cape that sat over one shoulder while the other had a white cape. Seteth approached Byleth and handed over the black caped uniform. 

This is a knight’s uniform if you’re wondering. Flayn said it would be suitable for the dance and this one in particular would look nice on you.” Byleth accepted the uniform and examined it. The fabric was light and smooth to the touch making it quite breathable. 

“Is it okay if I wear this?” Byleth asked, focusing his eyes on Seteth’s green ones. Seteth nodded in response. 

“Quite. I will leave the room while you get changed and don’t worry about your current attire. I’ll have someone drop it off at your room.” 

“Okay.” Seteth headed towards the door to give Byleth privacy but the professor asked one more question. “Seteth, who’s room is this?” Seteth turned his head back.

“It is my own. So I ask that you refrain from snooping.” 

The uniform felt quite strange. It was more form fitting and while the fabric felt nice against his skin, it made Byleth feel out of place. He also didn’t quite know what to do with his hair. It wasn’t long enough to tie back but he also felt off when it was smoothed back. He accepted that he wouldn’t do anything with it and headed to the ballroom. 

Byleth entered the well lit room and felt his breath hitch in his throat. It had been so long since he had seen the ballroom in its splendor. The last time he set foot into this room it was decrepit and sad. He let out his bated breath and glanced around the room at the students. They all looked happy and seemed to be enjoying themselves. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest and headed towards the food table, helping himself to some of the finger foods. Once his nervousness was shaken off by some sweets he turned his gaze and noticed Edelgard and Dimitri. 

The two house leaders were on the dance floor dancing with students. If Byleth recalled in his previous life this was around when Claude approached him to dance. He turned himself, hoping to avoid the Golden Deer house leader but felt a hand on his arm. When he turned he was met with a sly grin and deep green eyes. Byleth knew he wouldn’t be getting away that easily.

“Hey, Teach! You look very different without your armor.” Claude pointed out, causing Byleth to unintentionally sigh.

“I feel strange without it.” The younger boy laughed in response. 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad look. It’s just not something you’d wear.” 

“Glad we can agree on something. Do you need anything, Claude?” Byleth questioned, hopefully able to distract the boy long enough for an escape, but it was pointless. 

“I came over here for a dance.” 

“With me?” Byleth tried to feign ignorance but Claude didn’t take it. 

“Of course. I want you to have a night to remember and what could be more memorable than dancing with me?” Claude took Byleth’s hand and guided him to the ballroom floor. He felt the boy’s eyes turn on him and the weight of his free hand falling on his waist. Claude guided Byleth through the dance, particularly in an area that was less populated by dancing students. 

“Do you really want to dance with a professor?” Byleth’s voice was on the cusp of a whine. He really didn’t want to dance. Claude’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“I don’t see a professor tonight. I see a charming man just watching everyone else dance the night away.” The Golden Deer leader shrugged, “I also heard a rumor that you were a good dancer. I wanted to find out for myself if they were true, and they are.” Byleth felt a bit embarrassed having his dancing skills judged by Claude so he tried changing the conversation topic. 

“Are you having a good time, Claude?” The boy nodded in response. 

“Quite, more so with you around, Teach. You always bring excitement and mystery wherever you go.” Byleth felt a scowl pull at his lips. 

“Glad to know you find me so interesting considering you fit that exact description.” 

“Hm? Do I? Well, I may have my secrets but they are nothing compared to yours. So… How about we swap some secrets on the dance floor?” Claude inquired, giving a small wink as he did. Byleth thought on it and shrugged; by giving Claude a secret he would have some power over Byleth. However, Byleth needed to ensure that he and Claude were closer allies. 

“Fine.” The reply startled Claude. 

“Really? You know that once I give my secret I won’t let you worm your way out of yours.” Claude further warned. 

“I know. Spill your secret and I will spill mine.” Byleth glanced around, noticing they weren’t in the immediate area of prying ears. 

“My name isn’t truly Claude.” Byleth looked back at the boy, searching his eyes for deceit. For once, there was a different gleam in them. Perhaps he was telling the truth.

“What is it then?” Claude clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“Ah-ah! Teach, I only promised one secret. Now it’s time for you to pay up.” Claude teased but Byleth couldn’t help but sense an edge of unsease. Either Clade didn’t expect him to actually fess up or he didn’t believe Byleth would be truthful. “Come on, Teach. Your silence is killing me.” Claude lightly teased, giving a small chuckle as well.

“My heart doesn’t beat.” Byleth stated. Claude was initially stunned but laughed in response. 

“Come on, Teach. I was hoping for a genuine secret!” Claude couldn't mask his disappointment very well. Byleth shook his heat and slipped his hand free to pull Claude’s head down to his chest. Claude initially struggled but stopped to listen. His mirthful expression dropped and was replaced by one of horror. 

“There’s no beat…” 

“I do have a pulse but… I lack a heartbeat. I’ve always been like this.” Byleth let go of Claude’s head. The boy straightened his spine and stared at Byleth, completely bewildered. His voice came out shaky. 

“Why?! Teach- Byleth, what are you?” Byleth processed the question slowly and tisked softly. 

“I assure you I’m a normal man… As to why I’m like this-” Byleth stopped and stepped back from Claude as the song ended. “I believe I only promised one secret.” He turned to leave the ballroom floor but felt a hand grasp his wrist. He glanced back and found that Claude had prevented him from leaving. 

“It’s Khalid.” He could barely muster the courage to state it above a whisper, indicating to Byleth that he didn’t want even the slightest chance of someone hearing them. The professor turned his body back to face the student. 

“After the battle of the Eagle and Lion, meet me in my room. I will tell you my story… Or at least what I know about it.” Claude mustered up a small smile. 

“Thank you.” The sentence was one of the most genuine things Byleth had ever heard from the boy. All Byleth could do in response was give a small smile and tousle Claude’s hair. He then exited the dance floor. Sylvain was standing off to the side with a drink in hand. He extended it to Byleth and watched as his professor accepted it and sipped from it. 

“Quite the conversation you two seemed to be having.” Sylvain pointed out and Byleth nodded in response. 

“We were talking about ourselves.” Sylvain laughed in response to the statement. 

“Really? All we had to do to get to know you was to dance?” Byleth shot Sylvain a look. 

“It was a method to corner me.” Sylvain raised his hands in defense. 

“Not saying I was going to do it! Well if you want to dance then I’d be happy to be your partner- er… Your dance partner that is.” Sylvain’s gaze went from Byleth to the dance floor. Byleth watched Sylvain try to change the subject and downed his drink. He discarded the glass and extended a hand to Sylvain.

“Come on.” Sylvain startled and focused back on his professor. 

“What?” Sylvain looked to Byleth’s hand and then back to Byleth’s face. 

“Let’s dance. You want to, don’t you?” Sylvain nodded in response and took his professor’s hand. They headed out onto the dance floor. 

Byleth entered the Goddess Tower and let out a long sigh. It was a long night and he was tired from dancing with students. Following Sylvain, Mercedes, Dorothea, and Edelgard had all asked to dance with him and he didn’t have the heart to say no. It also wasn’t like he had a bad time. Edelgard had given him insight on what some of the more problematic students were up to. Mercedes offered some light hearted chatter and Dorothea gave him way too much information. Most of which Byleth didn’t know what to do with. 

He dragged a hand down his face, complaining to himself but stopped when he heard someone approaching. He turned to see who it was and was delighted to see Dimitri. The prince appeared a little exhausted from all the dancing.

“Tired, professor?” Byleth nodded in response.

“Very… Being around this many people… It’s a lot.” Dimitri stepped closer, nodding in agreement. 

“I can understand how you feel.” The two stood in an awkward silence. Dimitri coughed to break it and smiled. 

“Have you heard about the legend of the Goddess Tower?” The prince asked. Byleth tilted his head, feigning ignorance.

“Tell me about it.” Dimitri nodded and crossed his arms as he recalled the story.

“They say wishes in this tower come true. Though I doubt such stories appeal to you. I myself truly don’t believe in such tales… I don’t think the goddess spends her time granting trivial wishes… No matter how much you may want to believe it.” A dark look cast over Dimitri’s eyes. Byleth cleared his throat to gather the boy’s attention. 

“Would you like to make a wish, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, surprising the prince. 

“A wish?” Dimitri seemed confused. “I didn’t expect you to want such a thing.” 

“Humour me.” Dimitri contemplated what he would wish for. 

“I suppose… I wish for a world where people aren’t taken away unjustly.” Byleth nodded, feeling nostalgia flood him as he heard the wish.

“What about you, professor?” Dimtri asked, obviously intrigued. Byleth tilted his head up, gazing at the ceiling. Memories of a strong yet gentle voice came to him. 

“I wish… I wish for a world where the strong won’t trample over the weak.” Dimitri’s silence concerned Byleth and he dropped his gaze, finding a stunned face watching him.

“Professor…” the prince was silent as he tried to form a cohesive sentence. “That wish…”

“Childish?” Byleth asked and Dimitri quickly shook his head.

“No… Not in the slightest!” He stepped closer to Byleth. “I too hope that your wish… I hope it comes to fruition.” Byleth could hear the voices of the student’s who lost their lives in his previous life. He could see Ferdinand gasping for air as he choked on his blood. He could see Leonie’s eyes lose their life as her horse crushed her. He clenched his trembling hands and nodded in agreement. 

“I hope so too.” Dimitri looked back to the door of the Goddess Tower. 

“We should go back before anyone notices we’re gone.” He started and Byleth went to agree but Dimitri’s eyes focused back on his professor’s. “Perhaps… If you’re willing. I could get a dance before we go back?” Byleth smiled at the request.

“I’d love to dance with you.”

Grondor field. The place Byleth desperately wanted to avoid for the rest of his current lifetime. Anytime he thought about that field he would only relive the terrible atrocities that were committed there. He could still hear Bernadetta’s agonized cries as she was burned alive on the hill. He felt someone slow to a walk besides him. He turned his head and noticed Dimitri staring curiously at him. 

“Is something wrong, Dimitri?” The prince shook his head in response. 

“No. I just noticed you seemed upset. What’s wrong?” Byleth shrugged. 

“Reminiscing on past memories. Nothing in particular.” 

“Are you sure?” Byleth nodded in response to the question. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you for snapping me out of it.” Byleth gave a small smile and the prince quickly looked ahead. They walked in silence, getting closer to Grondor field. Byleth felt a knot form in his stomach. He looked to his hands and knew that in no matter what lifetime… He could never wash his hands clean of Raphael’s blood. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before feeling a hand slide into one of his own. When he opened his eyes he saw Dimitri’s gloved hand and felt a soft squeeze. 

“I will ask again, professor. Are you okay?” Byleth closed his hand around Dimitri’s and gently squeezed it. 

“I’m doing fine now. Thank you, Dimitri.” 

“Oh- Uh… Okay!” Dimitri cleared his throat. Byleth fell quiet and looked ahead, releasing Dimitri’s hand as they approached the field. 

“Go stand with your class. I need to speak with Hanneman and Manuela.” Dimitri nodded and walked off to join the other Blue Lions. Byleth then turned and watched as the other two professors joined him. Manuela gave a charming smile while Hanneman offered a nod. 

“Now professor, if you start feeling like you need to leave, do let us know.” Manuela fanned herself with a large white feathery fan. 

“Yes, it would only be fair if we left the battle as well.” Hanneman added but Byleth stopped them from saying anything further. 

“You don’t have to. I’ve drilled everything I know into these students so even if I wasn’t on the field with them, they would fare just fine.” Maneuela let out a shrill cackle. 

“Oh how adorable! Well I look forward to seeing how your strategies play out!” Hanneman nodded in agreement and the two professor’s excused themselves. Byleth went to walk towards his class when Seteth left Rhea’s side to stop him. 

“I have two things I wish to say to you, professor. Please do keep Flayn from getting too hurt and… Do not push yourself too hard.” Seteth glanced to Flayn before focusing on Byleth. The professor nodded and gave a small reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry too much, Seteth. Everything will be just fine.” 

“You say that, but can you guarantee it?” Seteth brooded. Byleth chuckled and shook his head. 

“No, but I can guarantee that she’ll have fun with the rest of the students.” Seteth’s eyes softened as he thought about it. 

“I guess that would be sufficient.” Byleth nodded and walked past Seteth, patting him on the chest as he passed him. Byleth joined his students. 

“Before we begin, professor, we need you to promise us something.” Mercedes said with a warm smile. 

“What is it?” Byleth asked, tilting his head a bit. Felix stared at Byleth before rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t overexert yourself. If you do I will hit you.” Byleth opened his mouth but didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Fine.” Ingrid gawked at her professor, surprised he even agreed to such terms. 

Byleth had figured their placement on the field wouldn’t differ from his previous life. They were across the creek, right inbetween the Golden Deer and Black Eagles houses. Byleth was placed in the center with Flayn and Mercedes on either side. In front of him was Dimitri, to his left was Dedue, and to his right was Annette. In the back was Ashe, Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid. Byleth could see on the hill Bernadetta being guarded by Petra and Dorothea. The members of the Golden Deer that were closest to the hill were Leonie and Raphael. 

Byleth turned his head and noted extra students standing and observing from the other houses, four familiar faces belonging to the Ashen Wolves stuck out to him. Byleth was even more determined to win considering this was the first time the group had joined them for anything. Seteth stepped forward with Rhea and the sounds of horns rang out, signalling the beginning of the battle. 

“Go! Focus on the Golden Deer!” Byleth commanded his students. He had told his students to focus on the Golden Deer first so they wouldn’t be stuck facing two houses at once. Plus, the angle would be better when confronting the Black Eagles. Byleth watched as Ashe and Felix focused in on Lysithea, one distracting her while the other striked. She was a formidable foe, so it was good they were taking her out first. 

Attacking the Golden Deers first put them on the defensive. Leonie and Lorenz turned their attention to Dede and Dimitri as they approached them. Byleth followed behind, offering additional support to Dedue while Annette distracted Lorenz. Mercedes followed Ingrid as she and Ignatz both went to the hill to take Bernadetta out. Being pincered, Bernadetta began to panic, but in doing so became more deadly, especially to Ingrid’s pegasus. 

Mercedes did her best to keep Ingrid in the sky but it became too risky when Ignatz got closer, so Ingrid quickly dismounted and went at Bernadetta with her lance. 

“Aah!!! Get away! Get away! Get away!!!” Bernadetta cried. Ignatz raised his bow and proceeded to take Bernadetta out while she was distracted. Mercedes healed Ingrid and the two went after Ignatz. Byleth turned his head to the left and noticed that Sylvain had gone ahead and taken Marianne out. 

“Felix! Ashe! Get to Sylvain! Hanneman has his eyes set on him!” Byleth called to the boys. Felix didn’t acknowledge anything Byleth said and instead took off after Sylvain. Ashe on the other hand gave a thumbs up and followed. “Flayn go with them!” Byleth looked at the green haired girl. Flayn nodded, beaming with the thought that she was useful.

“As you wish, professor!” She exclaimed and took off. Byleth focused ahead as Hilda approached Dimitri and Claude followed her. Dimitri and Dedue rushed to meet them and began their attack. Byleth let them focus on their attack and instead faced Raphael who had been charging in. Just as the battle was about to get more heated, a large fireball landed to the right of the group, turning their attention to Hubert. Byleth swore under his breath. He hadn’t expected the boy to come at them. An idea dawned upon Byleth and his attention snapped to Raphael, who’s back was now to him. 

“Raphael! Your boots are undone!” He called to the large teen. 

“Huh? Really?” Raphael stated, dropping down to his feet. Byleth really had banked on Raphael completely forgetting that he was wearing armored boots that didn’t have any straps on them. He charged toward Raphael and lept onto his back, firmly planting his other food on the back of the boy’s head and using it to push off, throwing himself into the air above Hubert. He could hear Raphael crash into the ground and hoped he was okay but wasn’t too focused on it.

Hubert stared up at Byleth with a wide green eye. Everything seemed to move slower as Byleth came crashing towards the ground. He felt a sick feeling rise in his stomach. His vision clouded as it became replaced with Hubert’s final moments. His eyes losing their life and his blood pouring from his chest wound. He blinked again and it was gone, and Byleth was on top of Hubert, his sword in the ground besides Hubert’s head. Hubert’s bangs slid from his face and two bewildered eyes stared up at Byleth. They were silent and finally Byleth spoke. 

“You’re out.” His voice was stern. Hubert cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Unorthodox but an effective strategy. I commend you, professor.” Byleth got off of Hubert and pulled him off the ground. He then pulled his sword from the ground and realized… He was on the front lines, facing down the Black Eagle house, alone. He gripped his sword and prepared himself for Ferdinand and Caspar’s attack. There was the flapping of wings and Byleth looked to the sky, seeing Dimitri and Claude on his wyvern while Felix and Ingrid rode in on her pegasus. They landed and all dismounted. Felix stormed over and punched Byleth’s arm. 

“Ouch.” Byleth stated as he rubbed his arm. 

“I told you I would do it if you pulled something like that.” Felix hissed. Ingrid came up behind Felix and pushed his head down, obviously annoyed. Byleth turned from them and looked to Claude. 

“What are you doing here?” Claude beamed in response to Byleth’s question. 

“I’m surrendering. Your class decimated mine but I just had to commend you on the amazing strategy. I have never seen a tactic like that before, and did you even see Hubert’s face?!” Byleth was surprised by the enthusiasm and lifted a hand to catch Claude’s attention. 

“How’s Raphael?” 

“He’s fine. He ate some dirt. He’s just stunned is all.” Claude crossed his arms and then looked to the Black Eagles. “Good luck, I’ll be rooting for you.” He stated before taking his wyvern and flying off to his defeated class. Byleth faced the Black Eagles and waited for his house to gather. Petra and Dorothea were coming from the hill and would reach them first. 

“Felix, Sylvain, take out Petra and Dorothea. Flayn, follow and provide support.” The trio took off. Byleth then sent Dedue after Ferdinand while Annette and Ashe went after Caspar. Byleth had Ingrid, Dimitri, and Mercedes follow him as they pursued Manuela, Lindhart, and Edelgard. Passing the battle, Byleth could hear Dorothea taunting Sylvain, only to be silenced by Flayn’s magic. Byleth could also hear Caspar complimenting Ashe’s abilities, causing the boy to get a little flustered, luckily Annette didn’t distract easily. 

“Professor! What do you want us to do?” Ingrid called to Byleth. 

“Ingrid,you and Mercedes will swoop in on Lindhart. He’s looking quite tired and will be easy to take down. Dimitri, go after Manuela. I’ll go for Edelgard.”

“Are you sure you can take Edelgard on your own?” Dimitri asked, nervously. 

“If I can’t then avenge me.” Byleth stated. Dimitri stared at Byleth with wide eyes. 

“Don’t joke like that, professor!” Dimitri scolded his professor. Byleth shook his head.

“Go!” The four split up, each taking their own opponent. Edelgard took up her weapon as Byleth approached her. 

“So you will be facing me?” She questioned the professor. Byleth gripped his sword and nodded. She smiled. “Good. After watching you take down Hubert, I’m more than excited to fight you again.” Byleth charged the girl, his blade meeting her axe. She didn’t have another weapon on her besides her dagger so there would be no surprises. The issue was, Byleth had taught her some of his tricks. Instead, Byleth focused on an honest fight, relying on speed and strength. 

“It seems your strength returned. That’s reassuring.” Edelgard commented. Byleth said nothing as he tried to find an opening but then an idea dawned on him. During training and mock battles and even now, Byleth fought wielding his sword in his right hand. He switched hands, startling the girl and proceeded to strike her on her nondominant side. Finally, he started to gain the upper hand. She struggled to keep up and finally he managed to disarm her. 

“You switched hands.” She stated breathlessly. 

“I just began to fight with my dominant hand is all.” Byleth lowered his sword and sent her off before assessing the other students. Ashe and Sylvain had been taken out but the others made it. The horn sounded and the students turned to Seteth and Rhea. 

“Blue Lions win!”


	17. Desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With word of despair and disease in Remire Village, Jeralt must step in with Byleth to find out what's really going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boos wassa' 
> 
> I am once again sorry for my hiatus. It just kind of happened y'know? But IM BACK AND IF THE SEMESTER PERMITS   
> WILL STAY BACK
> 
> untilthetimeskipthatisbecauseuuuuhhhhhh

“Jeralt we need your assistance in this mission. You must guide the knights. I promise you, Byleth will be safe in the church’s care” 

Yeah, bullshit. 

Jeralt grumbled into his chicken leg, finding that his mood had soured for the worst, thus ruining his appetite. He forced himself to take a few more large bites before tossing the remaining bone and meat into the fire. He watched the flame crack and snap, consuming his discarded meal. The vibrancy and sound relaxed Jeralt, bringing back memories of his mercenary gang. Memories of time with his son. 

He missed the stoic kid. 

He hated being here with the rest of the knights. He loathed that Rhea had sent him with Alois to squash a rebellion within the Western Church. He had initially hoped that Rhea would have some leniency considering Byleth had gone missing for almost a month and then turned up in a bloody mess, but unsurprisingly her heart was not that kind. 

“Jeralt! Captain Jeralt!” Came a familiar and annoying voice. Alois tumbled over and sat himself next to Jeralt. Jeralt swore under his breath and let out a long, arbitrary breath. 

“What do you need, Alois?” Jeralt asked in a gruff, unamused voice. Alois gave a beaming smile that only added to Jeralt’s headache. He could really go for some cheap tavern beer. 

“Great news, captain! I’ve just heard word about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion!” Jeralt blinked and whipped his head. Had that been this moon? Was Byleth well enough to be participating in that battle? 

“What did you hear?” Jeralt stated a little too abruptly, slightly jarring the brunette. Alois corrected himself and cleared his throat. 

“The Blue Lions won! That son of yours is truly something! Even in his current state, he really gave the other houses a show!” Alois was absolutely ecstatic to be giving Jeralt such news. Jeralt cracked a small smile. 

“Well, I’ll be…” Jeralt’s voice trailed off as he looked back to the fire, feeling a deep fatherly pride for his son. His smile soon faded as he fell back into his thoughts. He needed to get his son away from the church, away from Rhea. Anything pertaining to her just made him nervous, especially when his son was involved. The circumstances surrounding her saving his life, and Sitri’s death… they were all suspicious. He didn’t need Byleth being caught up any further in her antics. Jeralt stood himself up and retreated to his tent for the night. He was hell bent on returning to the monastery and planning his next move, so he needed to get up early and move ahead of the rest of the knights. 

Jeralt sat on the edge of his desk while he scanned his bookshelf, looking for the familiar leather binding of his journal. He heard a soft knock and shifted his attention from the various spines, stopping for a second as he found the dark leather spine he’d been seeking. 

“Come in.” Jeralt ordered and watched as a tense blonde entered. Dimitri looked to Jeralt, wringing his gloved hands out before bowing politely. Jeralt sneered at the greeting, startling the prince. “Cut the pleasantries. I'm not one for them.” Jeralt stated, not doing anything to ease the princeling’s nerves. 

“Uh… I’m sorry… Can I- … er… Help you with anything, Jeralt?” Jeralt would have laughed with how timid the prince was behaving at the moment but kept it subdued.

“Sit down. I need to speak with you about my son.” Jeralt gestured to a chair that sat in front of his desk. Dimitri eyes the chair suspiciously, causing Jeralt to let out a heavy sigh. He was curious as to what was going through the prince’s head. “I have a request pertaining to him… If you’ll grant it that is.” Jeralt crossed his arms across his chest. Dimitri nodded and took a seat, meeting Jeralt’s gaze with strong blue eyes. Dimitri seemed to have a strong character, but Jeralt could sense something terrifying behind that gaze. However, it wasn’t nearly as terrifying as what could possibly happen if he remained in Rhea’s grasp. 

“What do you need me to do? Also, why does it have to pertain to the professor?” Dimitri’s words were no longer nervous. When it came to Byleth, Dimitri appeared calm and ready to aid him and that oddly enough pleased Jeralt. Jeralt shifted to the corner of the desk, remaining under the watchful and strong gaze of the prince. 

“My kid… He’s important to you, right?” Jeralt asked. Dimitri did not hesitate in his answer. 

“Quite.” Jeralt blinked a few times, processing the immediate response. He felt a small smile tug on the corner of his mouth. 

“Good.” Jeralt let out a small relieved sigh. He had some reservation about how the kids felt about his son. Sure, they appeared to have a lot of respect for the nearly emotionless man but still… Jeralt couldn’t be fully sure until the prince told him. 

“What’s this about, Jeralt?” Dimitri shifted to the front of his seat, growing a tad more nervous as to what Jeralt might ask of him. Jeralt was silent for a moment as he stared at the wall behind Dimitri, trying to put his words together in a way that the prince would understand. Hell, he’d be lucky if the boy believed half of what he was about to say. 

“What I’m about to say may seem unbelievable, but I’m gonna need you to trust me. Okay, runt?” Dimitri scrunched his nose at the nickname but didn’t object to the request. Jeralt stood himself up and walked to the shelf that held his journal and slipped it free. He then returned to the prince. 

“My son isn’t safe here. He isn’t safe anywhere near the church, or Rhea.” Those words alone visibly stunned Dimitri. 

“What do you mean?” The boy asked after a long period of silence. It was blasphemy to even utter those words. Both individuals were risking a lot having this discussion. Jeralt let out a frustrated grunt. He would be lucky if any knight or even Seteth himself didn’t show up part way through this discussion. He needed to be quick. 

“I’m going to give you the short version.” Jeralt started, his gaze dragging to the door. He stood up and made his way over, keeping his steps lighter. He turned the lock and returned to his desk. “Byleth wasn’t born while I was traveling as a mercenary like everyone believes. He was born here.” Dimitri swallowed hard in response. His eyes focused on the wall to Jeralt’s left. 

“I… I know…” Dimitri’s voice was quiet but the words made Jeralt stand straighter. 

“What?” Jeralt snapped. How could this runt possibly know one of his well kept secrets? Jeralt watched Dimitri shrink under his gaze and mull over his words. 

“I found out while you were gone… Myself and a few peers…” Dimitri recounted the events that had played out with the Ashen Wolves and Aelfric. He mentioned Sitri and how Byleth took the news of his mother simply being left in the dark, cold Abyss. 

Jeralt felt like he had been struck in the chest once the prince finished recounting his story. He could have swore he put Sitri in the ground, but it had always been another lie Rhea had told him. What especially puzzled him was her level of preservation. She had been dead for over two decades and yet… Dimitri stated she looked like she had simply fallen asleep. It was unbelievable. 

“Rhea…” Jeralt swore under his breath. His jaw shifted and he turned his back to the prince as processed the story he had been told. He hadn’t been there and Byleth was left alone to witness all of that. He felt the threads of guilt pull on his heart. He was not the perfect father by any means, but he still wanted to be there as much as he could for his son. 

“What kind of woman was she?” The prince’s words rang in his ears. What kind of woman was Sitri? If Jeralt closed his eyes he could still see her warm smile. If he focused he could hear her gentle laughter and soft words. Jeralt opened his mouth before he could realize and spilled the details of his most treasured memories. 

“She and By… They have a lot in common. She struggled to show emotions and was very quiet and stoic… However, she always seemed to light up whenever I told her stories of my time away from the monastery… Or whenever I brought her flowers. Her smile was like the morning sun.” He knew he was smiling but couldn’t stop himself. 

“She sounds wonderful.” Jeralt gave Dimitri a look. What could the prince possibly understand about his memories of Sitri? His eyes dropped as he looked to his journal. He dismissed further thoughts. He was just touchy about his memories with Sitri. 

“She was…” Jeralt admitted softly. His eyes closed and he recalled her final months. He wished he knew ahead of time that Byleth’s birth would end her life but… He could never trade her life for his son's. Byleth was his pride and joy and he’d do what he could to give him the best life. 

“When she found out she was pregnant with Byleth… All she did was smile… She loved him more than anything in this world… So much so that she gladly threw her life away for a chance that he’d live.” Dimitri’s eyes widened at that statement as he shot up from his seat. 

“What?” the prince’s voice barely managed to pass a whisper. He pushed for Jeralt to continue. 

“Byleth… When he was born he made no sound…” Jeralt stopped. The memories were still painful after all this time. “I… I don’t want to talk about it but…” 

“Dimitri… I’m going to give you this… Please if anything happens to me-” The prince stepped forward, his voice surprised the old captain. 

“No! Don’t say that! You’re all the professor has!” Dimitri felt quite passionate on the subject and the concern touched Jeralt’s heart, but he really needed the brat to understand where he was coming from. 

“He has all of you now.” Jeralt pushed the journal into the prince’s hands, causing the boy to grow more distraught. 

“Sir-” 

“No. If anything happens make sure this journal get’s to By. Promise me.” The prince nodded slowly and pulled the journal closer to his chest. He raised his gaze to meet Jeralt’s, his eyes stern and strong. 

“I will.” Jeralt would have loved to leave it at that but he had one last request. 

“Please… Promise me one more thing.” Jeralt crossed his arms. 

“Anything.” Dimitri nodded. 

“Promise me that when you leave this academy… That you take Byleth to Faerghus with you. Take him and keep him safe.” It was a plea from a desperate father. One that would give his life just like Byleth’s mother had. Dimitri’s eyes were wide with shock. It took him a minute to gather his bearings. 

“I… I promise. I’ll keep him safe in my care.” 

“Thank you.” Jeralt felt himself truly relax. The prince nodded and turned, leaving Jeralt’s office with the journal in hand. Now Jeralt could begin planning his own escape after Byleth’s. 

Plans for removing Byleth from the church didn’t progress much due to news of Remire Village. From what Jeralt had gathered, a strange disease had ravaged the villagers There had been mentions of monster sightings and strange mutations, all of which didn’t make much sense. Jeralt thought it was some kind of sick joke. After all, what kind of disease does that to people anyway? However, as more reports continued to surface, Jeralt had to deal with the very real situation. He met with Rhea and Seteth early in the morning to receive his assignment. His stomach dropped as he saw whom he was working with. The Golden Deers and the Blue Lions. The last thing he wanted to deal with on a mission was a bunch of inexperienced kids. Sure, they had been sent on a few missions of their own but there wasn’t going to be any hand holding here. 

“Now, if you could retrieve the professor for us, Jeralt-” Rhea began but Jeralt shook his head and cleared his gruff voice. 

“I’ll give the news to him personally, Lady Rhea. He met with the house leaders in Remire… So the village sort of holds a special place for him.” Jeralt could only assume. He had heard Byleth mention Remire a few times. He figured the boy wanted to go back or something but now that was inconceivable. Jeralt could practically feel the holes Seteth was glaring into his skull because of his tone, but he didn’t care. He turned and left the audience chamber, his armor clinking with each step He turned and called a guard over once he was outside. 

“Any clue as to where By is right now?” He asked the armored man. The man nodded and motioned Jeralt in the direction of the training grounds. Jeralt let out a gruff thank you and took off for the training grounds. When he entered, he immediately noticed Byleth and the brats. It appeared they were all dueling each other and Byleth would occasionally step in to correct mistakes that he caught. 

Jeralt felt a swell of pride in his chest. He had taught Byleth everything he knew and now he got to see the knowledge be passed on to his little brats… It was quite nice. Jeralt shook off his fatherly pride and made his way over to Byleth, clearing his throat to alert the boy he was there. Byleth turned his attention to Jeralt, his eyes lit up upon seeing his father. 

“Dad, what do you need?” Byleth asked, waving off his students so they wouldn’t snoop. Jeralt motioned for Byleth to follow him. They walked across the training grounds to where the Blue Lions could not eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“We’re being deployed on a mission to Remire Village.” 

“Remire? What’s going on?” Byleth’s words were tight, pushing his father to continue talking.

“Well it isn’t just us, your brats and the Golden Deers are joining as well.” Jeralt saw a strange look appear in Byleth’s eyes. What did the boy know?

“What’s happening?” Byleth asked.

“A disease has taken over the village. There’s reports of the villagers falling ill, strange mutations and monster sightings.” Jeralt explained. Byleth lowered his head, seeming extremely conflicted. The boy opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly trying to focus on one particular thought but being unable to put it to words. Then, just as he managed to grasp the idea, Byleth’s face drained of color and his expression became pained. Jeralt stepped closer, extending his arms to steady Byleth. The timing was just right, as the professor collapsed in his father’s arms. 

“By?!” Jeralt called, alerting the Blue Lions. It didn’t take them long to toss aside their weapons and rush to their professor’s side. 

“Professor?” Dimitri spoke up as he invaded Jeralt’s personal space to examine his teacher. The others watched with great concern. Byleth lifted his head and shook it for a second, trying to make his vision focus.

“Professor… your nose.” Mercedes spoke suddenly, voice filled with concern. Jeralt moved Byleth back to examine him and true enough, the boy’s nose was bleeding. Jeralt quickly went to fish for a handkerchief but Mercedes beat him to it. Byleth accepted Mercedes’s handkerchief and clumsily moved it to his nose. Jeralt sighed and shook his head before gripping the handkerchief and applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. 

“What happened?” Jeralt asked, his mind focusing on various consequences that could have risen from Byleth’s kidnapping, but Manuela stated the boy should be okay. 

“It’s fine…” Byleth tried to reassure everyone but no one believed him. “I just got dizzy all of the sudden.” 

“Maybe you overworked yourself?” Sylvain offered as an excuse. Jeralt felt a frown pull at the edges of his lips. Overworked? Everyone had been on top of him and how much he was working since he was let out of Manuela’s care. How could he be overworked?

“By, what’s going on?” Jeralt asked firmly, not letting the boy get out of this. Byleth let out a long sigh and looked at his father. 

“I don’t know. I just got dizzy all of the sudden.” Byleth moved a hand to his chest and Jeralt felt his own tighten. What happened with Byleth’s heart? 

“Kid, maybe we should go see Manuela.” Jeralt stated and Byleth shook his head in response. 

“Everything is fine.” Byleth’s words were tight. The boy wasn’t going to back down on this and Jeralt knew it. If Byleth inherited anything from Jeralt it most certainly would be his stubbornness. Byleth and him had a few differences of opinions in their travels and neither backed down. So this wasn’t going to be any different. 

“Are you sure? Dedue questioned, his monotonous voice catching Jeralt by surprise. 

“Yes.” Byleth nodded. 

“Professor, we really should see Manuela.” Ashe nearly pleaded. Jeralt saw Byleth was getting frustrated and stepped in. 

“If it’s fine then it’s fine but if it happens again we're going to see Manuela whether you want to or not.” Jeralt’s tone was like iron and he purposely made it that way to ensure Byleth would not argue. The worried father then sighed, “maybe I should tell Rhea you are in no shape to do this job.” 

“No! I want to. Tell me what we're going to do in Remire.” Byleth asked. Jeralt shook his head. 

“It’s not just some ordinary mission, By. Something is going on and it might be easier for me to go with more soldiers.” 

“No! I’m going!” The outburst of emotion surprised Jeralt. Had Byleth ever really cried out this passionately over something? 

“By.” 

“Please!” The professor pleaded. Jeralt turned his gaze to the group of kids. They all stared up at Jeralt, wondering what was going to happen. Jeralt let out a long sigh and shot a glare Byleth’s way. 

“Fine but the moment anything happens you’re out and back in the infirmary.” The father’s voice was strong but held an anxious edge. Byleth nodded in response, agreeing to the deal. Jeralt turned and began walking away, stopping for a second and looking back at Byleth. 

“Stop by later and we’ll discuss plans for Remire, okay kid?” 

“I’ll stop by after class ends.” Byleth said in response, turning his back to Jeralt and walking back to the training area. His students still seemed stunned by the matter. They looked between Jeralt and their professor. If Byleth hadn’t called for them, Jeralt feared they might have stayed there. 

Remire was to put it simply, a shit show. Jeralt would have been lucky if he got a decent night’s rest after the sights he was greeted with at Remire. Monsters prowled around, moving in odd jerky behaviors. They often hid or screamed, releasing a distorted humanoid sound. Jeralt observed some aggressive behavior, but only if provoked. The villagers caught between monster and man, however, exhibited more violent behavior. Their minds were in shambles, broken because they didn’t recognize themselves as human, but knew they weren’t monsters. The unchanged villagers tried their best to flee from the danger, some unfortunately either being trapped, or being murdered by their once neighbors. 

Jeralt turned his attention and faced the students. All house members look horrified. They had never encountered something like this. Chances are, this would be a once in a lifetime occurrence for all of them. Jeralt looked to Byleth, his breath halted immediately. The look in Byleth’s eyes was one of pure, unadulterated anger. Jeralt wished he could understand what his son was going through. He wished he understood what was going through his head. 

“This… this is terrible…” Annette squeaked out. Mercedes placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her closer, almost as if to protect the girl. Claude then stepped forward and cleared his throat. For once, the childish, mischievous gleam wasn’t present in his gaze. 

“What do you need us to do, Jeralt?” Claude asked, his voice unwavering. Jeralt cleared his throat and looked back to the village. 

“We save the villagers.” Jeralt said simply. “If we can, find the source of this disease.” 

“What about those in between?” Lysithea asked, her voice quivering softly. 

“We do what we can.” Jeralt turned as he heard Byleth’s low voice. His son shot Dimitri a quick look before focusing ahead. He then turned his gaze to his father. “What’s the plan?” Jeralt shifted his jaw. With Byleth being in this particular mood, he might wind up getting himself hurt. He needed to keep Byleth and the Blue Lions where he could see him but… His gaze focused back on the village. These people needed their help, he couldn’t afford to be selfish. 

“We split up.” Jeralt stated reluctantly, “You flank on the left, I’ll go down the center, the Golden Deer will go right. Save as many as you can.” 

“Got it.” Byleth didn’t wait any longer. He took off, leaving his class to chase after him. The princling yelled after Byleth, quickly disregarding his own safety for that of his professor’s. Jeralt’s grip on his lance tightened and he turned back to the Golden Deer. 

“You heard me. Go!” The Golden Deer took off, Leonie being the only straggler. Jeralt leveled his gaze with her, causing her to immediately rush after her class. He knew how much the girl idolized him, but he didn’t need her getting in the way. He then took up arms and went down the center, going through half changed villagers and monsters alike. One madman turned, and Jeralt was stopped in his tracks. The right half of the man was human. He had a bright blue eye and his face was stained with tears. The left half was that of a monster. His skin was various shades of onyx and slate. Scales and horns protruded from his head. His left arm and leg was broken and distorted. The man let out a choked gargle, blood and drool dripped down from the ripped and broken right side of his mouth. The man swallowed hard and spoke again. 

“K… Kill… me.” The man pleaded, more tears shining in his human left eye. “P… lease.” Jeralt nodded and charged the man, letting his death be as swift and painless as he could manage. He watched the man let out a gurgly rattle in the back of his throat and turned to check on the Golden Deer. 

Claude was leading the Golden Deer well. He took charge from the sky, providing necessary support and guidance when needed. Hilda, while feigning a weak and delicate facade, was brutal and quick in her takedowns. Raphael and Ignatz worked well as one, Raphael going in for close combat moves while Ignatz would offer support from afar, if a bit apologetically. Lysithea had support from Lorenz and Leonie, forming a triade of sorts. Lorenz would stay back and heal any taken damage, Leonie would go for quick kills on horseback and Lysithea would decimate monsters that were charging in. The Golden Deer that did not fare as well was Marianne. The girl seemed traumatized. She wasn’t fighting and just kept backing away and crying out as half formed monsters approached her, crying and screaming. 

Jeralt cursed and turned his horse, charging in to save the blue haired girl. His horse trampled over the half beast and he struck down the mad one that followed behind. The captain turned and looked down at her. 

“On my horse. Now.” He ordered the shaking girl. She let out a trembling whimper and lowered her gaze. 

“I-I’m sorry.” She whispered. Jeralt grumbled and slipped off his steed before picking the girl up and depositing her on his horse. 

“Get out of here. There’s knight’s on the outskirts of the village.” Jeralt ordered. Marianne gripped the reins in her shaking hands. She obviously wanted to go, but hesitated. 

“B… But-”

“Go!” Jeralt ordered and smacked the back of his horse, sending Marianne and the horse away from the danger. Claude flew down to talk to Jeralt. 

“Is she going to be okay?” The boy questioned. Jeralt nodded and then looked for the Blue Lions. He could see the fire and feel the magic in the air. Whatever was going on over there, it left him worried. 

“She’s not cut out for this type of thing. C’mon. We need to get to the Blue Lions.” Jeralt stated. He thought he heard Claude mumble something along the lines of “Are any of us really?” He couldn’t argue with the boy there. This was nothing a group of kids should see. Jeralt saw the whip of a familiar blade. A second later, Byleth burst forward into the clearing. He was only fifteen yards away. It would be easy if he was on horseback but now he only had his own two feet. He was holding his side and breathing heavy. Jeralt felt his nerves raise as he saw his injured son. 

“To the Blue Lions!” Jeralt ordered and took off. He heard Leonie’s horse gallop past him and turned his head. “Get to Byleth!” He ordered then looked to Claude as he flew by. “Survey the area! We need to end this battle!” Claude nodded and took off for the sky. Magic and heat filled the air as a fireball shot at Claude.

“Where did that come from!?” Hilda’s voice cried out. Jeralt turned his head, his eye catching a pale male with a very large forehead. He hardly looked human with his two different sized black eyes and hunched stance. Jeralt grit his teeth and turned his attention back to Byleth. He wasn’t that far away, if Jeralt bolted he could reach Byleth.

“You know, Fell Star,” the pale man spoke, his attention on Byleth. Fell Star? What the hell was that supposed to mean. “When we failed to get the blood of Cethleann, we thought our research was done for but,” he extended his arms out and let a loud, raspy cackle echo from his mouth, “who knew your blood was capable of a calamity such as this?!” Jeralt’s jaw dropped. All of this pain and suffering was due to Byleth’s blood? His head snapped to his son. Byleth stared up at the pale man. The murderous rage was clear in his eyes. 

“By-” One small word from Jeralt and Byleth had shot after the malformed man. 

“Teach!” Claude yelled, almost in desperation. He took off after Byleth. 

“Professor!” Dimitri followed with, charging after Byleth. Ingrid took to the skies on her pegasus and Sylvain chased after his professor on horseback. Jeralt let out a series of curses as he took off after Byleth. The kid was emotionally compromised for once. He wasn’t thinking straight and was going to get himself hurt, or worse… 

“Byleth!” Jeralt yelled out, the pale man’s cackling became louder as he raised a hand. Dark magic filled the air. 

“Professor!” Ingrid cried out, flying down as a ball of black magic was sent Byleth’s way. Byleth skid to a stop as he saw his student get hit. He was silent as Ingrid’s pegasus let out a pained whiny and crashed into the rocky remains of a building. 

“INGRID!” Byleth cried out, rushing to the girl’s aid. Jeralt rushed over to help Byleth and the other students pull the injured horse off of the blonde girl. The pegasus twitched and nearly knocked Jeralt over as it stood back up. It appeared to be relatively fine, but the same couldn’t be said about Ingrid. The girl let out a pained groan, wincing in agony as she moved. Her leg was bleeding and bent at an awkward angle. It was very evident that it was broken. 

“Shit…” Jeralt bent over and looked to Byleth. “You need to take her and the brats and get out of here.” Byleth glanced to the cackling man and then to his injured student. It appeared their maniacal opponent wouldn’t attack them while they were behind the rock wall. 

“What about-” 

“I’ll stay behind and deal with our friend here.” Jeralt stated gruffly. He extended a hand and Byleth slipped off his coat. Jeralt then looked around for a large solid piece of wood. He jumped as he heard the sound of metal snapping and looked towards the prince as he handed half of a lance to Byleth. 

“Here.” Byleth handed over the broken lance. Jeralt didn’t have time to question. He set Ingrid’s leg, being wary of the pained breathing and small cries she let out. Sylvain got down from his horse to allow Ingrid up so they could move her from the battlefield once Jeralt patched her up. 

Claude took off for the sky, drawing fire from the enemy while the others took off on foot. Dimitri strayed as Byleth stayed with his father. 

“Kid, you need to go.” Jeralt ordered. 

“What about you?” Byleth appeared desperate and worried. 

“I’ll be fine. Your students need you. Go!” Jeralt pleaded to his son. Byleth hesitated one last time before turning and running. Jeralt let out a long sigh as he watched his son and the prince disappear in the wall of fire and smoke. He shifted his grip of his lance and turned his head. He didn’t know who the hell this crazy bastard was, but he’d ensure he was thoroughly acquainted with the goddess when Jeralt was done with him. 

“Come out, old captain! We have much to discuss!” Taunted the man. 

“Like hell we do.” Jeralt muttered before leaving his cover. A spell whizzed by his head, singing his armor. There were a few men guarding the mage but Jeralt made quick work of them. Finally, facing down the mage, Jeralt realized how truly vile and disgusting he looked. 

“You’re one ugly bastard, aren’t you?” Jeralt hissed through grit teeth. The pale man scoffed and growled slowly. 

“You dare speak to the great Solon like this? You will breathe your last!” 

“Solon? Right. I’ll make sure to forget your name.” Jeralt taunted and charged Solon. He didn’t have anything else on his mind but the thought of destroying this ‘Solon.’ After all…

He had hurt his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same ol same ol  
> Thanks again for reading! I will finish this behemoth and have other content out as well so stay tuned.   
> As always, go for @GarbageOntheGo for questions, see what I'm doing  
> remindmeaboutwriting


End file.
